Never Simple
by Roxannaaaax
Summary: AU-S3. Gene and Alex are investigating the murders of several women when a group of men take advantage of Alex's vulnerability. Gene is there to protect her but what happens when his belief in his Bolly wavers? Twists and turns throughout a Galex journey.
1. The Murder Crime

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here's my new story :D it takes place after Alex has woken up from her coma but will have no relation to Series Three (WHICH IS AMAZING! I HATE KEATS THOUGH GRRRR HE STOPPED THE GALEX KISS! Lol screaming fit over) apart from the fact that Ray is also a DI. Hope you enjoy, and please review to let me know what you think! Love Roxannaaaax**

"Bollocks."

"I'm serious, Gene, these women are not being strangled by hand. There's some sort of weapon involved…a rope, a ribbon –"

"A ribbon?" Gene scoffed, downing a scotch in his office as Alex stood opposite him, her eyes blazing. "How many murderers do yer know that go around killing women wi' _ribbons_, Bolly?"

Alex glared at him, her lips pressed tightly together. She ran her fingers through her bobbed hair, flowing loosely today rather than clipped back in a quiff. Gene eyed his DI as she sighed in exasperation, his gaze falling on the slightly revealing top she had chosen to wear to work today.

Alex had awoken from her coma a couple of months ago, and gradually rebuilt her relationship with Gene. In her eyes, they were as strong as they were before. Friendly, flirty and fighting. But it still didn't stop their famous arguments and disagreements that echoed throughout CID.

"There are no heavy fingerprints around their necks, Guv," Alex sighed, "it's a very thin, bruised line. Like a rope. It was on Victoria Wentworth, Jessica Hampton, Ruth Anderson and now Miranda Lawrence. It's a link. A connection."

"Bollocks. They were found in alleys. Raped and murdered by some bastard scum. You wait Bolls; it'll be a knife or 'is hands or somethin' that did it when we 'ear back from the forensics."

Alex rolled her eyes and stomped out of Gene's office towards her desk. Four women had been murdered in the space of two weeks, and the only thing that connected them was the fact that they all had long blonde hair, were in their late twenties or early thirties and were slim.

"Right, Ray! What have you got for me?" Alex asked her fellow DI.

"They were all found in alleys," Ray reeled off, "and each one was dumped behind a dustbin. Like the killer just put 'em there to avoid detection."

"The first three 'ad also been drugged too," Chris piped up, "and we're just waiting on reports about Miranda to see if she matches."

"Any suspects?" Alex wondered, sitting down at her desk.

"Uniform 'ave just gone ter collect Mitch Roberts, thirty-four. Jessica Hampton was his colleague and Miranda Lawrence was his girlfriend. There may be a link," Chris explained, smiling at Shaz as the young WPC shot him a proud smile.

"Um, Ma'am?" Viv had poked his head round the doors to CID. "A quick word with you and the Guv? There's someone here to see you."

Alex nodded before getting to her feet and entering Gene's office without knocking.

"Yes, hello, what?" Gene barked.

"Viv has something for us," Alex said bluntly.

Gene raised his eyebrows. "A threesome wi' you as always been a priority in my books, Bolly, but Viv weren't the third party I 'ad in mind."

Alex sighed in disgust. "Honestly, is your mind always thinking about sex?"

"Not always. Occasionally it focuses on Man City's position in the league, what drink I'm having later or whether yer a C or a D cup."

Alex couldn't keep the smirk from creeping onto her face as Gene winked at her. "Anyway Guv, someone wants to see us. They might have information about the murders."

Gene made a large swooping gesture towards the door. "Lead the way, Bollykecks."

Alex knew full well that Gene only wanted to stare at her arse, so she made an extra big deal of swaying her hips in her tight jeans even more than usual. She could feel Gene's eyes on her as they joined Viv in the corridor, and as much as she hated to admit it to herself, she actually enjoyed it.

Alex and Gene approached the front desk together, side by side.

"Who's this then?" Gene asked Viv, looking at the young blonde woman by his side.

"This is Ellie Parker," Viv explained, "said she wanted to talk to you both."

Ellie swallowed as Viv walked away, turning to face Gene and Alex.

"Well spit it out, love," Gene said impatiently, "we haven't got all day."

"I…I just wanted…to talk about what happened to Miranda," Ellie babbled, chewing her lip nervously.

"You know something?" Alex prompted her.

"Shall we reconvene to an interview room, Miss Parker?" Gene decided, beginning to walk away.

"No!" Ellie burst out. "No! She was just…my friend…and I…no. No. I don't know anything."

Gene and Alex frowned at each other.

"I just wanted to make sure that you'll find whoever did it," Ellie continued, fiddling with her long hair, "they don't deserve to get away."

Alex nodded. "We'll solve this. You have our word."

Ellie licked her lips nervously. "Right…so…can I go now?"

Gene sighed. "To be honest, love, I'd rather ask yer a few questions if yer knew Miranda Lawrence –"

But it was too late. Ellie Parker had already bolted for the door, running out to the streets of London.

**-xx-**

"I thought that Ellie Parker was proper nice if yer get what I mean," Ray winked at the lads in Luigi's that evening, "right tasty bird. Wouldn't 'ave minded interviewing her!"

"Oh for God's sake, Ray," Alex muttered from her seat at the bar with Gene, "you seriously have absolutely no respect for women. Her friend has just died and all you can think about is getting her in bed. She's about half your age anyway."

Ray snarled at her. "If I shove my dick in your mouth, will you shut up?" he spat, causing a gasp to come from Chris and Shaz as Alex's eyes widened and Gene stood up threateningly.

"Apologise ter the lady," Gene growled, "NOW!"

"All right, Guv, all right!" Ray burbled. "Calm down…she just never shuts up…"

"DI Drake may not be your superior officer anymore, Carling, but she is still part of this team. Do not think you can talk to 'er like a common whore just because you miraculously achieved the same rank," Gene seethed.

Alex's jaw slowly dropped at Gene's protection for her. Ray quickly downed his drink and left Luigi's, embarrassed at being reprimanded by his Guv in the middle of a restaurant. Gene turned back to Alex, swigging back his drink.

"Thanks Gene," Alex said quietly, a little smile twitching on her face.

Gene met her eyes shyly. "No problem, Bolly," he nodded. "Luigi! Another drink for Lady Bolls 'ere."

"Certainly, Signor Hunt!" Luigi grinned cheerfully as Alex chuckled lightly, her eyes never leaving Gene's.

Alex and Gene sat at the bar together for at least an hour, alcohol loosening their tongues as they chatted away, about work, the cases, Chris and Ray, and finally, each other.

However, just as Gene was finally getting somewhere with Alex she seemed to snap out of the zone, grabbing a wallet on the bar and shouting after a retreating stranger.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Alex called to him, hopping down off her stool. "You've left your wallet!"

As soon as the man turned around, Alex felt the breath being knocked out of her. He was gorgeous. Olive skin, dark hair and eyes, well built and about six foot two. His eyes widened when he saw Alex and then his mouth split into a million dollar smile.

"Oh cheers babe," he beamed, approaching Alex and taking his wallet, tucking it into his jacket, "I really appreciate it," he added, stroking her arm. Gene's blood boiled.

_Get yer slimy 'ands off her, you sleazy bastard…_

"It's no problem," Alex smiled at him.

"Oi Bolls, pull yer top up," Gene cut in jealously, "yer giving the perv one hell of a view."

Alex whipped round, horrified. "Gene!" she gasped. "Don't be so rude!"

"Put yer tits away then," Gene snapped as the man laughed.

"You look ravishing, sweetie pie," he charmed her, "my name's Oliver. Oliver Sarouche."

"Alex Drake," Alex purred, shaking his hand which clung to hers for a little too long, Gene noticed.

"And I'm Hunt," Gene butted in again, "sometimes known as Hunt the Cu –"

"Cor, you pulled a right tasty one, Oliver!" A gang of beefy skinheads in their late thirties were now approaching Oliver, Alex and Gene, all over six foot and fourteen stone. The four of them eyed Alex up and down as she visibly recoiled, backing away towards Gene as he was only too happy to take her waist protectively.

"S'all right, gorgeous, we ain't gonna hurt ya," the biggest skinhead leered at her, "any friend of Oliver's is a friend of ours. You his bitch?"

Alex pursed her lips tightly, insulted, as Oliver held his hands up.

"Back off, lads, yeah? I just met this lovely woman. She gave me my wallet back, that's all." Oliver flashed a smile at Alex. "But I wouldn't say no to seeing you again, sweetie. May I buy you a drink? Tomorrow night? Eight?"

"I'll be there," Alex smiled at him, trying to ignore the skinheads nudging each other and mentally undressing her.

"Right," Oliver grinned, "bye Alex. Until tomorrow."

"Yep," Alex said softly, watching the gorgeous Oliver and his skinhead mates leave Luigi's.

Alex turned to Gene, and wasn't surprised to see him glaring at her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

Gene swigged back the last of his drink.

"Sometimes you are such a tart."

**-xx-**

Alex didn't want to admit it, but Gene's last comment really stung her. She lay in bed that night tossing and turning, replaying the scene in Luigi's over and over again. He had no right to be jealous. Just after she woke up out of her coma, Alex had tried to show Gene that she was interested, but he never made a play for her. Eventually, she gave up and slipped back into their routine of harmless flirting and sexual innuendo. Now someone else was interested in her, and he was absolutely divine.

A shrill ring echoed throughout Alex's flat, causing her to jump and grab the phone off its handle quickly.

"Hello?"

"Get yer knickers on, Drake."

"Excuse me?"

"Get your arse in the alley by Luigi's. There's been another murder. Found just now. It's Ellie Parker."


	2. Drunk

Alex dressed quickly in her tight jeans and an oversized sweatshirt. Pulling on her boots and running a comb through her hair, Alex rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she closed the door to her flat. Walking out into the darkness, Alex couldn't help but feel nervous. It was the early hours of the morning, pitch black and sinister. The alley near Luigi's was about thirty seconds walk away, but it was going to be thirty long seconds.

Wishing she'd brought a torch, Alex found herself losing her bearings. The alley was only around here…surely she couldn't be that lost…

Suddenly, Alex felt a strong arm grab her wrist as she went flying into the man's chest, screaming in fear as she slapped at him blindly.

"Whoa, whoa, bloody 'ell, Drake! It's me! It's me, Ray!"

"_Ray_?" Alex gasped, her heart hammering.

"Yeah – the body's down 'ere, you were goin' the wrong way –"

Ray stumbled as Alex shoved him roughly, her eyes laced with scared tears. "Don't you _ever _grab me in the dark again, Carling, do you understand? I thought you were…you were going to…"

Ray looked down awkwardly before nervously patting her arm.

"Sorry Alex. Erm, its just down 'ere…yer all right, yer safe…the Guv's down 'ere with forensics…"

Alex followed Ray down the alley, desperately trying to get rid of any evidence of tears before Gene saw, because after Ray's comment in Luigi's, Gene would put two and two together and make five by thinking Ray had intentionally hurt her again.

"About bloody time, Bolls!" Gene snapped, approaching her under the streetlights. "Couldn't find yer knickers?"

"Piss off, Guv," Alex muttered, "what's going on then? You said it was Ellie Parker?"

Gene sighed. "Yeah. Poor girl. Same MO as the others – raped and murdered. Strangled."

Gene, Alex and Ray approached the covered body of the young Ellie, a white sheet only leaving her head visible as the forensics babbled about the scene trying to collect evidence.

"Reported found about half an hour ago," Gene looked into Alex's eyes, "by one Mitch Roberts. That bloke just keeps popping up."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Oh give me strength, Gene. If Mitch murdered his colleague, his girlfriend and now his girlfriend's friend, _why _would he report it? Murderers just don't do that."

"Maybe to throw us off the scent," Ray offered, "ter make us think he didn't do it?"

Alex left Ray and Gene discussing as she approached Ellie. She sighed; another young life taken. It was then that Alex noticed the thin red line circulating Ellie's throat, once again as if she had not been strangled by hand.

"I knew it," Alex muttered to herself as the scene evolved around her.

CID was extremely busy the next day. Over the hours, they had made little progress on the cases apart from discovering that like the other three, Miranda Lawrence and Ellie Parker had also been drugged. As the day approached six o'clock in the evening, Ray and Chris were interviewing Mitch Roberts, Shaz was making phone calls and Gene and Alex had just arrived back from the forensics, bursting through the double doors with expressions that couldn't be more different. Gene was pouting moodily and Alex was smirking superiorly.

"Strangled by a thin rope," Alex announced smugly, "just what I said all along."

"Do you ever shut up, woman?" Gene snapped, slamming the door to his office. Alex caught Shaz's eye and suppressed a snigger as the WPC put the phone down.

"Guv don't really like being wrong, Ma'am, does 'e?" Shaz grinned at Alex.

"Nope," Alex laughed, "he'll come round. He just needs to re-inflate his ego."

"DRAKE!" Gene roared. "IN 'ERE, NOW!"

Alex sighed as she smiled at Shaz and sashayed into Gene's office, his eyes drawn to her long legs exposed by the tight, short skirt she had decided to wear to work.

"Tomorrow you're on paperwork," Gene barked, slamming the door as Alex's jaw dropped, "I want Roberts' statement typed and his files gone through."

"But Guv," Alex protested, "that's hardly DI work…"

"And," Gene continued, ignoring her, "I am takin' Ray with me to interview suspects tomorrow whilst you're sitting on yer sorry little arse in here reflecting on how to behave towards a superior officer."

Alex's lips pursed together tightly. "Just because I was right," she muttered, "you were wrong, and I was right, and you can't handle it…"

"Shut it!" Gene yelled. "Now march your _pert _backside over to yer desk and get started. I don't want you leaving this office tonight until you've finished writing the report on Ellie Parker."

Alex's jaw dropped, if possible, even lower. "But Guv!" Alex cried. "That'll take ages! You can't…I…I'm meeting Oliver Sarouche at eight, I've got to change and freshen up, you know that…wait…_you know that_!"

Alex's expression suddenly changed, her eyes narrowing and blood boiling as Gene blushed involuntarily.

"_You know that_!" Alex seethed. "You jealous bastard, you just want me to be late for Oliver! Make him think he's been stood up!"

"Don't flatter yerself, sweetheart," Gene snorted, "I don't give a rat's arse what fancy tosser yer gettin' yer knickers off for this week. I just want Ellie Parker's report done, _tonight_. Don't you dare show your face in Luigi's until you've finished it, Drake, and that's an order."

And with that, Alex stalked out of Gene's office, tears in her eyes.

**-xx-**

Whatever Gene had been hoping for, it wasn't this. This wasn't supposed to happen. Alex wasn't supposed to charge up to her flat at half-past seven, report finished, only to return at a couple of minutes to eight looking like the most gorgeous thing on two legs.

Gene swallowed his drink with difficulty as he clapped eyes on her. Alex was wearing an extremely short turquoise dress that clung to her curves, showed a tantalising glimpse of cleavage and barely covered her perfect arse, high black heels that made her already long longs look positively endless, soft makeup and her bobbed hair left loose, free of the quiff. Gene's mouth opened in awe, beer dribbling down his chin as turned away hurriedly, wiping his mouth in embarrassment.

Alex wasn't coming over to him. She was still hurt from his actions at the station, and Gene didn't blame her. Why would Alex want him when Oliver Sarouche was interested? He should have taken his chance when he had it. Now he had no right to stop her dating.

Oliver arrived at five-past eight, approaching Alex confidently and not hesitating to kiss her on the cheek. Before Gene could so much as blink, Oliver had bought Alex a drink and whisked her away to a secluded corner booth. Gene looked on, his eyes never leaving the scene.

Many drinks later, Gene's blood was continually boiling as he heard Alex's sunny laugh one too many times and witnessed Oliver affectionately stroking her leg. He had half a mind to waltz over to the bastard and smash his head against the wall.

"It must be difficult," Oliver smiled at Alex, "working in a police station ruled by men. I do hope they treat you right, sweetheart."

"They do," Alex nodded, "they're a bit of a misogynistic lot at times but we all look out for each other."

"So what made you want to become a detective?" Oliver asked her, leaning in softly so his lips were inches from hers. "I would have thought modelling would be more up your street."

Alex blushed. "I don't know really. I just wanted to make a difference. Get inside the criminals' mind, and stop crimes that way, you know?"

Oliver took a breath as if to answer her, but then a loud rumble was heard from behind him.

"Wahey! It's Oliver and 'is totty!"

It was the four skinheads, all pulling up chairs and joining Alex and Oliver at their table. Gene looked on protectively, ready to step in if anything got out of hand.

"We ain't been properly introduced, darling," the beefiest skinhead said lecherously, "I'm Rick Gordon, this is Ed Stone, that fatty is Carl Jaspers and he's Liam Turner. Oliver's mates. Who are you then, sweet tits?"

Alex tried not to look repulsed. "Alex Drake," she said primly, scooting closer to Oliver as he swung an arm around her.

"Posh totty, 'ey?" Gordon winked. "Face of an angel, figure of a slut," he leered, reaching out to stroke Alex's leg before she whipped it away quickly.

"Piss off, lads, yeah?" Oliver sighed as Gene watched furiously from afar.

"Nah, we're gonna buy the lovely Alex a drink, ain't we boys?" Stone decided. "Jaspers, get off your arse and get this babe a drink!"

"I'll go with him," Turner said quickly, nudging Jaspers and winking before they nodded at Gordon and Stone. Alex looked at the four of them worriedly, but was reassured by Oliver's hand in hers.

"One more drink, love?" he suggested. "You can get to know my lads. Top blokes."

**-xx-**

'Top blokes' did not match the description of Oliver's rough mates in Gene's opinion. An hour later, the four of them were completely pissed. The problem was, so was Alex. She was uncharacteristically drunk. Gene had seen her at her worst, but this even topped that.

Gene was worried about her. She was sitting on Gordon's lap, her arms flung round his neck as Stone sat close by, stroking her leg. Turner and Jaspers were singing loudly and very out of tune, winking at Alex as she applauded dramatically and howled with laughter. Oliver was sitting in the corner, seething.

Gene had had enough as he marched over to the drunks and Alex, but was quickly intercepted by Oliver scrambling to his feet and approaching Gene.

"We need to get them off her, Hunt," Oliver gulped, "she's out of it…I don't know what…"

"Oh save it," Gene spat, "this was your date with my Bolly, sunshine. You were supposed to be protecting her, not letting your scumbag mates put their 'ands all over 'er!"

"C'mon darling," Gordon slurred, "let's go back to our place, yeah? Play you some music. We're a band ya see, us four."

"Oh I don't think so!" Gene interjected, his face thunderous. The four drunks all stood up, Gordon still possessively holding up Alex.

"Gene!" Alex squealed. "S'Gene, my Gene…s'my boss, he is…Gene Hunter…no…_Hunts_…_Hunt_. S'hard name to say, isn't it? _Hunt_…"

"Bolls, sweetheart, yer pissed," Gene growled, "come on…I'm takin' you 'ome…"

"I believe Alex wants to come wiv us, pal," Stone sneered, "listen to our music, yeah babe? So back off!"

Alex erupted into a frenzy of laughter, sliding to floor as Gordon pulled her up by her arms and flinging her into his chest, one hand on her waist and the other on her arse.

Gene stepped forwards threateningly. "Don't be bastards," he hissed, "don't take advantage…"

"Gene, I _want _to go!" Alex insisted loudly, arms flailing. "A _band_, Gene! It's going to be _amazing_!"

The men began to stalk out, all of them scrabbling to support Alex as she swayed on her feet, tottering helplessly in her ridiculous heels.

"Lads, piss off," Oliver said desperately as they all exited Luigi's and began to unlock their van, "let Alex go…"

"She wants to come," Gordon spat, "now beat it."

Alex climbed in the back of the van, unaware that Turner and Jaspers were looking up her dress appreciatively as they clambered in after her.

"No!" Gene thundered, rushing forwards. He wasn't prepared for Gordon and Stone's fists to come flying out of nowhere. They floored him, causing Gene to gasp as he hit the concrete ground, hollering angrily after the retreating van, Gordon and Stone swearing from the front seats.

"Hunt! Hunt, get up! Come on, my car's just down the street!" Oliver said desperately. "I know where they live. We can get her back."

Gene got to his feet, fuming and seething. "You better be right!" he shouted at Oliver as they ran to the car. "They've done somethin' to her!"

"They wouldn't!" Oliver insisted. "I was there the whole time. She just got wasted!"

"Alex is never normally this bad," Gene growled furiously, "they must have messed with her drink, the fucking bastards. If anything happens to her, it'll be your bloody fault!"


	3. A Huge Mistake

Alex didn't know why, but she found being in the back of a van, dressed like a prostitute with two lecherous drunks absolutely hilarious. Sandwiched in between the two goons Turner and Jaspers, Alex felt extremely hazy-eyed, light-headed and out of control. Giggling to herself, Alex fell back into Turner's arms as Jaspers looked on jealously.

"So you lot are a _band _you say?" Alex gawped, snuggling up to Turner as he wrapped his thick, beefy arms around her.

"Yeah," Turner leered, "I'm…guitar. Gordon's drums, Stone's keyboard and Jaspers…Jaspers sings. Yeah."

"What?" Jaspers spat. "Nah mate, piss off! You sing –"

"_You sing_," Turner growled. He winked at Alex. "He sings, babe."

It was a half an hour drive before the men finally pulled up outside a rundown house on a rough estate. By this point, Alex was struggling to stand and felt sick as Gordon walked round and hit Turner, grabbing her out of his arms and swinging her into his.

"Ow! Careful, I'm not a _doll_...not your _dolly…_haha, dolly! Rhymes with Bolly! _Bolly_, get it!" Alex shrieked gleefully, throwing her head back with laughter as Gordon steadied her in his arms.

"What the hell's she on about?" Stone frowned as he locked up the van.

"God knows," Gordon muttered, "just get 'er inside, lads. Let's 'ave some fun."

**-xx-**

"CAN'T YOU DRIVE ANY BLOODY FASTER?"

"Look I'm sorry, Hunt, but there's a speed limit! It's against the law –"

"I am the law, yer daft twat!" Gene thundered. "Now you better get your bloody arse in gear or you'll be gettin' my boot up it! Alex is with those twathead bastards you call your mates. She's in serious trouble, and if we don't get to 'er in time, you'll wish you were never bloody born!"

Oliver swallowed stiffly as he began to pick up speed. "They won't hurt her, Hunt. They like a laugh; they'll probably just cop a feel or something…"

SLAM. Gene grabbed Oliver by his jacket, causing him to yell and swerve dangerously into the curb, skidding to a halt.

"They so much as touch Alex and you'll be sorry," Gene seethed, "right, I've had enough of your nancy-boy driving and not taking a threat to one of my officers and not to mention your _date _seriously. Out."

Oliver gawped. "You can't seriously –"

"OUT!"

"This is my bloody car!"

"ARE YOU GOING TER GET OUT OR AM I GOING TO 'AVE TER MAKE YOU?"

Oliver scrambled out of the front seat, swapping sides with Gene angrily as the fuming DCI settled himself behind the wheel.

"Directions, now," Gene growled, zooming away, "and be bloody quick about it!"

**-xx-**

"Bit of a dump, but it's ours!" Gordon announced, throwing Alex down onto the sofa in their rotting living room. Alex squealed as she hit the leather, her long legs splayed out in front of her.

Alex didn't take too much of her surroundings in. The place was a tip. Chairs, beer bottles, litter, Chinese takeaways, scrappy bits of clothes and material, smashed TVs and empty pizza boxes filled the badly smelling room as Jaspers and Turner grabbed some band equipment, clearly unprepared.

"What ya doin', numbskull?" Stone glared, unimpressed.

"Band," Jaspers answered, confused, "we said we woz gonna play this bird some music…"

"Oh get wiv it, the pair of ya," Stone jeered, slapping both Jaspers and Turner round the head, "sometimes I wonder why Gordon lets you two dickheads chill wiv us!"

"OI!" Gordon yelled at his three minions. "One of you tossers get Alex another drink! What do ya want, sweetheart?"

"I'll take _anything_," Alex slurred, stretching out on the sofa like Cleopatra, drawing the men's attention to her perfect figure.

"You certainly will, darling," Gordon said lecherously, his eyes resting on her legs.

Turner returned from the kitchen a couple of minutes later with a large glass of unknown alcohol for Alex and four beers for them. Alex took the drink giddily, very nearly spilling it before knocking it back like a pro, causing the drunks' eyes to light up at their good fortune.

Alex coughed as she downed the last of the drink, collapsing on the sofa as her vision clouded. Her stomach was beginning to tighten and her eyes were beginning to droop as her limbs became heavier.

"Let's scrap the music, yeah baby?" Gordon said loudly, pulling Alex up. "Have a dance, yeah?" Gordon wrapped his arms around Alex as he swung her around the living room madly, hands groping her arse. Alex squealed with laughter before the sound was suppressed and her lips were claimed greedily by Gordon's.

Stone, Jaspers and Turner jeered excitedly, applauding and watching in awe as their huge leader stuck his tongue down Alex's throat, his lecherous hands all over her body. Alex squirmed weakly, her focus off centre as Gordon's hands travelled upwards towards her breasts, kneading them roughly.

Alex made a moan in protest, pushing away, but her arms felt like lead. Her vision was spinning. This wasn't right. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

Alex's mouth and eyes suddenly felt as if they were not working as her head lolled back hazily, her legs buckling from beneath her. Gordon used this opportunity to carry Alex through to the bedroom, flinging her on the bed as Jaspers, Turner and Stone gathered round leeringly.

"S'gone all _funny,_" Alex murmured weakly, "don'tlikeit. _I don't_…s'all funny, can't see you…you_, you_, legsfeelheavy…"

Gordon chuckled darkly, pushing Alex's dress up and unbuckling his belt.

"Me first," he snarled.

The others watched eagerly, blissfully unaware that just down the street, a car was skidding round the corner dangerously and furiously. And inside the car was a DCI who was going to have them for breakfast.

Gene slammed the car door, hardly waiting for Oliver.

"Where's the house?" Gene demanded thunderously. "Which one?"

"Ninety-five," Oliver puffed, jogging to keep up with Gene's vicious strides. "Hunt…Hunt, wait! I'm not coming. If they find out I brought you here, I'll be dead meat. Don't tell them I told you. Please."

Gene whipped around, his eyes blazing. "Fine," he snarled, "piss off, you useless piece of shit."

And with that, Oliver was gone. Stepping into his car, Alex's date drove off hastily, not looking back. Gene radioed Ray quickly to bring the Quattro to the drunks' address as quick as possible as his way of getting back to Fenchurch was now driving away cowardly. Satisfied with Ray's response, Gene swung open the gate violently before running up to the door and not stopping, bashing the door down with one strong shove. Gene pounded inside as he listened for a source of noise.

There it was. The door down the hall and to the left – the unmistakable jeering of some of the men and, if he strained his ears, a small whimper from his precious Alex.

Gene's blood boiled as he charged down the corridor before whipping the door off its hinges, causing Stone, Jaspers and Turner to jump in fear as they gasped in horror.

Gene's physical presence was frightening enough, but that was nothing compared to the fury clearly etched upon the man's face. Gene's gaze was drawn to his poor little Bolly, spread out of the bed with her dress hitched up and the enormous bulk of Gordon between her legs. Gordon's boxers were still on…so hopefully he wasn't too late…but the bastards had still gone too far.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Gene hollered, lunging at Gordon and ripping him off Alex.

"_Gene…Gene?..._" Alex gasped weakly, not moving. Gene ignored her, for he was too busy beating the living daylights out of Gordon. He floored the man, kicking him violently before feeling Jaspers, Stone and Turner all pound into him at once, defending their leader. Gene aimed a violent kick into Jaspers' crotch as the fat man doubled over in pain and collapsed by a grunting and defeated Gordon. Next Gene swung an aggressive punch at Turner, coming into contact with his nose with a sickening crunch as Turner yelled in pain. Focusing all of his attention on Stone, Gene's fists never stopped attacking as he dodged a few punches before flinging Gordon's right-hand man into the wall, concussed.

Satisfied, but desperate to get out, Gene ran to Alex, gathering her in his arms as she blindly reached for him, her arms shivering.

"Shh, sweetheart, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here now. You're safe."

Gene carefully lifted Alex into his arms like the first time she entered CID and when he had rescued her from Chaz Cale's freezer. Kissing her forehead, Gene left the wrecked house and walked down the street, hoping to God that Ray and the Quattro would be here soon.

"You'll be okay, Alex," Gene promised her, cradling her in his arms, "I'm here for you."


	4. Gene the Gentleman

Ray didn't say a word when he pulled up outside one of the roughest estates in London. He took one look at his female colleague in the Guv's arms and sharply took an intake of breath. Ray didn't know what had happened to Drake in that house with those men, and quite frankly, he didn't want to know. Ray knew he was just there to drive. The Guv would take care of Drake, like he always did.

Ray opened the door to the Quattro and helped Gene guide a barely conscious Alex into the backseat. In any other situation, Ray would have been enjoying copping a feel and an eyeful but he realised that Drake was hurt. Those bastards hurt her, and Ray just wanted this to be over as quick as possible.

Shrugging off his jacket, Gene joined Alex in the backseat and laid the jacket over her quivering form, lying her down so that her back was leaning against his chest. Ray hastily got into the driver's seat under strict instructions from Gene to step on it and not scratch the Quattro.

"Gene…" Alex murmured.

"Shh," Gene whispered, stroking her hair as Ray drove quickly, trying to ignore the scene behind him, "I'm here, love. Sleep it off, sweetheart."

Alex's eyes drooped once more as her breathing became steady. She curled into Gene, relaxing in his arms and embrace as he held her protectively.

They finally pulled up outside Luigi's half an hour later and Gene leant down to kiss Alex's forehead. Her eyes fluttered open, still hazy. Suddenly, her face split into a huge grin.

"Hi," she sniggered.

Gene sighed. Great. The drugs may have lain off a bit but Alex was still drunk. Ridiculously drunk.

"C'mon Sleeping Beauty," Gene decided, "let's get you in bed."

"You coming, Gene?" Alex giggled to herself as Ray snorted.

"Don't tempt me, Bolls," Gene muttered, "c'mon, yer dozy mare. Look, take Ray's hand. Ray, lift her out the car."

Alex squealed with laughter as Ray pulled her out of the Quattro, lifting her into his arms. Gene hopped out straight after, peeling Alex away from Ray and fully supporting her as she tottered in her heels.

"Cheers Ray," Gene nodded, "you get off 'ome now. I'll see Bollyknickers 'ere inside."

"Bye Ray!" Alex yelled before she was roughly dragged upstairs by Gene. Now that he knew the drugs hadn't had any serious effects and she was just extremely pissed, Gene couldn't help but feel angry. He was furious at Gordon and the gang for drugging her drink, livid with Oliver for abandoning her as his date and thunderous with Alex herself for letting herself get in such a vulnerable situation. Those men took advantage of her and he wasn't even sure just how far they went.

"Come on you dippy tart," Gene muttered, flinging Alex into his arms and carrying her up to her flat as she squealed in delight. Gene put her down when he reached her door, only for Alex to collapse by his feet in a heap, sniggering to herself.

"Oh for God's sake," Gene muttered, "up, now! Get up, Drake!"

Alex giggled and toppled over even more, hugging his legs and sliding to lie on the floor.

"Up yer get," Gene mumbled, hauling her to her feet from underneath her arms. One arm supporting her back, the other reached down to pull her dress down to its correct length. The skimpy thing only just about covered her arse anyway but even now, Gene wanted to protect her dignity.

Reaching into Alex's small cross-shoulder bag, Gene pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. Alex tottered inside, her body fused to Gene's, before Gene kicked the door shut behind them and turned on the lights.

"Gene, I'm _home_!" Alex exclaimed dramatically, flinging her arms around Gene's neck. He stumbled back in shock, seemingly confused as of what to do.

"No shit, Bolls," Gene frowned, gently untangling her from him.

"Weeeee!" Alex cackled, throwing herself on the sofa. She lay across it, long legs exposed and chest thrust out. Gene swallowed lustfully, unsure where to look.

"Come on, Gene," Alex growled, "come on…tonight's the _night_. S'your _night_, Genie boy. Yes _you._"

Alex leapt up and grabbed Gene, toppling backwards and pulling Gene down onto the sofa with her. He gasped in shock as he fell down on top of Alex on the sofa, her legs around him as she pulled him closer.

"Bolls…Alex…yer pissed, love, yer don't want this…"

"So _gorgeous_, Gene," Alex slurred, "_want you_…want you…_only you_…"

Gene tried to move but Alex pulled him back down.

"Stay!" she commanded. "_GENIE_!"

"Bolly," Gene snapped, "let me go. Come on. That's enough."

"No," Alex said simply, gripping his head and pulling it down to meet hers. Alex's lips were on his and Gene's mind was in bliss. He was kissing her. He was kissing Alex Drake…but it wasn't right.

Gene pulled away and stared down into Alex's huge eyes, wide, hurt and confused.

"Bolls," Gene said softly, "no. I want this ter happen when you're one hundred per cent sure yer want it. When yer sober enough ter say no. You've 'ad enough o' blokes taking advantage of you for one night."

Gene didn't expect what came next. Alex's eyes filled with tears, and all of a sudden, she was sobbing. Heartbreaking, gut-wrenching sobs. Gene got up off her and pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair and rubbing her back soothingly.

"Christ Bolls, yer don't need to cry about not gettin' a shag from the Gene Genie," Gene muttered, "you'll get one soon enough if I 'ave anything to say about it!"

"They hurt me, Gene," Alex wept.

Gene's blood froze. Slowly, he turned Alex round to face him, wiping the mascara trails from her cheeks and the tears from her eyes.

"Bolly," Gene said seriously, "Alex. I…I need you ter tell me what they did, sweetheart. I need to know."

Gene's panicked eyes looked into Alex's drunken hazy ones. She swallowed, hiccupping.

"They touched me," Alex whispered, her eyes wide and an alcoholic slur still evident in her voice. Gene's inhaled sharply.

"Where did they touch you, Alex?" Gene asked sternly, rubbing her shoulder tentatively.

"Here," Alex whimpered, grabbing her breasts, "and…everywhere." Alex's voice shook as more tears flooded down her face.

"Shh, it's all right, Bolly. I'm here. I'm goin' ter get them for this, Bolls. You're safe." Gene embraced her again, anger burning in his stomach. He swallowed once more. "Alex," he said seriously again, "did they…were you…have you been…"

Alex's eyes were wide as Gene pulled away slightly to look at her. He took a breath. "Did they force themselves on you?" Gene said carefully.

"Mmm," Alex whimpered, "they touched me. Where I didn't want them to."

"I know, sweetheart," Gene said desperately, "I know they did. They're nasty, vicious scumbags and I'm goin' ter get 'em. But Alex…did they force you to…you know…did they force you to have sex with them?"

Alex looked into Gene's eyes and shook her head.

"Are you sure, love?" Gene checked, his heart hammering. "Because if they did, we can sort it out…they'll be locked up, we can get you to a doctor…"

Alex shook her head again.

"He took his trousers off," Alex whispered, "and said…said he was going first. But then you came."

Gene sighed in relief, hatred for the scumbags bubbling. He looked into Alex's drunken eyes once more, and saw them widen.

"Gene," she mumbled, "I'm gonna be sick…"

"Oh bloody 'ell," Gene muttered as Alex charged into the bathroom, stumbling on the way in her heels and hitting the wall painfully. Gene caught her as she fell and manoeuvred her intoxicated body to the toilet where he lowered them both to the floor and carefully lifted the seat up for her. As Alex retched forwards, Gene scraped her hair back and out of the way for her, rubbing her back and sighing.

"Thank you, Gene," Alex slurred, "M'sorry, sorrysorry…"

"It's okay, Alex," Gene sighed as she was sick again, "it's okay."

Gene watched over her that night. Carefully pulling off her shoes and lying her in bed, he sat by her bedside all night. If she was scared, ill, wanted a cry or just wanted to talk…he was going to be there.


	5. The Morning After

**A/N: Sorry for the wait and OMG how incredible was series three? I'm still in tears! So amazing, but soooo sad :'( personally I think Alex should have stayed with Gene if she couldn't have Molly. The final Galex moment was heartbreaking! But lovely (: Anyway I'll continue to write this story (even though it's hard knowing the real end!) if people are still interested after seeing the finale! It's very different obviously! Roxannaaaax**

Alex struggled to open her eyes. They felt extremely heavy as her lids tentatively glimpsed her surroundings. She felt sick; she had a headache…and no recollection of the night's events.

_Shit_, Alex thought desperately, _where's Oliver? We didn't…_

Alex turned round groggily to face an empty bed. She sighed, almost relieved. Either she unknowingly slept with Oliver and the bastard buggered off or she got escorted home, legless, and flopped into bed. Noticing her state of dress, she was placing her bets on the second.

Alex was still wearing her short little turquoise dress, but her eyes widened when she saw dirt all over it, bite marks on her neck and nail marks on her thighs. Sitting up, horrified, Alex's breathing started to stagger.

It was then that Gene woke up from his position slumped in a chair, grunting uncomfortably, and then that Alex noticed she was not alone in her bedroom.

"Gene!" Alex yelped, utterly confused.

"Bolls," Gene muttered, rubbing his eyes, "Bolls, are you okay?"

"What happened?" Alex whispered weakly, surprised at how broken her voice sounded.

Gene looked at her. "Yer don't remember? Yer don't remember last night?"

Alex shook her head, biting her lip. Then her eyes widened as she pulled the sheets around herself almost protectively. "You…you! You…took advantage of me…"

"WHAT?" Gene thundered, standing up furiously as Alex squeaked in fear.

Tears streamed down Alex's face. "You're in my room! My dress is hitched up around me! I have nail marks all along my legs and bite marks on my…I don't remember a thing…you…"

"Nice ter see how little you think of me, Drake!" Gene spat maliciously. "How _dare _you even think such a thing? If you weren't such a drunken little tart we wouldn't even be here right now. I wouldn't 'ave 'ad ter save your sorry little arse from a gang of thugs that were all too happy to get yer ankles round yer ears, I wouldn't 'ave 'ad to carry you 'ome _legless _and _drugged up _and I certainly wouldn't 'ave 'ad ter spend a night in this bleedin' chair just to make sure you were okay!"

Alex's jaw dropped. Her eyes found Gene's. "You…you saved me?"

"Yes I bloody well did, you ungrateful, stupid woman."

"But…but…who from?" Alex gasped. "What happened, Gene?" she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

It broke Gene's heart to see Alex cry. He sat down on the bed next to her and took her hand in his, rubbing it soothingly.

"All that matters now, Bolly, is that yer okay. It was those blokes that call themselves Sarouche's mates. Yer…had a bit too much to drink, and they…well."

Alex's eyes widened, if possible, even more. "They drugged me?" she squeaked, trembling.

Gene sighed. "Yes Bolls," he said quietly, "you were very ill last night. Pissed as a penguin, hazy-eyed as a regular druggie and puking up like you'd just seen Ray's arse or something."

Gene rubbed her arm as Alex stared at him, trying to comprehend what happened.

"Oh my God," Alex wept, her voice trembling, "they raped me!"

Gene's blood froze and his throat closed up. "What?" he hissed furiously. "Bolly…Alex…"

"They must have date-raped me, Gene!" Alex wailed, drawing her legs up, frightened. "I…I…I was drunk, _drugged _and my dress is ripped…evidence of their scummy hands touching me all over…"

"Alex," Gene said desperately, "sweetheart, yer told me last night that I got there just in time. Yer said yer weren't…you hadn't been…"

"I don't remember," Alex cried, "Gene…_I don't remember_! I can't remember, Gene, I can't remember what happened!"

Gene's arms were around her then, embracing her fully, sheltering and protecting her from the rest of the world as he gently rubbed her back.

"I'm such an idiot," Alex sniffed, tears still flowing, "how could I be so_ stupid_…"

"Hey, hey, we'll have none o' that, Bollykecks," Gene soothed her, "yer not stupid. Not your fault. Not your fault. Only those bastards to blame."

Alex clung to Gene, shivering violently. "Gene," she whispered, "can I…can I go to the doctors? Please? I need to find out…to find out what happened to me last night."

Gene pulled away slightly; wiping Alex's smudged mascara from her eyes. "Course yer can, love. Tell yer what, have a shower and take the day off. I'll be back round here for about five, and then I can take yer to the doctors this evening to…to get everything checked out."

Alex nodded. "I'm coming to CID though," she insisted, "I'm not taking the day off. I can't…I can't be on my own. Not thinking the worst…"

Gene sighed. "All right. Get your bony arse in that shower then we're off to work. Take it easy today though, yeah? You 'ad a rough night last night, Bolls. No point making yerself worse."

Alex smiled weakly as she hopped off the bed towards the shower, breathing deeply. "Yes Guv."

**-xx-**

Arriving together forty minutes late was never going to look good for Gene and Alex. As the pair walked through the doors together, everyone in CID looked up, nudging each other. It was only Ray that swallowed uncomfortably, knowing exactly why Drake and the Guv were together.

"Good night last night, Ma'am, Guv?" Chris sniggered.

"Shut yer face, Skelton," Gene sneered as Alex looked down uncomfortably, "right you tossers, what 'ave yer got for me?"

"Witness says they saw a tall, slim built man run away from the alley not long before Ellie Parker was discovered," Ray cut in, "not much to go on 'cos it was dark, but who else do we know that's tall and slim?"

"Mitch Roberts," Gene realised, "bring him in."

"Guv, seriously?" Alex piped up, tightening her blazer across her chest. "Mitch Roberts would _not _report the murder of his girlfriend if he did it. He also wouldn't murder his colleague and his girlfriend's friend to draw even more attention to himself."

"Yes, thank you Miss Psychiatry," Gene dismissed her, "but this is a lead!"

"Tall and slim!" Alex exclaimed. "That could be anyone! That description matches three quarters of the men in London – it could even match Chris and Ray!"

"Hardly, Bolls. Chris isn't tall and Ray's not slim."

"Oh for God's sake," Alex muttered as Ray gawped in disgust, "just trust me, Guv. It's not Mitch Roberts."

Gene turned round and glared at her. She'd covered herself up a lot today in tight jeans and no flesh on display, reflecting her vulnerability. Alex's eyes were still red and puffy but this didn't stop their classic 'Guv and Bolly' arguments.

"Any ideas who _is _our murderer then, Madame Fruitcake?"

Alex exhaled, annoyed. "No…"

"Precisely. So shut yer lipstick and get on wi' some work, woman."

Alex scowled as she sat down at her desk. She really thought Gene might go easy on her today, but no. He was still a grouchy bastard.

Alex fiddled with her pen as Gene stormed out to call in Mitch Roberts again. Watching him go, Alex sighed sadly. Feeling someone's eyes on her, she looked up. Ray was staring at her, chewing his lip anxiously. Then, checking no-one was watching, he approached her desk.

"Are you all right, Alex?" Ray asked tentatively.

Alex was surprised. She smiled weakly at her fellow DI, nodding. Ray looked uncomfortable.

"I just wanted ter say, like…I'm sorry about what happened to yer last night. If I ever see those bastards again I'll beat 'em to a pulp. And…I shouldn't 'ave said some of the things I did the other day. About shoving a dick in your mouth or whatever…you don't deserve that, Alex, and…"

Alex's face crumpled, her bottom lip wobbling and her eyes watering as the fears of what might have happened last night whilst she was intoxicated overwhelmed her. Ray noticed this, and he breathed in harshly. He understood why she was upset.

"Oh God," Ray muttered, "come 'ere, Alex."

He was round her desk then, enveloping her in his arms. Alex relaxed in Ray's embrace for the first time, gentle tears splashing onto his shoulder.

"Some blokes are bastards," Ray mumbled, "but the Guv will look after yer. Don't worry."

Alex clung to Ray, hoping and wishing that was true. Suddenly, the pair sprung apart as a thunderous voice echoed throughout the office.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?"

Alex and Ray whipped around to see Gene in the doorway, his face a picture of disbelief and disgust.

"Guv," Ray stammered, "you might want ter…Drake's a state…"

Gene shoved Ray aside jealously as he tenderly took Alex's face in his gloved hands.

"Do yer want to go to the doctors now, sweetheart?" Gene said quietly. "Get it over with. Leave Ray in charge for a bit, God help us…"

"No," Alex sniffed, "I…I don't want to mess up your work…make people think I'm weak…"

"Alex," Gene said firmly, "you are not weak. Yer the strongest woman I've ever met, but if somethin'…happened…last night, we need ter get you seen to and do somethin' about it. All right?"

Alex nodded, smiling weakly.

"Good," Gene sighed, helping her up, "now get yer gorgeous arse in the Quattro."


	6. Right and Wrong

Waiting for Alex to be checked over felt like the longest moment of Gene's life. He waited in the reception of the local doctors' clinic for what must have been an hour as Alex went into one of the examination rooms, scared and vulnerable.

Gene felt physically sick. He was so sure he had got there in time, but if something else had happened to Alex…he would never forgive himself. He would never forgive himself for not being that extra bit faster, and then he'd rip the life out of those thugs before he locked them up and threw away the key.

Suddenly, Gene's thoughts were broken by the examination room door opening and a male and female doctor accompanying a very tired-looking Alex. Gene stood up abruptly, weight shifting from foot to foot, desperate to know what had been found out.

It was only when Alex's face broke into a genuine smile of relief and she leant forwards to snuggle in his arms that Gene let out a breath. Holding her tightly, Gene swallowed.

"Bolls?" he said quietly.

Alex looked up at him, still in his arms, as the doctors walked round to the desk to fill out some forms. "Everything's fine," Alex breathed, daring to smile. "I was drugged, but my blood tests show that I haven't been harmed from it. And the doctor just ran the checks, and found there's no evidence…nothing to suggest…to suggest rape."

Gene breathed in quickly as he wrapped her tighter in his embrace.

"You got there in time, Gene," Alex whispered, clutching him desperately, "thank you…"

Gene kissed the top of her head lightly. "No worries, Bolly. I'm always where I'm needed, me. Never goin' ter let anything happen ter you again."

Alex laid her head under Gene's chin comfortably, fully relaxed in the Manc Lion's arms.

"Hey, c'mon yer dozy mare," Gene chuckled, "we best get back ter CID. God knows what's happened ter the place with Raymondo in charge!"

Alex pulled away reluctantly. "Yes Guv," she nodded with a smile.

**-xx-**

It seemed as soon as they walked through the doors, the Guv and his Bolly were back to normal. The rest of the day passed with little progression on the crime scene, an interview with a witness and the arrest of Mitch Roberts. As Mitch refused to talk, Gene ordered for him to mull the night over in a cell as he and the team had a drink in Luigi's. Gene sat with Alex as usual, their relationship deepened as of the personal help he had given her over the last couple of days. There was a mutual respect between them both now. It wasn't just sexual lust. Not anymore. Both of them could see that, but at the same time, they were both too unsure to initiate anything.

The next day, the working day began with a bang as Gene, Alex, Ray and Chris arrested a gang of muggers. Upon arriving back at CID early afternoon, Gene turned to Alex as she fought one particularly lecherous gang member off before locking him in a cell.

"Lady Bolls," Gene boomed as he approached Alex, "care to interview Mitch Roberts with me? Might need some of yer psychiatric insight on this one."

Alex rolled her eyes. "It's psychological, Guv, and how many times do I have to tell you, there is no _point _interviewing Mitch Roberts because he wouldn't report it if he was the murderer!"

"Oh shut up, woman," Gene growled, "murderer or not, Roberts still 'as something ter do with the case. Jessica Hampton's colleague, Miranda Lawrence's boyfriend, Ellie Parker's discover. He's a bloody _link_, Bolly!"

Alex couldn't argue with that, so she stomped into the interview room, knowing full well that Gene was staring at her arse.

Mitch Roberts was already sitting at the table when Gene and Alex entered the room. He was tall, slim with blond hair and a handsome face. He certainly didn't look like a murderer to Alex.

Gene of course thought different.

"Right shit-stick," Gene spat, sitting down abruptly next to Alex, "why'd yer murder those girls?"

"I didn't!" Mitch yelped as Alex rolled her eyes.

"Gene, go easy on him," she sighed, "we haven't proven anything yet."

Gene snarled nastily at Mitch as the blond man smiled weakly in Alex's direction.

"Mitch," Alex said calmly, "a man matching your description was seen fleeing the scene of the crime before you reported finding the victim. Can you tell us where you were before you discovered Ellie Parker?"

Mitch gawped at her. "You can't seriously think I did it!" he panicked. "Kill a girl, and then report it? What kind of idiot do you think I am?"

"A very large one, as I matter of fact," Gene interjected as Alex kicked him under the table.

"Mitch," Alex said softly, "where were you before you found Ellie? All the evidence we have at the moment is completely circumstantial, and we need some concrete facts to move forwards in the investigation to discover who killed your girlfriend, your colleague, Ellie and the other women. So, where were you before you reported Ellie's murder?"

Mitch swallowed. "At the boozer," he said quietly, "where else?"

"Luigi's?" Gene frowned.

"Yeah, the little Italian restaurant," Mitch nodded, "I left, walked through the alley and found Ellie. Honest to God!"

"Can anyone confirm that?" Alex asked.

"No they bloody well can't!" Gene spat. "Because 'e weren't there! Me an' my team were in Luigi's that night and I don't recall seeing your poofter fairy face anywhere near us."

"Oh come on, Gene, we weren't the only people in there," Alex cut in, exasperated, "it's perfectly feasible for Mitch to have been there."

"And you're just goin' ter take 'is word?" Gene glared, turning to face Alex angrily as Mitch swallowed nervously. "You really are as ditzy as you look, Drake."

Alex ignored him, her blood boiling. "Was anyone with you to confirm your whereabouts, Mr Roberts?"

Mitch looked agonised. "I was on my own."

Gene snorted. "Conveniently."

"Shut up, you insensitive bastard," Alex snapped at him, perhaps too harshly.

"Ask the waiter!" Mitch said desperately. "The Italian one! He'll tell you I was there!"

Alex smirked at Gene superiorly. "We'll ask him, Mitch," she nodded, "now, if there isn't anything else DCI Hunt would like to add, you're free to go until we can confirm your alibi."

Mitch looked at Gene anxiously. The DCI gave him a snarl. "Piss off," Gene growled as Mitch scrambled to his feet and through the doors.

Alex began to get to her feet when Gene grabbed her arm roughly, pulling her forcefully back down and jutting his face towards hers.

"You ever talk to me like that again, Detective Inspector Drake, and I will see to it that you never come back in here again."

Alex flung herself out of Gene's grasp. "Is that a threat, DCI Hunt?"

"Gene Hunt doesn't threaten women, Bolly," Gene snapped defensively, "but he does warn them. You behave like that again and you won't be working in this division any longer."

Alex stood up angrily as she left the room, putting as much distance between herself and Gene as possible.

They barely said two words to each for the rest of the day. Gene brooded in his office for most of the time and Alex took a couple of phone calls, including a personal one which only earned her another bollocking from Gene as he noticed her flushing cheeks and light-hearted chuckle. When the day was out, Gene sent his team packing to Luigi's and scowled at Alex.

"You can buy me a drink, Drake," Gene decided, "as an apology for your disrespect earlier."

Alex got up slowly, fiddling with her blouse nervously. "I, er…I'm not going to Luigi's tonight, Guv."

Gene stopped in his tracks. Chris and Ray frowned, catching each other's eyes in confusion.

"Why not?" Gene asked quietly.

Alex swallowed. "I'm…I'm…I'm going somewhere else."

"Why?"

It was Ray that asked this. Alex looked at him in exasperation and Chris made to pull him away.

"Doesn't matter," Chris stammered, "Ma'am can go where she wants, Guv…c'mon Ray…"

"Why?" Gene repeated, suspiciously. Chris looked worriedly between Alex and Gene. He had overheard Alex's phone call earlier. He knew why she wasn't going to Luigi's. And the Guv would hate it.

"I've got a date," Alex said simply, stroking her hair behind her ears nervously.

Gene's mouth felt like sawdust. That was that. He clearly meant _nothing _to her. After all he'd done…

"You're dating again after bein' drugged and nearly gang-raped?" Ray piped up as Chris gasped. "You really are a whore."

"CARLING!" Gene thundered, spit flying from his mouth. "PISS OFF! NOW! AND YOU, SKELTON!"

Alex glared at Ray as Chris ushered him out the doors quickly, looking worriedly back at Alex before they left. This left Alex and Gene alone.

"A _date_," Gene sneered, "oh how lovely, Bolls. Goody for you. Who's the unlucky bastard?"

Alex swallowed. "Erm…Oliver…Sarouche."

Gene's eyes widened in shock and disgust. He had to have heard wrong. She couldn't have just said Oliver Sarouche. That stupid bloody woman…

"So you're tellin' me," Gene said slowly, "that you're meeting the man that abandoned you the other night? The one that allowed you to get absolutely pissed out your face and didn't bother to take care of you? Resulting in his scummy mates drugging you, sexually abusing and taking advantage of you, and me having to save your pert little arse?"

"It wasn't Oliver's fault," Alex said desperately.

"He left you, Alex!" Gene shouted. "He left you because he was scared of his mates! A real man would go in there and save yer from that type of horror! Not piss off because his mates mean more than his date!"

"I'm giving him a second chance, Gene!" Alex barked, equally as angry now. "Just me and Oliver, none of the other lecherous arseholes! Now I'm sorry if that doesn't suit you, but I like Oliver, Gene. I'm not missing this chance just because something nearly went wrong."

"Oh that is a bloody understatement, love," Gene spat, "you were bawling yer eyes out and begging me ter take yer to the doctors because you thought you'd been _raped_!"

"Not by Oliver, you stupid bastard!" Alex yelled at him.

"No, by his mates!" Gene roared back. "Because Oliver wasn't man enough ter protect yer! Well if you want to date a tosser like that, Alex, then fine! Piss off and get yer knickers off! But I'll tell yer one thing, love – I certainly won't be saving you when something happens this time!"

Alex glared at him furiously. "Good," she said spitefully, "because I don't need you."

And with that, Alex stormed out of CID, slamming the door violently. Gene kicked the bin over in fury before running his fingers through his hair.

Something bad was going to happen to her tonight with Sarouche. He could feel it.


	7. The Crash

If Alex seriously thought she could get through a date with Oliver without running into the skinheads, she was very much mistaken. She had been disappointed to learn that they could not be arrested or formally charged because there had been no solid proof to suggest they were the ones that drugged Alex, and in her drunken state she had actually consented to going with them. Gene had been furious about this as he wanted the bastards locked up forever, but all they could do was just move on from it.

Alex and Oliver were having a drink at Luigi's before he drove her to a restaurant in one of the more upper class areas of London. Oliver was dressed in tight, black jeans and a slightly open crisp white shirt, showing off his tanned, toned torso. Alex had opted for a short black dress that ended mid-thigh, revealing a bit more cleavage than she perhaps wanted. Her makeup was light and her hair pinned back slightly in a light quiff.

Things were going brilliantly between Alex and Oliver, when the familiar bulk of Rick Gordon filled the room.

"Oh no…" Alex whimpered, subconsciously shrinking closer to Oliver.

"Gordon, piss off," Oliver ordered, "you caused enough trouble the other night. Leave us alone."

Gordon sneered at the pair of them, glaring at Oliver and leering at Alex. "Only buying a drink. Not a crime, is it? Gonna arrest me, _Detective Inspector_?"

Alex said nothing, trying to keep her breathing level.

"I'll buy you a drink, mate," Gordon decided, nodding at Oliver, "as an apology from us lot. Then I'm off."

Oliver looked at Gordon hard, before shaking his hand. "You're on. Then leave us to it, yeah?"

Gordon winked at Oliver before snarling at Alex. "Will do," he grinned maliciously, stalking off to the bar to get himself and Oliver a drink. "You sure ya don't want one, Alex?" Gordon called back, taunting her nastily.

"No," Alex said quickly and bluntly. Swallowing, she focused her attention on Oliver, the man whose company she was determined to enjoy tonight. He smiled at her warmly, leaning across to kiss her cheek lovingly as he threaded his fingers through hers.

Luckily, Gordon was true to his word and cleared off after depositing Oliver with his drink. The handsome man knocked it back heavily, the alcohol swimming around his throat.

"Let's get out of here, hey babe?" Oliver suggested, kissing Alex's hand. "Before I have one too many and go over the limit! Need to drive you to the restaurant I've booked. It's exquisite. Perfect for you."

Alex blushed as they exited Luigi's, Oliver's hand draped around her waist possessively as she snuggled into his arms. As they reached the cool air of outside, Oliver spun Alex around and pressed her up against the wall, his mouth ascending on hers as he kissed her passionately, one hand stroking her cheek and the other firmly on her arse.

Although unexpected, Alex relaxed into the kiss as she opened her mouth slightly to allow him access. Running her fingers through his dark hair as their tongues danced, Alex found herself catching clumps of hair gel uncomfortably.

_Urgh, I hate this stuff, _Alex thought as Oliver ran his hands over her thighs suggestively, _makes men's hair go all gooey. Gene doesn't bother with the stuff…his hair is so much softer…_

Alex mentally cursed herself. What was she doing, thinking about Gene at a time like this? Here she was, pressed up against a wall having the life kissed out of her by an extremely gorgeous man and all she could think about was how Gene Hunt's hair was softer.

_I'm supposed to be annoyed with him anyway, _Alex reminded herself as Oliver's hands became more confident, _bloody controlling man, not letting me see who I bloody well want…_

It was only when Oliver's hands began to caress her breasts that Alex pulled out from the kiss, pushing Oliver's away from her body.

"No, Oliver," Alex said firmly, memories of her night with the drunks flashing through her mind, "I…I don't want to…"

Oliver stroked her cheek, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Sorry, sweetheart. I got a bit carried away there. I mean, who can blame me?" Oliver looked Alex up and down, winking at her seductively. "You're bloody gorgeous."

Alex blushed as she allowed Oliver to kiss her cheek again, threading his fingers through hers as he led her to his car.

"C'mon," Oliver smiled, "I can't wait for you to see the restaurant. You're going to love it."

Alex relaxed in Oliver's arms as he led her over to the car, getting in happily and pulling the seatbelt across.

"You're lucky my DCI isn't here," Alex remarked as Oliver clipped his seatbelt in too, "doesn't believe in wearing seatbelts, that man!"

Oliver gave a half-hearted laugh as he started the car and Alex scolded herself once again. _Why _did she have to bring bloody Gene Hunt up again? This was getting ridiculous. She was on a date with Oliver. _Oliver _was supposed to be the man on her mind.

"It's about a fifteen minute drive," Oliver informed her as he pulled out into the street, "the restaurant's in Leicester Square. Lovely one."

"Great," Alex smiled at him, jumping slightly as Oliver hit the curb rather violently.

"Whoops!" Oliver chuckled. "Misjudged that a bit!"

Alex laughed weakly, but couldn't shake the feeling inside her. She'd been on countless rides in the Quattro with Gene, many of them exceeding the speed limit and threatening her life, but she'd always felt safe. She'd always felt safe with Gene's judgement and his uncontrollable driving.

But now, driving with Oliver, even five minutes into the journey, something didn't feel right. His reactions were off and his judgements hazy. Alex was beginning to feel uneasy.

_Oh please no, _Alex thought desperately, _please don't let something happen…not again…_

"So Alex," Oliver said loudly, interrupting her thoughts and fears, "how are you coming along with the case at work?"

Alex swallowed as Oliver nearly crashed into the back of a car. _Talk about the case…take your mind off his driving…_

"We're making links," Alex explained, wincing as Oliver hit another curb turning a corner, "all of the women have been raped, dumped in an alley and then murdered. They were all murdered by the use of some sort of thin rope, strangling them…we have one man who keeps popping up, but I really don't think it's him – CAREFUL, OLIVER, A RED LIGHT!"

Oliver ran it, swearing blindly as he zoomed through the crossing, causing a number of cars to honk their horns and skid violently.

"Bloody hell!" Alex seethed. "What's wrong with you?"

"Sorry babe!" Oliver gasped. "I dunno what's wrong…I'm normally a great driver…"

"Well sort it out!" Alex said desperately. Her heart was pounding as Oliver began to make more and more mistakes on the road. Looking over at her date, Alex noticed that even Oliver looked scared and confused.

Oliver began speeding up, and he was going way too fast.

"Oliver, please! Slow down!" Alex begged, becoming more and more scared.

"I'm trying! Shit!" Oliver panicked; swerving dangerously as he very nearly hit a car. "I've only had one bloody drink…"

_Drink…_Alex thought, scared, _Gordon bought him a drink…oh please, not again!_

"Stop the car," Alex ordered, "just STOP!"

"I'm trying!" Oliver yelled. "I'm trying to brake, but it won't work!"

"_What do you mean it won't work_?" Alex squeaked, horrified.

"Shit, the car won't break, Alex!" Oliver shouted. It was then that they saw it. The lights had just turned red and a huge lorry was going from left to right. Unable to brake, Alex screamed in terror as Oliver couldn't control the car and they zoomed over the traffic lights, heading right for the lorry at speed.

Alex closed her eyes, her throat hoarse from screaming, and shielded her head with her arms as she thought desperately of Gene, how she never said sorry to him, never really admitted how she felt, never thanked him for everything he'd done for her…

There was a sickening crash as Oliver's car connected with the side of the lorry, and Alex and Oliver were shot forwards, thumping into the front of the car, their world's blacking out instantly with a scream.

**-xx-**

Gene thanked his lucky stars that tonight was the night he, Ray and Chris had stayed behind late at CID. Because if no-one was there to answer that phone, he would have never forgiven himself.

Chris and Ray returned sheepishly into the room after Alex had stormed out, proclaiming loudly that she didn't need Gene. They both knew this was a lie. Who was going to save her from freezers if she didn't have the Guv? Slap her out of a coma? Throw themselves on top of her when threatened with a gun? Save her from these mad, sick, leering blokes that she always seemed to attract?

The couple of hours passed slowly as Gene sulked in his office, going over some final statements. Chris and Ray were finishing the work they should have done ages ago, and then clearing up so they could get off to Luigi's.

"You coming, Guv?" Ray called to Gene as he and Chris began to collect their coats.

Gene looked up miserably. "I suppose, Raymondo. Time to 'ead off."

"Yeah, been a long day," Chris nodded, collecting his jacket. As Gene exited his office and began to follow his two right-hand men out, a shrill ring was heard from the phone on Shaz's desk.

Gene grabbed it in annoyance, thrusting it to his ear.

"What?" he spat, miffed that someone obviously thought it important to ring at this time in the evening.

Ray and Chris hovered as they waited for their Guv to finish taking the call, and their eyes widened in fear as they saw Gene's face visibly pale and his mouth drop open in shock, his fists clenching.

"_What_?" Gene seethed, fear and panic evident in his voice. "Is she okay? Please tell me she's all right…"

Ray and Chris looked at each other in confusion.

"Guv?" Ray frowned, shrinking back as Gene waved his hand viciously in attempt to shut his male DI up.

"Cut brakes on the car?" Gene gasped. "Shit…but she's not…she's not?...Oh thank Christ…St Bartholomew's Hospital? We're on our way."

Gene slammed the phone down and swore furiously, kicking the bin in anger. "CHRIS, RAY, WITH ME, NOW!"

"What's happened, Guv?" Chris asked hastily as he and Ray jogged to keep up with Gene's vicious strides.

Gene ran his fingers through his hair desperately as he pulled open the door to the Quattro violently, fear still etched upon his face. "It's Bolly. She's been in a car accident. She's hurt."


	8. The Lion Roars

The Quattro was deadly silent as Gene drove thunderously towards St Bartholomew's Hospital. Chris and Ray sat in the backseats tentatively, too shocked to even speak. DI Drake was a know-it-all, pain in the arse, mouthy tart but she didn't deserve anything bad to happen to her. Certainly not after the horror she was put through a few nights ago.

Sweat was trickling from Gene's forehead as he drove crazily, desperate to get to the hospital and see his Bolly as quickly as possible. They parted on an argument. This couldn't be how it ended. She had to be okay. She had to be.

Gene skidded to a halt outside St Bartholomew's Hospital and charged inside like a madman, Chris and Ray hot on his tail. Striding furiously up to the reception, Gene demanded the woman's attention.

"Alex Drake," he barked desperately and almost robotically, "tall, slim, early thirties…most gorgeous thing on two legs…what happened? Where is she?"

"Ah, the woman in the car accident?" the receptionist checked. "She's being seen at the moment."

"She's alive?" Gene breathed, his heart hammering.

"Oh yes, sir, she's very much alive," the receptionist nodded as Ray and Chris sighed in relief, "but she's hurt, the poor thing. Having stitches at the moment, I presume. Her boyfriend's hurt too, but –"

"Yeah, don't care 'bout 'im," Gene spat, "where is she?"

"Down the corridor, second left," the receptionist informed him, "talk to Doctor Williams and he'll be able to help you."

"Cheers," Gene muttered, storming off immediately. Bolly was hurt. That stupid twat Sarouche had put his Alex in danger. Gene was livid.

"Steady on, Guv!" Chris called out as they strode down the deathly pale white corridor. "They said she's all right, there's no need ter –"

"OI!" Gene yelled at a passing doctor. "You Williams?"

The doctor, a highly educated man in his mid-fifties with a white beard, raised his eyebrows at Gene. "I am Doctor Williams, yes," he said calmly, "and you are?"

Gene flashed his badge. "DCI Gene Hunt, Metropolitan Police. DI Carling and DC Skelton. We're here about a fellow colleague, DI Alex Drake."

Doctor Williams nodded in acknowledgement and then motioned to the seats in the corridor. "She's just down the hall at the moment. Have a seat, gentlemen, and I can inform you of what happened."

Gene sat hastily, desperate to see Alex but desperate to understand what happened.

"Alex was out with the young man Oliver Sarouche, which you may or may not be aware of –"

"I'm aware of it," Gene muttered darkly, "she's been seeing 'im. God knows why."

Doctor Williams chose to ignore that last comment. "Well, they were both involved in a car accident. The brakes appear to have been cut on Mr Sarouche's car, an incident which I'm sure will come up in your cases soon, and this resulted in causing the vehicle to spiral out of control on the roads and collide with an approaching lorry."

Ray and Chris inhaled sharply, wincing. Gene's jaw was tightly set; his lips pierced together.

"The car has been severely damaged, but Mr Sarouche made a lucky escape. A bruise to the head, a cut on the arm and pure shock, but nothing serious. He was the one that made the phone call to the hospital and got the ambulances on the scene as quick as possible," Doctor Williams explained.

"And Alex?" Gene demanded, trying not to let his concern for her show through his voice.

Doctor Williams smiled weakly. "No lasting damage. Alex's injuries were a bit more serious than Oliver's – a nasty cut on the forehead which is being stitched up as we speak, a bruised cheek, a cut arm and a bruised leg. Miss Drake also was unconscious for about ten minutes with the force of the car hitting the lorry, but was seen to by medical staff immediately."

Gene felt as if he had just swallowed a bag of sawdust. His mouth was dry and his limbs felt numb. Alex had been hurt. And not only that, but she had been way more hurt than that bastard, lunatic date of hers driving the car.

Sarouche hadn't been knocked out. Sarouche didn't need stitches. But Alex had suffered both of those things.

Gene knew in his heart that this was not Sarouche's fault – some twat had cut the brakes on his car, he had driven with Alex in it and they'd had a crash. But Gene needed to blame someone. Gene needed someone to blame for the fact that his Bolly was hurt.

"DI Drake's goin' ter be okay though?" Ray spoke up.

Doctor Williams nodded. "Perfectly okay. She's a bit shaken up and scared, but nothing a couple of days rest won't sort out. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to make a check on Mr Sarouche."

The doctor left, leaving Gene staring at the floor angrily. Chris and Ray exchanged glances before addressing him.

"Guv?" Chris said tentatively.

Gene was silent.

"She's okay, Guv," Ray swallowed, "Drake's tough, she'll be –"

"Yeah, she's tough!" Gene spat, sitting up furiously. "But how much more of this can she take? She's just a woman underneath her mouthy persona. A vulnerable, fragile, woman. Will she still be tough if this shit carries on? She's been drugged, abused, nearly raped, a victim of my anger and now of a pissing car crash. She doesn't deserve this. She doesn't."

Ray and Chris stared at each other. They knew the Guv was dying to get in Drake's knickers, but the way he was talking about her almost made it seem as if he cared deeply for her. More than just a casual shag. But that wasn't possible, was it? He was the Guv. Gene Hunt didn't do _love_.

The boys were suddenly snapped out of their little worlds when the unmistakeable sounds of voices and high heels began to approach them. Gene looked up to see Alex, his beautiful Alex, being supported down the hall by a nurse. Even from a distance, Gene could make out the injuries. He could see a violent, purple bruise on her left cheek, the rough, jagged marks of stitching on her forehead and a bandage on her arm. Her thigh was also sporting a blue bruise, and the way she clung to the nurse vulnerably almost brought a tear to his eye.

But Gene Hunt didn't cry. Especially not over birds.

"Gene," Alex whispered as the nurse let her go to fill in a report. Gene's heart shattered at how tiny and broken Alex's voice sounded.

"Come 'ere, Bolls," Gene said softly, drawing Alex closely into his embrace, shielding her and protecting her from the rest of the world. He wrapped his arms fully around her, drawing her closer as she tucked her head under his chin and clung to him.

A few tears leaked from Alex's eyes as she blinked them away furiously. She couldn't cry. Not now. Not here. Everyone had seen her weaknesses enough lately – whether it was the fright in the alley with Ray, the numbing fear at the house of the skinheads or the aftermath that followed. Clinging to Gene harder, Alex found it hard to fight as her body gave into the tears, flowing hot and fast as her small frame shook uncontrollably.

"Shh," Gene said soothingly as Ray and Chris looked on awkwardly, "shh. It's okay. You're okay. Don't cry, Bolls. The Gene Genie's here now."

"You said you wouldn't save me," Alex mumbled weakly.

"Well you said yer didn't need me, Bollykecks. I guess that makes us both liars."

Alex looked up at Gene and smiled, the last tears falling. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, "all I could think of when we raced towards the lorry was you…how I…I never said th-thank you for anything or…or…how I actually d-do need you…I need you, Gene, and I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…"

"Hey," Gene soothed her, wiping her tears and lightly stroking her bruise as if to wash all the pain away, "you don't have to worry about any of that now, Bolls. Yer still here. I'm here. Even buggering Chris and bloody Ray are here."

Alex turned and gasped as if she had seen them for the first time.

"All right there, Ma'am," Chris grinned goofily, "gave us quite a scare."

"Yeah," Ray smiled weakly, "only you would go driving into a lorry and think you could get away with it."

Alex chuckled, wincing slightly due to the bruise on her cheek. Gene noticed, and then did something that he never, ever thought he'd do.

He kissed Alex's bruised cheek tenderly, right there, right then. In front of Chris and Ray and for the world to see.

"All better now, Bolls," Gene said softly, "now c'mon, we need to see if this fancy poofter boyfriend of yours is all right."

"Not my boyfriend," Alex muttered as she followed Gene round the corridor and back into the large reception area. Gene beamed with happiness, a little smirk tugging on his lips as he burst through the doors to face Doctor Williams and Oliver Sarouche. Ray, Chris and Alex followed closely behind him.

Oliver smiled weakly as he saw Alex, but then gasped when he noticed Gene's thunderous face. Oliver shrunk back, glancing at Doctor Williams anxiously. Gene had a feeling that he wasn't going to like what he was going to hear.

"Alex," Oliver burst out, reaching out to her, "I didn't mean to…I didn't know, I mean, I'm so confused…"

"It's not your fault," Alex offered quietly.

"No…I mean…"

"It would appear," Doctor Williams interrupted sternly, "that your police officers may need to speak with Mr Sarouche."

Oliver looked mortified as Alex frowned in confusion. Gene stared at the doctor as Ray and Chris glanced at each other.

"What do yer mean?" Gene asked dangerously.

"After taking a breath test," Doctor Williams explained, "we discovered that Mr Sarouche had consumed over the legal limit of alcohol before he drove, meaning he has committed the offence of drink-driving."

Alex gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth as Ray and Chris cracked their knuckles threateningly. Gene was livid, his eyes sparked with rage as he clenched his fists.

"WHAT?" he boomed, making everyone jump. "_Drink-driving_?" Gene seethed. "I _trusted _you, yer prick, to keep my Bolly safe! And you endangered her life with a _selfish, thoughtless, inconsiderate _and bloody _lawbreaking _act!"

Alex blinked back tears as Chris put his arm around her waist comfortingly. Ray stepped forwards to join Gene, furious.

"Gentlemen…" Doctor Williams said firmly as Oliver shrunk back in fear.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" Gene roared, lunging forwards and grabbing Oliver violently, causing vocal protests to come from Williams, Alex and Oliver himself. "ALEX NEARLY DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"GUV!" Ray yelled desperately as Gene began to punch Oliver, throwing the smaller man to the ground and hitting him constantly.

"HE HURT HER!" Gene thundered. "THE SELFISH BASTARD!"

"Gene!" Alex screamed as Chris held her back protectively.

"That's enough!" Doctor Williams shouted as Ray finally managed to drag Gene off Oliver, whom was now sporting a few new bruises to the face.

"Scum," Gene hissed as Ray restrained him with difficulty. Doctor Williams helped a whimpering Oliver to his feet as Chris and Alex looked on in shock. "Fucking scum!"

"Alex," Oliver pleaded, "Alex, baby…you believe me, don't you? I don't know how I'm over the limit! I only had one. Come on, darling…you're my girlfriend, you believe in me don't you, sweetie?"

"I'm not," Alex said quietly, "I'm not your girlfriend, Oliver. I'm sorry, but I can't deal with this. It's all…too much. Us being together, seeing each other…it's not working. I don't think it's going to work. It's just one drama after another and it's only been a couple of days and…and I just can't take it. I'm sorry, but I really can't see you again. Especially not after this."

Oliver stared at her. "But Alex!"

"You heard the lady," Gene growled, "piss off out o' her life. And get out of our sight."

Oliver's jaw dropped in shock as Gene threw his arm around Alex, guiding her out of the hospital as Ray and Chris called the West End Central Police Station. This was on their patch. They could deal with this as the officers at Fenchurch would all be too personally involved with the crime to be fair. Sarouche had hurt one of their own, and no-one would even think about giving him a chance to explain due to that.


	9. Romance at Luigi's

**A/N: Hi! Just wanted to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who's read, reviewed, added to favourites and alerts etc :D I really appreciate it! Now on with the chapter :D x**

Gene was adamant that Alex was not to return to work straight away, no matter how much she protested. He had escorted her home that night and put her to bed, kissing her forehead with strict instructions not to turn up in CID the next morning. Luckily, Alex slept through most of the day so Gene didn't have the embarrassing task of dragging her out of the office and depositing her back at her flat.

However, after two days of moaning, Gene allowed Alex to come back to work after three days rest from her ordeal. Doctor Williams gave his approval and Alex couldn't have been happier when she stepped through the doors on her first day back. The bruise on her cheek had faded considerably and her stitches on her forehead were due to come out in a few days, but in Gene's opinion Alex still looked beautiful, especially in her tight black jeans and turquoise sweater.

"Glad ter see yer back, Ma'am," Chris smiled warmly at her, "you been okay?"

"Poof," Ray muttered.

Alex laughed lightly. "I've been fine thank you, Chris. A few persistent phone calls from Oliver but Gene sorted him out."

Gene smirked as he strode over to Alex's desk. "Most certainly did. How yer feeling, Bolls?"

"Good," Alex beamed at him, "ready to get back in the swing of things. What's happened since I've been off? Any progress with the cases?"

Gene reached over to Ray's desk to retrieve a file. "A few things here and there," he murmured, "one big thing though wi' the murder case. We re-interviewed Mitch Roberts a couple o' days ago and discovered he had a watertight alibi for half the murders and pretty good ones for the murders of 'is girlfriend and Ellie Parker."

Alex frowned. "You checked this out?"

"Course we did, Bolls, you're not the only one wi' brains round 'ere!" Gene smirked. "On the night of Victoria Wentworth's murder he was out of the bleedin' country. When his colleague Jessica Hampton was murdered, he was out with some mates. We brought them in, and they all confirmed it. He was at work when Ruth Anderson was killed, and as you know he reported Miranda and Ellie's murders but was apparently in the pubs before he called."

"We also got a warrant to search his house yesterday," Ray cut in, "no drugs were found to support that he drugged and murdered the women. Nothin' out of the ordinary at his place at all. A couple o' porno films, but that was about it."

"There," Alex said smugly, "I _told _you he wasn't the murderer. Why would a murderer report his own crimes?"

"Yeah, yeah, very smart," Gene muttered as Ray rolled his eyes, "but as lovely as you bein' right _is_, Bollykecks, we now 'ave no more soddin' leads on who could have done it."

"Enemies, boyfriends?" Alex suggested.

"Checked," Gene said dully, "Victoria, Jessica, Ruth and Ellie were all single and had no real problems with anyone as far as we know. And as we're aware, Miranda was dating Mitch."

"Exes?" Alex pursued as Gene slammed the file down on her desk, annoyed.

"Bolly!" Gene barked. "We don't 'ave time to go investigating their bleedin' love-lives! An ex-boyfriend they 'ad ten years ago or somethin' is _not _suddenly going to go and make an appearance by _killing _them!"

"Okay, okay, fine," Alex sighed, straightening out the files.

Gene stalked into his office dominantly as Alex watched him retreat. There was something about that man – something that made her feel safe and cared for. Although Gene would never admit it, Alex had seen the softer side to him over the past few days and she absolutely loved it.

Alex found it hard to concentrate as Chris was seeing how many crisps he could fit in his mouth at once and Ray was counting loudly. Shaz glared at them from over at her type-writer, catching Alex's eye and smiling.

"Pathetic, aren't they?" Shaz grinned as Chris began to choke and cough crisps all down his front. "Urgh, baby! Watch ya shirt!"

Alex laughed as she watched Shaz grab a tissue roughly and lob it at Chris. Chris grinned weakly as Ray cackled, blowing cigarette smoke around the room.

As Alex continued to work through the paperwork, she came across Ellie Parker's report. The face of the young blonde girl stared up at her.

_If only we could have done more_, Alex thought sadly, _if only she said more when she came to see us…maybe we could have stopped it…_

Wait a minute. Said more. What did Ellie Parker say?

"_No! She was just…my friend…and I…no. No. I don't know anything."_

She didn't know anything? Bollocks to that. Alex scrambled to her feet and charged into the Guv's office. It looked like the investigation into Ellie Parker was going to become even more prominent.

"Gene!" Alex burst out, throwing open the door and slamming it behind her as Gene jumped.

"Bloody hell, woman!" Gene said sharply. "What's wrong?"

"Ellie Parker," Alex said bluntly, getting straight to the point, "she came to see us the afternoon before she was murdered."

"Well observed, Bolls. Gold star for you."

"Will you just listen to me?" Alex cried impatiently as Gene raised his eyebrows. "Ellie clearly didn't just come to the police station to ensure we found Miranda's killer. She looked panicked, uneasy…and when we asked her if she knew anything, she clammed up as if she was scared and regretting coming here. Then she ran for it before we could even insist she stayed for an interview."

Gene stood up steadily and paced around his office. "So you think she knew something?"

"I'm sure of it," Alex said confidently, "what if Ellie knew who the murderer is? What if she was coming to confess, to get justice for her friend, but chickened out? What if the murderer found out and had Ellie murdered too? The same MO…the strangling by a thin rope…"

"Christ, you must actually be onto something, Bolly," Gene admitted, "right. We need to get out Ellie's file and bring in any significant relations she 'ad. I want background on this girl. If she knew the murderer, he'll be someone we can find through her relationships."

Alex smiled as Gene set the team on it straight away. It was starting to feel like the good old days again, when she and the Guv worked as a team. The Gene Genie and Bolls, the Manc Lion and Bollyknickers. The way they were before Operation Rose, the shooting, the awkwardness after her coma and the days of dating Oliver Sarouche.

The team continued to work together for the rest of the day. They made some progress with the latest crimes and were currently tracing Ellie's stepfamily as they had discovered her parents were divorced and her mother remarried, creating a whole new line to follow up.

"Right ladies," Gene called out as six o'clock approached, "time for a couple o' pints in Luigi's. Christopher, you're paying."

Chris gawped as the lads began to pat him on the shoulder.

"Cheers Chris," Ray winked at him, laughing as they all made their way out.

**-xx-**

"Sometimes I really hate you, Bolls."

"The feeling's mutual, Gene."

"I just wanted steak and chips, but _no_. You 'ad ter get me trying this fancy pasta bollocks."

"It's macaroni and cheese, Guv. Hardly fancy. It's just a hell of a lot healthier."

Gene pouted as he sat opposite Alex in Luigi's that evening. The red light was illuminating their table perfectly as they both ate a portion of macaroni cheese, secluded away from the rest of the team that were enjoying the booze and chatting raunchily a few tables away.

Alex smiled smugly as Gene stared at her. "Oh come on, Gene, it's not that bad."

"It looks like someone's upchucked and Luigi's served it to me. Tastes like it too."

"Gene!" Alex scowled at him, looking at her pasta in horror.

Gene's eyes widened as he spotted a burnt bit of pasta smothered in cheese. Ignoring table manners, he picked it up with his hands.

"Urgh, you can be so disgusting," Alex tutted, frowning at him. Gene shrugged, and then threw the bit of pasta towards Alex, hitting her lightly on the hand.

"Hey!" Alex gasped. "Don't throw food, Gene!"

"You sound like me mam," Gene chuckled, his eyes never leaving Alex. Alex noticed he was staring at her and could see the clogs turning in his head.

"Don't even think about it, Gene," Alex warned him, "don't be childish."

SPLAT. A gloopy bit of pasta splattered onto Alex's top as she squealed, causing Gene to snort with the most genuine laughter Alex had ever heard from him.

"You bastard!" Alex gawped, picking up her fork, loading it with macaroni cheese and pinging it at Gene. The pasta zoomed forwards, hitting Gene square in the face.

Alex tried to control her laughter as the pair of them managed to attract quite a few confused stares.

"Now you've really done it, Bolly," Gene smirked at her, picking up a handful and lobbing it at Alex's chest.

Alex shrieked as the CID lot turned around in bewilderment, astonished to see their grumpy DCI roaring with laughter and their uptight, well-to-do DI with macaroni cheese all down her top.

"Urgh, it's gone down my bra, you bastard!" Alex moaned good-naturedly, hunching over in disgust.

"Need me to fetch it for yer, Bolls?" Gene offered lightly.

"No thank you!" Alex said firmly. "Urgh, yuck." Throwing her last bit of cheesy pasta at her boss and smearing his shirt, Alex stood up hastily. "Come on, we need to go and get cleared up. This is really not a professional image."

"You started it, Bolls," Gene insisted, slapping her arse as she walked past him. Alex jumped, startled, and then began to blush madly.

"I most certainly did not," Alex defended herself as they made their way up to her flat, "you threw pasta at me first!"

"Yeah, but you made me order the stuff. That's just asking for it, Bollyknickers."

Alex smirked as she let Gene into the flat. Approaching the bedroom, Alex pulled out a clean sweater for herself and one of Gene's spare shirts that she hadn't yet made into her pyjamas.

"Here, change into this," Alex instructed him as he watched fondly from the door, "and have a wash. You have cheese all over your face!"

"And you have it all down yer bra," Gene waggled his eyebrows at her, "need me to lather up yer –"

"_No _thank you, Gene!" Alex laughed as she slammed the bathroom door in his face. "I can sort myself out!"

**-xx-**

Alex smiled as Gene came out of the bedroom. Both of them had cleaned themselves up, washing and changing their tops. Offering Gene a glass of wine, Alex sat down on the sofa and was quickly joined by her DCI.

There was a tense silence as their knees brushed accidentally, sending sparks of electricity through both of their bodies. Gene cleared his throat awkwardly as Alex swallowed, desperately trying to think of something to say.

"I can't believe you actually threw food at me," Alex burbled, "in a public restaurant!"

Gene smirked at her. "You threw it back, yer dirty tart."

"I was provoked!" Alex whined as Gene chuckled. They looked at each other then, their eyes connecting. Suddenly, Gene frowned.

"Dozy mare," he muttered, "you've still got a bit of cheese on yer cheek."

"Really?" Alex blushed, rubbing frantically. "Gone?"

"Nah. Near yer ear. No. _No, _you daft tart. Come 'ere."

Gene put their wine on the little table and shifted extremely close to Alex. Her breath caught in her throat as there was no distance between them, their personal space invaded, Gene's legs touching hers as he carefully caressed her cheek, wiping the cheese away delicately.

"There," Gene said, satisfied. But he didn't move away. His hand was still stroking her cheek and Alex leant into it, loving the feel of his touch. This was how it was meant to feel. The sensation of another human being's skin on hers. This felt right.

"Alex," Gene whispered, his eyes looking deep into hers.

"Gene," Alex whispered back, her words giving him the consent that he wanted. Slowly, Gene began to tilt his head towards Alex's and she moved to meet his, their lips uniting with a soft, tender kiss.

Gently moving her lips in time with his, Alex put her arms around Gene's neck as she stroked his cheek tentatively. Gene parted Alex's lips slightly, tenderly intertwining his tongue with hers as he began to slowly lift up her sweater, tickling the soft, exposed skin of her waist.

"Gene," Alex murmured, grabbing his hand. Gene suddenly pulled away, looking down awkwardly.

"Sorry Bolls," Gene muttered, "shouldn't have touched you…not if yer didn't want…don't want to push yer, to force yer to do anything you don't want to do…"

"Gene," Alex smiled, her hand grasping his, "of course I want this. I…I just think we should move to the bedroom, that's all."

Gene looked up slowly, his eyes meeting hers once more, full of tender care and disbelief.

"You…you do?" he said quietly.

Alex leant forward to kiss him again, but Gene pushed her shoulders back. "Wait, Bolls," Gene said sternly, "it's too soon. For you…I mean, you've been through a lot lately, sweetheart, and I don't want yer doin' anything yer not sure about."

Alex raised her eyebrows. "The Gene Genie being chivalrous?"

"I have my moments," Gene winked, "God, I want yer so much, Alex, but I want to do this right." Gene paused. "Have dinner with me. Tomorrow night. Properly. Somewhere nice, no throwing pasta or interfering Italians or twathead police officers trying to light their farts. You and me. A date."

Alex smiled, leaning forward once again to kiss him. This time, Gene didn't push her back as their lips met again.

"I'd love to, Gene," Alex said softly, "I'd really, really love to."


	10. Moving Forward

They had a date. A real, proper date. Alex hadn't had this kind of intimacy with Gene since 1981, when she believed she was having her final night with her 'imaginary constructs'.

This time it would be different. It was 1983, they had kissed, and neither of them were going anywhere, and Alex couldn't wait. However, they had to get through a whole day in the office before they could finally succumb to each other's charms.

Alex had donned her favourite black skinny jeans for work the next morning, the ones she knew made her arse look fantastic and her legs endless. Complete with a purple, silk shirt that was just low-cut enough to remain professional; Alex knew she was going to make an impression on Gene. And she was right, as she caught him giving her long, lingering looks many a times that morning, a sexy little smirk dancing on his face.

"Anything interesting on Ellie Parker's relationships, Bolls?" Gene asked her a few minutes later, sauntering over to her desk and looming over her.

"Not much," Alex replied, leaning forwards slightly, knowingly giving Gene a great view of her cleavage, "a few dodgy connections here and there, but nothing significant as of yet."

"Mmm-hmm," Gene murmured, his eyes never leaving Alex's chest, "well, you'd best crack on, Bolly."

"Guv!"

Gene turned round to face Ray, who was standing up with a file in his hand, looking quite shocked about something.

"What?"

Ray swallowed. "This file, it shows…bloody hell…"

Gene frowned. "Well spit it out, Raymondo, we haven't got all bloody year."

Ray walked over to Alex's desk to show both Gene and Alex his findings. "I was investigating Ellie Parker's stepfamily as yer said, and her mother married one Marcus Stone, who also had a son. I've just found that Ellie's stepbrother was called Edward Stone."

"So?" Gene shrugged. "Never heard of 'im, therefore he ain't got form, therefore this isn't a very promising link."

"Wait a minute!" Alex burst out. Edward Stone…Stone…_Ed Stone_…

Ray noticed Alex's eyes widening in comprehension. "You've got it in one, Drake," Ray nodded, "Ellie Parker's stepbrother was none other than Ed Stone, Guv. That big bloke that…well, yer know. The right-hand man of the leader of those thugs. Sarouche's mate."

"Shit!" Gene exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair. "You may just be onto something, Raymondo! That Stone certainly fits the bill as the murderer, and if Ellie was his stepsister then he must 'ave known Miranda…"

"And we know he's capable of drugging and raping women," Ray contributed, glancing uncertainly at Alex.

"We certainly do," Alex mumbled, swallowing nervously.

"And who's ter say he didn't know the other women?" Gene said confidently. "Slimy bastard probably tried it on wi' them and all. Nice work, Ray. Oi, Wonder Chris! Take Terry and Poirot and get your arses down ter the drunks' place. You too, Raymondo. I want Ed Stone back 'ere within the hour. Arrest 'im, and yer don't 'ave ter be nice about it!"

"Yes Guv," Ray grinned, grabbing his coat and following Chris and DCs Terry and Poirot out the door.

"But Guv!" Alex interjected as the doors slammed. "Think about it…witnesses said they saw a slim man fleeing the crime scene…Ed Stone is hardly slim, is he?"

Gene rolled his eyes. "Accomplices, Bolly. And it was dark. All I know is that Stone has a direct link to Ellie Parker, one we haven't followed up yet. It fits. He drugged you along with his mates, and, in case you don't remember, was about to take part in gang-raping you with those tossers."

"Of course I remember," Alex spat, "don't you dare even go there, Gene."

Gene sighed, shaking his head. "Look Bolls," he said calmly, "I know this is goin' ter be difficult for yer. But yer don't have to worry, sweetheart. I'll take Ray in to interview the bastard with me, and while I'm at it, I'll see if the tosser can provoke me enough to give him a punch for what he did to you."

Alex smiled weakly at him. "Thanks, Guv."

Gene smiled back at her; one of those rare, genuine smiles that she so loved. Swallowing the last of his drink, Gene squeezed Alex's hand lovingly before striding out of his office to see what progress everyone else had made.

It was nearly two hours later when Gene managed to get Stone in the interview room. He and Ray were present, sitting opposite the smirking face of Ed Stone as they stubbed their cigarettes out angrily.

"Right," Gene growled, "let's get down to business shall we, shit-stick? What do you know about the murder of your stepsister Ellie Parker?"

Stone shrugged. "Nuffin," he smirked.

"Crap," Gene snarled bluntly, "where were you on the night of her murder?"

"At home wiv the lads," Stone answered.

"Can anyone proove that?" Ray challenged the skinhead.

"Gordon, Jaspers and Turner," Stone snapped back, "they were all there wiv me."

"Well that can be checked," Gene glared. "What can you say for yourself about the murders of Victoria Wentworth, Jessica Hampton, Ruth Anderson and Miranda Lawrence?"

Stone looked at the dates on the files presented in front of him. His knuckles curled, whitening instantly. "Pub on these two," Stone mumbled, "wiv the lads. Visiting my brother when Miranda was murdered and in hospital when Victoria was killed. Plenty of people to back me up."

Gene was stumped. This was going to take a lot more investigating. "Did you have any connection to the other women? Surely yer must 'ave known Miranda if she was yer stepsister's best mate."

"Just knew they were all bitches," Stone snarled.

"Oh, so yer knew them?" Gene spat at him, raising his eyebrows.

"What…no, I…no I didn't know them…just knew…of them, y'know…"

"Well aren't you a popular sod," Gene sneered, "you're the only bastard we've dragged in that's known all five women."

"I didn't know 'em!" Stone said in panic. "Just of 'em! Through mates and shit!"

"So yer knew 'em all," Ray ignored him, "and you've had previous with drugs and attempted rape. Yer know, Stone, you're starting to fit these murderer's shoes pretty snugly."

"I didn't do it!" Stone yelled, panic etched upon his face.

"Bollocks," Gene spat, "Ellie was drugged with rohypnol, as were the other women we've discovered. And rohypnol was the very substance found in the blood of none other than DI Drake, whom you disgustingly assaulted last week, and if I had my way, you'd be in a bloody men's jail now with your arsehole size expanding at the rate of China!"

"Doesn't mean I killed my stepsister though," Stone insisted, "yeah, I've had links wiv drugs and shit, but I didn't kill Ellie. Or them others."

"Don't seem very upset though, do yer?" Ray noticed. "Stepsister killed…I hear crying is the done thing."

"Piss off," Stone sneered, "I hated the bitch. She was a slag. A no-good, dirty little trollop. Like I care about her at all."

"Sounds like a very angry relationship you had goin' on there. What did she do to make you so pissed off?" Gene barked at him.

"Nuffin."

"To make you kill her? Her friend?"

"I said nuffin, you pig!"

"You know what, I think you killed them," Gene boomed, standing up violently, "I think you're responsible for the rapes and murders of all five of these women, you worthless scumbag!"

"The only one I had anything to do wiv is that Alex Drake!" Stone shouted, standing up just as angrily as Ray got to his feet in his Guv's defence. "And in case you ain't noticed, she ain't dead!"

"NO, BUT YOU DRUGGED AND NEARLY RAPED HER!" Gene thundered, his fists clenching furiously.

"Oh yeah," Stone taunted him, "and you know what, if you hadn't have burst in with your fists and beat us all, I would've had her! And she would've been _so good_!"

SMACK. That had done it. Gene's fist connected ferociously with Stone's jaw, sending him clattering to the ground. Gene leapt violently over the table and began to punch Stone thunderously, blood spurting from the man's nose as Ray hauled Gene off him, shouting at his Guv that this scumbag wasn't worth it.

"YOU BASTARD!" Gene roared, struggling against being restrained as Viv burst through the doors in shock.

"Guv, Ray, what's going on?" Viv shouted. With one final kick, Gene drew back and breathed heavily, fury evident in his eyes.

"Get 'im in the cells, Viv," Gene snarled as his Desk Sergeant helped Stone to his feet with the help of some uniformed officers, "and then dig up files on Gordon, Jaspers and Turner. His mates. Ask this scrotum for their first names."

Gene and Ray stalked past Stone as they exited the room. Stone looked up from under his bruises, glaring maliciously at the pair of them.

"This is for Alex," Gene sneered before thumping Stone in the stomach, causing the man to double over in pain. Gene stormed away then, desperate to get away from this scumbag and be back with the people he cared about. His team. And Alex.

**-xx-**

"I'm sure hitting him wasn't the answer, Gene."

"You didn't 'ear what he said about you."

"It doesn't matter. That's over now. I don't want you risking your job for some vile little pervert that knows how to get to you."

"Oh shut up, you dozy mare. We're 'ere now. At least act like you want ter be with me."

Alex smiled slightly as Gene pulled up outside a swanky restaurant, parking the Quattro. "Oh don't be like that," she said softly, stroking his arm in a way that made his body tingle, "of course I want to be with you. I wouldn't have said yes otherwise."

Gene looked at her, a vision of beauty in a stunning white dress that split and flowed by the knee and had a low-cut 'V'. With her bobbed hair natural, eyelashes longer than usual and lips full and red, Gene couldn't think of a time when he had wanted her more.

Gene scrubbed up well too in his smart suit and open neck, Alex noticed as she took his arm as they walked into the restaurant. The place was lovely, decorated with rich materials and candles illuminating every table. Live violinists were playing the most beautiful of melodies as a waiter showed Alex and Gene to their table, leaving them alone as he fetched them some drinks.

"Oh Gene, its wonderful," Alex beamed at him, "I can't believe we haven't come here before."

Gene chuckled. "Can you imagine the boys from CID getting raunchy and pissed here every night after work instead o' Luigi's? Wouldn't go down too well, Bolls."

Alex laughed lightly, flashing Gene a stunning smile. "No, I don't suppose it would."

The food was exquisite and some of the best Alex had ever tasted. They made light conversation as they ate, just enjoying being alone and in each other's company. As the waiter cleared their plates and asked if they wanted any dessert, Gene really took in Alex's appearance.

"You, er…look very nice this evening, Bolls," Gene said uncomfortably, shuffling in his seat. Alex blushed. It wasn't often she got a genuine compliment from Gene. It was usually just 'nice tits, Bolls'.

"Thank you," Alex said softly, dazzling Gene once again, "as do you. See what a bit of effort does for you?"

Gene snorted. "Me? Nah. There's only one beauty at this table, and that's you."

Alex stared at Gene as he mentally cursed himself. _Beauty_. That was such a poof's word!

Alex, however, was touched. She didn't think Gene had ever called her beautiful before. Gorgeous, maybe. Pretty had even slipped his tongue. But not beautiful. It was much more of a compliment than 'fit' or 'sexy'.

Gene and Alex gazed into each other's eyes as they paid the bill, the atmosphere thickening as they seduced each other with their longing looks.

Helping Alex to her feet, Gene whispered in her ear. "Let's get out of 'ere, 'ey?"

Alex giggled. "Certainly, Mr Hunt."

Walking out into the cold night air, Gene felt like a teenager all over again. As they walked, Gene longed to just hold Alex, to touch her. Simply throwing his arms around her shoulders would make her think he only wanted to be mates…it was too playful, too friendly…but if he put his arm around her waist, knowing Alex, she'd think he was copping a feel, that he felt he had an all-access pass to her body now that he'd taken her to dinner.

Sweating, Gene tenderly reached for Alex's hand, brushing his fingers against hers and curling them round, interlacing their fingers together. Gene let out a breath as Alex pressed her body up against him and then turned her head towards his, kissing his lips lovingly. One hand still intertwined with hers, Gene softly caressed her neck with the other. Breaking apart, they both smiled at each other.

"My place or yours?" Gene winked.

"Mine," Alex breathed, pressing feather-light kisses to his jaw, "its closer."

"I like the way you think, Bollykecks," Gene grinned, kissing her forehead as he opened the door to the Quattro for her, shutting the door lightly before joining her as he got behind the wheel. They looked at each other before Gene started the car, and the passion burned through each of their gazes. Lunging forwards at the same time, their lips connected once more as they succumbed to the passion and needs of each other's kisses.


	11. The Unexpected

Gene loved this feeling. The feeling of waking up and remembering something amazing that you had convinced yourself was a dream.

He could feel her in his arms, her light breath on his neck, her leg swung over his body and her palm resting on his chest. Gene looked around the room – Alex's bedroom. It was very early morning and he knew they would have to get up for work soon, but Gene wanted to salvage this moment. Alex in his arms, the two of them intertwined in her bed and their clothes scattered all over the floor.

Pressing a light kiss to her forehead, Gene saw Alex smile adorably as she gently opened her eyes.

"Morning gorgeous," Gene smiled.

Alex mumbled a reply and then snuggled up to Gene once more, burying her face in his chest.

"Hey, c'mon Bolly No-Knickers," Gene winked, "up yer get."

Alex looked up at him with her huge hazel orbs, and a spark of need shot through Gene. Before he knew it, his lips had claimed hers as he kissed her passionately, slipping his tongue into her mouth as Alex gave a gentle moan in appreciation. Gene carefully untangled their limbs and positioned himself on top of Alex, settling in between her legs as he continued to kiss the life out of her.

Alex was in paradise. As Gene tenderly made love to her, she ran her fingers through his soft hair as their tongues danced. It was perfect. Complete bliss.

After lying in each other's arms for what seemed hours, both Gene and Alex knew they were going to have to put in an appearance at work. They still had scum to catch and crimes to solve.

"Gene," Alex said carefully as the pair began to put their shoes on after getting dressed and washed, "erm…what are we going to do about…arriving together?"

Gene stood up, his boots on, and stared at Alex thoughtfully.

"I'll drive us over," he decided, "then you go in first. I'll follow ten minutes later."

Alex's heart sank. "Oh. Okay."

Noticing her glum expression, Gene took Alex's hand in his. "Bolly…I just don't think its wise for CID ter get the wrong idea –"

"The wrong idea?" Alex repeated, astounded. "You…you mean…this was just a one off? Gene…you…you…"

"No, no, Bolls, not like that!" Gene panicked, grabbing her shoulders and squeezing them lovingly. "I mean…Jesus, I'm shit at this. I just mean we should keep…us…on low key for a couple o' days. For us both to get sorted what we want before the others start making our minds up for us. Yer…yer get me?"

Alex relaxed, and kissed Gene tenderly on the lips. "I understand. Sorry, I just…thought I was being walked out on again, you know…so…so you do want an…an 'us'?"

Gene grinned. "Course I do, yer daft tart. Who else am I goin' ter want?"

Alex snuggled into Gene's embrace, her panicked heart rate slowing down. "Good," she sighed, "because so do I."

Gene kissed the top of her head. "C'mon then, Bollykecks. We've got a murder to solve."

**-xx-**

"Ma'am definitely got her knickers off last night."

"Quiet, mate, she's only in the Guv's office. She might 'ear you."

"Shut up, Chris. She's probably gettin' a bollocking from the Guv about something. But I tell yer, she got some last night."

"How do yer know?"

"Easy. Her lips are swollen, she can't keep the grin off her face…she obviously sucked someone off."

"Ray, don't be so disgusting!" Shaz snapped at her male DI. "Ma'am 'as more respect for herself than to go with random blokes."

"Oh-ho, you clearly don't remember that Thatcherite a couple o' years back, then?" Ray laughed. "The one whose face she was eating in the middle o' Luigi's?"

The three of them jumped and pretended to be working as the Guv's door slammed open, Gene and Alex leaving it confidently.

"Right," Gene boomed, "anything new?"

"Stone's still in the cells," Ray explained as Alex sat down at her desk, "and no more murders 'ave been reported. There hasn't been a murder for a week, when before Ellie's murder the killer struck about twice a week."

"And how convenient that our little friend Ed Stone is locked up," Gene smirked, "I think I smell a link."

"We can't just close the case, Guv," Alex butted in, "we don't know for certain it was Stone, especially if he had alibis."

"Probably made up," Gene snarled, "a couple of them were just him hanging out with those bastards he calls mates. They could be covering for 'im."

"We can't just assume that," Alex said in exasperation. Gene ignored her.

"Talking of his mates, I asked Viv to find out about 'em," Gene remembered, "Ray, go and get Viv and bring 'im in 'ear. I want ter know if he's found anything."

"Guv," Ray nodded, leaving the room. He returned in a matter of seconds, Viv right behind him, carrying some files and statements.

"Viv," Gene said loudly, everyone in CID's attention on the Desk Sergeant, "what 'ave yer got for me?"

Viv grinned. "Not a lot could be found on two of them – Liam Turner and Carl Jaspers," he reeled off, "and as you already knew, Ellie Parker was Ed Stone's stepsister. However, I did find something on the leader, Richard Gordon, that might proove of interest to the investigation."

"Go on," Gene prompted him as everyone listened eagerly.

"Gordon used to be in a long-term relationship with the deceased Ruth Anderson," Viv revealed, "and she split up with him about a month ago."

"Which would give him and his gang the perfect motivation to kill her," Gene insisted, "excellent, Skip! These tossers just keep popping up. I think we can as good as arrest all four of them, or at least Gordon and Stone."

"Guv!" Alex said desperately. "Just because Gordon dated Ruth and Ellie was Stone's stepsister it doesn't mean they're the murderers!"

"Oh for God's sake, Alex!" Gene snapped. "Why do yer want ter protect them so much?"

"I don't want to protect them!" Alex gasped, horrified. "I'm just thinking rationally! We're looking for a _skinny _bloke for one, and all of them are heavier than about fifteen stone! Plus, they have alibis…well Stone does at least…"

"They're linked with rohypnol drugs," Gene spat, "they get off on sexually assaulting women, they both 'ave connections to at least one of the targets and they're bastard scumbags. It's good enough for me. Right, Raymondo, Wonder Chris! With me. We're goin' ter arrest Gordon. Bring Turner and Jaspers in as well."

"I'm coming with you," Alex insisted, "I'm not letting you lot go off on your own with these biased thoughts in your head."

"You're not goin' anywhere near 'em," Gene growled, pushing Alex back in her seat, "I want you where it's safe."

"Gene, I'm a DI!" Alex complained. "I'm coming! Anyway, like they're going to try anything with you, Chris and Ray with me." Alex widened her large eyes and pouted. "Please Gene?"

Gene sighed. "Fine," he muttered, "but they so much as _think _about touching you and you're back in the Quattro. Comprende?"

"Yep," Alex nodded, lightly brushing her fingers against his as the four of them made for the door. Gene's heart leapt at the contact.

_Bloody woman_, he thought fondly.

With Gene driving, they managed to reach the skinheads' place in just over twenty minutes. Screeching the wheels of the car, they pulled up outside the wrecked house.

Just as Gene was about to ram the door down, it opened. Alex's eyes widened as the gorgeous, olive-skinned Oliver Sarouche stepped out, seemingly confused at seeing the four CID detectives standing there.

"Alex," Oliver breathed, "how are you?"

Alex swallowed. "I'm fine, thank you. Now's not really the time though, Oliver. We're hear to speak to Rick Gordon."

Oliver frowned. "Well, he's in there with Liam and Carl. How are your bruises, baby?"

"Ray, pass us the sick bucket," Gene butted in, earning a scowl from Alex.

"Healing," Alex smiled weakly, "now if you'll just let us pass –"

"Christ, your lips look swollen still!" Oliver gasped as Ray and Chris sniggered with laughter.

"Right, that's enough!" Gene burst out as Alex blushed madly. "CID business now, you airy-fairy poofter, so if you _don't _mind we're goin' ter arrest the tossers. _Move_."

Oliver moved quickly, leaning in to give Alex a peck on the cheek before he walked down the road. Gene looked on jealously as Alex frowned in confusion, gently touching her cheek.

"When you're quite finished, Bolls," Gene muttered, bashing down the door, oblivious to Alex's look of disgust at the intimate contact from Oliver.

Gene, Alex, Ray and Chris charged into the skinheads' house and into their large living room. Gordon, Jaspers and Turner stood up in shock.

"What the hell?" Gordon boomed. "Get the hell out of our house!"

"Rick Gordon, you're under arrest," Gene barked, getting straight to the point, "now we're taking you down to the station for a few questions. You two dickheads as well. Now shift yer fat arses and move!"

"Na, I don't fink so!" Gordon snarled. "You already took Stone! We ain't done shit!"

"Ray, cuff 'em," Gene growled as Ray stepped forwards. The three skinheads stepped away.

"What we done?" Jaspers ordered.

"We have reason to believe the three of you may have connections to a murder," Alex explained calmly, "you don't have to say anything, but anything you do say may be held against you as evidence."

It seemed as if Gordon, Jaspers and Turner had only just clocked Alex. Their grins stretched into lecherous leers, and Gene didn't like it one bit.

"Hello gorgeous," Gordon winked at her, "come back for some more?"

SMACK. Gene's fist had connected with Gordon's face, blood spurting from the man's nose.

"Gene!" Alex screamed. "Gene, stop it!"

"GET OFF HIM!" Turner fumed, lunging at Gene and punching him, Jaspers joining in.

"OI!" Ray and Chris yelled, grabbing both Turner and Jaspers and dodging a few punches of their own.

"STOP IT!" Alex shrieked. "JUST STOP IT, ALL OF YOU!"

It was chaos. Ray and Chris were fighting off the furious Jaspers and Turner, scrabbling desperately to get the cuffs on them both. Gene and Gordon were fighting tooth and nail, both their faces sporting smeared blood and cuts.

"STOP!" Alex screamed, grabbing Gene and trying to pull him back. "STOP!"

"Ma'am, get away!" Chris yelled at her desperately.

Gene shoved Alex backwards and she collapsed on the ground with a yelp as he continued to fight. But this didn't stop the fiery DI as she got to her feet instantly, ignoring the bruise that was certain to form on her side.

Suddenly, Gordon had Gene pressed against the back of the sofa, hitting him thunderously. "YOU PIG!" Gordon seethed.

"GET OFF HIM!" Alex shouted, hitting Gordon with all her might. Just then, Gene kicked Gordon firmly in the crotch and clenched his fist, hurtling one of his most powerful punches towards the man.

Alex screamed as she saw what was coming. As Gordon had ducked in pain, cradling his crown jewels, Gene's fist was spiralling towards her.

It happened in a flash. There was a horrific thud as Gene's fist connected with Alex's cheek, lifting her off her feet and sending her flying backwards, knocking into a cabinet with a bang.

Then there was silence.

The devastating air as everyone realised what Gene had done.

Gasps of shock from Chris and Ray as even the three thugs were stunned into stillness.

The gentle whisper of 'Bolls' as Gene's voice sounded broken and ashamed.

And then the gut-wrenching, heartbreaking cries of Gene's precious Alex hurt and in pain.


	12. Make or Break

It was as if time was going in slow-motion; as if it wasn't really happening. As the scene evolved around him, Gene felt as if he was watching from above. It couldn't be real. This couldn't have just happened.

Back-up had been called to get the skinheads down to the station and one of them insisted he was trained in first-aid and that he tended to Alex.

Alex. _Alex_.

Gene had hit her. He had swung his careless, brutish fists around and punched her, lifting her off her feet. Gene couldn't do anything. His brain felt numb as Alex's cries broke his heart, and he awkwardly tried to reach out to her but found his feet wouldn't move. Chris and Ray got there first as Gene stood in shock, ashamed of himself. Chris and Ray threw Gene dark looks as they tenderly helped Alex to her feet, swallowing uncomfortably as she weakened and began to weep into Chris' shoulder.

Again. Gene had managed to make Alex cry again.

"Alex…" Gene croaked.

She ignored him. Clinging to Chris firmly, she allowed the young DC to take her outside and hand her over to the back-up officer trained in first-aid. Gene saw the man wince at the state of her bruised, beautiful face and Gene felt like a knife had been plunged into him.

Alex told him to stop. She told him to stop it. If only he'd listened to her…if he had, she wouldn't have been hurt.

Ray and Chris returned to the house to help bundle the skinheads out. As the back-up officers took over and managed to force all three of them into cars, Ray and Chris turned to Gene awkwardly. They'd never seen their Guv this quiet before. He was in shock. Horrified. Ashamed. Angry.

"AARGHHH!" Gene roared suddenly, throwing a violent punch at a glass cabinet. It shattered into a million sparkling pieces with a crash, glistening in the air as it fell and decorated the floor in little glass diamonds. Chris and Ray jumped, aghast. Gene breathed heavily. "FUCKING HELL!"

Chris and Ray looked at each other. They knew Gene was furious with himself. They just didn't know what to say.

Chris swallowed. "PC Bryans is patching 'er up, Guv," he said quietly, "Ma'am will be okay…"

Ray elbowed Chris to shut it as he noticed Gene clenching his bleeding, bruised fists.

"She knows yer didn't mean ter hit her," Chris continued bravely as Ray inhaled sharply, "I mean, you'd never hit a woman –"

"But I did!" Gene seethed, turning round forcefully and causing Chris to flinch backwards. "I hit her. I hit a woman. I full on belted 'er one round her pretty little face. After all she's been through…"

Ray sighed. "C'mon, Guv," he murmured, "we're needed at the station. We've got some scrotes to interview."

Gene looked up, shame still evident in his eyes. He breathed deeply, and then nodded.

"Right you are, Raymondo," he muttered, "right you are."

It was an awkward journey back to CID in the Quattro. Alex of course had been escorted home in another vehicle with strict instructions to ice her bruises and take the rest of the day off. Gene had tried to comfort her before she got in the car but Alex wasn't having any of it. She batted him away and separated herself from him, not even looking him in the eye. Ignoring him. Breaking him further.

Gene couldn't wait for this day to be over. He knew she wouldn't want to see him, but he had to go over to her flat tonight and apologise.

"Right!" Gene boomed when he and the others arrived back at CID. "Where are these bastards we're interviewing?"

"Gordon's Interview Room Three, Guv," Shaz piped up, "and Jaspers is in Room Four with Turner in Room Five."

"Nice one, Shaz," Gene nodded, taking a swig of whiskey before heading over there, "Raymondo, with me! Chris, take Poirot and interview Jaspers. Terry and Bammo, Room Five. Turner."

"Yes Guv," they all murmured, getting up at once. Shaz frowned.

"Guv, where's DI Drake?" she asked. Gene's blood boiled.

"Am I paying yer for bein' a nosey plonk?" he spat at Shaz. "No! So get on wi' some bloody work!"

Shaz rolled her eyes behind Gene's back as he stormed out, punching the letters on the type-writer furiously.

As Ray, Poirot, Terry and Bammo followed Gene out to their respective interview rooms, Chris stopped briefly at Shaz's desk.

"Shaz," Chris burbled.

"What?" Shaz snapped, annoyed at her treatment from the Guv.

Chris looked at the double doors tentatively. "The Boss got hurt. On the job."

Shaz's jaw dropped. "Those thugs went for her again?" she gasped. "I'd like to give 'em a piece of my mind…how dare they!"

"No, it weren't them," Chris said hurriedly, "it was…it was the Guv."

Shaz stopped typing immediately. She looked up at her boyfriend in disbelief. "What?" she whispered. "The Guv hurt her? No…he wouldn't…"

"He was fighting the biggest one," Chris explained, "and yer know Drake, always has ter get involved…the Guv accidentally hit 'er. Full wallop across the face. She's at home now, face as purple as a ruddy plumb."

Shaz gawped. "Oh my God," she said quietly, "no wonder the Guv's in a mood…he really cares for her, and now he's hurt her…"

Chris frowned. "How do yer know he –"

"CHRISTOPHER!" Gene hollered. "GET YOUR ARSE OUT HERE _NOW_ BEFORE I FIRE IT!"

Chris panicked, running over to the door. "See you in a bit, lover," he smiled at Shaz before slamming the door. Quickly slinking past Gene, Chris was glad that he was interviewing Jaspers with Terry and not his furious senior officer.

Ray however, was the unlucky one with that situation. Sitting down opposite a smirking Gordon, the Guv joined him seconds later, looking like he could kill someone with his bare hands.

"The nights of these murders," Gene growled, presenting files, "where were you? Talk."

Gordon raised his eyebrows, leant forward, and began to explain.

**-xx-**

"Every – fucking – murder," Gene seethed, "every fucking one of those pricks – _alibis_. Fucking – watertight – fucking – ALIBIS!"

Gene slammed the papers down on the floor furiously as the other CID officers winced. They knew the Guv was losing it. They'd had to let Gordon, Jaspers, Turner and even Stone go. They had nothing on them. They all had alibis to where they were on each night of the murders. It wasn't them.

"What do we do now, 'ey?" Gene thundered. "Come on, yer useless tossers! Where's my leads? Who has been murdering these women? Who's slipping under the radar? I WANT RESULTS AND I WANT 'EM NOW!"

CID busied themselves, too nervous to answer Gene back or talk to him at all. Gene charged into his office, slamming the door and kicking his chair over furiously. Shaz winced.

"This can't all be because he hurt Drake," Ray muttered, "it was an accident. She'll get over it."

"But you know the Guv, Ray," Shaz sighed, "he looks out for her. He always wants to protect her. He probably feels he's let her down as he can't even protect her from himself."

As Ray opened his mouth to reply, Gene barged out of his office, causing everyone to look down and pretend to be working. Gene didn't say anything as he strode across the office purposefully, crashing through the doors and walking down the hall to leave the CID building.

"Where's he going?" Chris wondered. Shaz rolled her eyes.

"Ain't it obvious, baby?" she replied. Chris and Ray looked at her with gormless expressions. Shaz sighed in exasperation. "He's gone to see DI Drake. He can't stand himself at the moment. He needs to apologise."

Chris and Ray frowned.

"And you can tell all that through the way 'e crashed through the doors?" Chris gawped. Shaz rolled her eyes once more.

"I just know it, okay?" she answered, continuing with her work.

The bright WPC that was Shaz Granger was of course correct. Gene pounded furiously down the street as Luigi's became closer and closer, desperate to reach Alex and just explain to her. Apologise. Hold her. Comfort her. Keep her safe from everything.

He knocked on her door tentatively, all of his muscles suddenly feeling heavy and his brain spinning. She had to answer. She couldn't ignore him. Could she?

Clearly she could.

Gene knocked again. "Alex," he called softly, "Alex…it's me. Please open the door, sweetheart. Please."

Gene mentally cursed himself. He never pleaded. He never begged. He was the Manc Lion and always got what he wanted. But this time it was worth it. Alex had become to mean so much to him. He wasn't letting her go without a fight.

"Alex," Gene called again, "please, love. I won't hurt yer. I'm so, so sorry. Please open the door."

There was a tiny click and Gene's heart leapt. However, it then plummeted again when Alex's bruised face and sad eyes appeared in the gap.

"Christ," Gene whispered, "Bolls…I…"

Alex moved away and went to sit back down on the sofa, leaving Gene to let himself in and close the door. Following her through, Gene sat awkwardly on the other end of the sofa, distancing himself.

"Alex?" Gene said quietly. Alex was silent. "Alex, please talk ter me. You have ter believe that I never, ever intended to hurt yer. I'd never do that. You…you mean too much to me, Alex."

"Why didn't you stop?"

Gene frowned, shocked at hearing her tiny, broken voice so blunt and sharp.

"Hey?"

Alex was looking at him now. "Why didn't you stop? I…I asked you to…_told _you to…but you didn't. You…you just…kept fighting…"

Gene looked ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry, Bolly," he whispered, "I really, really am. Christ, look what I've done ter yer…" Gene tenderly traced her bruised face with his rough hands, his heart breaking as she flinched from his presence.

"I…I think I should go," Gene sighed miserably, "you deserve someone who's goin' ter look after yer and keep yer safe, Alex. Someone who'll protect yer. Me…I can't even protect yer from me self."

Gene got up to leave but Alex suddenly darted out, grabbing his hand forcefully. "Wait!" she begged. "Please, don't go, Gene. I…I…"

"Come 'ere," Gene muttered, sitting back down and pulling her into his embrace. It felt so wonderful to have her in his arms again. To hold her, to protect her from the outside world.

"I can't deal with this anymore, Gene," Alex mumbled into his chest, "this world…everything is just too much. I just want out. I want to g-g-go home t-to my Molly! I just want everything to be over!"

"Shh, Bolls," Gene soothed her, "you're okay. You've had such a shit time lately, sweetheart. But things will get better. Things are never simple here but…you've always got me. I'm 'ere for yer, Bolls."

"Yeah…until you shoot me, or hit me…"

Gene pulled away suddenly, holding Alex's shoulders firmly and staring into her eyes.

"That's what you think?" he barked. "You think you mean that little to me? Christ, Alex, you're…you're…Christ…"

Alex's huge eyes were sparkling as fresh tears threatened to surface. Gene was surprised she wasn't all cried-out with the amount of tears she had shed over the last couple of weeks.

Gene gently cupped Alex's bruised face, placing a chaste kiss to her forehead. "You are the most precious thing in my life, Alex," Gene breathed as Alex's eyes widened, "and I mean that. I…I…I love you."

Alex's mouth dropped open as her eyes got even wider. Had he really just said that? Those three words she had been dying to hear…had the Gene Genie, the Manc Lion; her Gene Hunt really just said them?

"You…you love me?" Alex whispered, shocked.

Gene bit his lip nervously. "Yeah," he nodded eventually, "I love you, Bolls. More than I've ever loved anyone. You're a posh mouthy tart with a knack for trouble, but I love every bit of it. Every bit of you."

Alex stared at him, hardly daring to believe it.

"Well Bolls," Gene grinned, "proclamations of love are normally followed by the receiver admitting somethin' back, but hey, not that I'm bothered or anything…"

"Oh Gene!" Alex beamed. "Gene, I…I just can't believe you said it. You don't…you don't know how much that means to me. Oh Gene, I love you too. So, so much."

Gene kissed her then, a proper, passionate, loving kiss. Careful not to press against her bruised cheek, Gene intertwined their tongues as he stroked Alex's hair, wanting to be lost in this moment forever. Alex responded just as eagerly, kissing the man she loved with as much passion as she could muster.

Things were going to change now, Alex realised as Gene made slow love to her, tenderly and lovingly. But hopefully, this time they would be for the better.


	13. Linking the Clues

**A/N: Just wanted to say a massive thank you for all the reviews, reads, favourites and alerts! It really means a lot :D hope you enjoy the chapter, love Roxannaaaax**

Over the next few days, Alex's bruises healed significantly. Her relationship with Gene was above anything that she could have wished for as he stayed over most nights, obviously unknown about by the team.

CID hadn't clocked that anything was going on between their two senior officers. The only person that had noticed a slight change was Shaz, but even the bright WPC didn't know the depth of Gene and Alex's relationship. Alex couldn't describe it any differently. It was love.

However, they still had to act professionally at work. At work, Alex was just DI Bollyknickers and Gene was the Guv. It had to remain that way, but it didn't stop little flirtatious looks across the room from each other. Alex was blushing profoundly as Gene winked at her through the glass of his office, and then the phone rang shrilly at his desk to take his attention away from his gorgeous partner.

Alex grinned to herself, and suddenly met Shaz's knowing eyes.

"You all right, Ma'am?" Shaz smiled at her.

"Er, fine thanks, Shaz," Alex stuttered, fiddling with her pen awkwardly, "never better."

Shaz chuckled as she returned to her paperwork. Seeing Gene slam the phone down, Alex bit her lip and made her way over to his office. He got to his feet and bumped into her as she tried to enter his office and he tried to leave it.

Alex smiled and tried to caress his hand as she stroked his chest secretively, only for her heart to shatter when Gene grabbed her wrists and pushed her away forcefully.

"Gene…" Alex squeaked, hurt.

"Listen up!" Gene boomed, ignoring her. "There's been another murder."

Everyone in the room froze. Mouths dropped open and heated murmurs buzzed around the office. Alex's breath caught in her throat.

"Who? Where?" Ray piped up.

"Forensics got there first and the body has been taken to the morgue," Gene muttered darkly, "but the reports and details 'ave been passed over ter us to investigate."

Gene strode into the centre of the room. "According to the tosser on the phone, the girl was murdered last night. Her name was Hayley Dickson, and like the other five, she was blonde, early thirties, raped and murdered through strangling by a thin rope."

Gene slammed his fists down on Alex's desk thunderously. "We're finding this bastard killer today! No-one goes home until we've got a lead, got it?"

"Yes Guv," everyone muttered, getting to work immediately.

"Right, Ray, take Chris and get over to forensics. I want Hayley Dickson's file here and I want it now."

"Guv," Ray nodded as he and Chris got to their feet.

"Lady Bolls!" Gene boomed. "My office!"

Alex swallowed as she scuffled through the door, her heart lifting ever so slightly when Gene locked the door and hurriedly closed all the blinds so that they were in their own secluded little world.

Not hesitating in the slightest, Gene turned around and pulled Alex towards him, claiming her mouth was his own as his tongue assaulted hers, causing a stifled moan to come from Alex as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Gene moved one hand down to squeeze Alex's arse as the other held her firmly round her back, pushing her backwards to sit on his desk.

Alex wrapped her legs around him, kissing him more passionately than she had ever recalled. Gene nibbled her ear softly, placing kisses all down her neck and slowly beginning to unbutton her shirt.

This was where Alex had to stop him.

"No, Gene," she said breathily, "we can't…not here."

Gene stopped, lightly brushing her breasts as he straightened himself up, looking down at a thoroughly ravishing-looking Alex spread out and panting on his desk.

"Yer right," he mumbled, "not professional…shagging you on me desk…the team outside…"

Alex re-buttoned her shirt with a slight laugh. "So Guv," she smiled, "was that an apology?"

Gene smirked at her. "Just letting yer know yer still mine," he winked, "yer just can't go doin' sissy, girly things like trying to hold me 'and in the middle of CID."

Alex sniggered. "Point taken," she nodded, getting to her feet, "now…"

Alex was tantalising close now, her lips inches from Gene's.

"We've got a murder to solve," she whispered, before whipping her face away, unlocking the door and sauntering out of the office, swaying her hips even more so than usual.

Gene ran his fingers through his hair. "Bloody infuriatingly sexy woman," he muttered in frustration.

They were back to Bolly and the Guv as soon as Ray and Chris walked in with Hayley Dickson's file. Alex was right; they had a murder to solve. This killer had been getting away with taking lives for the past few weeks now and Gene was adamant that it stopped today. He had almost convinced himself that due to the lack of killings after Ellie Parker, the murderer must have given up. The murder of Hayley Dickson last night had proven that the bastard was still out there.

CID got straight to work when they got the details of Hayley's murder. Her parents were being interviewed by Gene and Chris, her enemy's alibi and statement were being taken and confirmed by Ray and Alex was sitting at her desk with Hayley's file, trying to draw links.

Hayley was single, Alex noticed, crossing out the potential lead of a jealous or angry boyfriend. She had broken up with her last boyfriend about a month ago.

"Was the last boyfriend the psychotic type?" Shaz suggested jokily. "There's enough of them around."

Alex smiled weakly. "I don't know. I don't even know who he was. Not that it matters anyway, Shaz."

Shaz shrugged. "Just a thought, Ma'am. 'Cos all of them was single, weren't they? I mean, apart from the one who went out with that Mitch."

"Miranda," Alex reminded her.

"Yeah," Shaz nodded, "I dunno…it's just you've never followed up any of their exes as it don't seem important. But…well, you ain't getting any other leads are ya?"

Alex stared at Shaz. "You really should be in CID, Shaz," she grinned at her, "you're a hell of a lot smarter than half of this lot."

"Fab," Shaz beamed as Alex began rifling through the file. Alex began to read the less significant pages, and then found a section near the back that the family had been asked to fill out. Alex scanned the important relationships section, hoping for something they had missed.

Her jaw dropped. No. No _way_. There it was. The obvious link.

"Shaz," Alex stuttered, her voice laced with panic. Shaz frowned.

"Ma'am?" she said, concerned. "Ma'am, what is it?" Shaz got to her feet and walked round to her DI's desk, peering over her shoulder at Hayley's file.

"Shaz," Alex breathed, "the ex-boyfriend Hayley dumped last month…her ex-boyfriend was Oliver Sarouche."

Shaz gasped as Alex's heart hammered. "_Sarouche_?" Shaz repeated. "Not the bloke you were seeing?"

"The very same," Alex said seriously, reading further. What she read made her blood run cold. "Oh my God."

"What?" Shaz said excitedly. Alex tore her eyes away from the file and looked up at Shaz.

"Her parents made the statement that Oliver and his mates had been harassing Hayley due to the break-up. Oliver's address is written on here," Alex breathed, "and do you know where he lives?"

Shaz frowned. Alex swallowed. "He lives…he lives with _them_. The skinheads! Gordon, Stone…"

"He lives with them?" Shaz repeated. "What an idiot! But why's that important?"

Alex's memories were going into overdrive. The skinheads were innocent, but Oliver had never been brought into the equation. And that house…Alex remembered hazily looking around as the drunks prepared their band equipment…

_The place was a tip. Chairs, beer bottles, litter, Chinese takeaways, scrappy bits of clothes and material…_

Material. Alex saw thin ropes when she was there – thin ropes that could have been extremely dangerous and were completely out of place from the rest of the junk. Alex's breathing quickened…it couldn't be, could it?

"Shaz, get me the files on all five of the other murdered women," Alex ordered, "statements, relationships, friendships, locations…anything. I've got a seriously bad feeling about Oliver's involvement."

Shaz grabbed the files from her desk immediately and handed them to her boss. She stood awkwardly, and then made to go back to her type-writer.

"No, pull up a chair, Shaz, I need you to help me," Alex decided as a grin spread across Shaz's face, "we need to find links."

Alex ripped open Ellie's file first, complete with evidence, statements and researched background information. Alex flicked through it desperately, eager to reach the information about her personal life.

"We already know Ellie had a connection to the drunks," Alex recalled.

"Cos she was Stone's stepsister," Shaz put in, reading Victoria Wentworth's file as Alex finally found the relevant information in Ellie's.

"Ah-ha! No current boyfriend when she was killed," Alex read out, "and hadn't dated for a couple of months. She's only had a couple of boyfriends because of some hassle she had with a boyfriend a couple of years back. Good, it looks like someone's written down who that boyfriend was…"

Alex was silent. Shaz stared at her. She knew what was coming next.

"Oliver Francois Sarouche."

Alex rustled through Ruth Anderson's file next, and was disappointed to see that Oliver's name didn't crop up once. Maybe…maybe it wasn't him. Maybe this was just another false lead.

"But Ruth was Gordon's ex-girlfriend, Ma'am," Shaz reminded her DI, "so Oliver must've known her! Maybe she pissed him off?"

Alex's mouth opened in comprehension. "Of _course_," she realised, "excellent, Shaz. That's still a strong link. Ruth too can be linked to Oliver."

Shaz swallowed, and then showed Alex Victoria's file. "He's in 'ere too, Ma'am. Victoria's last boyfriend about six months ago was one Oliver Sarouche."

Alex grabbed Miranda's file and found the respective page. She knew what she was going to find, but this one made her jaw drop.

"Miranda Lawrence was engaged before she starting dating Mitch!" Alex burst out. "Mitch has confessed in his statement that he had an affair with Miranda whilst she was engaged to another man, and then Miranda left her fiancé for Mitch."

Alex stared at Shaz, hardly believing the connections. "Guess who Miranda Lawrence's fiancé was about a year ago?"

"Oliver Sarouche?" Shaz guessed, her eyes wide.

Alex nodded slowly. "Oliver Sarouche."

**-xx-**

The Quattro zoomed through the streets of London at high speed. Gene had hardly hesitated when Shaz and Alex explained the links they had discovered. He was in the Quattro with Alex, Ray and Chris and ready to drive off in minutes.

It didn't matter to Gene that Jessica Hampton seemed to have no link to Oliver – maybe the nutter just went berserk and killed another blonde. But what Gene did know was that he was going to have Oliver Sarouche locked up.

He dated Ellie Parker and made her life hell two years ago, to then become engaged with her best friend Miranda Lawrence a year back. Being dumped by Miranda for Mitch, Oliver started to date Victoria Wentworth about six months ago. When that obviously fell apart, he moved onto Hayley Dickson only in the last month, and Ruth Anderson dumped his best mate around the same sort of time.

This couldn't just be a coincidence. This had to be it. And with Alex's recollection of seeing out-of-place thin ropes at Oliver's home, it seemed there wasn't a piece in the jigsaw that didn't fit.

"Proud o' you, Bolls," Gene said to Alex as they got out of the Quattro and walked up to the house once again, "knew you and that brain o' yours would crack it."

Alex smiled as Chris and Ray stormed ahead with the back-up officers, ready to arrest Oliver Sarouche.

"It was Shaz too," Alex explained, "that girl really should be in CID, Gene."

Gene muttered something under his breath before briefly kissing Alex on the cheek and barging in front of the other officers, making his way to the front.

"Right," Gene said dominantly, getting ready to kick the door in, "let's take this bastard down!"


	14. In the Arms of the Captors

Gene crashed down the door with a force, exposing the dirty and gloomy house that belonged to Oliver Sarouche and his gang of skinheads. Motioning for the others to step inside, Gene began to walk in with Alex, Ray and Chris on his tail.

"Back-up officers," Gene called, "you lot stay 'ere. Make sure no-one else gets in or out and I'll call yer when yer needed."

"Guv," they mumbled, nodding as the four detectives began to walk through the house. It was eerily quiet, almost as if there was no-one there.

"Living room," Gene instructed, nodding towards the shut door. They all pulled their guns out, hearts pounding. It was quiet. Too quiet.

Pushing open the door, the other three followed Gene into the living room. It was empty. Ray and Chris prowled around the room, listening for any signs of movement as Gene quickly darted out and scanned the rest of the house. He returned, catching Alex's eye and frowning.

"You think maybe they're not 'ere, Guv?" Ray suggested.

"They're here," Gene said darkly, "I can feel it."

Alex sighed, leaning against the wall next to another door.

It was then that it happened in an instant. There was a burst of shouting and sneering as the door sprung open, nearly catching Alex as she leapt in shock. Gene, Ray and Chris turned round at light speed, guns out and ready to shoot. But something stopped them.

Gordon, Stone, Jaspers and Turner were all pointing their guns at the three male CID officers, and Oliver Sarouche had grabbed Alex, holding her in a vice-like grip with his left arm around her neck as his right arm held a gun to her head.

"Nobody moves!" Sarouche seethed. "Or she gets it!"

Alex whimpered in fear as her gun clattered to the floor. Gene's heart was pounding. They couldn't hurt Alex. They just couldn't. Not again.

"Let 'er go, yer bastard!" Gene fumed. "NOW!"

"Drop your weapons!" Oliver yelled. "All three of you! Drop them! Or she gets it in the neck!"

"Gene," Alex whimpered as Oliver pressed the gun firmly to her head, his grip tightening as he pushed her solidly backwards into his chest.

"Guns down," Gene ordered, throwing his to the floor, "now! Ray! Chris!"

"Guv!" Chris protested. "Yer can't…you can't let them hurt her…"

"THAT'S WHY I WANT YOUR GUNS DOWN, DIPSHIT!" Gene thundered as Ray and Chris dropped their guns to the floor, panicked breaths escaping them. Gene turned his full attention back on Alex as the four thugs chuckled nastily, two standing either side and slightly in front of their leader. Oliver was the central point in this line-up; the focus. The one that was threatening Alex.

"Don't hurt her," Gene said quietly, "just don't…"

"I should've known you and your cronies would've cottoned on eventually, _Hunt_," Oliver spat maliciously, ignoring Alex's squeaks of fear, "you just couldn't drop it. You even had to bring _her _along, which I must say has made my job one hell of a lot easier. It means I don't have to come looking for her."

Oliver turned his face to look at Alex, and then softly kissed her cheek in a slow, torturous manner. "Do I, sweetie? You're right here, aren't you baby?"

"What do you mean?" Gene growled, repulsed by Oliver's behaviour towards Alex as he saw her visibly shudder. "What do you want with her? Leave her alone!"

Oliver smirked, his handsome face transforming into one of hate and anger. "Turner, Stone! Go and get rid of those back-up officers outside. Tell them if they don't leave, all four of their precious detectives will be dead within the next minute."

"Will do," Turner sniggered cruelly, sauntering out with Stone as Gordon and Jaspers laughed nastily, their guns still pointed at Gene, Chris and Ray.

"Oliver," Alex swallowed, finding her voice at last, "Oliver, please…let me go. We can talk about this…"

"Oh shut your gob, you two-timing bitch," Oliver spat at her, causing Gene to take an involuntary, protective step forward that was dragged back by Ray, "did I say you could speak, whore? Did I? DID I?"

Alex whimpered as he roared in her ear.

"YOU'RE ALL THE SAME!" Oliver boomed. "Women! You're all whores!"

"What happened, Oliver?" Alex whispered, her neck bruising from the force of Oliver's arm. "What happened to make you want to kill all those women?"

"Shut it, _slag_," Oliver rumbled, trailing the gun down Alex's body, "before you make me do something I _really _don't want to do…not in front of your friends…in front of _him_…"

Gene's blood boiled as Oliver traced the gun over Alex's breasts, his tongue darting out and licking her neck, causing the bile to rise in her throat.

"We'll all have a go, won't we lads?" Oliver sneered as Gordon and Jaspers jeered appreciatively. Gene had had enough. As Stone and Turner came back in the room, nodding in satisfaction at Oliver, Gene knew he had to keep them talking. It was the only way to stop them hurting Alex.

"Make yer feel big, does it?" Gene growled. "Assaulting women like this for no reason? Make yer feel like men?"

Gene could tell in Oliver's eyes that he had hit a nerve. Oliver's lips clenched together in fury as his eyes became on fire.

"No reason?" Oliver seethed. "I had reasons, Hunt! I had reasons to do what I did! Those women deserved it! Those _cheats _asked for it!"

"You so pathetic that you can't keep women or something?" Gene continued, anger flaring in his body as Ray and Chris stared in awe. "So, like your scumbag mates 'ere, you resort to using the rohypnol drug. You drug the women before you rape and kill 'em!"

"They deserve it," Oliver insisted, the gun back pressed against Alex's head as her breathing became erratic and panicked, "they're all cheating whores! Even _her_! This tart right here, your precious little Alex. This slag was opening her legs for you when she was meant to be with me!"

"She was not!" Gene yelled back. "Don't talk about her that way! What the fuck is your problem? Let her go! She dumped you, boo-hoo, move on yer sad twat!"

"Shut your gob, pig!" Gordon boomed, advancing on Gene with his gun.

"OI!" Oliver cut in, startling Alex. "You move when I say, got it? Get outside, keep a look out! Jaspers, go with him! Stone and Turner, keep your guns on these pricks. Make sure they don't try anything. Not that they _would_, with their precious _whore _being held at gunpoint!"

"Alex isn't a whore," Gene growled as Gordon and Jaspers walked out.

"She is!" Oliver sneered. "She's just like the others!"

"What others?" Ray piped up. "What happened, Sarouche? Why were these women you murdered such whores? What did they do?"

Alex stared at him, thanking him through her eyes. They had to keep Oliver talking. They had to get him to talk to discover what this was about and find his weakness if they wanted any hope of getting out of here unharmed.

Oliver's lip trembled as he kept Alex close to him. Gene, Ray and Chris were frozen to the spot with Stone and Turner's guns on them. Stone and Turner themselves turned to Oliver, waiting to see what he would do.

"Whores," Oliver spat, "the lot of them. It was her fault. All _her fault_."

"Whose fault?" Gene prompted him, trying to weaken the bastard.

"_Hers_," Oliver snarled, "Miranda Lawrence. We were engaged. We were going to be married. _I loved her_. I loved her. Blonde hair, long legs, funny personality…but she ruined _everything_."

Oliver was visibly shaking with fury now, tightening his grip uncomfortably on Alex. "She _cheated _on me. Whilst we were engaged. With that _tosser_, that _twat _you kept interviewing as my darling Alex told me. That Mitch Roberts."

Oliver shook his head thunderously. "I was furious. I knew one day I would have to get her back, but I started to date other girls. Girls that looked like my Miranda. Blonde. Late twenties to early thirties. Victoria Wentworth. Hayley Dickson. But they all _dumped _me, like Miranda, which must have meant they were cheating."

"Not necessarily –" Chris interjected before Ray elbowed him and glared at him.

"And when Gordon's girlfriend Ruth Anderson dumped him," Oliver fumed, "I knew she was a cheating whore too. That's when I knew it had to happen. These cheating, blonde bitches had followed Miranda's example. I had to do something about it."

Oliver laughed cruelly, tracing the gun over Alex's neck. She shivered and recoiled, tears prickling in her eyes as Gene watched protectively and furiously. "I got Victoria first. She often walked home alone…it was the perfect opportunity. A splash of rohypnol in her drink at the pub and by the time she was walking home, she was out of it. The rope fitted in my pocket perfectly. And the job was done. I had sex with her before I killed her. One more time, to remind her of what it was like before she dumped me."

"You raped her," Gene rumbled, disgusted.

"She got what she deserved," Oliver sneered, "and the adrenaline didn't stop there. I had noticed my colleague, Jessica Hampton, whoring herself about to blokes a lot over the last couple of weeks, but she never gave me the time of day. I knew I had to take her next. She looked _so _like Miranda. Blonde. Long legs. Dazzled men. She even shared the same birthday. I just knew it was right."

Alex's breathing softened. It was working. Stone and Turner had lowered their guns lazily, figuring that Gene, Chris and Ray wouldn't try anything. Oliver himself was weakening. They had to keep him talking.

"After I killed Jessica, Gordon had gotten abuse from Ruth's friends for harassing her. The little tramp was making out that _my _mate was in the wrong…so we agreed together. I let the lads in as they helped me get the rohypnol drugs and started to use it for their own benefit too. I took Ruth. She too looked like my Miranda. I fucked her to show that she couldn't fuck with my mates. I killed her."

Oliver laughed nastily, rubbing his face against Alex's as he kissed her lecherously once more. "And it was after that when I saw her again. Miranda. My beautiful Miranda. But when I saw her on the arm of that tosser Mitch I had to do it. She…she didn't scream as much as the others when I did it. Because she loved me! She _loved me_…"

Oliver was shaking violently, overwhelmed with the memory. "I thought I was done. I had killed Miranda. I had killed three other women that resembled her. I had won." Oliver paused, biting his lip nastily. "But she knew. She _knew_. That Ellie Parker. My blonde ex from years ago. She had seen me with Miranda and when she found out she was dead…put two and two together. And when I saw her go to your lovely police station…I knew what I had to do. Stone hated her. She was his step-sister, but meant nothing to him. I claimed vengeance for myself as Ellie too had dumped me years back. I had beaten these cheating, blonde whores. I was ready to move on."

Oliver turned back to Alex, running the gun down her stomach and trailing over the skin by her hips and dangerously close to where he shouldn't touch her.

"Then I met _Alex_," Oliver smirked, "gorgeous, beautiful _Alex_. I thought I would start afresh. A brunette, a new face…I thought you could be the one, sweetie pie. My mates…they took things too far. They didn't realise how serious I was about you. They thought you were another conquest. Another sex object. Another murder."

Oliver traced the gun back up to Alex's breasts as she whimpered in fear. "But you weren't. I _liked _you. I wanted you. They got jealous. They drugged you. They used drugs against me, resulting in our crash…"

Suddenly Oliver's stare became icy. Furious, livid, dangerous. "And that's when you did it. You proved what a _whore_ you are, showing me it's not just the slutty blondes. You dumped me for _him_. Gene _Hunt_."

Gene shuffled uncomfortably as Alex's eyes begged him to save her. Chris and Ray's jaws dropped as they stared back and forth from their female DI and their Guv.

"I knew I had to bide my time with you," Oliver sneered, "you're so well protected, aren't you baby? But I couldn't get out of practise. I hunted down another whoring ex – that Hayley Dickson. I proved to myself that I was still the one in power. And now…murdering her has brought me you. My _clever _Alex, my gorgeous little cheating slut. You'll be my last conquest, sweetie. Seal it with a brunette bitch."

Oliver kissed her roughly. "GORDON! JASPERS! BACK IN 'ERE AND WITH ME!"

Alex gasped as she saw the two thugs re-enter the room, grinning lecherously as they slapped palms with Stone and Turner and then opened the door where the five of them originally burst through from. Inside was a bedroom. Alex screamed.

"What?" Alex panicked. "No! Please Oliver, please! I didn't dump you for Gene! I…"

"Shut up, slag!" Oliver fumed, letting her go from his grasp so he could smack her across the face. "Turner, Stone, keep those three dicks in here! Gordon, Jaspers, with me. I'm finishing what I've started!"

"ALEX!" Gene roared, diving forward only to be pushed to the ground by Ray and Chris as a gunshot burst through the air, narrowly missing them.

Oliver cackled as he began to manhandle Alex out of the room.

"GENE! GENE, PLEASE! HELP ME, GENE, PLEASE!" Alex screamed, tears streaming down her face as Oliver forced her into the bedroom, eventually resulting to hauling her over his shoulders. "NO! NO! GENE!"

"ALEX!" Gene hollered as he got up and charged, being caught and swung backwards into the wall by Stone and Turner, toppling over Ray and Chris. "ALEX!"

Gordon and Jaspers howled with laughter as they slammed the door behind them, locking it. Alex's muffled screams could be heard as Gene, Chris and Ray scrambled to their feet and made to run forwards to save her. However, they were stopped by the looming forms of Stone and Turner clicking their guns.

"I wouldn't move, pigs," Stone sneered, "not if you want to get out of here alive!"

"Bastards!" Ray seethed as Chris' heart raced. Gene clenched his fists and his heart broke into shattered pieces when he heard Alex's terrified scream for help as Oliver did what he wanted with her.

Gene couldn't take it. He ran forwards furiously, yelling for Alex.

A gunshot rang out.

Blood.

And a scream of absolute agony.


	15. Trauma

**A/N: I found this chapter harder to write, but I hope you enjoy it (if enjoy is the right word lol…) love Roxannaaaax**

Gene was frozen to the spot as Turner screamed, collapsing to the floor and blood seeping from the wound in his leg. Stone roared indignantly, kneeling down to help his friend, hollering abuse at the detectives as Turner swore profoundly, tears glistening in his cold eyes.

Gene whipped around to see Chris' gun smoking and the young man's mouth wide open in shock.

"Bloody 'ell, Chris!" Gene gawped. "Nice shot!"

"Cheers Guv!" Chris stuttered as Ray shook his head in amazement. With both Stone and Turner on the floor bellowing at each other, Gene grabbed his gun and shot Stone in the leg as well.

"AAARRGHHH!" the man yelled in pain, collapsing next to Turner. "FUCKING HELL, YOU BASTARD!"

"Chris, get outside and call back-up!" Gene roared as Chris nodded, running as fast as he could. "Ray, with me! We've got to save Bolly!"

Gene kicked Stone and Turner forcefully as he charged forwards, grabbing the door handle desperately. It was locked.

"For God's sake!" Gene seethed, wincing as he heard Alex's cries on the other side of the door. He and Ray both lunged at the door, ramming into it with all their might in attempt to break it down. It didn't budge. Gene hit it harder, bruising himself, but determined to get to Alex. When the door still didn't give way, Gene and Ray growled furiously.

"Hold on, Bollykecks!" Gene bellowed through the door. "We're coming for yer!"

"Gene!" came Alex's muffled cry. Then there was the sound of a slap, skin meeting skin, and Alex cried out in pain. Gene's blood boiled.

Inside the room, Gordon and Jaspers were pushing against the door powerfully, resulting in Gene and Ray's forceful attempts to get it open to fail. Oliver dropped the thin rope on his bedside cabinet before throwing Alex onto the bed and ripping open her blouse.

"Playtime, gorgeous," Oliver sneered lecherously, licking his lips appreciatively. Determined not to let him win, Alex leapt up from the bed, screaming Gene's name, only to be forced back down by Sarouche as he clambered on top of her, pinning her to the bed.

"Play nice, sweetie!" Oliver snarled. "Your little friends can't help you! You know, you're a lot nosier than those stupid blondes. Being smarter, I would've thought you'd keep your gobby little mouth SHUT!"

Oliver forced his mouth on Alex's then, breaking off her cries for help and causing her to whimper desperately, tears escaping from her eyes. Thunderous bangs on the door could be heard as dust showered Gordon and Jaspers, the wood weakening.

"Sarouche, they've hurt Stone and Turner!" Gordon barked, pressing backwards against the door.

"What?" Oliver spat nastily, tearing off Alex's shoes and socks and pealing her jeans down her long legs, slapping her across the face as she screamed and struggled.

"We heard a shot and the blokes Drake's with are trying to get in!" Jaspers realised. "We're two men down, mate!"

"Just keep 'em out! Screw those two liabilities!" Oliver sneered as he forced himself between Alex's legs, ignoring her cries for help as he painfully dug his nails into her thighs.

"Sarouche, we can't hold 'em off much longer!" Gordon panicked, pushing against Gene and Ray's force determinedly.

"Well shoot the bastards if they get in!" Oliver retorted furiously, unbuckling his belt with an evil glint in his eye. He ignored Alex's erratic sobs and tore her shirt off, exposing her satin red bra. Reaching under her back roughly, he unclipped it and threw it to the side.

"NO!" Alex screamed as Oliver continued his assault on her body, attacking her womanhood. "No, no, no! HELP ME!"

"Fucking hurry up, Sarouche!" Jaspers boomed. "We're goin' to get done either way so just kill the bitch! Ain't got nothing to lose!"

"I HAVE TO DO THINGS MY WAY!" Oliver roared back. "I have a system; I can't just miss a step out! I have to have her…" he explained darkly, claiming her exposed breasts with his rough hands as he rubbed himself up against her, pushing Alex to breaking point.

_It's not real…it's not real…close your eyes, blank it out…_Alex told herself desperately as fearful tears poured down her face and choked whimpers escaped her lips.

"WELL FUCKING HURRY UP ABOUT IT!" Gordon hollered as Gene and Ray continued to weaken the door. Their hearts pounded as the sounds of sirens could be heard, gradually getting closer. "The fuzz are here, Sarouche! Shag the bitch and kill her before we get locked up for something shit! If we're going to get banged up, I want it to be for something good!"

"NO! ALEX!" Gene roared through the door as he heard Gordon's words. Ray was panicking too – he didn't always like Alex or get on with her, but she was a valuable asset to the team. She was a good copper. And by the sounds of things, she meant a hell of a lot to the Guv, and without her, nothing would work in CID.

"C'mon Guv, back-up are nearly here," Ray said desperately, "we can do this, let's knock it down together! We'll save her!"

Blood boiling in rage, Gene stepped backwards to give himself a run-up. Deliberately kicking Stone and Turner again, he charged forwards with fury in his eyes and bashed into the door, causing it to finally give way with the force and topple onto the unsuspecting figures of Gordon and Jaspers, flooring them and covering them with the door.

Ray and Gene pelted into the room and made no hesitations in shooting both Gordon and Jaspers in the leg so they too could not get up to fight them. They screamed in agony from the fall of the door and the blood seeping from their wounds.

Oliver whipped round in terror and Alex's heart leapt in relief, but the sight that met Gene's eyes bubbled more anger inside of him than he had ever felt before. Alex was naked, apart from her skimpy black silk knickers, and was spread out on the bed with Oliver looming over her, forcefully between her legs. Oliver had his hand inside Alex's knickers and yet another bruise was forming on Alex's cheek as frightened tears stained her beautiful face.

"Shit, Hunt –" Oliver panicked, scrambling off Alex and attempting to pull his jeans up.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Gene roared, the lion within him unleashing. He lunged at Oliver then, bashing his head thunderously into the wall as Alex curled up in a ball and wept. Ray stood there awkwardly, not wanting to approach his female officer in her state of distress. She wouldn't want him to see her like this.

Gene gave Oliver another thunderous blow to the stomach as the man yelled with pain, and then threw him in rage towards Ray.

"Keep him away from her!" Gene seethed as Ray brought his knee up furiously to Oliver's crotch. Oliver doubled over in agony as Ray cuffed him, fury etched upon his face.

It was then that Gene approached Alex's shaking form, his heart breaking at her sobs. Immediately, he pulled his huge black coat off and draped it around Alex's shivering, naked body, pulling her up out of her foetus position and into his comforting embrace. Her body shook with tears, running endlessly onto his shirt. Gene rocked her gently, unaware of the rest of the world as the back-up officers came in with Chris to arrest Gordon, Stone, Turner, Jaspers and Sarouche.

"Shh," Gene whispered, "its okay, sweetheart. You're okay."

Ray knew he had to take charge. Handing the cuffed Oliver over to uniform, he motioned for all five of the cuffed bastards to be held facing him. Chris joined him, swallowing nervously as three uniformed officers tightly restrained the five men in pain and fury.

"Rick Gordon," Ray snarled, "Ed Stone, Carl Jaspers and Liam Turner. We are arresting you for the attempted rape of Alex Drake and assisting this bastard 'ere in his sick, twisted and perverted crimes. We hope you swing both ways, yer bastards, 'cos where you're going your arseholes are likely to reach the size o' Russia."

Gordon sneered at him, breathing erratically as the pain in his leg throbbed. "It's not over, copper," he growled, "you'll see."

"Oh will I?" Ray taunted him. "Don't think so, mate." He turned to Oliver then, pure disgust and anger evident on his face as he cracked his knuckles threateningly.

"Oliver Sarouche," he glared, "we're arresting you for the rape and murders of Victoria Wentworth, Jessica Hampton, Ruth Anderson, Miranda Lawrence, Ellie Parker and Hayley Dickson. Also, for the sexual assault, attempted rape and murder of Alex Drake. You don't have ter say anything, but anything you do say may be held against yer as evidence."

Oliver didn't even bother to look up as he wheezed painfully, coughing up blood. Chris' anger burned inside him, and before anyone could do anything, he landed a furious blow to Oliver Sarouche's stomach.

"What the –" Ray burbled, looking at Chris in pure astonishment as the young DC massaged his knuckles.

"Couldn't help it, Ray," Chris breathed heavily, watching in satisfaction as Oliver groaned in pain, "what he did ter the boss…he deserved it. Scum. Bastard."

Ray nodded, looking back into the bedroom where Gene was still holding Alex protectively, kissing her head softly. Drake's cries were muffled into her DCI's shoulder as she clung to him, shuddering violently.

Ray watched the scene helplessly as Chris and the uniformed officers took the five men away. He stared at his Guv and fellow DI with complete sadness in his eyes. He knew a broken woman when he saw one – he'd interviewed a countless amount of them. Drake was strong, but no-one was strong enough to be okay after all this. Most women would have cracked after her drugging and assault, or if not that then the terrifying car crash, and certainly after being punched by their lover.

Alex had survived all of this and gotten over it as quickly as possible. But now…Ray knew as Gene guided her to the Quattro delicately that Alex Drake was broken. He could see it in her eyes. This wasn't going to go away. She'd cracked. It had all become too much.

**-xx-**

It appeared as if Ray was right. Six days later, Alex was still obviously traumatised from the event. It was her third day back in CID after forced leave from Gene to recover for three days, but she wasn't the same bolshy DI they all knew and loved. Her eyes looked dead; there wasn't that spark.

The paperwork had been filed about the arrests of the five men, and they had all been locked in one of London's worst prisons. Oliver had got life for his crimes, and the other four had been sentenced to three years. Having them all finally out of their lives felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders for Gene, but the woman he loved still very clearly wasn't over it.

CID only noticed certain things, the things that were clear to everyone. Alex no longer wore revealing clothes or outfits that showed off her gorgeous curves; a sign that she blamed herself for possibly dressing provocatively. She didn't speak unless spoken to, and even then it was in a mousey, expressionless whisper. She often zoned out and stared into space for minutes on end, terrifying scenes playing and replaying in her mind. And she constantly scratched herself, as if she was trying to scratch away Oliver's unwanted touch.

Gene had told the boys in CID to stop Alex from harming herself whenever they saw. She had already caused herself to bleed on her left hand from vigorous nail marks, and Gene was not tolerating her inflicting any more pain on her already damaged body. Sometimes he forced her hands down, snapping at her, something which caused the tears to flow heavily and Alex to crumple in his arms. And something that caused Gene to feel like the world's biggest bastard.

Gene, of course, noticed all this and more. He had taken to staying over in Alex's flat every night for the past six days, so he was all too aware of the intensity of her trauma.

Gene was forced to sleep on the sofa because Alex was too scared to have a man in her bed. She had refused to let him touch her intimately and refused sex, even getting scared when Gene wanted to cuddle and comfort her. Every night Gene had woken to Alex's screams as she thrashed about in her bed, the nightmares overwhelming her, and he always had to endure that painful moment when he managed to wake Alex up but she scrambled away from him in terror – frightened that he was Oliver.

Gene also had to time Alex's showers as about three times now he had had to force himself into the bathroom after hearing the water continuously running for about forty-five minutes. The sight that met him was always the same – Alex sitting in the shower, hugging her knees, water splashing onto her as she cried all the tears left inside her out.

Gene was never going to forgive Sarouche and the skinheads for what they had done to Alex. Never. He was on his way to a fantastic relationship with her and not just in a sexual way, but now she was terrified of him being near her simply because he was a man. It didn't help that Alex worked in a station full of men. The only one she would let remotely close to her was Gene, when she was having a breakdown or an emotional moment. Alex clung to Shaz, desperate not to be apart from the young WPC.

Gene knew it was time to get Alex to see a therapist and get professional help the moment she became terrified of Chris. Chris was the last person Gene thought Alex would become afraid of – especially if she could endure being in a room with Ray when he showed the most physical resemblance of the skinheads.

Chris was following the Guv's orders when it came to protecting DI Drake. Gene was in his office reading over statements with the other detectives all scattered around the main room at their desks or filing reports. Shaz had gone to the toilet, Ray was reading a smutty magazine and Alex was gazing into space again, her eyes empty. Chris watched her in concern, eager to make sure she was okay. It was when Alex began to whimper and violently scratch her arm that Chris thought he should do something.

Standing up nervously, Chris began to walk towards Alex's desk. "Ma'am," he croaked, "Ma'am…the Guv wouldn't want yer to do that. You'll hurt yerself."

Alex ignored him, vigorously scratching. White marks flamed all up her bare arm as they gradually changed to a fiery red, cuts threatening to appear.

"Ma'am, please," Chris said desperately, "don't…just don't…the Guv doesn't want yer to…"

Alex whimpered again, continuing. Not listening to Chris.

"Ma'am, stop!" Chris begged her, approaching her desk and grabbing her wrists forcefully.

That was when Alex screamed. The lads in CID jumped as Alex's shrieks filled the room and Gene leapt up from his chair, charging out of his office.

"Bolly! Bolly, what's wrong, sweetheart? What's happened?" Gene ordered, running towards her as Chris dropped her wrists in panic. Alex collapsed on her desk, her heart pounding as the tears poured down her cheeks. She knew it was Chris…she knew he wouldn't hurt her…but she couldn't help the fear that was bubbling inside of her.

"Guv," Chris burbled, "I tried…she was hurting herself…I was just doin' what you said…"

"It's all right, lad," Gene muttered as he pulled a sobbing Alex to her feet and threw his arms around her, "yer not to blame."

Gene looked up fiercely, staring at his gawping officers. "I'm taking Lady Bolls 'ere out for a bit. Need to find someone who can help her. Ray, you're in charge. I'm counting on you."

Ray nodded. "Course Guv," he mumbled. He watched sadly as Gene guided Alex out, her body still shivering in his arms.

Paying a little extra money, Gene got Alex assigned to the best therapist he could find. A woman who specialised in traumatic events such as sexual assault. Even if it meant cutting back on the drinks in Luigi's for a fortnight, Gene knew it was worth it. Anything would be worth it to get his Bolly back.


	16. Little Steps

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the positive reviews! :D it really encourages me to keep writing. And anyone know what to do about weirded out 'Story Stats'? It says my last chapter has no hits but I have 17 reviews of it at the time I'm writing this lmao :P anyway hope you enjoy this next chapter, love Roxannaaaax**

If there was one thing that Gene never really understood, it was psychology. He thought taking Alex to see a therapist daily would suddenly put everything right again, and after one or two days she would miraculously be okay. But he was wrong. She wasn't. It had been another week, making it sixteen days since her assault and the arrests and she was still as shaky as ever.

Things had marginally improved, such as she was no longer scratching herself or weeping every five minutes. But it was still inside her. The pain, the hurt, the betrayal. Alex allowed Gene to be closer to her now but still refused any sexual contact and had panic attacks when left in the room without Shaz or Gene. It was times like this when Ray or Chris had the unfortunate task of calming her down, pulling their female officer into their arms awkwardly as they rocked her gently, wincing as she pulled away in fear, desperate for the Guv or their WPC to return. They had tried the therapist's instructions of getting Alex to take slow, deep breaths and constantly reminding her where she was, but Alex just ignored them. Alex's frightened behaviour was affecting the team, the way they handled their new cases and unfortunately, her blossoming romance with her superior officer.

Gene was under a lot of strain and pressure. He didn't know how much more of this he could take with Alex. He knew how to comfort a victim of sexual assault, but he had never been in love with one or practically living with them before. Their trauma didn't follow him everywhere he went or have a huge effect on his life. But now it had happened to Alex, his Bolly. The strongest woman in the station.

Gene had moments where he had to hold his frustration in as his mind became annoyed with Alex at times. She still dressed as covered-up as a nun and spoke in a tiny little voice. She wasn't noticing things in the recent crime scenes because her mind was elsewhere, something that Gene was working hard to snap her out of. But when Alex wouldn't interview a suspect two days ago because he was a man, Gene found himself sighing subconsciously. He knew he had to be there for her and support her, but she wasn't making any hugely significant progress with the therapist and Gene had never been a patient man.

Seeing the clock reach six o'clock caused Gene to sigh with relief as he sent his team packing to Luigi's. Taking Alex's hand protectively in his, he walked her out and followed the lads to their favourite Italian restaurant.

"Guv, yer want a pint?" Ray called out when they reached Luigi's. "First round's on Chris."

"You what?" Chris said gormlessly from the table as the other CID boys roared with laughter. Shaz rolled her eyes, stroking Chris' cheek affectionately.

"Why not," Gene nodded with a hint of a smile, "c'mon Bolls, let's join 'em."

"Gene," Alex breathed nervously, pulling his arm back and clinging to him desperately, "I…I…please, I don't want to."

Gene frowned. "Bolls, come on. It's the lads. We haven't had a pint with them for days."

"Please Gene, I just want to go to the flat," Alex pleaded, her huge eyes panicked. Gene sighed heavily, trying not to get too annoyed with her.

"Fine, you get yerself up there and I'll join yer after a couple o' pints," Gene decided, making to turn away again.

"Oh no Gene, please!" Alex begged, her voice getting higher in pitch as tears threatened to surface.

"_What _then, Alex?" Gene spat, perhaps a little too harshly. She swallowed awkwardly, aware of the rest of the team's eyes on them.

"Please come with me," Alex whispered, "I…I don't want to be alone."

Gene weakened then. He pulled her into his embrace, lightly kissing the top of her head. "No-one can get you, Alex," he mumbled, "they're all locked up, remember?"

"Someone else could," Alex whimpered, "oh please…please don't make me…"

"Okay, okay, don't cry," Gene said firmly, pulling away, "no tears, remember? Yer got ter be strong. Leave this shit behind. Don't go crying on me, got it?"

"Mmm," Alex mumbled quietly, tears dripping.

"Good," Gene sighed, "c'mon then. Your flat. I'll get Luigi to bring some grub up."

Alex smiled. "Thank you, Gene."

Gene smiled back at her, stroking her hair softly. "Its okay, Bolls. Not a problem."

**-xx-**

"Oh _fucking hell_!"

"Stop it, Gene, I'm not ready!"

"I'm not bloody pushing you into doing anything!" Gene burst out, exasperated. "I just had me arms around yer!"

"You tried to cop a feel," Alex insisted indignantly, moving away from Gene on the sofa.

"Oh give me strength," Gene moaned, his head in his hands, "I was giving yer a cuddle, Bolly! Being yer partner! Comforting yer! Now stop acting like an uptight virgin. I _understand _yer don't want ter sleep wi' me yet but don't go flipping out over a ruddy cuddle."

Alex swallowed. "Sorry," she said quietly.

Gene sighed. "Come 'ere, yer dozy mare. It's all right. Not goin' ter hurt yer, Bolly."

"I know," Alex mumbled, snuggling up in her lover's arms again, resting her hand and cheek on his chest, "I know, Gene. I trust you so much. Love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart," Gene said softly, "and don't you forget it, poppet. Not goin' ter let anything happen to you."

"I'm sorry," Alex croaked, "I'm sorry for the way I've been. I know it can't have been easy for you…I'm sorry…"

"Shh, that's enough o' that, Bollykecks. You've got nothin' ter be sorry for, sweetheart. Not your fault. Not your fault at all."

Gene continued to stroke Alex's hair lovingly, thankful that she was at last relaxing in his comforting arms. He took a deep breath.

"Bolls?" Gene said gently. "How…how are these sessions with the therapist going? You are…recovering, aren't yer?"

Alex was quiet for a moment, and Gene was worried that he had said the wrong thing and upset her.

"It's just so hard," Alex whimpered, clinging to his shirt, "when I have a panic attack, she gets me to plant my feet on the floor, take deep breaths and describe my surroundings. To…to convince myself that I'm okay…and it's not…it's not happening. But when I'm in CID…I just panic. I feel stupid doing it in front of the boys and then they just get worse."

Gene nodded, recalling Chris and Ray's reports of Alex's behaviour. He kissed her cheek lightly, encouraging her and supporting her.

"Then I get the flashbacks," Alex said timidly, "of…it. _Him_…"

"Shh, Bolls. It's okay," Gene soothed her.

"And she does her stupid techniques like turning lights on and turning on music to trigger happy memories instead. But I can't just stick on bloody music in the middle of CID can I? Then she's telling me that she knows it feels real to me, but its not really happening," Alex spat angrily, "how can she know? How can she know, Gene? _No-one _can know. _No -one _knows w-what it f-f-feels like t-t-to –"

Gene enveloped her in his embrace then, sensing she was upsetting herself. Alex buried her head in his shoulder, her body shaking with tears.

"Time for bed I think, Bolly," Gene muttered, "its getting late and we need yer in full fitness for tomorrow." Alex pulled away, wiping her eyes dry. Gene swallowed. "Do yer…do yer still want me on the sofa?"

Alex bit her lip, nodding nervously. "I'm so sorry, Gene, but it just scares me…"

"No problem," Gene cut her off, getting to his feet, "bedtime Bollykecks. In yer jimjams now, and if yer good the Gene Genie might even read yer a story."

Alex chuckled, brightening up her pretty face for the first time in ages. "I love you, Gene," she smiled, gently closing the door to get changed. Gene watched sadly as the door closed. He had seen the most intimate parts of that woman before whilst they made love, but now…she was so traumatised that a door had to come between her naked body and her lover. Gene was determined to drag Alex out of this dark pit that she'd fallen into. Nothing was going to stop him, and he was never going to give up.

**-xx-**

Three days later, Alex arrived in CID with Shaz at eleven o'clock. This had been the daily routine for about two weeks now – as every morning Shaz would pick her senior officer up from her flat and take her to the therapist's, wait for the hour's session to be over, and then take her back to CID to work.

The improvements were starting to slowly come along now. Alex still had at least two panic attacks a day where Shaz or Ray or whoever was around would have to hold her hand and follow the instructions of the therapist. Gene had set up a stereo that had a remote control for him and Shaz, so that they could press the button to play Alex's favourite song every time she started to get a terrifying flashback, something that was still a regular problem and unfortunately was disrupting the working pattern of the detectives. However, Alex was a lot easier to calm down these days, was no longer self-harming or scared of her work mates and wasn't having flashbacks or panic attacks quite as often. Although a small step, Gene knew it was a huge step in the right direction.

There was always the worries though. The worries that she was taking backwards steps and not moving on, such as when Gene asked Alex to interview a young man who was possibly linked to a robbery they were investigating with him. This was when Gene feared Alex's progress could be shattered in an instant.

"No, Gene…please don't make me," Alex begged quietly, her fingers gripping the wood of her desk as Gene loomed over her with the news.

"Bolls, I need your psychiatry with this one. I'll be there. And he ain't got previous for…anything like that. Come on," Gene urged her.

Alex's heart pounded as she bit her lip. She could do this, couldn't she?

The flashbacks began to appear…no. No she couldn't. It was too soon.

"I _can't_," Alex whispered, "you _know _why."

"Oh man up, Drake," Gene spat nastily, "don't think just 'cos I'm shagging yer that you're going ter get special treatment."

Shaz gasped as the words slipped from Gene's mouth and Alex's face crumpled, tears flowing thick and fast.

"Shit," Gene muttered, grabbing Alex's hand and rubbing it lightly, "shit…sorry Bolly. Didn't mean it. Yer know I didn't…"

Alex nodded tearfully, her eyes fixed on the papers in front of her. Gene took his hand away from hers, standing up fiercely to try and reassert his authority in the office.

"Raymondo, with me!" Gene barked, marching out of the office without a backwards glance at Alex. Ray followed his Guv out, smiling encouragingly at Alex as he passed her. Alex smiled weakly back, wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"Shaz," she said quietly, "will you come with me to the toilets please? I…I don't want to go on my own."

"Of course, Ma'am," Shaz nodded supportively at her DI, getting to her feet immediately. Shaz rubbed Alex's arm comfortingly as she walked her senior officer down the hall and towards the loos, praying desperately that the Alex Drake she knew and looked up to would return soon.

That night, things were even more difficult with Gene. They were getting ready for bed after awkwardly sitting on the sofa together watching a feel-good film, both lost in their own thoughts about what had happened and their small spat earlier.

Alex was dressed in her long, shapeless and comfy cream pyjamas, combing her short hair so that it flowed around her face naturally. She wandered through to the living room to throw Gene's bedding on the sofa as Gene had just been in the shower and was getting changed along with slapping on his aftershave.

As he sauntered through to the living room, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind in an affectionate hug, Alex snapped. She panicked, squealing in terror as she pushed his arms away and charged forwards, away from him, whipping around with fear in her eyes.

"Oh _Bolly_," Gene groaned in frustration, "I thought we were past this, 'ey? _I'm not goin' to hurt yer_."

"No…it's not that…it's…" Alex stuttered, "oh please Gene, take it off! Take it off!"

"Take what off, woman? One minute yer don't want any sexual contact, and now yer can't wait to 'ave a good stare at me –"

"No, you idiot!" Alex panicked. "Please, wash it off!"

"What?" Gene frowned in confusion.

"Your aftershave…it's the same one Oliver used…it smells exactly the same…I can't…_please _get it off you," Alex wailed, clinging to the pillow she was holding not unlike a child would with a teddy bear.

Gene stared at her, trying to comprehend what she'd just said. The minutes felt like hours as frightened tears began to trickle down Alex's face and Gene pouted, scrunching up his face in annoyance and shaking his head.

"No," he muttered darkly, "I'm not having this. I'm not taking this _shit_. No way."

"Gene?" Alex gasped as Gene stripped off his pyjamas bottoms and began to pull on his trousers. Alex's heart pounded as Gene buttoned his shirt, shoved on his shoes and threw on his huge overcoat. "Gene! GENE! Where are you going?"

"Out," Gene barked, storming past her, "this is fucking ridiculous."

"Gene! GENE! NO, NO PLEASE!" Alex wept, grabbing at him desperately, her heart breaking as he shoved her off. "Gene, please, I can't be on my own, you know I can't! Please don't leave me, Gene! I-I'm t-t-trying, I am, I am, I p-promise! Gene? GENE!"

SLAM. The door banged with such a violent force that Alex even saw some of the dust shift. Alex stared at the door, the pillow she had fetched for Gene dropping out of her hands and onto the floor. Then she collapsed down next to it, weeping and sobbing as her heart ached more than it ever had done before.

Hearing the Quattro roar away, Alex knew it. Gene was gone.

**A/N2: Ahhh angsty-angst-angst :( it does get happier, I promise you! Let me know what you think :D x**


	17. Road to Recovery

**A/N: Another huge thanks for all the reviews/reads/favourites/alerts :D especially for the last chapter, I had such an incredible response and it really makes my day! Hope you enjoy this next one, its officially the longest chapter I have ever written! Over 3000 words :O I remember back in the day of good old 'Body Swap' my chapters used to be between 800-1000 words lol! :D heehee love Roxannaaaax**

"No offence, Guv, but that was a really bastard thing for you ter do."

"OI! Remind yerself of who you're talking to, _Detective Inspector_."

"Yeah, my Guv. But we ain't in the office right now so you shouldn't deal with Drake like you do any other victim. I thought she meant somethin' to yer. Maybe I was wrong."

Gene slammed his drink down on the bar, staring at Ray in astonishment. Ray looked back at him, taking a long swig of his beer.

"Since when did you get so into feelings?" Gene spat moodily.

"Since I realised we 'ave ter be there for each other when things get tough," Ray answered, "we're a _team_, Guv. Drake too. I can't believe you walked out on 'er after what happened. I mean, I always thought you were a shag 'em and leave 'em type of bloke –"

"You watch your mouth."

"…But things 'ave lasted a lot longer with Drake. Don't agree with it me self…yeah, she's hot and everythin' but for the rest of us its like watching yer parents! I'm just saying Guv, that walking out on Drake when she's having breakdowns is probably the worst thing you could do to 'er at the moment."

"That's the point though!" Gene growled angrily as Ray subtly tried to take his drink away from him. "You lot don't 'ave ter deal with Bolly after work! You endure a few panic attacks a day, a few terrorised moments from her…but then you leave it all behind. It follows me _everywhere_."

Ray sighed, trying to get through to his Guv without sounding like a poofter. "I know I'm not the best person ter talk, but I thought that's what – well – _relationships_ were all about, Guv? Drake clearly isn't a one night stand to you, so shouldn't you be standing by her no matter what?"

Gene glared at Ray. He knew his male DI was right, but he'd just snapped. It was so hard, trying to make everything okay for Alex and then dealing with her unexpected outbursts of fear. So Gene had done what he always did – turned his back on an emotionally challenging situation until he could clear his head, not thinking about whom he could be hurting. And this time it was Alex. His precious Alex. Alex needed him more than ever right now to make her feel safe, and he'd just abandoned her.

"Why don't…why don't yer drive back to her flat? She needs yer," Ray urged Gene. Gene pouted stubbornly.

"No," he muttered, "I'm going 'ome. I'm gettin' some much needed kip without that woman waking me up with her screaming every bloody night –"

"Guv, she was _sexually assaulted_! She has a bloody reason –"

"I need space. Away from you lot, away from her, away from it all. I'm going 'ome, Ray. See yer in the station tomorrow. Maybe."

"Guv!" Ray burst out. "Guv…are you leaving Alex? For good?"

Gene sighed. "No. Of course I'm not. She means a hell of a lot ter me, Raymondo. I just…need some time alone. To think."

Ray nodded. It had been hard enough learning that his DCI was seeing DI Drake, but it would have been even harder to know that he'd dumped her in her most vulnerable state.

"Do yer…do yer want me to go over and make sure she's okay, Guv?" Ray offered, secretly hoping that Gene would say no as a crying woman was never his forte.

Gene smiled weakly. "It's all right, Raymondo. If I'm honest…I think something like this is just what Bolly needs. She needs ter get the fight back in 'er. A night on her own…well, she'll prove to herself that she can fight this trauma. She's braver than she thinks."

Ray murmured in agreement. _Or it could traumatise her further_, he thought to himself.

"Night then, Guv," Ray nodded, watching his DCI leave the bar and get into the Quattro. Ray collected his jacket and made his way into the midnight street. He really hoped the Guv knew what he was doing. As Ray walked home, he passed Luigi's and saw no lights on in Alex's flat. Swallowing, Ray hoped this meant Alex had found the courage to go to bed and beat her trauma. Turning the corner, he knew he would have to wait until tomorrow morning to find out.

Up in the flat, Alex was currently enduring the battle. She was lying in bed, eyes wide open in fear, clutching her duvet right up to her neck and her heart pounding furiously. Tears stained her cheeks but she didn't bother to wipe them away. Swallowing awkwardly, Alex tried to calm her racing pulse.

"Okay," Alex croaked in the silence, "think about this, Alex. You're safe. Your door is locked. You're in your own bed. They're locked up. Nothing can get you."

Every noise seemed to magnify as the seconds ticked by slowly. Alex's heart ached when she thought of Gene, but she had to push him out of her mind. She had to get through this night.

"Screw Gene," Alex muttered, "_screw him_. Bastard."

Alex turned over grumpily, lips tightening as she thought about the hurt she felt due to Gene. The anger she felt towards him.

_I'm not going to let Gene get the better of me_, Alex thought determinedly, _I'm not going to let him think he's won. That I'm weak. I'm not. I'm _not_._

Alex turned back onto her back, facing the ceiling sternly. Thoughts buzzed around her head.

_I'm not going to let those thugs win either_, Alex decided in her mind, fiddling with the duvet nervously, _why should they control my life? I'm not losing another moment's sleep over them. They can stuff it. I'll show them. I'll show Gene. I can beat this. I am in control!_

Determinedly, Alex closed her eyes, her heart pounding. They snapped open about five seconds later, her breathing becoming erratic. Alex took a deep breath, convincing herself that it would be all right, that someone wasn't going to burst in and hurt her the moment she closed her eyes.

Clutching her bed sheets, Alex managed just over twenty seconds with her eyes closed before they burst open again. Realising that nothing had changed, Alex trusted herself to try and fall asleep. Each time she opened her eyes, more time had passed and her body felt more tired. Finally, her heart rate lowered back to normal and her breathing steadied. Relaxing into her bed, Alex finally managed to drift into sleep, closing off from the rest of the world out there. And that night was the first night she didn't awake from a horrific flashback. Alex slipped into a dreamless sleep, her heart at ease.

**-xx-**

Alex couldn't believe that she had overcome one of her fears when she woke up that next morning, and it made her even more determined to challenge the others. Her heart felt broken when she remembered her argument with Gene, but Alex knew she had to be strong. Maybe if she was strong, maybe, just maybe, Gene would come back to her.

Alex happily attended her appointment with her therapist at nine o'clock accompanied by Shaz and proudly told her about the small progress. Shaz took Alex back to CID at about half ten, smiling at the self-belief now coming back to her senior officer.

Alex didn't know if she was relieved or disappointed to find out that Gene had not come into the office today. Ray had been left in charge and gave Alex a reassuring smile when she caught his eye.

"You okay, Alex?" he asked her tentatively.

Alex nodded. "Where's Ge – the Guv?" she corrected herself. "Not like him not to be in."

Ray shrugged. "Called me ter say he wasn't coming in today. Stuff ter sort out. You, er…you're okay, yeah?"

Alex smiled. "Better, thanks Ray. Coping. I suppose Gene told you what happened last night."

Ray nodded sadly. "Yeah. To be honest, Alex, I thought he was a complete bastard ter do that to yer. I mean…it's not your fault. You're doing really well."

"Thanks, Ray," Alex said softly, trying to stop the tears welling up when she thought of Gene.

"But I'll tell yer one thing," Ray continued, "he told me that he's not leaving yer, and that he cares a hell of a lot for yer. He just needs to clear his head."

Tears flooded down Alex's cheeks then; tears of relief as her heart leapt. She placed her head in her hands. It was just Gene being Gene, the impatient man that she loved. She just hoped Ray's words were right.

"Shit, Alex! It's okay! Chris! Put 'er music on…deep breaths, Alex…" Ray panicked, rushing round to her side and rubbing her arms soothingly. He frowned when Alex burst out laughing, the most genuine smile he had seen on her face for a good couple of weeks.

"Oh Ray," Alex laughed, wiping her tears as Chris froze on the spot, unsure whether he needed to put the music on or not, "I'm fine! I'm just happy about what you said about Gene. I really thought he'd left me. Oh Ray, you big softie."

"Less o' that, Drake," he smirked, nudging her affectionately, "got ter look out for each other on this team. Guv would have me knackers in a vice if he thought I'd upset you."

"That he would," Alex chuckled, skimming over some papers. Ray returned to his desk, satisfied that Alex was okay, but he need not have bothered sitting down. Viv burst through the doors, turning to Ray.

"The Guv still not here?" Viv asked. Ray shook his head as the other detectives looked up.

"Nope. What's up?"

"Woman's just come in," Viv began, his eyes darting nervously towards Alex, "wants to report…an act of burglary and attempted rape."

Alex froze. Her chest tightened and he was inside her mind again, looming over her, stripping her body of clothes, violating her womanhood with his hands…

"Ma'am, deep breaths," Shaz instructed her as she noticed the Inspector freeze, "feet on the ground, that's it. Now, where are you?"

"CID," Alex mumbled, her eyes tightly shut as she squeezed Shaz's hand shakily.

"Good, excellent. They're not here, are they Ma'am? Are they, Alex?"

"No," Alex shook her head, slowly opening her eyes and swallowing nervously.

"Tell me who's in the room," Shaz said firmly, keeping to the therapist's instructions.

"Me, you…Viv is by the door. Ray's standing up. Chris is at his desk. Terry, Bammo and Poirot are filing reports. Gene's not here," Alex listed, her heart rate calming.

"Good," Shaz smiled encouragingly at her, "you okay? You did brilliantly, Ma'am. Everything fine?"

"Everything's fine," Alex nodded quietly with a small smile, "thanks, Shaz."

"No problem, Ma'am," Shaz grinned at her, returning to her desk.

Viv took a breath and then turned back to Ray, worried about upsetting Alex again. "I've put her in Interview Room Three," the Desk Sergeant continued, "perhaps you and Chris could go and see what she has to say? Or maybe take WPC Granger…she might prefer a woman to be present…"

"I'll go," Alex piped up. Ray and Viv stared at her.

"Drake, that might not be wise," Ray said carefully, "yer don't…yer don't want to upset yerself. Nor her."

"I'm the only one who can relate to this," Alex said firmly, standing up, "I'm the only one who will know how she's feeling, who won't judge her and who could help her in the right direction. Besides…I have to do this. For myself. Please?"

Viv shrugged. "Your choice, DI Drake," he sighed, opening the door to leave, "I don't have authority over you."

As Viv left, Alex looked at Ray, her eyes pleading. Ray breathed heavily.

"All right, you," he smiled at her, "but you 'ave one o' your funny turns and Shaz is straight in there, yeah?"

"Yep," Alex nodded, leaving the room with Ray, "who'd have thought you'd be giving me orders one day, Ray?"

Ray winked as they walked to Interview Room Three. "We're the same rank now, Alex. We're equal. Well, apart from the fact I'm naturally superior, but we'll ignore that."

Alex elbowed him playfully, but then her heart hammered as they approached the door. The woman inside wasn't going to be the only one reliving her tale of horror in the minutes to come.

The woman's story was just how Alex expected when the terms 'burglary' and 'attempted rape' were put together. Casey Stewart, a dark-haired, pretty girl of about twenty-four lived on her own in a London flat when it was broken into by three men. Taking the things they wanted, they then tried to force Casey into having sex with them before she kicked them all in the balls and ran like hell. Too scared to go home, she had stayed the night at a friend's and then had plucked up the courage to come to the police.

"It's probably my fault," Casey stuttered sadly, "I'd been on a night out. I was dressed real tarty, ya know? Looked like a proper slapper. They probably followed me home, thought I was up for it."

"No," Alex said firmly, leaning forwards to look Casey in the eye, "you mustn't blame yourself, Casey. You're the victim in this situation. It was nothing to do with the way you looked or the way you dressed. Those men were just bastards who probably couldn't hold onto a girl. You mustn't let them chip away at your self-worth or self-belief. Find Anne Hawkins, she's the best therapist in this part of London. Explain to her what happened but don't let this beat you. You're stronger than that, Casey. You're stronger then _them_. If you scratch yourself or allow your sleep to be taken from you because of nightmares of them, then that's letting them win. Allowing them to invade your mind and cause anxiety attacks is just another sign of them beating you. Don't let them, Casey. You're worth so much more, and no-one, _no-one _should ever make you feel otherwise. People like those blokes are just bastards. _Bastards_. Good for nothing scum of the scum. You're worth something, Casey. You can beat this. You can _win_."

Ray stared at Alex with pure admiration in his eyes. Alex sat back, clearly overwhelmed with what she had just said. It applied to her too. She was worth so much more than those bastards who attacked her. As was Casey. As was any woman who had been through this.

Casey stared at Alex as well, and eventually her face split into a huge smile. "You ever thought of being a counsellor?" Casey chuckled lightly, wiping her eyes.

"She's too good as a police officer, love," Ray cut in, earning a thankful smile from Alex.

"Anne Hawkins you said?" Casey checked. "I will do. Thanks, DI Drake. You've been a real help. I can walk out of here believing I'm worth something again now. I won't let them win. I _won't_."

"That's the spirit," Alex encouraged her softly. Leading Casey out, the young girl turned to the two DIs.

"You will find them, won't ya?" Casey begged. "My descriptions were clear enough?"

"We'll do our best with the information we have," Ray assured her, "good luck, love."

"Thanks," Casey said with a smile, leaving the police station more confidently than when she arrived.

Alex took a deep breath and turned to Ray, who had a big beaming smile on his face.

"What?" Alex chuckled.

"How the _hell _did the Guv get you?" Ray said in awe. "He's one lucky bastard!"

Alex burst out laughing, touched by Ray's affection. "You know what, I suppose he is. And you know why? Because I'm still worth something, Ray. I'm still worth something."

**-xx-**

Alex jumped when there was a huge knock on the door that night. Her heart pounded as she pulled her black silk nightdress further down to cover more of her thighs. She grabbed her red dressing gown, wrapped it round herself and then made her way to the door. Looking through the peephole, her heart soared when she saw who it was.

Unlocking the door, Alex opened it wide to take in the sight of the man standing opposite her.

"Bolls," Gene said weakly, "can I…come in?"

There was silence as Gene shut the door behind him, the two of them walking through to the living room. Alex stared awkwardly at Gene, resisting the urge to slap him or kiss him.

"Bolls," Gene croaked, "I'm…I'm sorry. I'm a bloody bastard. I should never have done what I did last night, and I'm making a complete poof of myself because…well…you mean the ruddy world ter me, sweetheart. Everything. Ray told me what happened at the station and I am so, so incredibly proud of you. You're amazing, Alex, and I forgot that. Alex? Say something…"

Alex remained quiet.

"Well, if yer don't feel the same anymore then stuff it," Gene muttered awkwardly, "I'll…I'll just go, only wanted ter say hi anyway…say good work, y'know –"

Whatever Gene was going to say, Alex never found out. And that was because of the simple reason that she had leapt forwards and claimed his lips with her own, kissing him as passionately as she would if she had not seen him for twenty years. Her tongue intertwining with his and her hands interlocked with his hair, Gene kissed her back lovingly as he groped her arse, his heart leaping when she did not pull away.

"Love you, Alex," Gene murmured between kisses, "love you."

"Love you too, Gene," Alex breathed, relaxing in his intimate touch, "I've missed you. I've missed you _so much_. But I did it, Gene, I did…I beat him. I got to sleep, I didn't have nightmares…"

"That's brilliant, love," Gene smiled at her, kissing her neck, "but you don't have to do it alone again, Alex. I'm here. I'm always here. Was a stupid bastard. Never goin' ter forget what you mean to me…never again…"

Alex relaxed into his bear hug, savouring the feel of his embrace. "Thank you, Gene," she sighed in content, "I love you."

Gene kissed the top of her head. "Always goin' ter be here for you, Bollykecks. Always."


	18. The Police Ball

**A/N: Thought we could use a break from the angst (; love Roxannaaaax**

If there was one thing that Gene Hunt was, it was a man of his word. Alex's recovery was a slow process, but he was with her every step of the way. As the weeks continued, Alex's panic attacks were less and less frequent. She had finally stopped the flashbacks and was no longer afraid of being around men other than the CID lads. Alex still had the occasional nightmare, but when she woke up in fear, Gene was there, in her bed, ready to soothe her. That was another thing that Alex had finally overcome – for the last few days she had allowed Gene back in her bed and they had made love for the first time since her attack.

The therapist, Anne Hawkins, was thoroughly impressed with Alex's progress. Her sessions had come to an end as a month after Alex had helped Casey it seemed as if she had made almost a full recovery. It had been a slow and challenging process, but Alex had pulled through it. Gene, Ray, Shaz and Chris had all been supporting her, and now, nearly two months after her encounter with Oliver and the skinheads; it appeared as if CID had their bolshy DI back.

Over the last month, CID had caught the three men that burgled Casey Stewart's flat and tried to rape her and had them locked up. The crime had gone to court and had won, increasing Casey's self-esteem and confidence. There had been a few minor cases since in which Alex had proved she was back with her psychological insight and no fear of interviewing the men in question, but things seemed to be quietening down on the London crime boards.

It was just as well, as once again, that time of year had come round. Opening the letter in the midst of his office on Monday morning, Gene groaned in frustration has he realised what was around the corner yet again.

_Stupid bloody thing_, Gene thought in annoyance, _for poofs and birds…not for police officers…ruddy charity shit…_

Gene got to his feet, figuring he better let them all know. There hadn't been a great turnout from CID last year, and the Super was adamant that they were all to attend this time round.

"Right everyone," Gene called out, slamming his office door and getting everyone's attention, "got somethin' ter tell yer, so listen up."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and focused on their DCI. Alex frowned, noticing that Gene looked severely pissed off about something. Maybe something had happened? A drugs bust, a murder…

"As you will all be aware, it's that ridiculous time o' year again," Gene muttered, "this Saturday is the annual Police Ball."

Some of the lads groaned, looking around at each other in disgust. Shaz beamed, excited, and Ray darted a look at Alex, one that did not go unnoticed by her and left her feeling a bit confused and uneasy.

"Last year, as you all know, we were in the middle of a very important murder investigation and only DC Poirot and DI Carling managed to show their faces at it. This year, the Super wants all of us there. Every last one, right from WPC Granger to me," Gene explained, pouting, "all the money from the tickets, the beverages bought and the donations goes to our Police Widows' Charity. Now I know it's a nancy, poofter event but I expect you all there kitted out ter the nines, especially as the current scum of London isn't exactly at large at the moment."

There was a murmur of excited and disgusted whispers flittering through CID as Gene slammed his door in annoyance. Alex's heart soared – what a perfect opportunity to enjoy an evening with Gene. She had just the dress as well – one that would make his eyes pop out of his sockets. And hey, she might even get a dance in from the Gene Genie!

"I think it sounds fab, don't you Ma'am?" Shaz grinned at her DI. "Think I might treat myself to a new dress. Been ages since I got something new!"

"Couldn't agree more, Shaz," Alex grinned back, "I've never been to the Police Ball before. I arrived too late in the year in 1981 and we were busy with that case last May. What's it like?"

"Oh it's lovely, Ma'am," Shaz said dreamily, "all the girls dress up proper nice like, you know, classy dresses and rich colours – some leaving little to the imagination! Then the blokes…they're all in these crisp suits, even men like Ray and Chris. Some detectives take dates; others just go with their mates in the force. Then there's a bar, places to sit, a dance floor…a band…and all the money made goes to our charity. It's a night out for the police force, so we can all let our hair down. Romance always kicks off as well. Ray gets all the pissed blondes, the DCI from Fenchurch West tries it on with our WPCs…in fact, that's when Chris and I got together."

"Really?" Alex asked in interest. "At the Police Ball?"

"Yep," Shaz blushed, "two years ago. The 1981 Police Ball in May, a couple of months before you arrived. DCI Waltham was hitting on me, and Chris interrupted and whisked me away. My knight in shining armour," she giggled.

"That's so romantic," Alex sighed, a small smile creeping onto her face.

Shaz leant forward. "I expect the Guv's going to be your date, ain't he Ma'am –"

"GRANGER! DRAKE!" Gene roared, opening his door forcefully. "Am I paying yer to cackle like hens? No! So get on with some bloody work!"

Gene slammed his door, causing Alex and Shaz to catch each other's eye and snigger slightly. Looking tentatively through the glass into Gene's office, Alex turned back to Shaz.

"If he asks me, yes," she replied, "but he's so against this ball that I doubt he will even if we are in a relationship. Might have to drop some subtle hints."

Shaz laughed. "That's what I'm going to have to do with Chris. He's such a div he won't even think about it!"

Alex and Shaz giggled lightly, returning to their work. Alex didn't want to show it, but she was really looking forward to this Police Ball. Saturday night just could not come quick enough.

**-xx-**

"No."

"Oh come on, Gene! Why not? I really like this dress."

"Yeah, so do I. But the reason I like it is goin' ter be the reason every other bloke likes it too."

Alex rolled her eyes as she did a twirl in a short black dress. It was Friday night and Gene was lying on Alex's bed at the flat, watching her come out of the bathroom and parade in a number of prospective dresses for tomorrow night's Police Ball. Alex had managed to get him to ask her to be his date, but now he was taking full control over her choice in wardrobe.

"But this is my favourite," Alex pouted, "I know it's a bit low at the front…and yeah, its quite short, but you always say 'wear something slutty, Bolls' so what's the problem?"

"I don't want a load o' pervy detectives from Fenchurch West gawping at your tits, that's what," Gene growled protectively, "or thinking smutty things about how many drinks it'll take ter get you pissed and round the back for a quickie!"

Alex sighed. "Gene, you know I've only got eyes for you. Just let me wear the dress. Please. This is the fourth one you've slated for being too short, too revealing or too slutty."

"Yeah, and that one's all three."

Alex huffed in annoyance as she stomped into the bathroom, tearing the dress off and picking up her next one. Gene was really being too overprotective. It was just a dress, for Christ's sake. Sighing, Alex picked up another black dress. This one had little sequined diamonds on it, and despite being still extremely short, it had long sleeves and showed a tantalising glimpse of cleavage. Simple, sophisticated and sexy. How could Gene resist?

Alex grinned as Gene raised his eyebrows and ran his eyes up and down her legs. Swallowing with difficulty, Gene coughed to try and clear his throat.

"Beautiful," he murmured, "God you look gorgeous, Bolls. But…"

"If you let me wear this, I promise you can rip it off me the minute we get back here," Alex grinned with a wink.

Gene's mouth practically watered. "Deal."

Accompanied with high red heels, red lipstick, long black eyelashes, loosely quiffed hair and Alex's natural beauty, no-one could deny that she looked stunning when Gene accompanied her to the ball on Saturday night. Men were gawping at her left, right and centre, something that made Gene extremely smug to be her date and extremely protective at the same time.

The location looked amazing with its high ceiling along with the lights dimmed and a huge crystal ball illuminating the dance floor. The music was so incredibly 80s and the place was packed with police officers from many divisions, some propped up at the bar getting pissed, others flirting with officers from different stations, some dancing to the band playing and others just chatting at tables. Gene led Alex to a table with Ray, Chris and Shaz, taking the initiative to leave her with them as he went to get the first round of drinks.

"Oh Ma'am, you look gorgeous!" Shaz gasped as Alex blushed. She laughed as Shaz elbowed Ray and Chris, both whom had been gawping at Alex's legs ever since she had arrived.

"Oh – yeah – you look, er…nice, Ma'am," Chris burbled, "so do you, Shaz, don't get me wrong, I…"

"Oh shut up, you div," Shaz laughed affectionately. He was right though; Shaz did look good. She had crimped her hair and was wearing more makeup then usual, and was dressed in a red dress that stopped just before the knee and plunged at the back.

"Guv scrubs up well," Shaz winked at Alex, whom was feeling a little uncomfortable with the fact that Ray was still staring at her, licking his lips, "convinced him to wear a nice suit then?"

"In the end," Alex replied, "got my way by telling him I was dressing as a nun if he didn't show willing."

"Bloody cheeky tart, she is," Gene cut in, returning with the drinks.

"Cheers, Guv!" Ray nodded as Gene sat down next to Alex, swinging his arm around her.

"How long we got ter be at this bloody thing for?" Gene muttered. "Feel like a twat."

"A few hours, Gene," Alex sighed, "anyway, you're not leaving until we've had a dance."

"A dance?" Gene scoffed. "Sorry Bolls, yer out o' luck there. The Gene Genie does not dance."

Alex rolled her eyes, catching Shaz's eye and shaking her head. Alex couldn't understand why Gene couldn't just enjoy himself. It was supposed to be a fun evening. When Chris and Shaz left the table to go on the dance floor, Alex sighed in frustration. Ray and Gene were leaning across the table smoking a cigarette and talking, both partly drunk and seemingly unaware that Alex was even there.

It was only when he patted her leg that Alex realised he actually knew she was still sitting next to him. "Just going for a piss, Bolls," Gene shouted over the music before stubbing out his cigarette and getting up. Alex nodded in response, sighing as she sunk into her chair, watching jealously at the couples on the dance floor.

She didn't see Ray staring at her.

"Hey Drake," Ray called to her, causing Alex's head to whip round, "if the Guv won't dance wi' yer, I will."

Alex chuckled, unsure whether Ray was being serious or not as he had had a lot to drink. "Thanks Ray, but I think Gene might get a bit jealous if he comes back to find me dancing with you."

"His loss," Ray shrugged, getting to his feet and walking over to Alex, "you're easily the hottest bird in 'ere, so yer shouldn't be sitting down. Come on, 'ave a laugh."

Ray grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. Flying into Ray's chest, Alex tried to compose herself as he led her onto the dance floor, taking her into his arms immediately. Alex didn't want to admit it, because he had been a great support to her these past weeks, but she felt extremely uncomfortable in Ray's embrace. Especially since his hand was creeping towards her arse.

"Um…" Alex croaked, unsure what to say. Ray winked at her.

"So you and the Guv…how did it start?" he asked her, drawing her closer as a slow ballad began to play.

"Um…after the car crash," Alex recalled, trying to pull away as Ray's hands claimed her arse, "we…we went on a date. And things…spiralled…now we're in a relationship, I guess…"

"Hmmm," Ray muttered, nuzzling her neck.

_Oh bloody hell_, Alex panicked, _he's pissed…if Gene sees…_

"Ray, no," Alex said firmly as Ray began to kiss her neck, "that's enough. It's inappropriate now."

"Oh have some _fun_," Ray complained drunkenly, biting down on Alex's neck hard and causing her to squirm.

"Ray, I'm with someone…I'm with your DCI, for God's sake…"

Alex squealed as Ray's hand found her breast and squeezed roughly, but that was when an earth-shattering roar was heard.

"OI! BACK OFF, CARLING! SHE'S MINE!"

Ray was thrown away from Alex then as Gene punched him in the face, anger seeping through his blood.

"Gene!" Alex gasped. "Gene, he was a little out of line, but there was no need for that! He was pissed anyway!" she protested as Ray stumbled into DC Terry drunkenly, holding his swollen nose.

"Don't give a flying rat's arse," Gene growled, "no-one touches you. No-one but me. You okay?"

Alex nodded. "Of course. It's only Ray. He doesn't mean any harm. He just sees a bit of flesh and his manly instincts kick in."

Gene shot a scowl over at Ray. "Mmm," he muttered to Alex, "and that's why I didn't want yer with yer tits out, Bolls. God knows what would've happened whilst I was in the bog."

Alex smiled slightly, touched by his protection. "Well DCI Hunt," she purred at him, looking up underneath her alluring eyelashes, "whilst we're here, we might as well have a dance, mightn't we?"

Gene stared at her, smirking slightly. "Bolls yer scheming cow, was that a set-up? Get Raymondo's hands all over yer to trick me into dancing?"

Alex spluttered. "Believe me, Gene; if I wanted to outwit you it would _not _include Ray feeling me up. I had enough of that trying to catch out that religious nutter back in 1981 on the boat."

Gene laughed at the memory, remembering Alex in that sexy black cat suit. Maybe if he danced with her he could convince her to wear it again…privately, of course, where he could rip it off her…

Whispering his proposition into Alex's ear, she broke out into sunny laughter and agreed, winking at him as he took her into his arms. Alex rested her head on Gene's shoulder as they danced, one hand intertwined with his as the other wrapped around his neck. Gene rested his hands on Alex's hips, swaying in time with the music as she relaxed into him, her eyes closing dreamily in bliss.

Gene kissed the top of her head. "Love you, Bolls," he whispered to her. Gene felt Alex squeeze his hand in response. The rest of the world didn't matter at the moment. It was just them, the two of them, enjoying this dance.


	19. Cinema Antics

"…I've seen you do some shit things in your time, Carling, but Saturday night's actions from you was some o' the most disgraceful I 'ave ever seen in my life."

Ray hung his head in shame as he stood in the Guv's office. He had been enduring the anger and disappointment of Gene Hunt for a good fifteen minutes now. It was Monday morning, and everyone was in the station. Word had got round about Ray coming onto Alex at the Police Ball, and like typical gossip, the story had been blown way out of proportion.

Rumours had flown round CID like buzzing bees and everyone had heard a different set of events. Chris and Shaz had heard that Alex and Ray had kissed passionately in the middle of the dance floor. Viv was told by officers from Fenchurch West that Alex had dumped Gene and was now seeing Ray. Poirot and Terry were talking about how Alex had cheated on the Guv and shagged Ray round the back of the building, until Bammo rushed over to tell them that they didn't go that far, but Alex had sucked Ray off behind the bandstand.

Gene had been livid when he heard these rumours and Alex had never felt angrier at her colleagues, determined to give them a piece of her mind. However, the vulgarity of the rumours and the fact that everyone believed them soon caused Alex to burst into tears, causing the fury in Gene's stomach to bubble uncontrollably.

After comforting Alex and roaring at the whole of CID to put the story straight, the detectives apologised to Alex and their Guv and swallowed nervously as Gene barked for Ray to enter his office, the door slamming brutishly behind him.

Everyone kept their heads down, too embarrassed and guilty to face their female DI. Shaz was the only one who had the courage.

"I didn't believe any of it, Ma'am," Shaz said quietly, "I knew you wouldn't do any of those things. You've got too much respect for yourself. For the Guv."

Alex sniffed, smiling weakly.

"Um," Shaz stuttered, "if ya don't mind me asking, Ma'am…what did happen with you and Ray?"

Alex sighed. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing, not seriously. He'd had too much to drink and came onto me, like he would any bird. He…tried to kiss my neck, feel me up…and get me to respond. But I wouldn't. Because of Gene. I think he would have respected that, but Gene came over and just lost it. Thankfully he didn't blame me."

Shaz nodded, understanding. "He wouldn't anyway. The Guv knows he can trust you."

Alex smiled. "I don't really think Ray feels strongly about me. It's purely his male instincts – he sees bare legs and a bit of cleavage and he's off. Doesn't matter to him who the woman is. It wouldn't matter if the woman was the ugliest on the planet or had no personality; he'd shag her if she showed enough flesh."

Shaz laughed in agreement. "You got that right, Ma'am."

Alex sniggered, looking through the glass into Gene's office. It wasn't looking good for Ray. Gene's eyes were burning into him as his lips curled in fury.

"Where've you been for the past couple o' months, Carling?" Gene spat. "Were you not about when DI Drake was drugged and sexually assaulted? Betrayed by a man she had feelings for? Held captive and then nearly raped? Were you not paying attention during those frustrating weeks when she was completely traumatised? Too scared of men to let me in her bed, too frightened to interview scum, having panic attacks and terrifying flashbacks left, right and centre, waking up in the middle of the night screaming…"

Ray sighed. "I know, Guv. I messed up. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Gene snarled. "Yer sorry? That it? Alex has made such brilliant progress since her awful experience. It took her _weeks _to get over that man's assaulting touch. And yer know what you did, Carling? You as good as put her through it again, because I know for a _fact _she did not want your grubby hands on her tits or arse!"

Ray winced. "Guv, I didn't assault her! I was pissed! Anyway, she's okay. She's more upset about the rumour that I shagged her round the back –"

"ENOUGH!" Gene roared, slamming his fist violently on his desk. "The point is, Carling, is that she didn't want you touching her! You could've ruined _everythin'_, everythin' we've worked for! You could've put my Bolly back to square one, flinching away from a man's touch, and you don't seem ter give a flying _fuck_!"

"I do!" Ray protested. "I feel shit, Guv, honest."

"You owe 'er an apology," Gene growled, "and yer on paperwork for two months. Now get your sorry arse out there and be grateful it isn't more!"

"Yes Guv," Ray mumbled, feeling extremely disappointed in himself.

"I won't forget this," Gene glared, "…I've seen you do some shit things in your time, Carling, but Saturday night's actions from you was some o' the most disgraceful I 'ave ever seen in my life."

Ray was silent. Gene sighed, draining his whisky. Just then, there was the shrill ring of his phone so Gene turned moodily to Ray.

"Piss off and do some police work," he ordered, picking up the phone, "and apologise to Alex."

Ray nodded, opening the door and leaving Gene's office, taking a deep breath as he made his way over to Alex's desk as everyone else pretended to be doing work.

"Drake?" Ray said uncomfortably. "I…er…didn't mean to, yer know. I'm…I'm…well, I'm sorry."

Alex nodded weakly. "Apology accepted, Ray," she sighed, "let's just forget about it. I know you didn't mean any harm."

"Thanks," Ray mumbled, sitting down at his desk in embarrassment. Chris was staring at him. Looking at both of his DIs, gawping, Chris leaned into Ray.

"So yer didn't shag the boss?" Chris whispered.

Ray glared at him. "Piss off!" he spat.

Alex laughed weakly as Chris turned away, and gradually, the hustle and bustle of CID began to resurface. Chatter began to take over the office, and Alex was extremely glad that none of it seemed to be about her. She was just getting on with some work when a loud crash of doors made Alex jump out of her skin.

The detectives looked up to see DCI Waltham of Fenchurch West charge into the station. The atmosphere changed instantly. Fenchurch West and Fenchurch East were well known rivals, and DCI Waltham had a reputation of being a nasty piece of work. Credit where credit's due, he did clear the scum in his patch of London but he demanded respect from his junior officers rather than earned it like Gene.

"DCI Bill Waltham, Fenchurch West," Bill Waltham declared as he sauntered into the room. He was about six foot two and in his mid forties with dark hair and a broad body. Some would say he was quite attractive, but his physical presence didn't hide the superior glare in his eyes.

"Yeah, and what do yer want?" Ray barked rudely, causing Alex to roll her eyes and DCI Waltham to smirk.

"Need to talk to your DCI," Waltham said smoothly.

"He's on the phone right now," Alex piped up, standing up and walking around her desk to face Waltham, "but maybe I can help you. I'm DI Drake."

Waltham smirked again, looking Alex up and down in appreciation in such an obvious manner that made her visibly recoil. She was wearing a short black skirt today due to the summer weather and a light blouse, accompanied with her classic black heels.

"DI?" Waltham repeated. "Thought you were the entertainment, love. The CID prozzie."

Alex opened her mouth to speak but someone else got there first.

"Don't talk to 'er like that!" Ray snapped, standing up in Alex's defence. DCI Waltham sneered at him, and then his mouth opened in comprehension. He looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Of _course_, DI Drake," Waltham realised, making an obvious display of checking out Alex's legs, "Gene Hunt's bird? Well, shagging your superior is one way to climb the career ladder, sweetheart. What he do when he found out you were snogging DI Carling?" he asked with a sneer.

"I wasn't," Alex said primly, offended, "and you may be a DCI, sir, but you have absolutely no right to speak to me like that."

"OI!" Gene shouted suddenly, storming out of his office. "What the bloody hell do you want, Waltham?"

Waltham tore his gaze away from Alex and faced Gene. "To see you, Hunt. Something happened at the Police Ball that needs discussing, and I'm not talking about the sexual entanglement between your two DIs here."

"You watch yer mouth!" Gene growled, opening his door. "Get your arse in 'ere. You too, Bolly."

"_Bolly_?" Waltham laughed. "What sort of name is that?"

"Nothing," Alex muttered darkly, walking into the room after him but determined not to make eye contact with this rude and nasty DCI.

"Now what are you on my patch for?" Gene asked bluntly, closing the door and putting his arm around Alex's waist. Waltham noticed this, and raised an eyebrow.

"As you're aware, over two grand was raised for the Police Widows' Charity on Saturday night," Waltham explained, "but what's only just been discovered, is that a good half of the money has been stolen. And it was stolen during the ball, which means it was one of our own. An officer, or officers, from Fenchurch West, Fenchurch East or the other divisions."

"Well I can assure you that none of my officers would steal from our charity," Gene said confidently, "so yer wasting yer time. Examine yer own, Waltham, 'cos those bastards you work with are much more likely ter do it."

"I'm just alerting you, Gene," Waltham snapped, ignoring his comment, "I'm leading this investigation and if I have to interview your officers, I will."

"I don't think so, matey boy," Gene snarled, "if anyone's goin' ter be interviewing my officers, its going ter be me."

"Well that's hardly fair, Gene," Waltham said patronisingly, leaning on Gene's desk, "you're not exactly going to be hard on them." Waltham stared at Alex then, noticing that she had been quiet throughout this conversation. "Wouldn't you agree, Bolly?"

Gene and Alex froze. Gene felt his stomach buzz like angry bees and Alex's mouth dried up.

"_What_?" she said, flabbergasted.

"That is your name, isn't it, Bolly?" Waltham smirked at her.

"Listen 'ere, shit face," Gene snarled, "no-one calls 'er Bolly but me, you got it? I will interview my officers, I will decide whether my division is worth putting into the equation and you can piss off back to your station and get on with this investigation. Capiche?"

Waltham left without a word then, sneering at the both of them as he left CID. Alex breathed out.

"All I can say is I'm sure as hell glad that he's not my DCI," she sighed. Gene pouted.

"I should hope not," he winked at her, "the thought of him in your bed makes me quite sick actually."

Alex laughed. It had become a regular and expected thing that Gene now came home to the flat with her and shared her bed. In fact, he even had half the wardrobe now. Sometimes, Alex couldn't help but think about what it would be like officially living with Gene…in a house…their house…

"Oi, Bolls," Gene said sharply, snapping Alex out of her trance.

"Hmm? Sorry, what were you saying?" Alex burbled, staring up at him innocently.

Gene tutted. "Dozy mare. I was asking yer what yer thought of doing somethin' a bit different tonight. Maybe goin' the pictures or somethin'."

Alex beamed. She never went to the cinema much as a child because Evan was always fiercely overprotective about what she was watching.

"I'd love to!" Alex nodded happily. "What do you want to see?"

Gene grinned, his smile stretching from ear to ear. "I have just the film in mind."

**-xx-**

"Jesus!"

Alex jumped and hid in Gene's chest instantly, her heart pounding as the cinema filled with screams. Gene tried not to laugh as he threw his arm around Alex, stroking her back as she buried her face into him.

They were sitting in the corner at the back of a half-full cinema, Gene laughing at the film and Alex absolutely terrified of it.

"You are a bastard, Gene Hunt," Alex hissed as she surfaced briefly, "this is not funny!"

Gene chuckled. "I think it is," he whispered back as Alex dove for cover again, "come on, Bolls, its not _that _scary!"

"I can't do scary films!" Alex snapped at him, cuddling up in his arms as he enveloped her, "Ev- erm, my godfather never let me watch anything remotely scary when I was younger, so now I find the worst films a lot scarier than most people."

Gene kissed her head. "I know, sweetheart. Yer told me."

"I told you?" Alex said quietly, frowning. "But…then why?...Gene Hunt, you utter bastard!"

"How else am I goin' ter get a bit of action in the back of the cinema?" Gene smiled at her, kissing her forehead. "If you were watching a film you liked then you wouldn't let me near yer!"

Alex smiled then, ignoring the gasps from the cinema audience as something horrifying happened on the big screen. "True," Alex purred, kissing Gene softly as her tongue danced with his.

They were the only ones in the back few rows of the cinema so Alex confidently straddled Gene, her mouth battling with his for dominance as she smoothed her hands down his shoulders and he massaged her breasts.

Grinding on him, Alex let out a blissful moan as Gene began to trail his fingers up her bare legs and under her skirt, reaching his destination.

"Uuhhh," Alex moaned, "Gene…"

"Shh," Gene hushed her, "dirty girl, moaning like that in public…"

They returned to kissing then, both of their breathing becoming more erratic as they became more aroused. Gene nuzzled Alex's neck, biting her lovingly as he squeezed her firm and peachy arse. The final minutes of the film flew by as Alex and Gene continued to make out at the back of the cinema like a couple of randy teenagers.

It was only when the lights switched on as the credits rolled that Alex hopped off Gene quickly, straightening her clothes and hair as he groaned, trying to hide the massive bulge in his trousers.

Alex laughed. "It's your fault, you know. You started it."

Gene smacked her arse as they got to their feet, desperate thoughts of Ray in a tutu streaming through Gene's mind in attempt to lose his excitement until they got home.

They walked out of the cinema hand-in-hand, Alex nuzzled in Gene's arms as he held her protectively. However, before they could leave, they were approached by a beefy security guard who did not look impressed.

"I'd like a word, please," the security guard said sternly, beckoning Gene and Alex to the side. They looked at each other in confusion.

"I've just seen some extremely interesting footage on the CCTV cameras," the security guard explained firmly, "including some extremely inappropriate behaviour and sexual displays from the two of you. Due to this being in a public cinema viewing, I'm going to have to fine you –"

Suddenly, Gene dropped his arms from around Alex and whipped out his badge. The blood drained from the security guard's face.

"DCI Gene Hunt, Metropolitan Police," Gene growled, "now you, Sonny Jim, could have just blown an _extremely _dangerous undercover operation. A murdering bastard 'as been known to use this cinema every Monday night and his targets are couples that get it on during the film. If he's seen this little episode with you, you my friend have just blown this entire investigation!"

The security guard looked mortified as Alex tried to stifle her giggles.

"Oh…I'm sorry, sir, I didn't realise…um, yes, you're free to go…"

"Thank you," Gene spat, putting his badge away and throwing his arm back around Alex, leading her out of the cinema as they both burst out laughing.

"Gene Hunt!" Alex sniggered, cuddling up to him as they walked back to the Quattro, "was that you abusing your badge there?"

"Most certainly was," Gene winked as they approached the car, stopping in his tracks and claiming Alex's lips with his own. He kissed her passionately, lovingly, fiercely…as if they only had seconds left together.

Pulling away, Gene gazed into Alex's eyes, lightly stroking her face.

"How did I get so lucky?" he murmured, more to himself than to Alex. "You're so beautiful."

Alex smiled, rubbing her face against his hand, her eyes closed in bliss. Upon opening them, Alex noticed that Gene was pouting nervously.

"Alex," Gene croaked, holding her hand, "you mean a lot to me, and, well…"

Alex looked up at him, her eyes shining. "Yes?"

Gene took a deep breath. "Well, you're the first woman who I've ever loved since me wife and…well…"

"Yes?" Alex prompted him.

Gene swallowed. "Alex…I'd like to introduce you to my children."

**A/N: Dun-dun-duuuuuun! Heehee let me know what you think! :D x**


	20. A Trip up North

"Alex…Alex, come on. Yer acting childishly now."

Alex slammed the saucepan she was drying down on the draining board, causing Gene to wince as he hovered in her flat's kitchen.

"Childishly?" Alex burst out. "Oh do forgive me, Gene. Maybe I'm annoyed about something or, I don't know, maybe _surprised_? Hurt you didn't tell me sooner!"

Gene sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes in exasperation. He looked up at Alex, shaking his head.

"Bolls, what was I supposed to do? One week into our relationship or somethin' and I blurt out the fact I have a sixteen-year-old son and fourteen-year-old daughter?"

Alex shrieked then, knives clattering to the floor. Gene stared at her in confusion.

"What the –" Gene spluttered.

"_Sixteen and fourteen_?" Alex gasped. "They're teenagers? Oh this just gets better…"

"Alex, what is your problem?" Gene barked, reasserting his authority and getting annoyed now. "I was married for crying out loud! Only divorced about four years ago. Before then we were married about thirteen years. Of course it's bloody possible I had a family before you!"

"But you didn't _tell _me, did you, Gene?" Alex cried. "I'm not annoyed that you've told me two months into our relationship as partners; I'm annoyed that we've been close friends for about two _years _and not once did you mention them. Not ONCE, Gene!"

Gene slammed his fist on the table in frustration. "Well excuse me, Mrs Lady Woman! Excuse me if my personal life didn't concern my colleagues!"

"Oh, so I was just your colleague…"

"Don't give me that shit, Alex. If you were just my colleague we wouldn't be in the relationship we are now. I didn't bloody tell yer because it wasn't the right bloody time. Since things got…well…_serious_, if yer like, I've been waiting for the best moment to tell yer about them," Gene snapped, drawing breath roughly, "anyway, like you can talk, Bolls! You're not exactly open about yer life before me, are yer?"

Alex clammed up, returning to washing up the pots. She just prayed he wouldn't go there…

But this was Gene Hunt.

"Anyway, you've got a daughter ain't yer?" Gene threw at her. "Twelve or somethin'? So what's the big deal?"

"You _know _about Molly," Alex snapped back, "you've known about Molly since probably the second _day _of us knowing each other, not the second _year_!"

Gene shook his head angrily. Bolly just wasn't going to back down. He stared at her harshly. "Well at least I still contact my kids," Gene growled at her, regretting the words as soon as they spilled from his mouth.

That was the final straw for Alex. She slammed the cutlery down on the draining board and stormed into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Left in the silence, Gene could just make out tiny little sobs coming from inside.

Gene Hunt never was one for apologising, but he knew he had said something way too nasty. After giving her five minutes space to calm down, Gene opened the bedroom door and pulled Alex into his arms, kissing her on the head and muttering 'sorry' in her ear. Alex curled into him instantly, wanting his comfort as he soothed her. Gene's heart ached at the thought of upsetting her. Hurting her.

"Yer don't have ter meet them," Gene said flatly, rocking Alex as he leant on the headboard of the bed with his lover enveloped in his arms. "Not if it's goin' ter upset yer."

Alex kissed Gene's cheek lovingly before squeezing his hand. "No Gene, its fine. It…it was a shock, but I can see how much this means to you. I want to be part of your life so much, and this is one crucial step. If it's important to you, I'll happily go up to Manchester with you this weekend. You mean everything to me, Gene."

Gene kissed Alex's forehead. "And you do ter me, sweetheart. I know this could be…uncomfortable, but I promised my kids I'd stay in their lives even after me and their mum split up. And you're a big part of my life now. They need ter know that."

Alex nodded, sitting up to pull herself level with Gene.

"Will they like me?" she asked worriedly, her huge hazel orbs shining with concern. Gene chuckled.

"Bolls, you can charm the pants off anyone," he smirked, "I'm sure they'll love yer. Haven't seen them in three years, mind. Since a year after the divorce when the ex-wife made things difficult."

"Three years?" Alex repeated. "So you last saw them at what, eleven and thirteen? Gene, kids change a lot as they enter their teens. They could hate me."

Gene stroked her cheek. "Don't worry. The ex missus will 'ate yer, but she even hates me so no problem there. Can't speak for the kids though."

"Your ex-wife?" Alex gasped. "I'm…you mean…"

"Kieran and Tiffany live with their mum, yer doughnut," Gene laughed, "so you're goin' ter get the pleasure of meeting Diana as well – the previous love of my life."

Alex swallowed. She was now even more nervous.

"Diana's an evil cow," Gene remarked, "but you can handle her. Scheming little bitch, but you're a tough cookie when yer want ter be, Bolls. Tiff's my little angel. Was a right Daddy's Girl when she was younger…don't know what the last three years 'ave done to 'er though. And Kieran…well, Kieran was always a little shit. Don't know if he's now a big shit or if he's sorted himself out."

Alex laughed, relaxing in Gene's arms again. "Do they know we're coming up this weekend?"

Gene shook his head. "Nope. Better give Diana a phone call though. Been absent ever since I left Manchester so I don't think she'll take too kindly ter me turning up unexpected three years later wi' me new bird."

Alex raised her eyebrow. "New bird?"

Gene winked at her. "Wear somethin' slutty, Bolls. You're ten million times better than she ever was, so bloody well let her know it!"

Alex laughed, cuddling up to Gene as he stroked her hair. She couldn't help but feel excited as well as nervous at the prospect of meeting the ex Mrs Hunt. Meeting the teenaged Kieran and Tiffany Hunt would also be nerve-wracking, but it would ultimately be a battle between herself and Diana Hunt. Looks, clothes, experiences with Gene…Alex had a feeling Diana wasn't going to let the fact Gene had a new partner go easily.

Gene wanted to keep it quiet that he was taking Alex up north. The week in CID passed with nothing out of the ordinary happening; a few arrests, many interviews and a lot of paperwork. They had had another visit from DCI Bill Waltham, and whilst Gene was out of the office he had managed to interview Chris and Shaz about their whereabouts during the Police Ball. Upon returning after an arrest, Gene had the rival DCI thrown out of the building with a string of swearwords tumbling from his mouth.

They were still none the wiser about the theft during the Police Ball, but as this was Fenchurch West's case, the CID officers didn't worry too much about it. The crime scene was fairly low at the moment, which was a good thing considering Alex and Gene were going to be away most likely until Saturday evening. The plan was to drive up Friday after work, sleep over in a booked bed and breakfast then go over to Diana Hunt's house mid-morning on Saturday.

Shaz was the only one that noticed that something was going on when Alex and Gene revealed they weren't going to Luigi's that Friday at six o'clock. Ray and Chris waggled their eyebrows at each other, thinking the Guv was going home to get some. Shaz rolled her eyes and pulled Alex aside before she followed Gene up the stairs of the Italian restaurant.

"I'll be up in a sec," Alex called to him, motioning to Shaz.

Gene nodded. "Hurry up though."

Watching him enter the flat, Alex smiled at her colleague. "Everything all right, Shaz?"

Shaz smiled back. "What's really going on this evening?"

Alex chuckled. Nothing got past this girl. "Don't tell the others, Shaz, because we don't really want people to know. But just in case you need to know where myself and the Guv are…well, we're going up to Manchester for a day or two. Leaving tonight. So I can…I can meet Gene's children."

Shaz's eyes widened as she gasped. "The Guv has kids?"

Alex nodded. "Two. I'm so nervous, Shaz, and I'm meeting his bitch of an ex-wife too. We're leaving soon. So…if anything goes wrong, we're about four hours away so look to Ray for judgement but trust your instincts. Anyway, I'd better go up before Gene wonders what's going on."

Shaz grinned. "Good luck, Ma'am. They'll love you. I'll let you go, and I'll keep Chris and Ray in line for ya!"

Alex laughed. "Thanks, Shaz. I'll see you in the office next week."

"Yeah, let me know how it –"

"BOLLS! ARSE UP HERE! NOW!"

Alex sniggered, hugging Shaz quickly before she raced up the stairs after Gene.

**-xx-**

"Maybe we can wait another hour."

"No, Bolls. I phoned Diana and after a load o' swearing down the phone she's agreed for us to turn up at eleven. It takes ten minutes ter get there, so we're leaving now. We're not bein' an hour late."

Alex's shoulders slumped as she sat on the hotel bed, twiddling her thumbs nervously. She had opted to wear her skin-tight jeans that accentuated her arse perfectly along with a navy strapped top that displayed a generous amount of cleavage. Gene was adamant she looked good to show Diana up as his ex-wife was a good seven or eight years older than his Bolly and was probably not as good-looking as she used to be. Alex was young and sexy and Gene wanted to show that off about her. But having said that, Gene knew that Alex would even look stunning in a bin bag. Today, she looked casual and gorgeous at the same time, and it was taking an enormous amount of self-control from Gene to stop himself from ravishing her on the spot. Naturally, they had had sex a good few times during the night and the images were still fresh in Gene's mind, so that just made him want her even more.

Gene kissed Alex then, a long, sensual kiss that restored her self-confidence amazingly. "You're beautiful, Alex," Gene breathed, "and sexy and intelligent and gorgeous and funny…lovely ter be around…happy, stunning…Kieran and Tiff will love yer. Come on now. Shake a leg, sweetheart."

Alex took a deep breath and then finally took Gene's hand. "I'm ready," she nodded.

Ten minutes. Ten minutes was all Alex had to compose herself when she and Gene drove off in the Quattro. As they wound round the little streets in the city of Manchester, Alex felt her heart pounding as Gene spotted the road Diana and the kids lived up. She was surprised that she could hear anything due to the thumping of her heart that was shattering her eardrums.

"Here it is, Bolls," Gene said, slightly nervously, "me old 'ome. A couple o' happy memories and a whole load o' shit ones live in that house."

Alex felt sick as they pulled up on the drive. The house was small and quaint; a good old-fashioned semi with a bright red door. The garden looked like it hadn't been tended to in years and the curtains were pulled back unevenly. That was when Alex noticed the figure at the window. Cold eyes glaring towards them.

"Oh my God," Alex hissed, "Gene, is that…?"

Gene gulped. "Yes love. That's Diana."

The door opened then. Alex and Gene clambered out of the Quattro and set eyes on the woman at the door – a tall woman who was a about the same height as Alex with thick blonde hair that waved past her shoulders. She was slightly bigger than Alex, wearing a tight sweater and tight jeans that could give Gene's Bolly a run for her money. Alex swallowed, smiling weakly. Diana Hunt would have been quite pretty if she didn't look like she had a permanent bad smell under her nose.

"Gene bloody Hunt," Diana said with a smirk, "finally decided to show yer face after all these years then? Remembered you 'ad kids? Realised phone calls to 'em aren't enough from their dad?"

"Diana, lovely as always," Gene said snappily, giving her a peck on the cheek out of manners. Alex hovered, hoping that Gene would introduce her. However, Diana got there first, raising her eyebrows as if in disapproval.

"Who's this then?" Diana asked rudely, talking about Alex rather than to her. "Latest bit o' skirt you're shagging?"

Alex felt stung. "I'm Alex Drake, Diana. Gene's partner. Nice to meet you."

Diana smirked. "Ooh, nice to meet you too," she said in a false cut-glass accent, quite clearly poking fun at Alex's voice, "would one like some tea on the veranda?"

"Shut up, Di," Gene spat at his ex-wife, putting an arm round Alex protectively, "we're not 'ere for you. Where's Kieran and Tiffany?"

"Upstairs," Diana answered, still looking Alex up and down, "I suppose I'll call 'em. You better come in, I guess."

Gene led Alex into the living room and sat down next to her as Diana yelled upstairs for the kids to come and see their dad and his 'tart' as she so kindly put it. Coming back into the room, Diana sneered at Alex.

"Just a favour, put yer tits away when you meet my son, love," Diana said spitefully as Alex's face flushed, "Kieran's sixteen, yer know. Recently discovered birds and won't hesitate to stare at yer chest all day."

"That's enough, yer bitchy mare," Gene snapped defensively, "don't talk ter Alex like that, Diana. Not my fault I've moved on but no other sad bugger will take you."

Diana snorted, clearly enjoying the attention from Gene. "That's where we're different, Gene darling," she said sweetly.

"What's where we're bloody different?" Gene frowned, still holding Alex's hand.

"I don't settle for just anyone," Diana grinned maliciously, "I 'ave _standards_."

Gene barked something back at Diana as Alex's blood boiled. _I will not let myself be intimidated by her_; Alex told herself firmly, _I won't. She's just a jealous, forty-one-year-old trout who can't bear to see Gene with another woman, let alone one that's nearly eight years younger._

Suddenly there was a pounding coming from the stairs as hurried footsteps got closer. Gene stood up, the beginnings of a beaming grin about to stretch onto his face. Alex's heart melted then; it was clear that Gene adored his children, even if they were teenagers now.

The door burst open and there stood an extremely pretty blonde girl. Petite with a beaming smile, her father's sea-blue eyes and the beginnings of a curvy body like her mother's, Tiffany Hunt squealed as she threw herself into her dad's arms, reunited after three years.

"Bloody hell!" Gene smiled as he hugged his daughter tightly, bringing a tear to Alex's eye as Diana sneered in disgust. "Tiff, sweetheart! Come 'ere, you. I've missed yer, poppet. I really 'ave. Christ, not a little girl now, are yer!"

"Nah," Tiffany grinned, letting go of Gene, "fourteen now, remember? Almost as old as you."

"Cheeky mare," Gene chuckled, enveloping Tiffany in his arms again. He looked up, his face lighting up again. "Kieran, me lad! Christ, you're a tall bugger now. How you been, son?"

"Fine," a grunt from the door answered. Alex looked up to see a sixteen-year-old lad that was almost six foot leaning against the doorframe, his eyes not on his dad whom he had not seen for three years, but on her. Kieran had his dad's build and slightly darker hair. The cold, piercing eyes staring towards Alex had been inherited from his mother.

Gene gave Tiffany a last squeeze before shaking Kieran's hand roughly and then walking over to Alex, pulling her up to her feet and snaking his arm round her waist.

"I, er, want yer to meet someone," Gene announced awkwardly as Alex swallowed, aware that Kieran's eyes were still fixed on her, "Tiff, Kieran…this is my partner, Alex Drake. Alex love, Tiffany and Kieran. My kids."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Alex said politely, her heart hammering. Tiffany and Kieran raised their eyebrows.

"Posh one yer got there, Dad!" Tiffany remarked, but not unkindly as they all sat down on the sofas. "Nice ter meet yer. You been with Dad long? How did you meet? Are you getting married? Can I be a bridesmaid?"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, Tiff!" Gene spluttered as Alex's sunny laugh brightened up the room, a genuine liking for Tiffany evolving. "Only been seeing Bolly for about two months. Not rushing things, sweetheart."

"Bolly?" Diana snorted. "What sort o' name is that?"

"It's an affectionate nickname, Diana," Alex replied, finding her confidence, "short for Bollinger Knickers. Adorable, don't you think?"

"And why'd he call yer Bollinger Knickers?" Kieran grunted, his eyes still piercing Alex's skin.

"Erm," Alex blushed, "well, you see, when we first met…"

"Alex is a DI in my police division," Gene explained, "first met her as an undercover hooker. Said it would take a bottle of Bolly to get her knickers off."

Tiffany laughed as Diana looked extremely jealous. Kieran smirked. "And did it?"

Tiffany spluttered. "Kieran!" she gasped as Diana snorted.

Gene frowned at Kieran. "Don't push it, son," he said sternly as Kieran grinned smugly. Alex smiled weakly, trying not to look Gene's teenage son in the eye.

"Lunch will be half an hour," Diana piped up, getting to her feet, "you kids can get ter know yer dad's bird more at the table. For now though…Alice, come and 'elp with sorting the food out? Leave the kids with their dad for a bit; ain't seen the bastard in years."

"It's Alex," Alex shot back, her dislike for Gene's ex growing more by the second.

Gene glared at Diana as he gave Alex's hand an encouraging squeeze. "Go on, love," he mumbled, "need some time with me kids. Don't take anything Di says too seriously."

Alex sighed, kissing Gene on the cheek deliberately in front of Diana as she got to her feet, following the older blonde woman out and into the kitchen as Gene caught up with Kieran and Tiffany.

As soon as the door to the living room closed, Diana wasted no time in sneering at Alex.

"Like sloppy seconds do yer, sweetie?" she said patronisingly, getting the food out of the oven. Alex's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?" she spat. "If I'm not mistaken, Diana, you and Gene split up about four years ago. It's perfectly acceptable of him to move on. Just because you haven't doesn't mean Gene isn't allowed to be happy."

"And you really think he's happy wi' you?" Diana snorted, putting the main meal on the side and getting the cheesecake out of the fridge. "Oh sweetheart, you really are deluded, aren't yer? Gene don't do love an' romance and all that bollocks after a divorce. He just wants a shag, some rough sex and someone ter get it from. You look like yer fit the bill."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Alex barked back, resisting the urge to shove the cheesecake in Diana's face.

Diana raised an eyebrow cockily. "You only 'ave ter look at yer to tell you've 'ad more men than the local prozzie. Bet you lost it to an older man when you were about twelve or something?"

"How dare you?" Alex gasped, humiliated. "I don't know what your problem is, Diana, but you're going to have to accept that I'm Gene's new partner. I'm not taking this from you."

Suddenly the door slammed, and Diana and Alex looked out the kitchen window in alarm. Luckily, it was just Gene going to fetch a couple of drinks from the Quattro. Staring out at him, Diana licked her lips. Alex noticed this.

"You can't seriously still have feelings for him after a divorce?" she said doubtfully, even though in her heart she knew that Diana was purely trying to mark Gene as her own. She didn't still love him; she just didn't want him to love Alex.

Diana ignored Alex's comment and replied with a rather spiteful one. "Not engaged yet?" she asked in mock sympathy. "Just proves it won't last. Gene proposed to me after one month. I guess that means he just loved me more than he can ever love you. Not too worry, sunshine. I'm pretty 'ard ter compete with."

Alex was about to retaliate, her temper finally reaching its boil, but then the door burst open and there was a roar of fury from Gene.

"No wonder I fucking left this place!" Gene thundered. Alex beamed. He was coming to protect her, to defend her, stand up for her…

"And why's that, Gene my love?" Diana simpered. Gene drew a furious breath.

"These streets are full of scum," he growled, "some bastard's punctured the Quattro! It ain't going anywhere. Where's the nearest mechanic?"

Alex felt sick. No. This couldn't be happening.

Diana cocked an eyebrow gleefully. "I'll call 'em, but the earliest they'll arrive is tomorrow morning. And I ain't driving you anywhere."

"Oh God…" Alex groaned. Gene stared at his ex.

"Well what the hell do yer propose we do, smartarse? Sleep in the car?"

Diana grinned in satisfaction. "Nah, I ain't that much of a bitch. Stay the night, Gene love. It will be…interesting."

And with that, Diana shot Alex a superior, sly smirk. Alex's stomach bubbled. She was not leaving Diana alone with Gene tonight. No way.


	21. House of Hell

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reads/reviews etc! I really appreciate it, love Roxannaaaax**

Alex curled her fingers into tight fists as she let another one of Diana's snide comments wash over her. They were all clearing the table after a very satisfying lunch, although Alex did have to prod hers a bit to check it wasn't poisoned. However, Diana had gone for Alex tooth and nail throughout, but in such a bitchy way that it could not be totally proved and only Tiffany seemed to pick up on it. Alex didn't exactly expect Gene and Kieran to notice. They were men after all.

Alex tried to focus on getting to know Gene's children rather than his ex-wife. Over lunch, she had warmed considerably to Tiffany and learnt that the young girl aspired to be a dancer, thought the boys at her school were incredibly immature apart from her older boyfriend Harry (to which Gene's ears pricked up protectively) and she adored English, Dance and Drama at school. They began chatting about their favourite books as Gene engaged with his son and Diana looked on moodily.

Alex didn't really know what to make of Kieran. As they all sat down on the sofas once the table was cleared, Diana put the telly quietly on in the background as the five of them continued their conversations. Gene sat in the middle of the sofa with Tiffany and Alex either side, with Diana in the armchair adjacent to Tiffany and Kieran in the armchair adjacent to Alex. Gene had turned to Tiffany, wanting to know everything about her boyfriend as Diana laughed, chipping in here and there whilst catching Gene's eye suggestively. Alex rolled her eyes, and then tried to make conversation with Gene's moody son.

"So Kieran," Alex swallowed, a false, bright smile dancing on her face, "what are you interested in then? Can't see you wanting to be a dancer like your sister!"

Kieran stared at her, or rather, her cleavage. Alex shuffled self-consciously.

"Mechanics," he grunted.

"Great," Alex replied, making another brave stab at conversation, "maybe you can fix your dad's car for us then."

Kieran stared at her. "Ain't trained yet," he sneered patronisingly, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh," Alex blushed, feeling a bit uncomfortable, "so…what do you like to do? Go out with your mates?"

Kieran shuffled to face her, as if it was a chore. "Usual stuff. Get pissed. Smoke fags. See my mates. School."

"Right," Alex said slowly, unimpressed by this boy's lifestyle, "no girlfriend?"

Kieran smirked at her lecherously. "Nah. If you 'ave a girlfriend you only get to shag one bird, don't yer?"

Alex's eyes widened as she was taken aback. "Well yes, that's the general idea…"

"And that's bollocks," Kieran snapped, causing Alex to sink back into the sofa and give up. Gene turned to her, squeezing her leg affectionately and kissing her on the cheek. Alex's heart soared, especially when she saw Diana's face boil.

"Tiff's boyfriend is eighteen," Gene grumbled to Alex, nibbling her ear lovingly as Kieran stared at them with an expression mixed between repulsion and jealousy, "I don't like it. He's four years older."

Alex kissed him on the lips as Diana and Tiffany continued to talk about Harry. "Well you're ten years older than me, Gene, and we've worked out fine," she winked at him.

Gene shoved her lightly, chuckling. "Cheeky tart. Might 'ave ter teach you a lesson."

"Is that a promise?" Alex whispered, stroking his arm.

"Might be," Gene winked back. He flung his arm round Alex's shoulders then, allowing her to snuggle in his embrace. He turned his head slightly to address Tiffany.

"Well if 'e starts giving yer hassle, poppet, just tell yer old man and I'll go sort 'im out."

Tiffany laughed, nudging Gene with her elbow as Diana sat up straight, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Don't worry, Gene baby," she smiled sickeningly, "our Tiff's not stupid. If she don't want ter do somethin', she'll say no. Tiff's not as stupid as your Alex, losing her virginity at twelve."

"WHAT?" Alex and Gene shouted in shock, sitting up straighter. Gene's arms stiffened around Alex and Kieran's jaw dropped.

"You shagged about when you were twelve?" Kieran gawped at her.

"No!" Alex exclaimed, mortified. "Diana, how dare you? You lying little bitch, you know nothing about me!"

"Bolls, that's enough!" Gene snapped at her.

"No! She's been an absolute _bitch _to me ever since we've arrived!" Alex burst out.

"Don't talk to my mum like that, you slag!" Kieran roared at her, standing up threateningly as Alex shrunk back into Gene's arms.

"OI!" Gene hollered, standing up to match Kieran. "Sit down! And you threaten my girlfriend like that _one more time _and you're in shit, Kieran! Don't you fucking _dare _call her names like that!"

Kieran sank back down into his armchair as Tiffany looked down uncomfortably and Diana smirked. Alex's blood was boiling.

Gene sat down, and then looked at Alex in confusion. There was silence.

Gene swallowed. "You lost yer virginity at twelve?"

Diana spluttered as Alex threw her head into her hands and groaned in frustration. "No! I didn't! That's what I mean – Diana had absolutely no right to say that!"

"When did yer lose it then?" Kieran grinned.

"KIERAN!" Gene boomed as Alex looked down, humiliated.

"I think," Tiffany butted in, drawing the attention on her, "that we should watch a film. Together, and let our dinner go down. I've got some o' your favourites out the library, Dad."

Gene nodded gratefully. "Cheers Tiff," he smiled at her, squeezing her hand as she hopped up to get them. Gene glared at Diana.

"And you," he snarled, "can keep yer gobby little mouth _shut_. Leave Alex alone and grow the hell up."

Diana pouted, annoyed. "Gene baby –"

"Nah. Don't want to 'ear your voice. Giving me an 'eadache."

Alex giggled as Diana bit her lip in pure fury, sulking as Tiffany returned with the videos and put one in the player. The young blonde then sat back next to her dad, turning on the small telly and silencing the room as the credits began to roll.

**-xx-**

"KIERAN! Get yer fat arse out yer room! We're 'aving a bit of a switcheroo. Need ter sort it!" Diana called up the stairs that night as eleven o'clock fast approached. Kieran skulked down the stairs moodily and joined the others in the living room.

"Wha'?" he grunted. Alex rolled her eyes. She was liking this boy less and less.

"Tiffany babe, yer fine in your room," Diana explained as Gene returned from the car and handed Alex her overnight things, "but Alex is goin' ter need to be in your room, Kieran."

"_What_?" Alex and Gene spluttered. Kieran grinned like a maniac.

"You mean I get ter sleep with Alex?" he winked suggestively at her as Alex felt repulsed.

"Not quite, wise guy," Diana smirked at him, "you're on the sofa, big boy. Alex needs yer bed."

"Where the fuck am I, then?" Gene interjected. Diana smiled gleefully, an expression that made Alex want to either throw up or shove Diana's face in something.

"Oh Gene sweetie, have you really forgotten this house already?" she simpered. "My bed is a double, my love. You're in with me."

Gene looked horrified and was about to angrily protest, but Alex got there first.

"Oh I don't think so!" she spat furiously. "Gene is _my _partner, so if he's going to be sharing a bed with anyone, it's going to be me."

Diana snarled at her as Kieran and Tiffany rolled their eyes, going upstairs to get ready.

"And I suppose you're goin' ter kick me out o' my own bed, are you, _Alex_?" Diana sneered.

"Yep," Gene said bluntly, cutting in, "take Kieran's bed. He can 'ave the sofa, Tiff's in her room, and me an' Alex will 'ave yours. Wahey, everyone's happy!"

Diana looked like a volcano was about to erupt through her skull as the three of them trouped upstairs to get changed and use the bathroom. "Fine," she muttered darkly, "whatever. Like I care."

"Good," Alex smiled sarcastically at her, dumping her overnight bag on Diana's huge double bed. Gene joined her and Diana grabbed her pyjamas, retreating into Kieran's room like a sulking child.

Alex rummaged in her night bag and pulled out the silk black shirt she had been sleeping in. She swallowed uncomfortably as she got undressed and put it on, the material barely covering her lacy knickers.

"Gene, I can't wear this here," Alex said desperately as pulled on his pyjama vest and bottoms.

"Yeah yer can," Gene answered, "you look gorgeous, Bolls. Giving me the right 'orn."

Alex laughed lightly. "It's not…modest though, is it? I can't prance around her house looking like the whore she already thinks I am."

"Ignore her," Gene muttered, pulling Alex into his arms and kissing her sensually on the lips, tasting her strawberry lip-balm, "I know what's true, Alex, and that's all that matters. You're a respectful woman, both of yerself and others, so don't let 'er tell yer otherwise."

Alex melted into his arms, weaving her hands through his hair as Gene began kissing down her neck. A stifled moan escaped Alex's lips as Gene backed her up against the wall, caressing her breasts through the light fabric of her shirt. Alex hooked one toned, bare leg up around Gene's hips, pressing her body towards his as her breathing quickened and he began to lightly trail his fingers up the inside of her thigh.

"Uuuhh…Gene…"

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

Gene and Alex shrieked in shock, Gene leaping away from the wall and disentangling Alex's legs from his waist as she frantically pulled her shirt down, her heart thudding and her blood boiling.

"DIANA!" Alex screamed, embarrassed and livid.

Diana smirked, having watched the whole scene between her ex-husband and his new partner play out. "Sorry to interrupt, lovebirds, but the bathroom's free for yer, Alex. Just down the hall."

Alex breathed deeply and tried to smile appreciatively. "Thank you," she said through gritted teeth as Diana left the room, satisfied with breaking the moment.

Gene ran his fingers through his hair. "Get in the bathroom then, Bolls," he sighed, "that cow ain't goin' ter leave us alone until the lights are out. Even then you can bet she's set up a secret flippin' camera or something."

Alex chuckled, gathering her toiletries. "Back in a minute then," she smiled, "love you."

"Love you too," Gene smiled back, grabbing his comb and going over to the mirror as Alex found her way into the bathroom.

She was just coming to the end of her nightly routine by applying moisturiser when Kieran walked in, shirtless and seemingly unfazed that his dad's girlfriend was present.

Alex felt awkward, not really knowing what to say. She decided to stay silent as she quickly rubbed the lotion on her hands, but then Kieran leaned across her to get into the cabinet, rather unsubtly. He placed a hand on her waist and pressed his chest into her back, pushing her forwards into bathroom units as he raised his hand up to reach into the cabinets.

"Sorry Kieran, shall I move?" Alex burbled, feeling uncomfortable about the close proximity between the two of them.

"S'okay, I got it," Kieran grinned as he grabbed his toothbrush and moved away from Alex, but not before he trailed his hand over her arse. Alex jumped involuntarily. Hurriedly packing away her toiletries, she noticed Kieran staring at her.

"Yes?" she prompted him, getting annoyed now.

Kieran cocked an eyebrow. "What's your bra size?" he leered. Alex felt disgusted.

"You know, you really are your father's son," she muttered, zipping her bag up tight and storming out of the bathroom. Gene noticed her foul mood as soon as she returned to the bedroom.

"Your son is the most lecherous little _pervert _I have ever met," Alex seethed. She had quite forgotten that Gene was obviously going to have an unbreakable connection to him.

He grabbed her wrist strongly, wrenching it upwards as Alex gasped in pain and shock. Thrusting his face closer to Alex's, Gene looked like he had had enough. "And I'm _sick _of you criticising my family," he spat at her, "I'm sick of being in the bloody middle. I bollocked him earlier for bein' inappropriate but I think you've forgotten that he's my flesh and blood. A miserable bastard yeah, but you dare say somethin' like that about him and I _swear _I won't be able to help myself, Bolls."

Alex snatched her wrist back, tears in her eyes as she massaged the bruised skin. "Well excuse me if I don't want him pressing against me, touching my arse or asking me my bra size!" she burst out, the tears leaking. "I don't like that sort of thing! You know I don't…not since…"

She was in his arms then, Gene hushing her and soothing her as he tried to calm her down. It was times like this when Gene forgot the horror she had been put through a couple of months ago. The challenging steps she had taken to restore her faith in men. Times when things were going well, or when Gene was caught up in situations…but it was still there. That awful trauma was always going to be a part of Alex, no matter how small. Rubbing her back as Alex's trickles of the odd tears subsided, she went to get into bed as Gene left the room to do his teeth and inform everyone they were going to bed.

Gene had a few strong words with Kieran as he said goodnight. Warnings that inappropriate behaviour towards Alex was not acceptable, that she was not some bird at school but his dad's partner who'd been through more than they would ever realise. Getting an apologetic grunt from his son, Gene went back upstairs to give Tiffany a kiss and then called goodnight to Diana, not stopping in the landing to hear her reply. However, the ex Mrs Hunt wasn't having any of it as she stumbled onto the landing in her night dress, causing Gene to whip around in confusion.

"Aren't I going to get a goodnight kiss, Genie?" Diana pouted, sticking her chest out more than was necessary.

Gene raised his eyebrows. "What do you want from me, Diana?" he sighed. Diana sauntered forwards, lightly stroking Gene's arm as she looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"It's just I ain't seen yer in such a long time," she said in a false-cutesy voice, "and we haven't spent any time together today. Not really."

"That's because I've got Alex and I came ter see the kids, not you."

"We used ter be good together. _Really _good."

Gene cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, that's what I thought until yer left me for that bloke. Thought you'd ruined everythin' for me, but turns out you prompted me ter make the best decision of my life. Divorcing you, leaving Manchester and therefore meeting Alex."

"That was a stupid affair," Diana said desperately, "it lasted about three months after we broke up. There ain't been no-one since, Genie baby."

Gene snorted. "Whatever you're tryin' ter say, I ain't interested, Diana. I love Alex. More than I've ever loved anyone. Now piss off ter bed, will yer. I could be in 'er arms right now."

Diana narrowed her eyes. "You mean you could be in her –"

"Oh save it, yer crude bitch," Gene spat, "night. See yer in the morning. But put yer makeup on before yer leave yer room. Unlike Alex, you're a scary sight first thing in the morning."

And with that, Gene left Diana on the landing with her mouth agape in shock. Gene chuckled to himself as he entered the bedroom and collapsed into the bed with the one woman he simply could not bear to be without.

Slipping in beside her, Alex turned and snuggled into Gene's chest, breathing in his scent.

"Love you," Gene murmured in her ear.

"Love you too," Alex mumbled in content, her big hazel eyes glistening upwards as they met his blue ones, "sorry about today. With Diana and Kieran. I should have made more of an effort."

"Not your fault," Gene insisted, "they were difficult. Deliberately tryin' ter provoke you. All that shit about your virginity…"

Alex froze. She knew what was coming. He was a man, they always asked. They always wanted to know who had gotten in first. In fact, Alex was surprised that he hadn't asked sooner.

"Go on then, Bolls," Gene grinned at her, "when was yer first time?"

Alex groaned. "I'm not obliged to answer that."

"And I'm not obliged to stay 'ere all night, but I'm still going to."

Alex thumped him lightly. "Oh all right. I was…fifteen."

"_Fifteen_?" Gene spluttered. "Shit Bolls, I always 'ad you down as a tart but not that much o' one. Naughty Bolly breaking the law. Never believed in the no sex before marriage bollocks then?"

"I guess not," Alex muttered, "my boyfriend was about nineteen. To be honest, I wasn't really ready but he…pressurised me into it. It was horrible. We did it on his sofa when his parents were out and I was in so much pain just lying underneath him whilst he pounded away –"

"Too much information, Bolly," Gene stopped her, holding up his hand but still squeezing her lovingly, "the bloke sounded like a right bastard. Yer take it slow wi' virgins. It's called respect. That's what I'm worried is goin' ter happen ter Tiff. This Harry twat will pressurise her…and I won't be 'ear to punch his lights out…"

Alex sat up then, drawing Gene up with her as she stroked his face, tilting his chin up to meet her eyes.

"Tiffany seems like a really, really smart girl, Gene," Alex praised him, "you've raised such a lovely, polite young girl who's going to grow up to become a fully-fledged woman with a great life. She strikes me as the sensible kind, but one who can have fun and know her limits. One that knows her own mind and won't be pressurised."

Gene smiled gratefully at her, stroking her hand. "But you know yer own mind, Bolls, and that dickhead still pressurised you into doing it before you were ready."

"I wasn't as strong as I am now," Alex revealed, "in fact, before my divorce I was a completely different person. When my husband left me with Molly, I had to toughen up. I got a promotion. I became a better mother. I became part of who I am today."

Gene raised an eyebrow. "Part of?"

Alex kissed him, her lips meeting his slowly and sensually. "You completed the other part of me, Gene," Alex whispered, their foreheads touching, "I'd be nothing without you. I love you."

Gene kissed her back, fully, passionately. "I love you, Alex. I want ter show you just how much…"

Alex grinned. "Not here, my love. Diana…the kids…they'll hear us…"

"Not like that, yer dirty mare," Gene chuckled, "Bolls…Alex…sweetheart…I…I want us ter move in together. A proper house. A proper home. Me and you."

Alex gasped. It was as if the world had stopped still. Her heart pounded in her chest as Gene shook her gently, trying to gain a coherent response.

"Bolls? Bolly?"

Alex threw her arms around him then, squealing into his shoulder. "Oh yes, Gene! Yes! Oh my God…Gene…I want that _so _much! Oh Gene…"

"Come 'ere, you," Gene grinned, hugging her close, "been meaning ter ask yer for ages, but with everything else goin' on…just so happy yer said yes. I love you, Alex."

"I love you too," Alex beamed, "oh _yes_, Gene! YES!"

Suddenly there was a fierce knock on the door. "IF YER GOIN' TER SHAG, AT LEAST BE BLOODY QUIET ABOUT IT!" Diana roared, the jealousy evident in her voice.

Gene and Alex burst out laughing, their laughter rippling through their bodies as their sides ached. Collapsing together on the bed, they sniggered into each other's arms as they intertwined their limbs and settled down to sleep, forever happy and safe in each other's embrace.


	22. A New Beginning

Gene and Alex were completely elated. Things were slowly coming together for them, and it couldn't be more perfect. They left Manchester after the night at Diana's with beaming smiles on their faces, something that made Diana resemble a bulldog chewing a wasp. Back in London, it took another two months to finalise everything to do with the move as Gene and Alex made the next big step in their relationship.

The house they had bought was perfect for them. A week after leaving Manchester, Gene and Alex had approached numerous estate agents and finally found a small, semi-detached house that was just down the road from Luigi's. The estate it was in was not too bad either – it didn't have a high crime rate and the neighbours seemed friendly enough. Alex was so excited about moving in and couldn't wait to sign all the papers. When everything was set, Gene and Alex hired a removal van to transport their belongings into their new house.

Alex didn't have a lot, just her clothes, accessories and personal items, as all the furniture had been there when she arrived in the flat two years ago. Luigi was sad to see Alex leave the flat above his restaurant, but was cheered up immensely when she reminded him he would most likely see her every night with the CID lot having a drink after work. The CID lot themselves however had mixed feelings about the Guv and DI Drake moving in together.

It had been six days since they had moved in together, and six working days in CID when the officers had began to notice a difference. Gene was a lot more protective over Alex and they tended to leave Luigi's earlier than normal. Also, the Guv had taken to making Alex _tea_. He never made anyone tea. He never even made himself tea as he usually got Alex or Shaz to do it. The CID boys looked on in wonder as Gene plonked down a cup on Alex's desk, sneering at the rest of them as if taunting them to challenge him. As predicted, the CID officers all ducked their heads and continued going through reports on the new case.

They had just been assigned a new case to do with drugs and one of Gene's most reliable snouts had informed them that a new dealer was on the streets and was selling illegal drugs in order to get money for something bigger. What that was, Gene didn't know yet, but they were determined to find out.

Gene had arranged a midnight meeting with the snout for Monday night, giving him the weekend to discover more as it was only Friday. Ray had protested, arguing that they had no leads so how were they meant to progress with the case, but Gene had shot him down by insisting that when they got the snout's information, that would be when things got interesting. Gene had then sauntered over to Alex and given her a swift kiss on the cheek before charging into his office.

Ray sighed. First Chris and now the Guv. _The Guv_. The Manc Lion of Fenchurch. Ray glared at Alex as jealousy bubbled in his stomach.

"Making 'im go _soft_," Ray muttered as Gene and Alex excused themselves from Luigi's that evening, "they've only been living in that house for a week and she's already got 'im on a tight leash."

"They're goin' shopping together for new furniture tomorrow," Chris revealed as Shaz rolled her eyes, "Ma'am has got the Guv to go with her. Never thought I'd see the Guv in a _shop_. Like he's _normal_."

"He is normal, silly," Shaz sighed, "yeah, to us lot he's the Guv. At work he's the Guv. But at home with Ma'am, he's her partner. He's going to go shopping with her, help her decorate the new house and be a completely different person."

"Don't know about that," Ray snorted, "no-one changes the Guv. Especially not _birds_."

"Don't know why you're giving her such a hard time, Ray," Shaz muttered, "you fancied her a month back."

Ray's jaw dropped and his face blushed purple. "I did not!" he spat. "Why would I fancy her…a posh bitch that never shuts up…"

"And that's why you said she was hot and tried to grope her at the Police Ball," Shaz smirked, "of course. Makes perfect sense."

"I was _pissed_," Ray said moodily, "and so what if I did anyway. I'd only want 'er for a shag, which is all I thought the Guv would want. Get her ankles behind her ears, a good blowjob and then piss off. Now he's actually _living _with her."

"I think its sweet," Shaz announced, "now you leave him be. He really loves her, and she really loves him. Leave 'em to it."

Ray sighed, swigging back his beer. Chris had already turned into a bit of a poofter ever since he proposed to Shaz. Hopefully the Guv wouldn't be stupid enough to go that far…

**-xx-**

Gene Hunt could get used to this. Waking up every morning with Alex Drake in his arms, lying in _their _bed in _their _bedroom in _their _house. Together. They had been living in this quaint little house for about a week, and this weekend they were going shopping for some new furniture and getting started on some serious decorating.

Upstairs had their room, a spare room and a bathroom, all of which Alex wanted to re-wallpaper as the walls were white. Alex had already persuaded Gene on a blue bathroom, red and white spare room and golden orange bedroom. Alex wanted their room to be full of rich, warm colours to surround her and Gene every night.

Downstairs, Alex was happy with the living room as it was a pretty purple and blue colour. She just wanted a couple of new sofas to brighten the place up and Gene wanted a more modern television, although by Alex's standards it was going to be by no means modern. The kitchen had a white and blue tiling pattern that the two of them liked, but they wanted to get a new fridge and cooker. They also had a study and a small toilet downstairs which could probably just do with a quick slick of paint, and Gene wanted a bright red door instead of boring brown. When Alex protested, he claimed it matched his Quattro.

Gene knew it was going to be a busy weekend what with shopping today and decorating tomorrow and the next weekend, so Gene felt it was time to wake Alex up and get a move on. She had suggested getting some workmen in to help but Gene had scoffed at the idea, insisting that he wasn't paying a bunch of poofters to do something he was quite capable of doing himself.

Leaning forwards slightly, Gene gently pressed his lips to Alex's forehead. Trailing kisses down her nose until he reached her lips, Gene felt Alex smile into him as she began to wake up.

"Morning Bolly," Gene smiled at her, "ready ter get goin'? Stuff ter do, places ter see…"

"Five minutes," Alex mumbled, snuggling into him and closing her eyes again in bliss.

"You've got three seconds," Gene warned her with a smile, "or I'll do it."

Alex's eyes shot open and her jaw dropped. "No. No. Don't you _dare_."

"Three…"

"Gene –"

"Two…"

"Gene, I'm serious –"

"One!"

"No! _No_!"

Gene was on her then, tickling her mercilessly as Alex shrieked, wriggling uncontrollably underneath him as his fingers danced across her stomach, the backs of her knees, under her chin and under her arms – Alex's most ticklish spots.

"Gene! GENE! No, _no, _okay, okay! I surrender! I SURRENDER! You win, Gene, _stop it_!"

"I always win," Gene smirked, chuffed with himself as he hopped off her, kissing her forehead and leaving her to catch her breath. "Shake a leg, Bolls. Or I'll pick the wallpaper me self. What was it, a bright yellow kitchen yer wanted?"

Alex suddenly jumped out of bed. "I'm coming! I'm up!"

Gene couldn't keep the grin off his face as he walked round the DIY shops with Alex that late morning. He was getting many jealous looks from the male assistants and customers so took Alex's hand in his proudly to rub their faces in it further.

Alex had to pull away however when she found it too difficult to manoeuvre the trolley full of paint and wallpaper with one hand.

"Ow," Alex complained as she tried to turn down the aisle with a heavy trolley, "bloody thing…"

"Come on, Bolls!" Gene sighed. "I do want ter get out of 'ere _before _Christmas, yer know."

Alex scowled at him. "Well seeing as I'm having trouble why don't you be a gentleman and push the damn thing?"

Gene snorted. "Don't think so, Bolls. Gene Hunt does not push sissy, girly, poofter _trolleys_."

Alex rolled her eyes and continued to push it. They had gathered most of what they wanted for decorating, and Gene was becoming increasingly tired of watching Alex struggle. When he caught her trying to lift the heaviest pot of paint into the trolley, stumbling and straining herself, Gene knew it was time to step in.

"Come 'ere, Bolls," Gene gave in, taking the paint off her and putting it in the trolley as she massaged her wrists. Batting her hands away, Gene took the trolley and began to push it.

"Thought Gene Hunt didn't push sissy trolleys," Alex said with a grin, linking her arm through his.

Gene stiffened. "Yeah, but Gene Hunt's also not a bastard. Can't be seen letting my woman struggle and do herself an injury, can I? So in that case, I'll push the bastard trolley."

Alex sniggered as they turned the corner, Gene a little too sharply as if he was driving the Quattro. Unfortunately, the trolley went right into a man's leg.

"Sorry!" Alex apologised as Gene grunted for 'the twat to get out of the way'. "We didn't see you…wait…_DCI Waltham_?"

Gene's blood froze as the face of DCI Bill Waltham split into a huge grin. Great. Just what he needed.

"Ah, Gene, DI Drake!" Waltham smirked. "Shopping, I see? Nice to see you're dragging this lump out and about, Bolly."

Alex clenched her teeth as Waltham deliberately tried to rile her. Sensing their discomfort, Waltham pushed it further. "Christ Gene, are you pushing a _trolley_? There's a domestic goddess in you after all."

"Ha bloody ha," Gene spat, "very funny, Waltham. Now if you _don't _mind, me an' Lady Bolls 'ere have got some things ter be getting on with."

"Need any help?" Waltham offered with a smirk.

"Not from a useless bastard like you," Gene shot back, "you didn't even manage to solve the case on theft at the Police Ball. Some DCI."

"The case was dropped after a few weeks," Waltham muttered, "not through my wishes, I'll have you know."

"That's nice," Gene said sarcastically as Alex hovered awkwardly, "now why don't yer go back to lookin' at porn films or whatever you're doing here. We're busy."

"Of course," Waltham snarled, leering at Alex, "and darling, if you're looking for pregnancy tests, they don't do them in here."

Alex gasped. "_Excuse me_?"

Waltham smirked. "I assume that's why you moved? You need more room?"

"That's none o' your fucking business," Gene growled angrily, putting an arm round Alex protectively, "and for your information, smartarse, DI Drake is not pregnant. Now piss off!"

Waltham left them with a satisfied grin as Alex felt a lump form in her throat. Gene squeezed her soothingly as they slowly walked down the aisle to the checkout.

"Don't let 'im get ter yer, Bolls," Gene sighed as they unloaded the trolley onto the checkout, "but er…you're not…erm…"

"No, I'm not," Alex said forcefully, perhaps a little too bluntly. Gene was taken aback.

"All right, Bolly, was only asking. I mean, we're using protection…so yer shouldn't be…bloody good job too…"

Alex stopped still, her eyes flaming. "Bloody good job? Are you saying you'd be angry at me if I was pregnant? It takes two, Gene! You can't be that ignorant about the science of reproduction!"

"All right, all right, keep yer voice down woman!" Gene hushed her as the lady at the checkout finished serving the customer in front of them. "Don't need a ruddy great scene in the middle of a DIY store. You ain't up the duff, so no problems. Don't let Waltham get to yer."

Alex sulked most of the way home. Gene thought it best to keep quiet when she was in one of her little moods. However, Alex wasn't having any of it.

"Gene, why would me being pregnant be such a problem?" Alex burst out as Gene drove. Gene groaned in frustration.

"Just drop it, Alex!" he snapped at her. "You're not pregnant. So shut up."

"But if I was," Alex said carefully, "why do you keep referring to it as a problem? What would you do if I was?"

"Bolly! Shut. Up," Gene said through gritted teeth, "we're still sorting out us. Moving in together. We do not need some crying little shit living with us as well that just craps, shrieks and eats. Who the hell would look after it? And I am _not _having my DI piss off on maternity leave waiting for a miniature human being to pop out when things need doin' at the station. I don't like kids anyway. That's why it would be a problem. A bloody big problem, so when these condoms stop bein' my best friend they'll be hell ter pay. But you're not bloody pregnant, so shut yer lipstick and stop goin' on, woman."

Tears formed in Alex's eyes as she faced the window, swallowing determinedly. "Right," she croaked, her eyes laced with fear. Her fingers curled round the little box in her pocket.

Pulling up on the drive, Alex helped Gene take everything in. They had ordered the new furniture after picking it out in the shops and it was supposedly going to arrive within the next few days. Meanwhile, they wanted to get a start on decorating.

It was a bit harder to manoeuvre the Quattro into its usual parking space as another family was currently moving into the house opposite theirs. The removal vans were inconveniently in the way, but Gene and Alex managed to get all the paints and wallpaper inside within a few trips to the car.

After lunch, Gene snaked his arms around Alex's waist and nuzzled into her neck.

"How about you go and get your gorgeous arse into some sexy overalls and help me paint the door?" Gene mumbled, kissing her neck lightly.

Alex giggled. "Are you _sure _you want a red door?"

Gene pretended to look offended. "It matches the Quattro, so yes. Come on, somethin' short and slutty if yer don't mind."

Alex rolled her eyes as she went to get changed into a pair of short denim dungarees. The legs finished only inches down from her arse and the short straps gave Gene a brilliant view of Alex's sexy black bra when she leant forwards. Alex placed the little box carefully in her draw, nerves building in the pit of her stomach. It would have to wait.

It was a hot day in late July so Gene was glad to have the fresh air float in as he opened the front door and began to paint it, laying down towels and bits of cloth as Alex poured the paint into a large pallet.

It was good fun, painting with Gene. Whenever Alex got bored or fed up she would flick paint at him, something which Gene had no shame to retaliate about. By the time the first coat of paint on the door was nearly complete, Alex's dungarees had numerous splotches of red on them and Gene's sandy blond hair looked like he had asked for scarlet highlights.

Dropping a kiss on Gene's head, Alex made her way into the garden to lay out the soaking sheets they had used to protect the floor. Looking over at their new neighbours, she heard a woman's tough Northern voice ordering the removal men about.

Just then, a shrill wolf-whistle was heard and Alex felt extremely uncomfortable as a young lad started to jeer at her.

"Lookin' good, gorgeous! Nice legs in those dungarees!"

Alex blushed vulnerably as Gene marched out in a jealous rage. "Who said that?" he growled.

"The son of the new neighbours across the road," Alex muttered, "Gene, please don't! It's harmless."

"No-one looks at your legs but me," Gene spat protectively, "OI! SHUT YER GOB IF YER KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YER!"

"Ah, come on Dad, I'm only messin' with 'er!"

Gene and Alex froze as the young lad called back. Alex's heart was pounding so hard and she felt sick. The removal van was blocking their view, but then it began to pull away, revealing a tall, curvy blonde woman and her two kids – a darker haired, tall lad and a petite young girl.

Alex screamed. A full-on, horrified scream and Gene had to grab her to stop her fainting from the shock. Gene felt like a thousand angry bees had found their way into his stomach. His spine tingled with rage. He clenched his fists furiously.

He wanted his life. With Alex. The one they had just started to make together. And that did not involve Diana Hunt and the kids waving from the house opposite them.


	23. Watched

**A/N: Sorry for the wait on this one! Hope you enjoy, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed etc so far :D x**

"I mean it. Fuck off."

"Gene, don't be so ridiculous. It's all signed and paid for, sweetie. Anyway, what can be better than having yer kids live opposite? If that bitch don't like it, tough," Diana grinned smugly.

Gene was seething. "We've just moved in together," he spat, "we want privacy, not my flipping ex-wife opposite us, poking 'er nose in."

Diana sank back in her armchair. Gene had gone over to her house to have it out with her, leaving Alex to stomp off into their own house, sulking. She refused to talk to Diana. Especially after that weekend with her two months ago.

"We didn't move to poke our noses in," Diana shot back, "I moved us down to this southern shit hole because _one _of us actually cares about our daughter. As soon as she turns sixteen, I'm gettin' her into one of London's best dance and performance schools. Kieran's always wanted to live here, I like it and it's near their dad. What's the problem?"

"The problem is that London is absolutely fucking massive and you pick the house opposite us!" Gene shouted. "Don't tell me that's a coincidence, Diana, because I know how your mind works! Get the council to transfer yer. I love my kids, but I'm not having this ruin my relationship with Alex. She made a real effort wi' you that time we visited, and you were just a Class A bitch. She's really upset now. She wants 'er space, with me, and I want my privacy with her. We're starting a life together, for Christ's sake."

"She's no good for yer, Gene," Diana purred, sitting up and resting her hand on Gene's thigh, "what are yer doin' with a posh slut like her? Bit o' totty on yer arm? Make the lads jealous?"

Gene whipped his leg away, fury boiling in his blood. "I love her," Gene growled, "she's anything but a slut, you poisonous cow. Not her fault she looks good naturally and doesn't have ter whack on the slap ter look anywhere near decent. Alex would look sexy an' stunning in a bin bag wi' no makeup on. Just leave 'er alone. Leave _us _alone."

Diana sighed in frustration as Gene leapt up, leaving and slamming the door. She peered out the window as Gene stomped across the lawn, striding across the road until he reached his own house.

Gene slammed the door as he pulled off his shoes, looking around for Alex. But as he called out for her, he could hear her muffled cries from the bathroom. Racing upstairs and charging in, Gene met the sight of Alex slumped up against the wall, hugging her knees with tears pouring down her face. Her breathing was hitched and erratic.

"Christ, Alex!" Gene panicked, sliding down next to her and pulling her into his arms. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? Have you hurt yerself? Alex…love…I can sort it out, Bolls, I promise…what's wrong? Talk ter me…"

Alex's chest heaved as she sobbed into Gene's shirt. Gene soothed her, pulling her closer. This couldn't just be because Diana and the kids had moved in opposite, could it? Then again, this was a woman he was talking about…

"Gene," Alex wept, "she's not going to take you away from me, is she?"

Gene breathed a sigh of relief. "Of course not, yer daft tart. I love you. I'm fuming with Diana at the moment. I don't feel anything towards her and I haven't done for over ten years. Christ, is that what all the crying is about? You've shed enough tears to sink the bleedin' Titanic!"

Alex laughed through her tears, taking big, staggering gulps of breath.

"Stay with me, Gene," she whispered, "please."

Gene kissed her head in reassurance. He wasn't going anywhere. They sat like that for about fifteen minutes, Alex relaxing in Gene's arms as her breathing calmed itself and her heart stopped pounding. The odd tear trickled down her face as Gene rocked her gently, eventually dropping a kiss on her head once more and making to get up.

"Dead leg, Bolls," he groaned, "wash yer face and come downstairs, yeah? No need to cry about anything. I'll sort this. You just leave it to me, sweetheart. Love you."

"Love you," Alex mumbled as Gene left the room and lightly thumped down the stairs. As soon as he left, fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. Opening her hand and looking at the small instrument of truth clutched in it, Alex felt like her world was breaking.

_I don't like kids anyway. That's why it would be a problem. A bloody big problem, so when these condoms stop bein' my best friend they'll be hell ter pay._

That's what Gene had said. Too her face, in the car, only hours before. Gene had already been through the baby thing twice with Kieran and Tiffany, and he had obviously hated it. He didn't want another. Looking down at the two lines on the evidence, a scared sob escaped Alex's lips.

Pregnant. She was pregnant. Alex was pregnant, with Gene's baby, but what she was going to do about it she had no idea.

Gene said there would be hell to pay. How on Earth was she going to tell him that they were going to have a baby? Alex buried her face in her knees and sobbed, scared what he would say, scared what he would _do _when he found it. But she couldn't do it alone. Not again. Pete had left her with Molly when the young baby was six months old. Alex couldn't handle Gene walking out on her and leaving her to cope on her own again. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Alex swallowed with difficulty. Gene had a right to know. But Alex had no idea when she was going to pluck up the courage to tell him.

**-xx-**

On Monday morning, just as Alex had suspected, she and Gene were ambushed as they made their way to the Quattro to go to work. Diana called out loudly from the kitchen window, waving sickeningly, and Tiffany charged outside to give her dad a hug. Kieran, apparently, was still in bed as the kids were not due to start their London school until September as the school summer holidays had started. Alex hung back awkwardly, trying her hardest not to look at Diana smirking from the window.

"Isn't it great how close we live now, Dad?" Tiffany beamed, stepping back from hugging Gene tightly. Gene forced a smile, trying to appear genuinely pleased in front of his daughter.

"Great, sweetheart," he smiled down at her, "a shock mind, but great. You been up ter much, Tiff?"

"Just the usual," Tiffany shrugged, "won a dancing trophy, came top in the year for English in the tests, broke up with Harry –"

"Good," Gene cut in, "I didn't like him."

"You never met him," Tiffany pointed out as Alex laughed. "Nah, he wanted to go further and I didn't. So I chucked 'im."

"Good," Gene pouted, "cos if I 'ad a grandkid, I would not be happy my girl. Babies are not my thing. You and yer brother were bad enough!"

Tiffany nudged him good-naturedly as Alex swallowed. "Well…surely if someone had a baby you wouldn't mind? You'd love it, care for it –"

"Don't think so," Gene brushed her off, "if I see another baby it'll be too bloody soon."

Tiffany rolled her eyes as she waved them off and went back inside. Alex's heart sank as she settled in the Quattro next to Gene.

"So if someone had a baby…" Alex gulped as Gene began to drive off. He groaned, hitting the steering wheel.

"Bolly, will you shut the bloody hell up about babies? You're doing my nut, woman!"

"But what if I was –" Alex burbled, desperate to tell him.

"Shut it. We use bloody condoms, love. You can always trust a good condom. What, yer worried 'cos Mr Blobby ain't made an appearance yet? I wondered where the red-blooded bastard had buggered off to. Mind you, yer wouldn't know. Not with your mood swings."

Alex pursed her lips together as Gene sighed. "Stop goin' on, Bolls. Yer pissing me off now. And if this is some mental way of you trying to ask me if we can start trying for a baby, the answer is over my dead body. We've just moved in and we've only been official for about four months," Gene explained moodily as Alex remained silent, "anyway, I'd 'ave ter make an honest woman o' yer before any bloody baby came popping out. So drop it, Bolls. I'm happy with just us two."

Alex swallowed. _Well too late, Gene_, she thought fearfully, _we don't have to try for one. One's already there. _

Pulling up outside CID, Gene and Alex walked into the office without a word said between them. Striding through the double doors together, the detectives looked up as their Guv and female DI arrived.

"Right, Ray!" Gene said loudly as Alex slid into her seat behind her desk. "What's going on?"

"Just talked ter the snout," Ray explained, "and they said they'll meet us at London Bridge tonight at midnight. You, me and Chris. They've got information on where the drug dealer works and how and to whom he's selling the drugs."

"Excellent," Gene nodded, "what for?"

"Tenner," Ray grunted, "fair I suppose."

"Good, out o' your pocket it is then," Gene decided, waltzing over to his office.

"What about me?" Alex piped up before Gene's hand could even reach the handle. Gene sighed in frustration, turning round.

"What?" he barked. Alex swallowed determinedly.

"What about me? I'm a DI. I'm the same rank as Ray and two above Chris. I should be there."

"Where you should be as at 'ome warming my dinner for me," Gene growled. Alex gasped, insulted.

"You misogynistic bastard!" Alex burst out. "I may be with you in a relationship, Gene, but I'm also your Detective Inspector! I'm coming with you!"

"No you're bloody _not _and that's an order!" Gene snapped as the other officers looked down, trying to pretend they weren't there.

"And is that you acting as my partner or my DCI?" Alex shot back.

"Your DCI," Gene glared, "you're not coming and that's final! Now stop pissing me off, Drake. That's all you've done all bloody weekend!"

"You know what, just because your bitch of an ex-wife moved in opposite does not mean you can take it out on me!" Alex yelled as the CID officers gasped.

"Shit, Diana's in London?" Ray gawped. "Opposite yer? Bloody 'ell!"

"Yes, and thanks ter DI Gobby Tart over there, now the whole station knows!" Gene seethed. "Nice one, Alex. Gold star for keeping our private and professional lives separate."

"Don't you dare blame it on me," Alex barked, "you're the one not letting me near a snout because I'm your girlfriend! What the hell is that about?"

"HE'S GOT FORM FOR RAPE!" Gene roared. The office was silent. Alex's heart hammered as she felt sick.

"What?" she whispered in a small voice. Gene breathed violently as Shaz stopped tapping on her typewriter, Chris stopped humming and the others stopped talking.

"This little snake was in prison for three and a half years for rape," Gene growled, "he's already taken a fancy to yer when he saw yer on another job a while back. I am not having you exposed ter that type of scum again. So you'll stay at home. Where you're safe. Got it?"

Alex nodded timidly, feeling everyone's eyes on her. "Yes Guv," she croaked in a tiny voice, wincing as Gene slammed his office door and collapsed in his chair.

Alex felt awful as the day went on, and it took all her strength to stop herself bursting into tears right there and then. She still hadn't told Gene she was pregnant, and she was still too scared to because she feared his reaction. And now they had had a big bust-up right in front of everyone in CID about something that had got way too personal. Alex knew she owed Gene an apology. As a DI to her superior, and as his partner.

It was in Luigi's that evening when Alex finally managed to apologise to Gene. They had avoided each other most of the day but both of them caved in to forgiveness as they succumbed to each other's kisses outside the Italian restaurant. It had been a stressful day, and they sealed it in the restaurant drinking as a team. Alex kissed Gene lovingly on the lips as they sat with the others, and he wove his arm around her waist, pressing her towards him as he dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Love you," he murmured in her ear, nibbling at it lightly. Alex giggled.

"I love you too," she smiled softly, "you will be careful tonight, my love, won't you? I'll be waiting."

"It'll be gone midnight, Bolls," Gene sighed as Ray passed him his drink over, "want you ter go ter bed. Get some sleep."

"Can't sleep without you," Alex muttered into his neck as Gene swelled with importance, "need you with me."

Gene kissed her as Shaz looked on fondly and the other CID officers chatted raunchily, seemingly unaware of the intimacy going on between their two senior officers.

"Love how protective you are of me," Alex grinned up at him, "but…I can take care of myself, you know that?"

"I know that," Gene mumbled, "but I want ter take care o' yer, Alex. Make sure you're safe and things can't hurt yer. Don't you worry about me. I'll be fine."

Alex nodded. She knew he would be. He was Gene Hunt. Nothing scared him. And in Alex's mind, nothing really scared her either. Until she was left alone that night.

The silence was deafening as Alex sat in the dimly lit living room at quarter-past ten that night. Gene had just dropped her off home and he had gone back to Luigi's with Ray and Chris to wait for midnight. Alex began to read one of her favourite books to perhaps pass the time, as she wasn't yet that tired. She wanted to stay up for Gene. She hadn't slept on her own in months.

Time began to tick away slowly, and Alex even managed to have a bit of a doze on the sofa. Finally, she decided to go and get ready for bed. After she had washed and cleansed her face of the day, she dressed in her favourite silk shirt with her black knickers on, just in case of any unwanted visitor.

Going downstairs to clean up the plates from her dinner, a shrill ring was suddenly heard from the telephone at about half-past twelve. Alex hopped over to it, expecting news from Gene.

"Hello?" she said cheerily. "Told you I'd stay up, Gene."

There was a silence on the other end of the phone. Alex frowned. "Gene?"

Still nothing. Alex put the phone back on the hanger, confused. She began to walk away, returning to washing her plate.

The silence was a lot eerier now. The slightest sound was magnified, including the hammering of Alex's heart.

And the startling ring of the telephone once more.

Nervously, Alex picked it up. "Gene?" Nothing. Alex breathed heavily, becoming a bit panicked. She slammed the phone down, and before she'd even walked a metre away again, its shrill ring assaulted her ears once more.

Grabbing it, Alex's hands shook. "Just piss off," she spat, "it's not funny." Placing the phone back down, within a second later it rang again.

Then the lights went off in the house with zap. Alex whimpered in total darkness, fear bubbling in her stomach.

"Please stop it," she shivered, picking up the phone, "please…"

"How's the baby, slag?" a nasty, malicious voice of a man sneered. Alex gasped.

"W-what?" she stammered in a whisper.

"Are you alone?" he snarled.

"Go away…" Alex whimpered, clutching the phone in fear as her voice shook.

"I think you are, slag. I can't see that nice red car out on the drive. All I can see…is you. Tell me, slag, are you wearing knickers?"

Tears poured down Alex's cheeks as she gasped audibly, looking around in fear.

"Your legs look _so good _in that black shirt. Turn around and wave at me, slag. There's a good girl. Maybe I should come in. I don't think you locked the door tonight, slag."

Alex screamed, throwing the phone back on the hanger in complete terror. She charged over to the windows and locked them, dragging the curtains across and determinedly not looking out to the street outside. She raced to the front door, locking it and double-locking it as scared tears flooded down her face and her heart hammered. Alex then sprinted into the kitchen to lock the back door, bolting it tightly. Alex was about to charge upstairs when she heard it. A knock on the door.

Alex gasped, a whimper escaping her lips. She stood in silence, frozen to the spot. The knock came harder, a furious fist on the door.

Lunging into the kitchen, Alex grabbed a knife. Her eyes widened in complete terror as her body trembled. Her small frame was shaking with tears and she had never been more frightened in her life.

The person continued to knock thunderously. He wasn't going to go away. Alex approached the door, the knife trembling in her hand.

Then there was a voice. "OI! OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR YER CRAZY TART!"

Alex sobbed. "Who…who is it?" she squeaked, her voice shaking. "Who…who…"

"Alex? Alex!" the voice shouted in concern. "It's me, yer dozy mare! Open the door!"

Sobs tumbled from Alex's lips as she hiccupped violently, tears running down her cheeks. Clicking open the door, she peered around, absolutely terrified, and Gene's eyes widened in horror. He spotted the knife as Alex continued to sob.

"Oh my God," he said slowly, "Alex…it's okay…give me the knife, darling…give it to me…it's all right…"

Gene slipped in the door as Alex's body shook uncontrollably, audible sobs coming through erratically. Taking the knife from her, Gene looked on in complete shock as Alex leant against the wall, her sobs coming loud and fast.

"Shh," Gene whispered, dropping the knife to the floor and wrapping her in his arms, "come 'ere…I'm here…you're safe, Alex…it's all right, sweetheart…there now, love…it's okay…"

Alex shook in Gene's arms as her shoulders heaved. Her cries were still loud and terrified. Gene held her tightly, desperate to find out what had happened.

"It's all right, Alex," Gene soothed her, "I'll protect yer. I'm here. I'm here."


	24. Plans and Protection

Gene held Alex tightly in his arms as she cried into his shirt on the sofa. He had no idea what had happened. No idea at all. He had just arrived home from meeting the snout, something that had been very successful, and found that he had misplaced his keys. Knocking on the door, he expected a moody Alex that he had just awoken from bed, a smug welcome as a grin danced on her face as she had stayed up waiting for him, or an annoyed snappy tone to greet him as he'd been forgetful. Gene did not expect to see Alex as a quivering wreck, holding a knife, with strangled sobs escaping her lips and tears streaming down her face.

Alex's breathing began to go back to normal as Gene kissed the top of her head, rocking her gently as he soothed her pain. Bolly was strong. She didn't get like this over nothing. Something was obviously very, very wrong.

"You okay now, sweetheart?" Gene murmured into her hair. Alex nodded lightly, sniffing as she took a gulping breath. Gene swallowed. "Yer goin' ter tell me what happened then, Alex? I can sort it, love. Just tell me. What happened? Who's hurt yer?"

Alex snuggled into Gene's protective embrace. "Someone's watching the house," she said in a tiny voice as Gene stiffened, "a few minutes before you arrived home…I g-got a ph-phone call. It was nothing at first, so I just put the phone down. Then all the l-lights went off. I was r-really sc-sc-scared. I told them to g-go away…but then…"

Gene held her tighter. "Go on, Alex. It's all right."

"He…he kept calling me a slag. Saying personal…personal things that _no-one _could know," Alex shuddered, her eyes wide in fear, "then…then he said he knew I w-was alone. Because he c-couldn't see your c-c-car. He…threatened me. S-said he was going to c-come in…because the d-doors weren't locked…and he could see me and he l-liked what he saw and…and…"

"Oh God," Gene said quietly, "come 'ere. Never should 'ave left you on yer own, not at night, not wi' all sorts o' pervs about. Come 'ere, Bolly. Shh, shh. It's all right."

Gene turned Alex's face to look at him then, smoothing down her hair and wiping her tears with his thumbs.

"I'm goin' ter kill 'im," Gene rumbled dangerously, his voice laced with fury, "no-one threatens you. No-one scares you. I'll find 'im, Bolls. Is…is that why yer had a knife? You thought I was 'im, coming ter get yer?"

Alex nodded fearfully, fresh tears leaking. "I was so relieved," she breathed, hastily rubbing at her eyes, "I've never b-been so sc-scared."

"I'll get CID on a trace," Gene growled, "we'll track this bastard's number. We'll get 'im. You can make a statement, love, explaining what sorts o' sick things he said ter yer."

Gene looked thoughtful for a moment. "Alex, what else did he say? Yer said he mentioned…personal things. What does 'e know?"

Alex's body froze. Her arms felt like lead and her heart felt like it was being stretched. Her stomach felt sick and her head felt dizzy. No. She couldn't tell him. Not like this.

"I…he just said I was a slag…"

"What did he know that no-one else could know?" Gene prompted, rubbing her arm. Alex's eyes were sparkling with fear. Then, Gene's eyes clouded over. Alex could sense he was getting the wrong idea.

"No," he said quietly, and almost dangerously. Alex gulped.

"What?" she whispered. Gene's eyes were shining with anger.

"Have you been sleeping with this man?" he snarled. Alex gasped.

"_What_?" she demanded.

Gene whipped his arm away from her. "That would explain it. How he got the number. How he knows about my car. How he would know _personal _things about you, things that you can't even tell me. Why he'd call you a slag! Because yer slept with him whilst you're in a bloody relationship with me!"

"No!" Alex cried, grabbing at Gene's shirt in fright. "No Gene, no! Please, _please _d-don't think like that! Please! I haven't…I never…I don't even know who it is!"

"Then what does he know?" Gene roared. "What's so _personal _that no-one could bloody know? Not even yer _partner _could know? Was he good, Alex? WAS HE A BETTER SHAG THAN ME?"

Alex whimpered in fear, backing off as she curled up on the other end of the sofa as Gene shot to his feet, looming over her, scaring her.

"Well, Alex?" Gene thundered, oblivious to her shaking form. "Did he know the places to touch you, how you liked it, to make you come like –"

"I'M PREGNANT, YOU BASTARD!"

Gene froze. It was as if the world had stopped moving. Gene stood there, his mouth turned to sawdust, clenching and releasing his fists. His heart hammered as Alex took huge shuddering breaths, whimpers escaping her lips.

Gene's eyes softened ever so slightly. "What did you say?"

Alex got to her feet, furious, and shoved Gene backwards with all her might. He stumbled, completely taken by surprise.

"I'm pregnant, you vicious bastard!" Alex screamed, throwing her arms around wildly. "I'm pregnant with _your _bloody baby, a baby whom you won't care for and you'll just _leave _me with! Because you don't want it! No matter h-how h-hard I've tried t-to tell you, y-you just brush it off, or tell me there'll be _hell _to pay if I'm pregnant!"

Gene looked on at her in shock. His mouth opened slightly in comprehension.

"I've known for d-days now b-but I've been too scared to tell you!" Alex continued in rage, tears pouring down her cheeks. "There is no other man, Gene! I've only _ever _really wanted y-you ever since I came here! Even w-with Oliver I was thinking o-of you! And now…this perverted _sicko _on the phone to me _knows_! HE KNOWS, GENE! I've never told _anyone_…and _he knows_…" Alex collapsed on the sofa, everything becoming too much as the tears flowed freely.

"_He knows_," she cried, "he knows I'm p-pregnant…he taunted me…but how he found out I'll n-never know! I n-never told anyone, not e-even _you _because I was scared! Scared you'd walk out…or hit me! You hit me before, Gene, so WHY NOT HAVE ANOTHER BLOODY GO NOW?"

"ENOUGH!" Gene boomed. "Don't you dare…don't you dare act like I don't care…or bring that up…that's goin' ter haunt me until I fucking die, Alex!"

Alex couldn't hear him. Her body was shaking with huge sobs as she curled up on the sofa.

"Oh Bolly," Gene said sadly, tentatively sitting down on the sofa, "Bolly please…I'm so…I'm so sorry…come 'ere…"

He wasn't sure how long he sat there with Alex in his arms, her tears soaking his shirt. He stroked her back, his mind bubbling. Pregnant. Alex was pregnant. With his baby. And he'd just accused her of sleeping with another man…after a night of horror, of being stalked, of being threatened…

Gene didn't know what to think. His mind was buzzing with all the new information and it didn't quite know what to do with it all.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, kissing her head softly, "I'm sorry…"

Alex squeezed his hand, not trusting herself to make a coherent sentence. Gene squeezed back. Swallowing, he ran his hand slowly over her stomach, a sense of pride running through his blood. Alex stiffened, afraid of his reaction.

"So…we're going to have a baby?"

Alex looked into his eyes, sitting up slightly. "I'm having a baby, yes," she said worriedly, "it's your baby…but whether you're involved or not I guess is your choice…just don't bother if you're going to put me through hell about it."

Gene took her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. "Bolls, I would _never _put you through hell. Especially about somethin' we had done together. Created together. Bloody hell…a baby."

"But…but you said you hated babies," Alex said in a small voice. Gene sighed.

"Ter be honest with yer, Bolls, I think I just hated the memories," he explained, "Kieran and Tiffany were awful babies. Cried non-stop…then whenever I tried to do anything, Diana would moan that I was doin' it wrong. I wasn't allowed ter hold 'em until they were a few weeks old 'cos Diana thought I was too rough. I dressed Tiffany, but apparently it was the wrong outfit. I'd give Kieran his bottle, but apparently I weren't angling it right. It was shit."

"Oh Gene," Alex said quietly, "I…I didn't know."

Gene smiled slightly. "Never told yer. Didn't seem…important. But now…now I'm having another baby. _Bloody hell_. It's a shock, Bolls, but…I think this could be great. I really do. Another chance. And this time, it's with you. The woman I love more than anything in the world. I won't screw this up, Bolls, I promise. I want to try. I want ter be there. Every scan, every doctor's appointment, every step o' the way. And when the little-un's born…I'm not goin' ter do a runner on you, Bollykecks. You or the kid. I love you. I want to be with yer. And our kid. Our family."

"Oh Gene!" Alex burst out, flinging her arms around his neck in complete relief and happiness. "Gene, oh Gene, you don't know how much that means to me. Thank you…_thank you_…"

"Hey, nothing ter thank me for, sweetheart," Gene grinned, "my responsibility. I want to do this, for you and our baby. We'll make it work, Alex. It won't always be easy, but we've got each other. I'm not a bastard like yer ex-husband, no matter how much I act like it. I won't leave yer."

Alex clung to him, hardly daring to believe it. It all seemed so perfect, but then the memory of what happened earlier this evening returned as her bubble of happiness was popped.

"Now, we need a good night's sleep before we get ter work on hunting this bastard pervy scum down," Gene announced, his eyes darkening at the thought of that man, "I'm goin' ter get him. Whoever the shit is, I'm not letting him get away with this. And how the _hell _does he know about our baby?"

Alex's heart swelled. _Our baby_. Then she swallowed, shivering as she recalled the event.

"I don't know," Alex said softly, "I haven't told anyone. I took the pregnancy test here, so no-one would have seen. I just don't know."

Gene sighed. "We'll find 'im, Bolls. We'll sort it. We'll figure it out. Come on, off ter bed with yer. It's been a long day and you've been through a lot as usual, sweetheart. Time for sleep. Come on. Love you."

Alex took his hand as the two of them walked up the stairs. Snuggling into his arms, Alex kissed him on the cheek. "Love you too."

**-xx-**

"But Guv, that'll take ages!"

"Do you care about the safety of your female colleague? Because if you don't, then yer know where the door is, Carling!"

"Okay, okay, Guv!" Ray said hastily. "Of course I don't want anything ter happen ter Drake. But tracing all the numbers that 'ave called your 'ouse in the last twenty-four hours is goin' ter take forever. Plus we've got the drug dealer case!"

"You get on wi' tracing those numbers," Gene growled, "Bolly's safety comes first."

Ray sighed, annoyed. Stalking towards the doors to leave the CID office, he left Gene and Chris to inform the others of what happened with the snout last night. But just as Ray was about to push open the double doors, DCI Waltham of Fenchurch West stormed through them.

"I don't mind taking that for you, Ray," he smiled sickeningly, "you need to be here, informing your team of last night's findings."

Alex frowned from her seat behind her desk and Gene strode over to Waltham angrily.

"What the bloody hell are you doin' here?" he barked. "Haven't you got yer own station ter be a DCI for?"

Waltham smirked. "Myself and DI Sammons are just collecting case evidence from the Evidence Room. We haven't got a lot on our patch at the moment; mainly paperwork. As one DCI to another, I thought I could help out with tracing the numbers on your phone as you've got a major crime to solve."

"Oh piss off," Gene spat, "you just want ter see if I'm phoning any porn lines or not."

Waltham raised his eyebrows. "And are you?" he asked cockily as the other CID lads tried to muffle splutters of laughter.

"No I bloody am not!" Gene seethed. "And I'll tell yer this, Waltham – when I've got DI Drake in my bed, a porn line is completely unnecessary!"

Alex flushed with embarrassment as Ray jeered and the others wolf-whistled. "Gene!" Alex snapped at him, slightly mortified. Gene flashed her a look of apology.

"Now get lost," he glared. Waltham smirked.

"Gene, you're not the only one with a gorgeous bird in your bed," he sneered, "and believe me, I'd rather have my new woman any day." Waltham flicked a look at Alex then, running his eyes up and down her body. This made her feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Guv…" Ray began, "DCI Waltham tracing the phone calls would save a lot o' time. We could progress with the drug dealer case."

Gene pouted, his eyes set firmly on Waltham. "Fine," he muttered, yanking the files needed for the trace out of Ray's hands and shoving them into Waltham's, "knock yerself out, in both senses o' the words. And get the hell out of my station."

Waltham smirked. "Gladly," he snarled, winking at Alex on his way out.

Suppressing a shiver, Alex walked around her desk and perched on the end, looking towards the whiteboard as the other officers gathered around her, waiting to hear what had gone on last night with the snout.

"Right, now that DCI Dickhead's out of our hair, we can finally move forward with this case," Gene announced, "last night, midnight – Raymondo, Wonder Chris and my very good self met Nasty Nick. Notorious, raping bastard that's done 'is time. Normally I wouldn't associate wi' scum like that, but he knows the ins and outs of drug dealing and the dealers and is a highly reliable snout."

Chris then pinned up a picture on the whiteboard. The face of an Pakistani man stared back at them. He must have been in his late twenties or so.

"Quasim Laghari has just recently moved from Pakistan," Chris revealed, "but can't get a job at the moment, we're led ter believe. According to Nasty Nick, he's been sellin' cocaine and other illegal substances to druggies around the area for large sums o' money to earn a living over 'ere. He's also claimed on the benefits system and been given a council house so he's not goin' without."

"Trouble is, the bastard's drugs are responsible for five cases of overdose in the last week or so," Ray growled, "according ter Nasty Nick, five teenagers bought his drugs and died hours later."

"And we are goin' ter catch the bastard before he sells anymore illegal drugs or becomes responsible for ending anymore young lives," Gene said determinedly.

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Alex doubted them. "We don't have any proof, Guv. We only have this Nasty Nick's word."

Gene sighed. "Yes thank you, Mrs Know-It-All, but the little boys have actually come up with a plan of action believe it or not."

Alex grinned at him as Ray stuck up the next picture. It was of a sleazy Soho strip club.

"Quasim Laghari has been working at this strip club for three days," Ray informed them, "selling drugs ter punters, prostitutes and even the bar staff."

"And we are goin' ter go in undercover, catch him in the act, and arrest the bastard," Gene decided as a murmur of approval was heard from the other lads in CID.

"Undercover?" Alex asked. "God, its been a long time since we've done that. We'll have to plan it properly, so there's no way of him discovering that we're police officers. But we'll need wires, for back-up."

"Yeah, we're not stupid," Ray said defensively, "we've done undercover before, yer know."

"So what do you propose we do?" Alex asked. Gene pouted.

"Simple," he grunted, "Wonder Chris, Terry and Poirot will be acting as the bar staff. Raymondo and yours truly will be punters. Shaz will be a prostitute."

"Me?" Shaz beamed, thrilled at the thought of being included in an undercover operation.

"_Shaz_?" Alex and Chris burst out.

"Guv, please…anything could happen!" Chris said worriedly, looking at Shaz in panic. "She's only a WPC…"

"Are you saying I'm not capable?" Shaz shot at him.

"No…yeah…no…but…"

"Oh shut it, Shaz can handle this," Gene said confidently. Alex was still staring at him.

"Well what about me?" she demanded. "We're not having this again, Gene! If you're taking three DCs and letting a _WPC _go undercover, you can let your DI!"

"Ter be honest, Guv, Drake does make one hell of a convincing prozzie," Ray pointed out. Alex wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult.

Gene stared firmly at her. "Things are _different _now, Alex," he said forcefully, "_yer know_. I'm not risking you. Either of you."

The other CID officers frowned.

"Oh great, he's finally lost it, living with a fruitcake," Ray muttered.

But Alex understood. She smiled at Gene. "Please Gene, I know how to look after myself. I'm touched, but if you don't let me do my job because I'm your partner, then I will have to look for a transfer."

Gene's blood ran cold. He swallowed. "You sure you'll be all right?" he said in concern. He didn't want to hold her back. He didn't want to be an overprotective, controlling partner. But he was worried for her safety.

Alex nodded. "You'll be there. Back-up will be there. It's fine. And," she waggled her eyebrows, "I'll find something ravishing to wear as a prostitute."

"Please, save it for the bedroom!" Ray protested, holding up his hands. Gene glared at him.

"Right, sorry Shaz, you've just been benched. Bolly's our undercover prostitute."

Chris looked relieved but Shaz looked disappointed. "Ah, Guv!"

"They'll be plenty o' chances for you, Granger," Gene assured her, "keep on using yer head, and yer could be looking at CID by Christmas."

Shaz beamed. "Cheers, Guv!" she said happily.

Alex smiled at Gene and mouthed a thank you. Gene smirked back, clapping his hands together as he began to run over the plan of action, the back-up system and just how they were going to catch Quasim Laghari.

As Alex voiced her input, putting her ideas to the floor, Gene stared at her worriedly. She was the most precious thing in his life, her and their developing baby in her perfect stomach. And tomorrow night, he was putting her in danger again. Hopefully by then Waltham would have traced the number of the pervert that stalked Alex last night and they would have one bastard scumbag locked up, but they still had another to catch in their next challenge. Gene just hoped with all his heart that their undercover operation was going to go to plan.


	25. Drunken Nights

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the support so far :D I really appreciate it, so here's an extra-long chapter for you all! Over 4000 words :O heehee love Roxannaaaax**

"So everyone's clear on what we're doin'? I don't want any mistakes. We need ter catch this bastard, so we can't afford any slip-ups."

"Yes Guv," the CID officers grunted. It was the next day, and time was ticking on. The evening was upon them, and as soon as everything was ready, they were going undercover to catch Quasim Laghari dealing illegal drugs at a raunchy Soho strip club. Shaz had gone out a couple of hours ago to pick up their undercover outfits, and they were all waiting on her return.

"You still sure you want to do this, Bolls?" Gene checked, trying not to show how nervous he was for her. Alex smiled at him encouragingly.

"I'll be fine, Gene," she assured him, "we've got the wires. We've got the back-up. We're all informed, and everyone's clear on the code-word. Diamond, right?"

"Right," Gene nodded, "as soon as one of us has evidence of the drug dealing; we call 'diamond' into our wire. Back-up arrives, we arrest the bastard, and everyone goes home happy buggers."

"Just got ter be alert," Ray reminded them, "as he could go for anyone. He could try to sell the drugs ter me and the Guv whilst we're having a look at the ladies, Chris and the others whilst they're pulling the pints or Drake whilst she's gettin' her kit off."

"_Excuse me_?" Alex and Gene spluttered in unison. Ray waggled his eyebrows.

"Yer a _prostitute_, Drake," he grinned, "these ones at the club do sexy strip-teases for the punters before they go an' shag their brains out."

"You are _not _taking your clothes off for a load o' old pervs," Gene ordered Alex forcefully, his face a picture of jealousy and protectiveness, "I don't want you doin' anything like that."

"Gene, the real punters and prostitutes will know something's up if I don't!" Alex protested. "_Laghari _will know something's up. I have to play the part, but I have to say I draw the line at shagging a punter."

Gene's blood tingled. "Well you can be my prostitute then."

"She already is," Ray sniggered as Alex glared at him.

"Shut it, Carling!" Gene snapped. "No, you can strip off for me, Bolls, but no-one else."

"Well that's just pathetic," Alex argued, "if I'm stuck to you all night there's no way I'm going to get any evidence or get close to Laghari! We need to split up, but remain in sight. I have to act the part a bit."

Gene pouted. "Fine," he muttered, "but if anyone touches you, I'll smash their face in."

Alex sighed and was about to retaliate when Shaz walked in, their outfits in bags. Gene, Alex, Ray, Chris, Terry and Poirot stood up eagerly as the other officers got back to filing their reports.

"Got 'em all," Shaz announced proudly, "wi' false name badges for Chris and DC Terry and DC Poirot. That way, they'll look more convincing as the bar staff."

"Excellent, Shaz," Gene praised her as they all took the bag with their undercover clothes. Gene and Ray's weren't very exciting – just your usual men's attire but with open-necked shirts and rolled up sleeves for that sleazy edge.

Chris, Terry and Poirot all had matching black trousers and black shirts with name badges bearing a fake name to clip on. Fake IDs had also been provided. The outfits looked authentic and matched the ones the bar staff wore in the Soho strip club they were infiltrating.

Alex looked inside her bag and her face flushed, becoming a brilliant shade of magenta. "Erm, I'm just going to go and change," she stuttered. Gene stopped her.

"Hold up, Bolls, we all showed each other our undercover clothes. We'll all get changed in a second, but I'm seeing yours before you get into it. I want to see what you're wearing."

"And you will…in a minute," Alex said in embarrassment. It was coming up to nine o'clock, so they all had to get a move on as they still had the wires to attach. Alex didn't want them all to see the outfit before she put it on; it would just make it all the more embarrassing for her to walk out in it.

Pouting moodily, Gene nodded as all the undercover officers left to get changed and Shaz sorted out all the wires, making sure they were all connected, the battery packs were fully charged and all six of the detectives undercover had one assigned. They had ordered the most high-tech equipment they could get their hands on so that they didn't have to communicate through the bulky radios they usually carried. This way, communication could be done sneakily.

Gene, Ray, Chris, Terry and Poirot returned quite quickly, Gene and Ray in casual clothes to blend in with the punters and the DCs in their false bar uniform. Alex however, seemed to be taking her time.

Whilst they waited for their female DI, Shaz attached the wires to the five men. Tucking the battery pack in their trousers, the wire was threaded up their tops and clipped on the inside so the microphone was hidden but could easily pick up the slightest sound.

"BOLLS!" Gene roared as Shaz finished attaching the wires to all five of them. "HURRY UP!"

The double doors opened then, and Alex walked in extremely self-consciously. All the CID lads snapped their heads up and stared, their mouths gaping in appreciation.

"Bloody hell," Ray said slowly, trailing his eyes up her body lustfully. Shaz rolled her eyes, and then glared at Chris as she caught him too drooling over their female DI.

Alex looked like something out of one of Gene's fantasies, the DCI realised as he gawped at her. But then he remembered the circumstances to which she was dressed like this.

"No," Gene muttered, "find something else, Alex. I'm not having you that exposed."

"Oh for God's sake," Alex sighed in frustration, "I'm supposed to look like a prostitute, Gene!"

And that she did. Her bobbed dark hair was flowing loosely, lightly back-combed for some volume. Her eye make-up was darker with thick, long, fluttering black eyelashes and she had the traditional tarty red lipstick coating her lips.

The outfit was the skimpiest thing Alex had ever worn. The top wasn't even a top; it was more like a bra. A lacy, black bra with red frills around the cups as it pushed her breasts up significantly, giving her a huge cleavage. Alex's flat stomach and soft back were bare, with the next item of clothing down being a pair of skimpy, slutty hot pants. The red frills tickled at her hip bones and the black material barely covered her arse. Stocking-clad long legs followed next with black suspenders attached to the frilly hot pants, and on her feet were a pair of high, black heels. Alex felt like she was standing there in her underwear.

Gene swallowed uncomfortable. She looked like the sexiest thing on two legs. She looked extremely shaggable, and every man in the station proved this theory to him by leering at her lustfully.

"I am not letting you out dressed like that, Drake," Gene said firmly, "and that's final."

"Stop being ridiculous!" Alex complained. "If I wasn't your girlfriend, Gene, you'd have no problem! You'd be loving it! 'Wear something slutty, Bolls' – remember that?"

"As much as I know you love ter think this is about me bein' a controlling bastard," Gene spat, "I'm actually thinking about where the bloody hell we're goin' ter put your wire, DI Sluttyknickers."

"Nowhere ter hide it in that get-up," Ray chuckled, nudging the other lads as they all continued to gawp at her.

"I'm serious, Bolls, yer not goin' if yer don't have back-up," Gene said strictly, "you need to be wired up, and quite frankly, I can't see a battery pack hiding in yer bra or knickers."

"Well I'll have to go without," Alex shrugged, "we can't jeopardise this operation simply because I'm not wired up. If you can see me at all times, you'll know I'm safe. But that doesn't mean I have to stick to you like glue. Just keep an eye on me."

"That won't be hard," Ray mumbled as Gene shot him an angry snarl.

"Fine, but I don't like it," Gene gave up, realising they were pushed for time and needed to get to the club, "rule number one though, Drake: you don't let yerself out o' my sight."

"Okay," Alex sighed in agreement, not really listening as she grabbed a fluffy faux-fur coat to drape over her shoulders. This only heightened the look of a prostitute, and as this was an undercover operation that was a very good thing.

They were taking three registered Fenchurch cars, all unrecognisable and undistinguishable. It was decided earlier on that taking the Quattro would just be suicide as every criminal in London quaked in their boots when Gene Hunt skidded round the corner in his bright red car.

Chris, Terry and Poirot were all arriving together in one car acting as the bar staff going in to begin their shift, Alex was arriving on her own to go in the side entrance for the working girls and Gene and Ray were in the last car with money to pay the club fee as punters. Gene and Ray arrived first, but that was so they could park opposite the club and watch from the car, skulking in the shadows to ensure Alex was safe and the DCs got in without hassle.

Sleazy music and jeering could be heard from inside the club, with a heavy drum bass and lights flashing. Six foot five beefy bouncers were stationed outside of the two entrances. It would be easy to pass as punters for Gene and Ray, but getting the other four in was going to be a lot harder. Chris, Terry and Poirot were going to have to blend in with the other waiters and Alex was going to have to strut her stuff with the other strippers and prostitutes. They all had to be convincing to avoid detection and blowing the whole operation.

"Yer sure about this, Guv?" Ray murmured, sitting in the car with his DCI as they waited for the others to arrive.

"Course I'm sure," Gene snapped, "they've been instructed to park down the road and walk up. They'll all be 'ere any second."

They could clearly see the dingy side entrance of the strip club in a dimly lit alley with two intimidating bouncers guarding it. The front entrance was visible too; the doors wide open as rich coloured lights spilled out onto the dark streets. Again, two bouncers were standing outside.

"Hey up," Ray nodded, "here comes Chris and the others."

"C'mon Chris, don't let me down," Gene muttered to himself, worried that the young DC might panic and fluff up. Luckily, following the leads of Terry and Poirot, Chris flashed his fake ID of employment and sauntered into the club after the others, getting ready to prop up their position behind the bar to pull the pints – and of course keep an eye out for Quasim Laghari.

"_Baby Bear ter Daddy Bear, we are set behind the bar. Packed with punters, prozzies and loud music, but no sign o' Laghari. Over._"

Gene went to pick up his radio, and then realised he had a wire. Looking down at the small device, he spoke into it. "Act casual. Keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Daddy Bear over and out."

Gene turned to Ray. "They're in. Now we're just waitin' on Lady Bolls."

"She hasn't got far to walk, 'as she?" Ray asked worriedly. "I mean…dressed like that. She looks good an' everything but some sick bastard down an alley would think the same thing, especially as she's leaving that fur coat in the car."

Gene's stomach tied in knots and his fists clenched. "Cheers for that, Ray," he growled sarcastically, "thanks for pointing out the bleedin' obvious – that my girlfriend could be in serious danger!"

"Oh. Sorry Guv. I'm sure she'll be fine," Ray stuttered. He still found it a bit awkward and uncomfortable that the Guv and DI Drake were an item. He'd always been protective over her, but now the slightest thing made his blood rile.

A couple of minutes passed and it was spent in deadly silence. Both Gene and Ray were worrying about Alex. She was hardly wearing any clothes, it was dark, and she was tottering about in ridiculously high heels by the sleazy alleys and strip clubs of Soho. But Alex was tough. She was feisty and kept her wits about her. She would be okay. She had to be.

"There she is, Guv!" Ray breathed out in relief as they both sat up a little straighter, their eyes fixed on Alex.

"Come on, Bolls," Gene murmured, praying she wouldn't get any trouble from the bouncers. Alex was really acting the part as she sashayed up to the side entrance, swaying her hips and pausing by the bouncers.

Gene visibly stiffened as the bouncers' eyes lit up, both of them appreciating her body. One of the huge men weaved his arm around Alex's waist as she charmed them, flirting shamelessly and giggling madly. Suddenly, Alex leant up on her tip-toes towards the bouncer touching her, and whispered in his ear seductively.

Ray shot a furtive look at Gene as the DCI watched the bouncer slip his hand down lower and squeeze Drake's arse. He looked livid as the second bouncer stroked her cheek and then planted a harsh and controlling kiss on her lips before shoving a bit of crumpled paper into her hand. Laughing, Alex waved flirtatiously at the two of them and sauntered inside, leaving the two bouncers staring after her. Turning back to each other, they started chatting animatedly as they made crude and suggestive gestures.

Gene breathed out raggedly. Ray put his head in his hands as he gave his Guv a minute. He still looked furious.

Finally, Gene seemed to snap into action. "Right. We're going in."

Ray nodded, but just then Gene's wire crackled.

"_Mummy Bear to Daddy Bear. I've got to be quick, as I'm pretending to flirt with Baby Bear as I talk through his wire. I'm in, and I've got in with a couple of the girls who work here, pretending I'm new. It's going fine. No sign of Laghari. Over._"

"We're on our way in," Gene replied, "keep an eye out. Over."

"_Right. I'd better go; they're starting me off with a lap dance…_"

Gene took a sharp intake of breath as Ray's ears pricked up. Gene sighed, panicked. "For God's sake, Bolly, watch yer back in there. Don't go too far. Keep in Chris' sight until we get there. Over."

"_Yes Guv. Over and –_"

"Alex?"

_"Oh…yes?"_

"I love you. Be careful."

"_I will. I love you too. We'll catch this guy. Over and out._"

**-xx-**

If there was one thing Gene could not stand, it was seeing Alex in the arms of another man. As the 'newbie', she had not been upgraded to stripping or actually sleeping with clients much to everyone's relief. Her job for the night was lap dancing for private clients and pole dancing for groups of lecherous punters.

Ray was thoroughly enjoying himself, and seemed to be forgetting that he was part of an undercover operation to catch a drug dealer. He had a busty blonde grinding in his lap as the music pounded through the club, strobe lights flashing as rowdy punters continuously ordered pints and leered over the girls, slipping money into their skimpy knickers or bras.

Gene however was proving to be less convincing as a punter. No-one had clocked Laghari yet and Chris, Poirot and Terry had tried to subtly ask the real bar staff about the guy but everyone had just shrugged as no-one really knew anything. Therefore, Gene had taken to keeping a very close eye on Alex.

His blood boiled as he saw her grinding into the lap of a good-looking man in his late thirties, the man's hands all over her. Either she was one hell of a good actress or she was enjoying this a bit too much, something which made Gene burn with rage. This resulted in him consuming more and more alcohol, getting steadily drunker. Within the hour, Gene was getting close to being completely pissed as he watched Alex in anger.

Hopping off the man she was grinding on, Alex signalled to Chris that she was going to the toilet as she pushed past the lecherous punters and tried to avoid the noises of drunken sex coming from some secluded booths. Walking into the ladies, Alex ran her fingers through her hair as one of the punters had significantly messed it up. There was only one other woman in there, and she was just coming out of one of the toilets.

"Oh. My. God. I just _knew _you were a right whore!"

Alex nearly screamed at the voice. Whipping round, she came face to face with Diana Hunt, makeup slapped on her face and dressed in an impeccably short skirt.

"_Diana_?" Alex shrieked. "What the hell are _you _doing here?"

"I think the question, sweetie, is what are you doin' 'ere?" Diana sneered, raising an eyebrow. "Does Gene know his new bird earns extra shagging blokes?"

"It's not like that," Alex hissed, "I…well…I can't say. But…_we're undercover_. But don't you dare blow it. Stop acting like you know me as well. Oh my God, why now? What the hell are you doing here?"

"My new bloke wanted to come, so the condition was I came too," Diana winked, "so Genie boy's here?"

Alex froze. "Don't go near him. We've got something to do. Just piss off."

Diana smirked. "Not very good of 'im, setting his girlfriend up as the prozzie. Especially if yer pregnant."

Alex's blood ran cold. She turned to face Diana, her eyes wide. Diana's smirk had broadened.

"_How do you know_?" Alex seethed, feeling sick.

"Don't take long for Gene ter get a bird pregnant…I would know," she taunted Alex, "good in the sack, that one is. I'd just hope your little baby ain't a girl."

"What? Why?" Alex spat, her heart hammering at the thought that someone else knew about her pregnancy…Diana of all people.

Diana cocked an eyebrow up. "Well," she sneered, "with you as a mother, the little bitch would grow up ter be the biggest slag in London."

Alex's eyes widened even further with pure anger. Her body shaking, she had no control over her next move as she swung her fist out of nowhere, smacking into Diana's jaw with such a force that the older woman toppled backwards. Satisfied, Alex breathed out.

"That's been a long time coming," Alex spat, "how dare you talk about me and my child like that. Well I'll tell you one thing, Diana. I've already got a daughter, and she blows your kids out of the water in every single way possible."

And with that, Alex stalked out of the toilets, fuming and leaving Diana clutching her jaw in furious pain.

Back in the strip club, Alex didn't get a chance to talk to Gene as she was beckoned back over to a table of men. Still fuming from her encounter with Diana, Alex decided to pull out all the stops.

Chris noticed from the bar that Gene was starting to lose it as Alex got up on one of the tables and began to twirl around the pole, pulling at her knickers like a regular little cock-tease as the table of men jeered. Alex was working that pole like a pro, something that made Ray draw his attentions away from his blonde and gawp with lust. Sliding down the pole to a crouched position, Alex stuck out her arse sexily as she began to lick up the pole.

"Cor!" the men leered, their raunchy tones blaring over the music. "Hey darlin', lose the clothes yeah?"

It was when one of them leant up and tucked a fiver in Alex's bra that Gene felt it was getting out of hand. The punter grabbed Alex off the pole, hauling her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift and pulling her back into the seats with them, reaching behind her to unhook her bra as Alex panicked, scrabbling at them helplessly, her eyes wide with fear.

Gene was in there like a shot. He wasn't going to let this happen to her. Not again. Stumbling drunkenly, Gene wrenched Alex out of their grasp and pulled her into his chest as the punters voiced their protests, standing up angrily.

"OI! GET YOUR OWN!" the one that tucked money down Alex's bra roared.

"Oh piss off, dickhead!" Gene bellowed back. "I've paid for this one in advance! Find one that ain't booked for the night!"

They all complained loudly, missing the sexy display that Alex was putting on for them. Gene didn't know if he was angry or just worried about her. Alex was pregnant. Carrying his child. And she was acting like this. Yes, she was part of an undercover operation, but she didn't have to go that far.

"Get over 'ere, now," Gene growled dangerously, anger seeping through his veins. He dragged her almost violently towards a secluded booth were punters were being kissed fiercely by prostitutes. Claiming the corner booth, Gene shoved Alex in first and rounded on her, still drunk.

"What the fuck d'you think you're _playin'at_?" Gene spat venomously, throwing his arms around drunkenly as Alex sniffed, trying to calm her racing heart. She looked up at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Alex frowned. "I'm undercover!"

"A bit too fucking _good_ at it," Gene snarled, "sure yer weren't a hooker in yer past, Drake?"

Alex chose to ignore that dig as her blood bubbled. "I'm doing my bloody _job_," she barked, "just because I was in his lap doesn't mean I fancy him! Get that in your head, Gene, and stop accusing me of sleeping with everyone!"

"S'not my _fault _you're a –"

"Oh for God's sake, how much have you _drank_? You're drunk!"

"Yer know what, fuck off," Gene snapped at her, "piss off out o' my sight. Go back to bein' the slag everyone seems ter think you are and get out m' sight. S'talk _later_."

And then he stalked away, fury flowing through him almost visibly. Left alone in the booth, Alex tried to comprehend what he had just said to her. Gene, the man she loved. Checking no-one could see her, Alex swallowed uncomfortably as a tear slipped down her cheek. Then another. And then another, finally followed by a gut-wrenching cry as she began to sob.

Gene didn't notice however as he was charging drunkenly back to the bar for another drink. This operation was going shit. Chris, Terry and Poirot weren't getting anything out of anyone, no-one had sighted Laghari, Gene was raging with jealous and drunken fury and Alex was being an object of someone's sexual desires once again. In fact, the only one who seemed to be enjoying themselves was Ray.

It was getting to the point now where Gene was beginning to stagger, his limbs feeling heavy, his words slurring and his judgement poor. Knocking back yet another drink, Gene was at the stage where back home Luigi would be confiscating his car keys, resulting in Chris and Ray having to support him all the way back home to Alex. Propping himself up sloppily on the bar, Gene felt completely out of it.

Just then, he felt an arm snake around his waist. Gene smirked almost like a kid at the intimate contact, thoroughly intoxicated. Groggily looking around, his eyes fell on his ex-wife. Diana was smiling at him, and then leant forwards and kissed him on the lips.

"Gorgeous," he slurred, "s'gorgeous…come 'ere, baby…"

Diana grinned. "Your place or mine, Gene my lovely?"

"Mine," Gene murmured, nibbling her ear as she groaned, "my bed…s'nicer than yours…"

As Diana supported her drunken ex-husband, Ray had come to look for his Guv. He'd spotted Quasim Laghari so it was time to move the operation along, but seeing Gene stalk off with Diana, Ray's mouth opened in shock.

Shit. That bitch had got her claws in when Gene was drunk. Gene never turned down a woman when seriously drunk, and that wasn't going to change just because he was with Alex.

Ray gasped. _Shit_. Alex.


	26. Breaking

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Had some problems with my laptop so I've got my old, slow one back simply to update lol! Thank you for all the reviews on the previous chapter and I hope you enjoy this next instalment :D love Roxannaaaax**

Hastily rubbing her eyes to remove all evidence that she had been crying, Alex made her way out of the secluded booth and decided to get back to their undercover operation, which unfortunately involved acting like a prostitute and acting like she wanted to be there.

Alex was hurt by Gene's words and also quite disappointed about his excessive drinking on the job. It wasn't professional, and he wasn't even in sight now. He was probably curled up in a corner somewhere absolutely smashed out of his face or lulling at the bar, wasted. It wasn't right. Alex was his pregnant girlfriend, so he should have been looking out for her even if he did want to abort their mission. Alex was undercover and putting herself in a vulnerable situation, something that Gene should be concerned about. Getting pissed and throwing abuse at her wasn't part of the job description – as her DCI or her partner.

The loud blaring music was getting quite ridiculous, Alex noticed as she sashayed her way back to some punters. But just then, her stomach flipped. A hopeful grin appeared on her face and her heart lifting, Alex had spotted Chris, Poirot and Terry speaking to Quasim Laghari. They were playing their parts well as they pretended to be interested in the conversation before he revealed the goods. It was only a matter of minutes before he was nicked and the operation was over.

As Alex scanned the club in search for Gene and Ray, she suddenly felt a hand squeeze her bum lecherously. Jumping, Alex whipped around. A six foot thug was leering down at her, in his late thirties and complete with multiple tattoos and golden, rotten teeth.

"Now _you_," he slurred drunkenly, "are the _fittest _prozzie in 'ere. How much do ya charge for ya services, gorgeous?"

Alex grimaced, trying to get this slimy bloke's hand off her arse. "I'm new, actually," she said primly, "not doing that sort of thing tonight. Go and find one of the regulars."

"Ooh, posh one," the bloke leered, drawing Alex close to him as she tried to struggle, "I've got to 'ave you. Come on, back rooms. Fifty quid, yeah? Sixty if I get a blowjob too."

Alex was starting to panic now. "No," she said firmly, wriggling away, "I don't do that sort of thing."

But he wasn't having any of it. The man began to push her backwards harshly, violently dragging and pulling her where he wanted them to go.

"No!" Alex protested, her pleading cries drowned by the blaring music. Her hopes of someone overhearing her discomfort and lack of consent rapidly faded. The bloke had dragged her over to the corner of the club where they were out of the way. It was dark and everyone else in the club wasn't paying attention, especially to what appeared to be a slutty-dressed prostitute and an overly eager client.

"GENE!" Alex yelled desperately as the bloke forced her into the corner. "GENE! GENE!"

She couldn't see him anywhere. He wasn't coming. Gene was pissed, angry with her…and wasn't coming when she needed him. The DCs were dealing with Laghari, and Ray was probably getting his jollies with that busty blonde stripper. Alex tried to push against the bloke, but he was too strong.

"GENE!" Alex screamed, only to be silenced when a furious fist came hurtling towards her face. The lecherous bloke had back-handed her across the cheek violently, causing Alex to whimper in terror as she felt her face immediately bruise.

"You're a fucking prozzie, ain't ya?" he boomed. "So start acting like it! On ya knees."

"No! Please! I…I don't want…"

"KNEES, BITCH!"

Alex let out a strangled cry as tears once again stained her beautiful face. The bloke dug his fingers harshly into her shoulders and forced her down to the floor, her face level with his crotch.

Grabbing her by the hair, the man pushed Alex's face into his jean-clad crotch, stifling moans as he rubbed her against his manhood. Alex's muffled protests came out in whimpering cries as she fought for breath. The commotion buzzed around them and Alex couldn't believe that no-one was realising that something very wrong was happening. Even Gene didn't notice. He didn't even care.

Alex tried desperately to push against this man's legs but that just encouraged him to begin unbuckling his belt. Alex jammed her eyes shut, telling herself this wasn't real, but then the claustrophobic pressure of the man pressed up against her was whipped away. Cries of pain were heard and Alex opened her eyes to see Ray grab the man furiously, punching him in the stomach and kneeing him in the crown jewels he was just about to release. Throwing him in disgust behind him to some back-up officers, Ray dove towards the floor and enveloped Alex in his arms, her tears soaking his shirt.

"Christ Drake, it's always you, ain't it?" he muttered into her hair, stroking her back soothingly as Alex sobbed into his shoulder. "Bloody hell. You okay? He didn't…he didn't hurt yer…touch yer…"

Alex pulled back, tears still flowing as she gazed into Ray's eyes. "No," she whispered, "no, I'm fine. A b-bit sh-shaken up, b-but I'm fine."

Ray stroked her arm, caressing her cheek gently. "I'm sorry," he croaked, "Alex…I'm sorry. You'll be okay. Just…just remember, that if anything goes wrong…or…or things aren't okay, you've always got us. Me, Chris, Shaz, Viv…we're all here for yer."

Alex frowned, touched by Ray's words but confused entirely by the motive. If anything went wrong?

"Ray, where's Gene?" Alex whimpered, clutching his hand suddenly as he helped her to her feet. "I need him. I want Gene w-with m-m-me, Ray!"

Ray felt sick. It should be the Guv here. Saving Alex. Comforting her. Promising to always be there for her. But where was he? The bastard.

Ray swallowed. He hadn't had time to stop Gene leaving as he had to call the back-up officers once Laghari had started chatting to Chris. Back-up and the DCs were now arresting Laghari as he had tried to sell Chris, Poirot and Terry the illegal drugs. The operation was over, and that's why Ray had come to find Alex. Gene was long gone, and something told Ray that Alex didn't need to know where her partner had slunk off to.

One person that did know full well where he had gone was of course the scheming bitch that was Diana Hunt.

She supported Gene home, taking full advantage of their bodies being pressed up together. She kissed his cheek, her heart lifting as he made a growl of approval.

"Do that again, Bolls," Gene muttered as they staggered through London, getting closer to their houses. Diana's blood boiled.

"Not her," she sneered, "it's _Diana_. Your little slut is waving her bits and bobs around in the strip club."

"Undercover," Gene slurred, toppling over slightly as Diana steadied him, their figures illuminated in the street lights, "Bolls is undercover. _Duh_. Sexy. _Sexy_. Sexiest prozzie in there. And she ain't even a _prozzie_."

Diana rolled her eyes as they approached Gene's house. Looking back quickly at hers, she saw all the lights were out. Tiffany and Kieran were thankfully in bed.

"Keys, Gene baby?" Diana simpered.

"Back pocket," he grinned at her devilishly, "_you get them_."

Diana laughed, stroking Gene's cheek. "Naughty boy," she cooed, dipping her hand into the back pocket of Gene's trousers and giving his bum a firm squeeze before retrieving the keys.

"Dirty cow," Gene chuckled drunkenly, his hand slipping up to squeeze her breast, "come and show me just _how _dirty…"

Diana's legs nearly buckled on the spot. She wasted no time hauling Gene into his house and battling for dominance as their mouths claimed each other's, racing up the stairs.

The lights blinded them as they tumbled into the bedroom, clothes being ripped off their bodies. Diana moaned into Gene's mouth as she pulled him down onto the bed on top of her, wrapping her legs around Gene's back. Both naked, Diana kissed Gene full on the mouth as his hands explored her body.

It happened then. Diana gasped as she got what she had wanted. It didn't seem to matter to her that all the way through their encounter Gene was grunting 'Bolly' under his breath. He was with her. Diana Hunt. In Alex Drake's bed.

**-xx-**

"Ray, where the hell is he? I needed him. I…I needed him and he…he wasn't there. Gene doesn't leave me to get attacked just for nothing. He doesn't abandon operations, especially just as we catch the bastard. Where is he?"

They were all standing outside the Soho strip club at around midnight. Quasim Laghari was protesting loudly as Chris, Poirot and Terry hauled him into the police car, back-up standing by in case things got out of hand. Terry had taken the drugs from Laghari that he had on his person and sealed them up, presenting them for evidence.

Ray was taking care of Alex. He had given her his jacket to drape over her shivering, half-naked form. He felt awful lying to her or not telling her the whole truth, but there was no way he could break the news to her. Ray couldn't tell Alex that her partner, the Guv, had abandoned her and the operation to go and shag his ex-wife. It would utterly break Alex. Ray didn't know if she could take anymore.

"He was ill," Ray said vaguely, "too much drink. He…erm…got escorted home." Well, that wasn't a complete lie.

Alex narrowed her eyes. "By who?" she demanded. "Gene can hold his drink. Although pissed, he wouldn't leave me with those lecherous bastards. He already had to save me once tonight and he wouldn't leave me on my own for it to possibly happen again. Not if I needed him."

_But he did, _Ray thought, _that's exactly what the bastard did_.

Ray's thoughts were broken as Chris approached them, a huge grin on his face. "Got Laghari arrested Ray, Ma'am," he announced, "bein' taken to the station. He 'as ter mull the night over in the cell before an interrogation tomorrow. Poirot and Terry 'ave taken one car to get home, so there's two left for us."

"You take one and get home, Chris," Alex smiled softly at him, "I'm waiting for Gene. He might still be here."

Chris nodded as he walked off to get in one of the two cars. Ray rolled his eyes. "Drake, he's gone. And…wait, you haven't got keys ter yer house, 'ave yer?"

Alex swallowed. "No. But…but if Gene's there, he'll let me in. I just…I j-just c-c-can't understand why he'd l-l-leave me!"

"Come 'ere," Ray muttered, pulling her into his embrace. Alex sobbed lightly, completely crushed.

"I made him angry," Alex cried, "we…we had an argument b-before he l-left. But…but…"

"He's a fucking bastard."

"Ray, he's your DCI –"

"I mean it. He's a complete arse."

Alex pulled back, her heart pounding. "Why? What's he done? Ray…do you know something?"

Ray remained silent. Alex began to realise that he knew more than he was letting on.

"I'm using this last car," Alex decided, striding towards it, "get a lift with back-up, Ray. I'm going home. I'll bang on the door all night if Gene doesn't let me in."

"No! Drake!" Ray shouted desperately, grabbing her arm. "No…don't go home. Erm…because if he's not there, you'll be left in the street all night dressed like a tart. It's not safe…erm…I…er…come back to mine."

Alex stared at him. "_What_?"

"Come back to mine. Please. Don't go home."

"If this is a weird ploy to finish what you tried to start at the Police Ball a few months ago –"

"No it's not. Drake, I'm serious. Don't go home."

Alex stared at him worriedly. "Why?" she whispered. "What am I going to find when I'm there?"

Ray froze awkwardly, still silent. He chewed his lip, desperate not to let Alex go home. Not to find Diana in bed with Gene.

Alex stuck her chin out defiantly and then turned on her heel to approach the car. Not having a clue what to do, Ray's reactions just spiralled off their own accord. Grabbing Alex forcefully, she cried out as he spun her round and shoved her against the wall, trapping her with his body as his lips crushed onto hers.

Ray was in complete shock as he kissed Alex. Shit. Hands digging into her hips, Ray assaulted Alex's lips with his own until he realised the unacceptable lengths he was going to in order to prevent Alex from witnessing Gene's cheating. When Alex began to moan in protest, pushing against him, Ray had the decency to stop.

Alex gasped for breath as Ray drew back, and then she full on slapped him around the face. Chest heaving, Alex was appalled.

"WHAT THE HELL?" she screamed at him, arms flailing wildly. "How dare you? I am in a relationship with your bloody DCI, Carling! That's twice now you've forced yourself on me! No wonder you don't want me to go home! Gene's cleared off so you see that as an excuse to finally get me in your bed! Well you can actually piss off!"

Ray massaged his cheek, wincing. Shit. He should have known that wouldn't have gone down well. Now he just looked like a desperate, lecherous bastard. Well, at least he fit in with all the other punters now.

"Piss off, Ray!" Alex glared at him. "You bastard! I'm going home. Here's me thinking something had happened with Gene…and all you wanted was me for a shag…"

"Now hold on just one minute!" Ray fought back, hurt at being portrayed like this when he only wanted to protect her.

"NO! PISS OFF HOME!" Alex screamed. Ray's jaw tightened as he stared Alex out.

"Fine," he muttered, "stupid bitch…"

"Oh, I'm a bitch because I wouldn't sleep with you?" Alex spat at him as Ray stalked over to the last car, swinging the door open and getting in the driver's seat. "Sounds about right."

Ray snarled at her as he began to start the car. Just then, Alex gasped, a horrible feeling bubbling away in her stomach. Gene had gone. Chris had gone. Back-up and Laghari had gone. Terry and Poirot had gone. Ray was taking the last car and she had no wires or radios to contact anyone.

"No, no wait!" Alex cried out desperately, running in front of the car and banging on the bonnet. Ray screeched to a halt, seething.

"What, Drake?" he burst out angrily. "Yer told me ter piss off, remember? Ungrateful bitch."

Alex sniffed, biting her lip. "It's just…as Gene's gone…I…I…I don't have…no-one can…"

She looked down, determined not to let Ray see her upset. Looking at his female officer, shivering and vulnerable, Ray's heart went out to her. No-one was here to take her home. She'd been left on her own.

"Hey," Ray said softly, "get in, Drake. I'll take yer home, love."

Alex smiled weakly, running round to the other side and getting into the warmth of the car. Ray was sweating as he drove to Drake and the Guv's place. Maybe…maybe Diana had left. Or maybe she'd taken Gene into her house. Maybe Alex wouldn't have to witness the horror of Gene's betrayal, even if the man was pissed as a penguin.

The drive was silent as Alex's heart pounded, unexplained nerves bubbling in her stomach. As Ray pulled up, he swallowed awkwardly.

"I'll wait for a couple o' minutes," Ray decided, "to make sure yer in safe."

Alex nodded. "Thanks Ray," she smiled genuinely. Shrugging off his jacket, Alex hopped out of the car in her skimpy attire, shivering as she jogged towards the door. Ray's heart was hammering, and then he felt sick as Alex opened the door easily with no key. She turned round to face him, her face a picture of confusion. Ray's stomach churned. The door was unlocked. That meant Gene and Diana were in there and hadn't locked it because they were occupied with…other things.

Lights were on and some noises could be heard from upstairs. Alex's heart pounded. Closing the door, she walked slowly up the stairs to the source of noise, anger, hurt and curiosity flowing through her veins. She could hear Gene, something which Alex didn't know if it made her more or less afraid.

Approaching their bedroom, Alex felt like she was going to throw up. Gene was in there.

With a woman.

"Uuuh…uuhh…Gene…oh! OH!"

Gasping, Alex burst into the room as Gene let out a guttural moan.

Alex screamed. The pair in her bed leapt up, horrified. Diana Hunt lay underneath Gene, whose face was a picture of embarrassment and confusion. She smirked.

"Join in, sweetie?" Diana taunted her.

Alex was frozen to the spot as Gene lifted himself off Diana, shock etched on his face.

"Bolly…" he whispered.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Alex screeched, wailing like a banshee as tears flooded her face. She covered her mouth with her hands, shaking. "Y-y-you bastard! I…you…her…you bastard, you utter bastard!"

"Bolls!" Gene gasped, falling off the bed drunkenly as Diana cackled.

Alex had had enough. She pelted out of the room, Gene's shouts drowned out by her gut-wrenching sobs. Stumbling down the stairs and tripping at the end, Alex's heart felt like it was breaking. It was as if the world had stopped still and someone had taken all of the oxygen away. She was suffocating and her lungs felt like they were about to explode. Her mind was dizzy, with blurred images of Gene and Diana in bed assaulting her mind. Alex's heart felt as if someone had torn it out and put it in a blender, then retrieving it to stamp on it.

Swinging the front door open, tears streaming down her face and sobs echoing through the neighbourhood, Alex ran. She ran down the drive, not caring where she was running to, until she collapsed in Ray's arms.

"Alex…Alex, I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…I couldn't stop 'im…shh, don't cry…"

Alex clung to him, the man who had once hated her, and sobbed all her emotions out into Ray Carling's shoulder.

"_I needed him_," Alex wept, "that man…he was going to…oh my God…I needed him, Ray, and where was he? Shagging his ex-wife! The bastard…_bastard_…"

"Shh," Ray soothed her, wrapping his arms fully around his skimpily dressed colleague, "it's all right…"

"No it's not all right!" Alex wailed, sobbing uncontrollably. "It's not all right! I'm _pregnant_, Ray…we're going to have a baby…and it l-looks like I'll b-be d-d-doing it on m-my own ag-g-gain!"

Ray took a sharp intake of breath. Shit. Drake was pregnant? He held her even tighter as Alex sobbed into his shirt. His heart shattered as he heard his female DI weep. The Guv had failed her. He had never failed anyone before, and now the person he had let down was the one that meant more to him than anything and needed him desperately. Ray dropped a small, innocent, comforting kiss on the top of Alex's head.

Pregnant. She was pregnant. And her partner had just cheated on her.

**A/N2: Hope you like it - I had to write this chapter with none of my story-planning notes as they are all stuck on my broken laptop! Luckily I was a clever person and emailed myself the actual story before it died, so I saved it (: let me know what you think of the chapter! :D x**


	27. Falling Apart

**A/N: I cannot thank everyone enough for the amazing response to my previous chapter! My inbox was flooded with reviews and I am so grateful :D here's the next chapter for you all and I hope you like it :D love Roxannaaaax**

The journey to Ray's house was the most awkward encounter either one of them had ever experienced. Alex was in shock. Complete shock. Ray kept shooting furtive glances at her as he drove and was always greeted with the same sight of Alex staring at her knees, unblinking. Occasionally, he'd hear the odd sniffle as tears rolled down her cheeks and her shoulders shook, but Ray just tried to concentrate on the road. He wasn't very good with crying women, especially if the woman was your colleague and your boss' girlfriend. And the reason she was crying was to do with your boss.

Ray pulled outside his house, a small terrace house not too far from the station. He got out and walked round to Alex's side of the car. She hadn't moved.

"Alex?" Ray said tentatively. "We're here, love. Come on. You'll catch yer death if yer stay out 'ere looking like that."

Alex swallowed, still unable to get the images of Gene and Diana out of her head. Her heart ached with pain just thinking about it and tears threatened to fall.

With a kind hand from Ray, Alex got out of the car and was guided into the house. It was small and messy, as if Ray didn't have the time of day for it. Washing up from three days ago lay in the sink and takeaway boxes were lying around every corner. But Alex didn't care. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Nothing was important.

"It's late, love," Ray said awkwardly, unsure of how to be with her, "you take the bed. I'll kip on the sofa."

"No, Ray," Alex protested weakly, "I can't…"

"You need yer rest," Ray said forcefully. Alex didn't have the strength to argue. Instead, she nodded, exhausted.

"Thanks Ray," she said quietly, "you've…you've been a real friend lately."

Ray shuffled uncomfortably, looking down. "S'all right. No problem, Drake. Yer going ter need it now that the Guv's gone and done –"

Ray knew instantly that he had said the wrong thing as Alex broke down into fresh sobs, collapsing in his arms once more as he guided her to the sofa. Ray cursed himself as he comforted Alex, a mixture of uncertainty of how to react and fury towards the Guv flowing through his veins. Alex wept, her cries showing no signs of calming down. Ray tried to soothe her, rubbing her back supportively.

"Alex, you'll get through this," Ray told her determinedly as her body racked with sobs, "yer strong, Drake, and yer got ter remember that. The Guv…he's a great man, but he can be an utter dickhead as well. Yer don't need that, Drake. You were headstrong before you got involved with the Guv, and you can still be strong after."

Alex's sobs were subsiding as she took great gulping breaths, clinging to Ray's arms and his wise words.

"Yer don't need the Guv to be strong, Alex," Ray continued, "you're better than that. Better than _him_. If this is how he wants ter treat yer…leaving yer to get attacked whilst he shags his ex-missus…then he don't deserve yer. Don't let him win, Drake. Don't let Diana win. You carry on bein' amazing without those twats in yer life. You've got a little'un on the way, haven't yer?"

Alex nodded, a sob escaping her lips as she tried to muffle it.

"It's going ter seem hard at first, but you don't need the Guv. You _can _do it, Drake. Alex. You've got all us lot. We'll help yer. Shaz, me, Viv and even bloody Chris. Your baby is going ter be the luckiest baby in the world because it's going to have the strongest, most incredible mum."

Alex sat up and stared at Ray, looking deep into his eyes. Really looking at him. She had never, ever heard Ray talk like that before, especially to her. He used to despise her. Swallowing, Alex's face softened and the start of a little smile twitched onto her pretty face.

"Thank you," she said quietly, smiling slightly, "thank you, Ray. Thank you for letting me stay. And for being there for me. And thank you so much for what you just said. You don't know how much that means to me."

Ray smiled weakly. "S'all right. Yer going ter feel like shit for a while, but it'll pass. Just remember what's important. You. Your baby."

"My baby," Alex nodded, "it's…it's just…my daughter had to grow up without a dad b-being there. I…I don't w-want this baby t-to not have a d-dad either!"

Ray sighed. "Well that's for you and the Guv to sort out. But if he's goin' ter do this, drunk or not, the Guv really doesn't deserve you. Diana's a bitch. Even…even if she gets him back, you've still got something to remind you of the good times with the Guv."

"Oh don't," Alex whimpered, "don't say that. Please. That's all she w-wants! She f-followed us down t-to London and moved in o-opposite simply to have a g-go at getting Gene b-back! And she knows…_she knows I'm pregnant_…she's done this t-to make my life h-hell!"

Ray stroked her back as Alex shook slightly. Swallowing uncomfortably, Ray took her hand and squeezed it.

"Screw her," he spat, earning a small chuckle out of Alex, "screw the Guv. Think about you. And the baby. Let him come back ter you and you can make all the decisions. Decide what you want, because you're more important."

Alex nodded tearfully, clutching Ray's hand.

"So…how far along is Baby Guv or Mini Posh-Knickers?" Ray smirked, laughing as he got a giggle out of Alex. She wiped her eyes and nudged him with her elbow.

"Oh God, not far at all," Alex sniffed, calming down, "only about two or three weeks. Going to be an Easter baby by the looks of things, making its appearance around April. I only became suspicious about a week ago and found out positively a couple of days ago. So I don't really want anyone to know yet."

"Does the Guv know?" Ray asked. Alex nodded.

"Yes. I told him the other day. I…I thought he'd be angry but…he was okay about it. He was looking forward to becoming a dad…"

"Well you make the decisions now. It's up to you how yer play it now that he's buggered it up."

Alex smiled. "Since when did you become my great protector?"

Ray smiled back. "Since the Guv started acting like a dickhead. You need someone ter keep you off the loony path, Drake."

Alex spluttered. "Bastard."

"Fruitcake. Now c'mon, off ter bed with yer. We both need ter show our faces in the office tomorrow since Laghari's been arrested. You goin' ter be up to it?"

Alex swallowed, her heart hammering. Taking a deep breath, she nodded. "You try and stop me. And if I run into Gene Hunt, all the better for me and all the worse for him."

Ray smiled at her. "That's the ticket."

**-xx-**

Bright. It was too bright. _Way _too bright. And since when was it okay for birds to start cheeping away at eight o'clock in the fucking morning? Didn't they have any bloody respect?

Gene groaned as he turned over in bed, his head feeling like a bowling ball. Someone was also doing a tap dance solo in there. His eyes felt groggy. Shit, he must have really drunk a lot last night. Normally his hangovers weren't this bad.

Seeking the warmth of Bolly, he spooned into her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She snuggled into him, moaning softly. Bolly was not going to be impressed with him when she woke up. Not at all. Leaning in to kiss her, Gene opened his eyes stiffly and then wished to the high heavens that he hadn't.

It felt like someone had tied a knot forcefully in his stomach. He felt sick and as if he was going to pass out, and that was not from the fact that he had drunk an excessive amount of alcohol last night. No, that was due to the fact that blonde hair was splayed out on the pillow next to him and the woman sleeping in his bed was not his Bolly. It was Diana.

"FUCK!" Gene yelled, sitting up abruptly and not caring that his head weighed enough to flop back down on the pillows again. Diana stirred at the noise, sitting up and frowning as she yawned.

"FUCK!" Gene seethed, shooting out of bed and staring at Diana in shock and disgust. "FUCKING HELL!"

"Good morning to you too, Gene darling," Diana said sickeningly, giving him a wink that was certainly not returned.

"You better have an explanation for this," Gene rumbled, "what the shitting hell are you doin' in my bastard bed?"

Diana raised an eyebrow. "Gene poppet, don't act all innocent. You know what happened last night."

Gene racked his brain. Blurred memories were buzzing around randomly. He couldn't remember a full, consecutive set of events. Panicking, Gene suddenly realised that Alex wasn't with him. Where was she? What happened? Was she okay?

It was as if a light bulb had been switched on in Gene's head. He saw his Bolly storm into the room. Her horrified face. Her heartbroken expression. Her tears as she ran out of the room. And then it all went black as he fell off the bed.

Gene felt as if his world was crashing down. No. No way. Alex couldn't have walked in on him with Diana. It would have been too horrible. Their relationship…their baby…Gene would have lost everything. After this, he would have certainly lost the woman he loved dearly.

"You bitch," he snarled at Diana, grabbing his clothes, "get out of my house now! You just couldn't leave us alone, could yer? If I lose Alex over this…you don't even want ter know what I'll do…"

Diana huffed, grabbing her clothes moodily. "Don't blame me, darling!" she spat. "You were the one that couldn't keep it in yer pants! You were the one that left Alex at that club dressed like a complete whore. So it's not my fault, baby. Just remember where I am if yer come ter your senses and want round two!"

"BITCH!" Gene roared as Diana slammed the bedroom door, seeing herself out. Gene put his head in his hands, sitting down on his bed and breathing deeply. Shit. How on Earth was he going to fix things with Alex? He loved her. He bloody loved that fruitcake woman. And now everything was ruined.

A lone tear slid down Gene's cheek and he did nothing to stop it. Alex's heartbroken face kept swimming in his mind. Scrabbling for the phone, Gene dialled her flat's number desperately. If she wasn't here, she had to be there. Where else could she be? Was she even okay? He'd left her to walk the streets in her prostitute outfit that could easily pass as sexy underwear. All sorts of nutters stalked the alleyways of London in the dark of the night. Anything could have happened to her. She had to be in her flat. She had to be okay.

The phone dialled for what seemed an age, and then went to voicemail. Gene's heart sank as the tone beeped.

"Alex…it's me," Gene croaked gruffly, "please…please call me back when yer get this, sweetheart. I need ter know yer safe. Please Alex. I'm sorry. I know yer must hate me, but I need to talk to you. Please. I love you."

Putting the phone down, Gene's heart felt like it was being ripped in a million different directions. Staring determinedly at the wall, he unashamedly put his head in his hands and let the tears flow.

Wiping his eyes after about ten minutes, Gene began to try and at least make himself presentable for work. He had no idea what had happened with the case last night. Did they catch Laghari? Had he been arrested? Gene felt like an utterly crap DCI, leaving his team undercover as he went off pissed with his ex-wife. Leaving Alex undercover. Alex. The woman he loved.

Gene knew that driving the Quattro to the station probably wasn't a clever idea but he didn't care. It had just gone nine o'clock and Gene's last hope of believing Alex was okay was resting on her being in CID. If she wasn't there…she was either ignoring him at the flat or something had happened to her. Gene couldn't even bear to think about the latter.

Striding into CID and ignoring his thumping headache, Gene pushed open the double doors. The officers looked up at him, their faces confused.

Gene scowled at them all and then his heart stopped as he saw Alex's empty desk. He felt sick.

"Shaz, where's Lady Bolls?" Gene ordered, trying not to sound worried. Shaz frowned.

"Well…ain't she normally with you, Guv?" she said in confusion.

"Well she's obviously _not_, is she?" Gene snapped. "So where the bloody hell has she got to?"

"Not come in yet," Shaz sighed, "neither has Ray."

Gene clenched his fists in panic. Gulping, he turned round at the sound of Chris' voice.

"Where were you last night, Guv?" he asked nervously. Gene looked furious.

"Never you fucking mind," he spat, "did you dickheads catch Laghari?"

Chris looked disheartened. "Yeah. Yeah we did, actually. He's in the cells. Tried ter sell me, Terry and Poirot the drugs so we arrested him. Then we went home. Ma'am was waiting for you."

Gene felt awful. No. This couldn't be happening.

"We 'ave found something though," Chris said brightly, "Laghari's brother has been over here for some time, and he was the dealer that provided the drugs for Oliver Sarouche, Rick Gordon and that lot. Yer know, the rohypnol drugs that were used on those women and the boss."

Gene swallowed. He remembered that case all too well. Another time where he had failed Alex.

"So Asif Laghari is bein' traced," Chris continued, "Terry and Poirot 'ave just gone ter where he could be."

"Good," Gene muttered. Hearing about this from Chris made the Manc Lion feel, if possible, even worse. He was the DCI of Fenchurch. He should have been there doing the arrests and making these connections, not hearing about it through a DC the next morning whilst he was nursing a hangover.

"One more thing," Shaz piped up, "nothing to do with Laghari though, sir. It's about that number that stalked Ma'am a few days back."

Gene snapped round to face Shaz, his attention fully on the young WPC. "Well?"

"DCI Waltham tried the best 'e could, but he couldn't trace the number," Shaz revealed in disappointment, "apparently the caller had blocked their number from being traced. He got his whole team on and it and everything apparently. But nothing."

Gene nodded grouchily. "Fine," he muttered. He sighed, his teeth beginning to chatter as the fear of what could have happened to Alex bubbled over. "Shaz, ring DI Drake's old flat at Luigi's. Keep ringing until she answers."

Shaz looked shocked. "Her old flat? But Guv, what's happened? Why's she there?"

"JUST DO IT!" Gene shouted as Shaz jumped.

"Guv!" Chris interjected.

"Not now, Christopher!" Gene barked, striding towards his office.

"No, it's just Shaz don't need ter do that! Ma'am is just walking up the corridor. I can see 'er coming. With…with…with Ray."

The CID officers froze, all the men gawping at Gene and the approaching figures of their two DIs and back. They all looked at each other in confusion and Shaz looked completely aghast.

Ray and Alex opened the double doors and were greeted with the shocked silence. This didn't look good. No-one apart from Gene, Alex and Ray knew that Gene had cheated on Alex and she had walked out. All they saw was Gene panicking because he had no idea where his lover was, and then her walking in with Ray Carling.

Alex's heart felt like it was breaking as soon as she saw Gene. All she wanted to do was collapse in his arms and have him tell her that it was all going to be okay and that Diana meant nothing. But he'd hurt her. He'd really, really hurt her. Dressed simply in leggings, light shoes and an oversized jumper, Alex looked extremely vulnerable. Gene didn't fail to notice how red her eyes were.

Or the purple bruise on her cheek.

Gene felt disgusted in himself. Something had happened to Alex last night, and he wasn't there. Alex whimpered, trying to remain in control.

Sensing Alex was close to breaking, Ray grabbed her hand and squeezed it supportively.

This was a gesture that did not go unnoticed by the team. Or by the Guv.

"You bastard," he growled dangerously, a rumbling edge of a threatening tone slithering through his lips, "you treacherous, back-stabbing, deceiving fucking bastard."

"Now you listen 'ere _Guv_," Ray snarled, pushing Alex behind him protectively.

"SHE'S UPSET!" Gene roared furiously, kicking Shaz's desk in rage as the WPC darted away from it. "SHE'S VULNERABLE, AND YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE! YOU SHAGGED HER! YOU SHAGGED MY BIRD!"

"I'm not the one shagging around, _Gene_!" Ray sneered back at him as the other officers looked on in horror at the scene unfolding before their very eyes. "Do you know what happened last night? Do yer? _Do yer_? Do you know what happened to Alex when you pissed off to fuck your ex-wife?"

Shaz cried out in shock, her hands over her mouth. The other male officers in the room gasped. Tears escaped Alex's eyes.

"A bloke got 'er," Ray seethed, "he was all set ter rape her. And you weren't there. You weren't there to save her. To comfort her. To protect her. You weren't even there ter take her home."

"_But you were_," Gene rumbled scarily, "you took full advantage of that fact! BASTARD!"

It was like watching two raging wild animals attack each other. Fists were flying as Gene lunged at Ray, the two of them laying into each other like a fight to the death. Gene flung Ray over Alex's desk, showering CID with its contents as Alex screamed for them to stop and Chris, Bammo and the other officers tried desperately to break it up. Shaz ran round to Alex and flung her arms around her, backing off from the men.

It took Viv and some uniformed officers to join in to eventually manage to stop the fight. Three men each were restraining Gene and Ray, their faces caked in blood and cuts. They stared at each other with fury in their eyes, breathing heavily. It was like brother on brother. Their friendship had cracked.

Finally, when the air had calmed, a stunned silence washed over the station. Ray shook the officers off as he stormed out of CID angrily. Gene did the same, storming into his office and slamming the door thuggishly. All of the officers stared at Alex.

She wiped her eyes, knowing that she had to talk to Gene. But after seeing how violently and brutally he had just treated Ray, her saviour, her friend, she was even more determined and sure about her decision. Alex threw open the door to Gene's office, and then slammed it behind her. She closed the blinds hastily.

Gene looked up. He knew he owed her an apology. Hell, he owed her a grovelling apology. He loved her, and had betrayed her. But now she'd betrayed him.

"I didn't sleep with Ray."

Gene stared at her. _What_?

"Ray was there for me because you weren't," Alex said sadly, "we didn't do anything. He was a friend. How could you, Gene?"

Gene stood up and tried to approach Alex, but she backed off. Gene's heart sank.

"Alex, I am so, so sorry," he said sincerely, "when I woke up, I felt like my world had ended. I thought I'd lost you forever because I made a stupid, stupid mistake. I was pissed, Bolls –"

"That's no excuse."

"I know, sweetheart, I know. You are my whole world and the last thing I want ter do is hurt yer. Christ…that bruise…I could 'ave stopped that. I'll never forgive meself, Bolly. Never. And as for Diana…I don't love her, Alex. I chucked her out as soon as I realised she wasn't you. God, I was so worried about yer. I couldn't believe what I'd done. I still can't. Bolls? Bolls, say something."

Tears streamed down Alex's face as she heaved with sobs. Gene tried to embrace her, but she pushed his arms away and detached herself from his body, backing up against the door.

"I'm pregnant with your baby," she wept, "and you sleep with your ex-wife. I…I can't do this, Gene."

Gene's heart stopped. His stomach felt like ice. "Can't do what, Bolly? Please…please…"

"I need a stable relationship," Alex cried, "I've been through enough shit with my ex-husband. He cheated on me too. He slept with my best friend when I was five months pregnant with Molly. I f-forgave him because I l-loved him and I n-n-needed him. But then he did it ag-g-gain, when Molly was about six months old. Then he left me. I can't do that again, I just can't! Then…I had another long-term relationship when Molly was about seven or eight. And he…he…he hit me. Pushed me down the stairs. I…put up with it until he hit Molly. Then I got rid of him, but it still crushed me. And then I came here and I thought I really liked Oliver…and he tried to rape and murder me…and now you…you…it just seems like everyone I love can never…can never love me back!"

Gene's heart physically shattered as Alex uttered those words. He looked at her poor, vulnerable, heartbroken little face and gathered her into his arms, kissing her head and burying his face in her hair. Tears trickled down from his eyes.

"I do love you, Alex," Gene whispered, "I'm sorry…I'm so, so, so fucking sorry…"

"No," Alex pulled back, "I'm tired of hearing 'sorry'. I really love you, Gene, but I can't do this. It's not good for me…or our baby. I need to focus on myself and our child. I can't have this heartbreak."

"What are you sayin', Bolls?" Gene stuttered.

Alex took a deep breath. "I'm saying that I want a clean break, Gene. I want to end this. You can see your child on our agreed days. But I can't…I can't handle being with you anymore. Please…for the sake of our child…let's just end it and…part on good terms."

Gene froze, his eyes shining with hurt. His heart was crushed. He swallowed. "If that's what you want, Alex," he whispered.

Alex nodded slowly and sadly. Tentatively, she cupped Gene's cheek and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I did really love you, you know," she smiled weakly, "but…its for the best. I'll have my stuff out of your house by this evening."

Gene felt empty as Alex left the room. Sitting down slowly on his chair, the world continued to spin around him. But Gene Hunt no longer felt part of it.

**A/N2: :'( :'( poor Gene! I know its angst-y and sad at the moment, but if you trust me you'll bear with it :D it won't be sad forever, I promise! Please let me know what you think :D x**


	28. The Transfer

**A/N: I seemed to have ruffled some feathers by saying poor Gene haha! :P I guess I'm just a Gene Genie's girl at heart (; heehee here's the next chapter, thank you for the response so far x**

As two adults, Gene and Alex should have both realised that parting on good terms was never going to be an option after ending their relationship. Alex had moved out of their joint home and moved back into her flat above Luigi's, where she was welcomed back by the friendly Italian with open arms. They both thought they could deal with this. But they were wrong.

Not even a week later and their professional relationship had suffered as a result from their break-up. Gene was even more of a miserable bastard than he was when the pair of them first met in 1981. No-one wanted to go in his office for fear of being yelled at and he was making rash decisions on the crime scene. Gene and Ray had managed to shake hands and put their disagreements behind them, but there was even a crack in the friendship and trust between the two of them. Ray recognised the symptoms though. He had been there when the Guv and Diana broke up all those years ago. Gene didn't take heartbreak well, and even though this time it was mostly his own fault, Ray couldn't help but feel sorry for his Guv.

Alex was also feeling the pressure and strain of their separation. Gene was deliberately ignoring Alex and delegating most tasks to Ray, or even her junior officers. He didn't call her Bolly anymore. She was just 'Drake'. Alex felt pushed out and this resulted in quite a few spiteful spats between her and the Guv, both lashing out and hitting each other where they knew it would hurt. This often caused Alex to bring up Gene's affair with Diana and Gene to sneer at Alex that the baby probably wasn't even his as everyone seemed to think she was a slag, culminating in Gene kicking his desk over in frustration and Alex to storm out of CID, hormones from the pregnancy causing her eyes to fill with tears.

As a result, Alex had done what Gene had hoped to God she would never do. She had put in for a transfer. To Fenchurch West.

Gene had been livid when he received the forms. It was a month after they had broken up, and a month into the worst working relationship they had ever had.

Looking at the forms on his desk, Gene's blood boiled. His fingers curled.

"DRAKE!" he shouted from his office on that hot early September morning. He saw Alex roll her eyes as she got up from behind her desk. Although she was only two and a half months pregnant and not yet showing significantly, she still insisted on wearing baggy shirts to hide the possible bump. No-one knew still. It was just Gene, Alex and to Gene's disgust, Ray. And that blasted crazy stalker they had never managed to find, of course.

"Yes Guv?" Alex muttered as she closed his office door behind her. Gene swallowed. She hadn't called him by his name in about a month now. But he had to move on. He couldn't attach himself to her any longer, because she clearly didn't need him.

"What's this?" Gene growled at her. Alex stared at the forms.

"My transfer papers," she answered him, seemingly without a care in the world, "isn't it obvious?"

Gene snarled at her. "And why do yer want ter transfer?"

Alex sighed dramatically. "Guv, you and I both know that this department is not running smoothly because of the friction we're creating. I…I thought we could handle this professionally after we…you know. But clearly we can never get along now that things have ended and that's reflecting on the team. It's been a month and you've done nothing but push me out and generally act like a complete grumpy bastard. It's best if I just start again, with a new team. And not get involved with my DCI this time."

Gene's skin prickled. "Don't you blame this on me," he spat, "you're the one who's been acting like a complete hormonal bitch! Running to the loos every five minutes –"

"That's called morning sickness, you idiot! Because I'm pregnant with your baby, Gene!"

Gene froze. That was the first time she'd called him by his name since they split up. Alex seemed to notice this too.

"Exactly," Gene muttered, "yer pregnant. You're in no fit state to start with a new team. Who's goin' ter look out for yer? No-one bloody knows you're up the duff."

Alex snorted. "Charming. Anyway, I'm sure Fenchurch West will have a great reliable team. DI Sammons has just been transferred effective immediately so they're in need of a new DI. You've got Ray here. You don't need us both."

_Yes I do, _Gene thought miserably. He cleared his throat. "But _Waltham_, Alex? Waltham as yer DCI? That pervy bastard has never had a nice thing ter say about you!"

"Well neither do you anymore!" Alex shot back, more emotion than she wanted cracking through her voice.

Gene looked down sadly. He had always hoped that Alex would come round after a few days; that they could talk and sort this mess out. Get back together. Be a proper family again, getting excited about their baby together. But things had just got worse and worse, and now she was requesting a transfer over to Waltham's team. He wouldn't be able to see her everyday. And as much as he disliked her at the minute, he had never truly stopped loving her. With Alex being stationed at Fenchurch West, Gene wasn't going to be there to look out for her and protect her.

Pouting, Gene tore up Alex's transfer sheets. Alex's jaw dropped.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Alex yelled at him. "I'm transferring, Hunt, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Yer need me ter sign. And if I don't sign, you don't go. You don't go anywhere until I say so."

Alex glared at him. "You bastard! You controlling bastard!" Turning on her heel, Alex threw open the door and marched determinedly out. Gene stood up, catching the door before it slammed.

"Where the bloody hell are you going?" he roared at her.

"To see the Super!" Alex barked back as the other officers looked up in confusion. "I am _not _going to be kept here by some controlling dinosaur, even if I am pregnant with your child!"

CID gasped as the words flew from Alex's mouth. Gene stared determinedly at her, his lips pursed. Shaz looked from Alex and the Guv in shock and Ray put his head in his hands. The atmosphere in CID was tense and awkward at the revelation of this shocking news, so Alex whipped around and stormed out of the room, her heels echoing down the corridor as she went to see the Super about her transfer.

Gene breathed heavily, clenching his fists. "Not a word," he growled at the other detectives, striding back into his office, "not one bloody word."

Unluckily for Gene, the Super had had the final say about the department. After reports from Alex about how Gene had been treating her unfairly and the team was suffering, the Superintendent gave his consent for Alex to be transferred over to Waltham's team where her police psychology would be greatly received and appreciated. After a few stern words with Gene, it was time for Fenchurch East to let Alex Drake go.

Alex had to serve another month with Gene and the team before she could start with Waltham, and if she was completely honest, that suited her just fine. Alex had never been apart from this team in her coma world, something that scared her a little bit. She was going to miss Shaz and their girly chats, Ray's excessive smoking, sexist jibes and newfound protectiveness of her and Chris and his silly ways. She was going to miss seeing Viv every morning as she came into work and as much as she didn't want to admit it to herself, Alex was really going to miss Gene. That man had made her feel worthwhile again before he tore it from underneath her feet. He made her feel loved and safe and protected. She was going to miss him, but reminded herself that when their child was born, she would still be able to see him. In fact, as Alex was living above Luigi's again, she'd probably run into the team a few times a week. Maybe she'd even stop and have a drink with them.

That thought quickly evaporated as Gene made her life hell for the next month. He was angry that she was leaving and didn't seem to know how to deal with his emotions. He was losing her. The last hold Gene had on Alex Drake was about to go. But due to Gene's tantrums and moods and unfair arguments, Alex now couldn't wait to go.

"DRAKE!" Gene hollered, shaking the atmosphere on a gloomy Friday. Alex only had two weeks left with the team and she had just walked in two hours late, jumping at the tone of Gene's voice.

"What?" she frowned. She'd only been here five minutes, what could she have possibly done wrong now?

"Where've you been?" he fumed at her as Alex closed the door to his office once more. Alex gaped at him.

"Where have I been?" she scoffed.

"Yes. Yer two hours late. Being up the duff doesn't give you license to slack off. You're still on my team for the next two weeks. You turn up on time or I'll kick you out on your sorry little arse. Comprende?"

Alex's eyes watered. "Bastard. You _bastard_."

Gene frowned. That was a little excessive. Normally she'd just shout back at him.

"You know, even though we're not together anymore, we're still having a child," Alex spat, "and its bad enough that you wouldn't come with me, but now you're bollocking me for it!"

Gene looked completely lost. "What the bloody hell are blubbering about, woman?"

Alex rubbed her eyes, appalled. "You forgot?" she gasped. "Your kid means that little to you that you forgot?"

Gene still looked nonplussed. Alex shook her head, absolutely shocked by Gene's lack of care.

"I was at my first scan, you bastard," Alex said quietly, spitting out the words, "I told you last week I was going but you didn't want to come. I'm ten weeks along. We've got a due date. The sixth of May. In two weeks, we'll be able to see what our baby looks like. But you don't give a shit."

And with that, Alex flounced out of Gene's office. Gene felt awful. How had they gone from being madly in love to resenting each other in the space of a couple of months?

Diana Hunt was the reason. That bitch was still living opposite Gene and was loving the fact that he had split from Alex. In fact, Diana hadn't seen Alex since that night when Gene was caught cheating.

Diana had offered herself to Gene quite a few times since that night, but he had always turned her down. He loved Alex too much and wanted her back. But now, things were steadily going from bad to worse.

They had done nothing but argue during Alex's last two weeks. Gene had managed to reduce her to tears in the middle of CID when he asked her to move some heavy boxes, shouting that she was just using her pregnancy as an excuse not to do any work. Ray had defended her then, barking at his Guv that Alex was actually right with not lifting heavy objects and this caused another row between Ray and Gene.

Alex had riled Gene when DCI Waltham came to help move Alex's stuff out of the office. Although Waltham had jeered at Alex before, this time he made a show of flirting with her and lightly touching her here and there, something which Alex responded to and knowingly made Gene jealous with.

Childishly, Gene had retorted by calling Diana into CID to ask her round for the night in front of Alex, resulting in Alex excusing herself from the room and running down the corridor to the toilets in tears. Getting his reaction, Gene had gone on to cancel the plans with Diana almost instantly. But he didn't bother telling Alex that.

It was now Friday the fourteenth of October, and Alex's last day with CID Fenchurch East. She was now twelve weeks pregnant, three months, and had a small baby bump, something that Gene couldn't help but stare at proudly. However, it was a bit disheartening due to the fact that Alex now absolutely hated him.

Alex only had a little bit of time left with the team as Waltham was coming over to pick her up at twelve. Alex was being introduced to her new team before she started officially on Monday, and it was now ten-to-twelve. Gene couldn't help but feel extremely sad. He hadn't been concentrating for days now – knowing this moment was coming. Looking up, he heard someone come into his office. It was Alex, holding what looked like a large photograph. She wasn't smiling.

"Here, if you're interested," she muttered. Gene took it, frowning.

"What the fuck is this?" he asked, sneering at it. It looked like a load of black and white blobs.

Alex pursed her lips together. "That, Hunt, is your baby," she said fiercely.

Gene froze. Shit. "Uh, yeah. I mean, yeah, I can see its nose…there. And yeah…there's the mouth. Its got your mouth, Bolls."

"That's its toe."

"Oh. Right."

"Well take a good look, because that's the closest you're going to be getting."

Gene looked up at her slowly, pushing his chair back and getting to his feet. Only the table separated them.

"What?" he rumbled.

Alex stared at him defiantly. "I'm not having you in my baby's life," she said firmly as Gene looked aghast.

"One slight problem there, Mrs Lady Woman!" Gene barked at her angrily. "That kid in there is as much mine as it is yours. Just because I don't have a bastard womb or whatever fucked up shit is in your stomach doesn't mean I have any less right to see my kid!"

"Oh, you care now?" Alex snapped at him. "Well its too late. Not _once _have you bought anything for our baby. Nothing. I've had to go to all the second hand charity shops to get things for the baby and you haven't so much as lifted a finger. I've had to do it all alone. You haven't cared, you've _never _come to a scan, you haven't asked me how I am, how I'm coping…you show no sympathy towards the morning sickness I had, you ignore me in CID unless its to yell at me or get me to do stupid things like lift heavy boxes…which when I refuse you yell some more…and you haven't even marked your kid's due date on your calendar!"

"Well excuse me for not putting hearts and fucking flowers all over the date!" Gene shouted. "I'm not a sissy ponce, Alex! And maybe if you didn't demand we split up I would've actually been there!"

"You ignorant bastard!" Alex yelled at him. "Just because we broke up doesn't let you off the hook to checking how your unborn child is! But maybe I should've expected that from you. After all, when you divorced Diana you didn't see Kieran or Tiffany for three years!"

Gene took a sharp intake of breath. "Don't you dare go there," he growled, "I'm not the one who completely ignores my daughter. Why'd you get yer self pregnant, Drake? Wanted a replacement because you got fed up with having a near teenager?"

Alex slapped him then, tears in her eyes. "I can't wait to leave this station," she whispered as Gene deliberately didn't massage his stinging cheek, staring her out, "and do you know what the best part of it is? That I won't have to see you everyday."

Swinging his door open, Alex stormed out of Gene's office for what she sincerely hoped would be the last time. Alex wiped the tears from her eyes, and then her heart stopped as she saw Waltham approaching the double doors, waving comically through the glass. Pushing open the double doors, all the CID officers stood up to bid farewell to their female DI. Gene came out of his office, pouting as he leant on the doorframe.

"DI Drake, you all set to leave?" Waltham grinned at her, thoroughly enjoying the situation. Alex nodded slowly, and then turned to her colleagues. Shaz ran into her arms, hugging her superior.

"We'll miss you, Ma'am," she smiled weakly, "see you at Luigi's sometime, yeah? And keep me posted on this little one."

"Will do, Shaz," Alex smiled back, "you've got so much potential. Keep working, and hopefully you'll be a detective by the time my baby's born."

Shaz grinned. "Fab!"

Alex turned to Chris then, shaking his hand and then relaxing in the DC's arms as he embraced her tightly.

"Good luck Boss, er, Ma'am," Chris stuttered, "won't be the same without yer."

"Thanks Chris," Alex nodded kindly, before turning to Ray. She would never have imagined that this would be one of the hardest goodbyes. This time two years ago he was threatening to punch her if she was a bloke.

"Look after yer self, Drake," Ray muttered into her ear as he held Alex in his arms. Rubbing her back, Ray lightly kissed her hair. "We're always here for yer."

Alex pulled away, smiling gratefully. "Thank you," she whispered. After shaking the hands of Viv, Bammo, Terry, Poirot and the other detectives, Alex turned round to face Gene. They both stared at each other, and then Waltham came to rest his hand around Alex's waist.

"Time to go," the older man decided, noticing that Gene and Alex still hadn't broken eye contact, "you need to meet your new team, sweetheart."

Alex swallowed, breaking the connection between her and Gene. "Okay," she said quietly, turning round with Waltham to leave CID. Then she heard his voice.

"Hey!"

Alex and Waltham turned round. Gene nodded in their direction. "Look after her, Waltham," he said gruffly.

Waltham grinned. "Will do, Gene. Will do."

**-xx-**

Alex tried to fight back the tears as Waltham drove her to her new station. It wasn't far away, but long enough for Alex's mind to drift towards the team she was leaving behind.

"It's only natural to be upset," Waltham comforted her as they stopped at traffic lights, confidently putting his hand on Alex's knee and stroking her thigh. Alex shuffled uncomfortably. "Things get to the best of us, Drake. Take me for instance. I've just ended things with my partner. I know how it feels to put someone in the past."

Alex didn't respond.

"They're a good lot, Hunt's team," Waltham continued, unfazed by Alex's discomfort as his hand continued to caress her leg, "but you've got a new team now, Alex. A new Guv. Me."

Alex froze. A new Guv? It didn't seem right. _Gene _was the Guv.

"We'll be there in a sec," Waltham let on, removing his hand from her leg as the lights changed to green, "the team will love you, sweetie. They've heard so much about you."

"What, like I'm the CID prozzie?" Alex muttered, quoting Waltham on their first meeting. Waltham laughed, winking at her.

"Feisty, you are," he grinned, "I like that. Nah love, I was out of place to you when you were with that oaf…in both senses of the words. But now you're on my team things will be different."

Alex didn't even bother to respond. What had she done?

However, those feelings begin to disappear as soon as she met her team. Images of leering blokes like Waltham were playing in her mind and she was worried she was going to be stuck with a bunch of lecherous wankers. However, she was pleasantly surprised.

Alex was greeted with enthusiasm from the team at Fenchurch West. Her desk had been set up for her and the men all shook her hand respectfully. Like Fenchurch East, there were a few prominent figures that she had to get to know. The ones who in her mind would be taking the places of the likes of Ray, Chris and Shaz. The A-Team.

"Alex, meet DC Martin Hughes and DC James Farmer," Waltham reeled off as Alex shook their hands. DC Hughes was tall and in his mid-thirties. He was very serious-looking and looked unimpressed to have a female officer two higher up in the ranks than he was. DC Farmer was younger, about the same age as Shaz. He blushed madly as Alex shook his hand, trying desperately to avert his eyes from her bum, legs or boobs. Alex felt like she was back in school all over again.

"DS Tom Vickers," Waltham nodded as the beefy DS approached Alex. She recoiled slightly as the fat bloke made no attempt at hiding his appreciation of her. Well, you were always going to get one leering bloke, weren't you?

"I'm afraid you won't get to meet WPC Kelly Bayfield just yet," Waltham revealed as he put a possessive hand around Alex's waist, "she's just gone on maternity leave."

Alex smiled involuntarily. "Well I'll be joining her soon," she chuckled, the words slipping from her mouth. The men stared at her.

"You up the duff?" DS Vickers gawped, suddenly staring at her stomach. Alex felt vulnerable all of a sudden.

"Only three months," she stuttered, "so I won't be on maternity leave for a while. You've got about five months to get through with a hormonal pregnant woman."

"Congratulations, Ma'am," DC Hughes nodded at her, "and welcome."

Alex smiled, glad to be this warmly received. Then she noticed Waltham's disgusted face.

"Sir?" she frowned.

"You really are pregnant then?" he muttered. "No mistakes…it's actually true? Its Hunt's?"

Alex swallowed, confused by his reaction. "Yes, three months. Unfortunately it is DCI Hunt's, but we haven't been together for weeks now. Why? Is there a problem?"

Waltham gave an extremely false smile, almost like a smirk. "No," he sneered at her, grabbing her hand and rubbing it, "no problem at all."


	29. The Passing of Time

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I was away this week. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and thank you for all the reviews :D x**

Alex tried to hold back a grimace when Waltham kissed her full on the lips as the clock stroked midnight. Cheers and shouts of 'Happy New Year' were filling the bar as Big Ben signalled the start of 1984. The first of January 1984.

It had been nearly three months since Alex had left Fenchurch East, and that time had been spent working with her new team at Fenchurch West under the instructions of DCI Bill Waltham. Having made a close friend in DC James Farmer and plucked up the courage to assert her authority, things weren't nearly as daunting now. She worked well with Waltham, although hated his obvious feelings for her. DC Hughes and DS Vickers were less easy to get along with. The two misogynistic blokes didn't seem to like her at all, and Vickers had very nearly taken advantage of Alex at the Christmas Party before James heroically stepped in. But things were looking up as Alex saw the New Year in at a pub with her new team. She missed Ray, Chris and Shaz massively but still kept in close contact with them all. Shaz had gone shopping with Alex for things many a times and Ray and Chris had often popped round to the flat to see her. So things were brightening up in Alex's life of chaos lately.

However, Alex was getting on for six months pregnant with Gene Hunt's child and had an obvious baby bump growing, something which she felt incredibly protective and proud over. She only wished the father felt the same.

Alex had not heard a word from Gene Hunt since the day she transferred. Not one word. Nothing. Not to ask how she was getting on at her new job or with their child, or to ask if she was okay financially getting everything for the baby, whether she was tired and needed a break or even how the scans were going. Alex only had about four months to go before they would both be parents, and Alex was starting to worry that the next time she would see Gene would be when they were arranging custody agreements when she had a small baby in her arms.

Alex sighed as she tried to push the thoughts of Gene Hunt out of her head. She had more pressing things to worry about, like the fact that Waltham was trying to force his tongue inside her mouth.

"Sir…no…" Alex protested as the hubbub and celebrations carried on around them. "You're my superior. We can't."

Waltham raised an eyebrow, slightly drunk. "Didn't seem to stop you with Hunt, sweetheart."

Alex sighed as she placed her glass of water on the bar. She longed for the days of Luigi's and wine, but being pregnant meant she hadn't touched a drink since the summer and she knew that she had to move on now, with this team. But that didn't mean she had to fall into the same trap.

"I made that mistake before," Alex smiled weakly, patting her bump, "I'm pregnant, Gu-…sir. I don't want the extra stress of a new relationship and certainly not with a fellow officer."

Waltham sighed. "All right. Point taken, Drake. One more kiss for the New Year? It's not everyday it becomes 1984."

Alex wrinkled her nose as Waltham's lips were on hers again, his hand firmly behind her head and the other wrapped around her back. Alex felt extremely uncomfortable under her senior officer's unwanted touch, and wiped her mouth discreetly as she went to sit at a table with DC James Farmer. He grinned as she approached him. Out of work, the pair were so close that Alex had finally convinced him to stop calling her Ma'am and they told each other practically everything. Alex had felt so much more at ease over these past couple of months due to James. Sitting down next to him, the music was blaring loudly and the pair of them found themselves having to really project their voices to be heard when they were only about half a metre away from each other.

"You okay, Alex?" James asked her, shuffling closer to his female colleague.

Alex nodded. "Yeah. I…I think I'm going to go home in a sec. I'm getting a bit tired…"

James got up instantly. "I'll drive you."

Alex looked up at him. "No, you don't have to! I don't want to spoil your night. Have a few more drinks."

"Nah, not my scene. Watching my colleagues get pissed as hell when none of them really like me? No thanks."

Alex squeezed his hand tightly as James led her out and they got in the car together. It felt lovely to have someone looking out for her like this. A friend. Not a man that was doting on her simply because he wanted to get in her knickers.

It was a short drive to Luigi's, and Alex could hear the raunchy behaviour of CID before they even went in.

"Oh God," Alex chuckled, "that's my old team. You can hear them out here."

James laughed. "Did you want to go and say hello?" he offered. Alex shook her head.

"No. I saw the ones I care about over Christmas. The WPC, Shaz, went shopping with me to buy for the baby. I went over to Ray's on Christmas Day for a drink and then Chris and Shaz joined us later. Viv popped round on Boxing Day with a present for my baby. I don't want to run into any of the others."

James nodded understandingly. "Let's get you in then, sweet," he smiled at her, guiding her up the stairs to her flat. Opening the door and turning the lights on, Alex asked James in for a drink to which he happily accepted. Settling down on the sofa together, James swallowed. He had seen something that night, and wanted to check if his friend was okay.

"Alex?"

"Yes James?"

"Did the Guv hit on you again tonight?"

Alex looked down, embarrassed. James picked up on this.

"You can report him, you know," he assured her, placing his hand on top of hers, "sexual harassment. I'll back you up."

"Oh no," Alex said worriedly, "no…I couldn't. After all, he's not really doing anything. Just flirting. And…"

"He touches your leg a lot," James reminded her, "and has his hand too low when his arm is around your waist. I notice. It's inappropriate. And if he just tried to kiss you forcefully, that too is overstepping the mark."

Alex smiled at James' protective nature over her. "It's fine," she reassured him, squeezing his hand, "a harmless flirt. He never goes too far and when I tell him to stop, he stops. Its annoying, but I can deal with it."

James sighed, defeated. He smiled warmly at her. "Must be a pain in the arse being as gorgeous as you are," he grinned shyly at her.

Alex let out a sunny laugh, throwing her head back and touching his shoulder lightly. "Oh James, you make me laugh. I'm almost six months pregnant. I'm getting close to the beached whale look so I'm at the opposite end of gorgeous."

"No way," James scoffed, "you're radiant. Glowing. When you first arrived I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. I had a right schoolboy crush on you. You've got everything, Alex. Great legs. Beautiful face. Funny personality. Brains. Huge, enchanting eyes. A Hollywood smile…"

Alex was blushing madly. "Oh stop it, you," she giggled, "it's all the drink going to your head."

James smiled. "It's not. You're amazing, Alex, so don't let any blokes take advantage of that, or make you feel anything less than a million dollars. As I said, you've got everything," he grinned at her, then winked, "and not to mention a fantastic pair of tits and a great arse."

Alex burst out laughing. "You cheeky sod!" she joked with him, thumping him affectionately as she relaxed in James' arms, cosily entangled in the corner. "You know, it really is lovely having a friend like you here. I felt so alone transferring. And even though all you looked at for the first few weeks were my boobs, its nice to have a male friend that doesn't just think about getting me into bed. I've never really been close to a man that doesn't have sexual feelings for me."

James squeezed her. "What about at Fenchurch East? You said you had a great team. The blokes must have been your friends."

Alex swallowed. "They were. I was friends with them all. Chris and Viv were great, but I couldn't really tell them anything personal. Not like I can with you. And Ray…well, he became a really good friend but he did fancy me. Tried to kiss me and feel me up on multiple occasions. And…my Guv…well…" Alex patted her stomach awkwardly. "I guess that speaks for itself. Was only interested in getting me in bed, and then he buggers off."

"I'm sure that's not the case," James said naively.

Alex snorted. "Oh believe me, it is. I haven't heard a word from that man since I transferred. Not even over Christmas."

James looked at Alex then. She looked so sad, her eyes downcast and her mouth set in a straight line. Hugging her, James could only imagine the heartache she must have been through. Alex had told James part of the story, and he felt so privileged to have a friend like her, especially as in the office she was his senior officer, his DI. James had never met the notorious DCI Gene Hunt, but he must have been a bloody idiot to let a woman like Alex go. What Gene did to cause the break-up Alex wouldn't tell him, but all he knew was it must have been something really bad to make Alex want to bring up their baby alone. To make her avoid Luigi's in fear of running into him.

But in actual fact, Alex would not have run into him at all. Alex expected Gene to be getting absolutely smashed out of his face with the other detectives at the bar, slobbering over a slutty blonde wearing a short skirt, anything on his mind but the fact he was going to be a father in four months and four days. When in actual fact, Gene was at home. He was in the living room of the house he used to share with Alex consuming a respectable amount of alcohol with his two kids sitting in the arm chairs opposite.

Kieran and Tiffany had gone over to their dad's to celebrate the New Year as their mum had gone to bed early with a hangover from the previous night. Gene was enjoying the evening with his teenaged children, but his heart was aching for his ex-girlfriend. The woman whom he hadn't seen for months. The woman who he still loved and was carrying his child.

They'd all just watched Big Ben chime on the telly and Gene had let Kieran have a beer and allowed Tiffany to have a few sips of wine. Tiffany could tell her dad was feeling glum. He should be spending this night with Alex. But even she and Kieran didn't know what had happened between their parents all those months ago to break up their dad and his new girlfriend.

"So Dad," Tiffany broke the silence, "um…got anyone else lined up to spend the New Year with?"

Gene frowned at his daughter's nerve. "Yer what?"

Tiffany sighed. "Dad, you've been so miserable for months now. Yer need someone to make yer happy. Like you were with Mum before your divorce. Like you were with Alex."

Gene froze. He really didn't need this right now. "Just drop it, Tiff. I'm past it, sweetheart."

Kieran frowned. "Yer never did tell us why Alex cleared off," he realised, causing Gene to stiffen in his seat, "did you dump her? Must be somethin' in the air wi' birds at the moment. Everyone's getting sick of them. I just dumped Leanne."

"You idiot, I loved her!" Tiffany gasped as Gene rolled his eyes. "When did you dump her?"

"Yesterday," Kieran grinned smugly, "wanted ter chuck her about a week before Christmas, but I wanted my present. Then she went away, and I wanted ter do it face-to-face."

"Arsehole!" Tiffany spat at him as Gene put his head in his hands.

"You two, shut it!" he ordered. "Kieran, yer need ter have more respect for women, lad. Taking 'em for granted or betraying 'em gets you nowhere."

"Is that what happened with Alex?" Tiffany asked in interest. "Come on, Dad. You loved her. You're going to have a baby, for God's sake! I want ter be able ter see me 'alf-brother or sister without feeling awkward around your ex. Was it her or you? Who buggered it up?"

"Shut it, both o' yer," Gene warned them, getting angry, "I don't need this. I don't want this. Not tonight. Its New Year's Eve, for pissin' sake."

"Exactly. And Alex should be here."

"Tiffany, shut yer trap. Bolls and I 'ave been apart for about five months. I haven't seen the woman for that long either. It's over. The only time I'll be seein' her is to see my kid. That's final."

Kieran nodded, excusing himself to get another beer, to which Gene rolled his eyes but didn't stop his sixteen-year-old son. Tiffany swallowed, getting up from her armchair and joining her dad on the sofa, relaxing in Gene's embrace.

"I can tell you still love Alex, Dad," she said quietly, "I can see it in yer eyes."

Gene snorted lightly. "Bloody women."

Tiffany cuddled up to him. "Its been five months, Dad, and you ain't moved on. Go ter her. Try and make things right. You're having a kid. You love her. And she probably still loves you."

"I highly doubt that, sweetheart."

"I'll bet yer fifty quid!" Tiffany said eagerly. "Yer both stubborn as hell. Come on, Dad. I can't stand seeing you miserable. Yer meant to be tough."

"I am bloody tough!" Gene defended himself. "The criminals of London shake in their ruddy boots when I go anywhere near 'em."

Tiffany snuggled up to her dad as he played with her long blonde hair. "I just think Alex is special, Dad," she mumbled, "that's all."

Gene sighed. "So do I, Tiff. So do I."

**-xx-**

Unfortunately, despite Tiffany's wise words, Gene Hunt was a man of pride. He did not back down easily and left it yet another month before he braved it enough to initiate contact with Alex. In fact, he left it until the fourteenth of February. Valentine's Day.

Gene felt like an utter prat as he waited outside Fenchurch West in the Quattro. He had a huge bouquet of flowers for Alex, but none containing roses due to Operation Rose in 1982. He also had a big box of chocolates consisting of Alex's favourites due to a tip-off from Ray that Alex was craving them a lot lately due to being around seven months pregnant. The baby was due in two months and a few weeks, and Gene realised that it was about time that he started acting like a father. And this involved getting the woman he loved back. He didn't usually do any of this sissy, nancy-boy, lovey-dovey bollocks but if it was for Alex, then it was worth it.

It was just coming up to nine o'clock in the morning and Gene was waiting for Alex to arrive. He wondered what she would look like when his baby would be obviously showing. Of course, she would still look beautiful. She always did.

Gene's heart hammered when he spotted her getting out of a car across the road from him. The fact that Alex didn't own a car hadn't seemed to hit him as he was just focussing on the beautiful love of his life that he foolishly lost all those months ago. Gene felt an instant wash of pride and love hit him when he caught sight of her baby bump. A smile cracked on his face. How she still managed to have gorgeous legs, good tits and a pert backside when she was seven months pregnant, Gene would never know. She was glowing.

Gene was just about to get out of the car and retrieve the flowers and chocolates from the boot when he saw it. His heart stopped and he felt sick, as if someone had just plunged a knife into his stomach. A man had got out of the other side of the car and was guiding Alex into the station. She was laughing at something he was saying; a look of complete comfort and ease on her happy face. The man was a bit younger than her, and loads younger than him. He had a boyish charm with dark hair and no facial stubble. He was only a little taller than Alex and rested his arm protectively around her waist. Gene felt broken.

Alex had moved on. She had found someone new. Someone younger. Someone better looking. Someone who was going to look after her. And probably his baby.

Gene was too late. The light-bulb suddenly switched on as he remembered who Alex's new bloke was. He had never met him, but he had seen his picture in the Met's record books. Although only a DC, James Farmer was sure to offer Alex a lot more than he ever could. Feeling thoroughly deflated and sad, Gene looked away from Alex and DC Farmer and put the Quattro in gear, driving back to Fenchurch East without a backwards glance.

**-xx-**

"So Ma'am, how did you make DS?"

Alex frowned at Tom Vickers as they sat in the station. They were all writing the reports on the murder investigation they had just solved, and everyone was becoming very bored. Waltham was locked up in his office and WPC Bayfield was off sick, leaving the other male detectives and Alex with all the boring work.

"How did I make DS?" Alex repeated as James looked up protectively, ready to step in if his friend and colleague overstepped the mark again.

DC Martin Hughes sniggered as his DS smirked at Alex. "Yeah," Vickers grunted, "I mean, you shagged Hunt to make DI. So who did you shag to make DS? And come to think of it, before that, who did you suck off to get out of uniform and make DC?"

The men roared with laughter as Alex's cheeks flushed in humiliation and anger. "For your information, _DS _Vickers," Alex spat at him, emphasising his rank, "I was already a DI before I joined Fenchurch East, so having a relationship with DCI Hunt proved to have no effect on my career. And just because you probably have to resort to sexual favours or bribery to climb the career ladder doesn't mean everyone else does. I earned my detective status fair and square, thank you very much."

Everyone jeered as Vickers' face burned with embarrassment. James winked at Alex across the room, boosting her confidence. Alex could handle Vickers; he was just a worse version of the 1981 Ray. Hughes was no problem either, he was just a grumpy bastard that seemed to hate women. Alex often found herself longing for her Fenchurch East team, but James always brightened her mood and reminded her that she had a purpose here. In her four months of working with Fenchurch West, Alex really had made a difference.

As Vickers was muttering to Hughes about how they only had to put up with Alex for another two months before she went on maternity leave in mid April, Waltham slammed his door open, strolling into the office with a broad smile on his cocky face.

"Listen up," Waltham announced, "something good's just come up, something very good. Something that could earn one of you a promotion or put you in good stead towards one."

The room chatted away eagerly as everyone sat up a little straighter, Hughes and Vickers especially. Waltham looked around, finally making eye contact with Alex and then winking. She smiled weakly back, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"At the end of May, there will be a conference," Waltham explained, "a conference with the Detective Chief Superintendents of the police across the country and the Detective Superintendents. Invited are a select proportion of DCIs and one of their other officers, DI, DS or DC. I have been selected as one of the chosen DCIs to attend the conference about the crime rate and what we're doing to stop it and how figures are changing, as part of the new crime assessment scheme. If any officers seriously impress the Supers, it has been said that they will be put forward for a promotion."

Waltham looked around the room at his officers, whom were all itching to prove themselves. "This is a huge career opportunity, and over the next few months I'll be assessing who has earned the right to accompany me and who will make this department look the best, therefore possibly earning themselves a promotion. I want to impress the force. I'm not taking a nobody who won't speak up and own the floor. I want someone with initiative who's going to impress the Supers. Someone with purpose and confidence and a positive, responsible attitude. Don't let me down."

"Yes Guv," everyone murmured, contrasting to Alex's 'sir'. She always got stared at when she broke the trend. But she couldn't help it. As much as she despised the man at the moment, in her heart there was only one Guv. Gene Hunt.

James came over to her as Waltham left the room and everyone chatted eagerly. "So what do you think?" James asked her. "You going to go for it?"

Alex wrinkled her nose. "I'm not aiming for it, no. It would be amazing, but I have my baby to think about. Promotions and conferences and travelling might be a bit much, especially if my child is born by then and I'm supposed to be on maternity leave. You should definitely go for it though. You'd make an amazing DS, James. A lot better than Vickers anyway."

James chuckled. "He's always been a bastard. We used to have a different WPC, but she quit because he made her cry everyday with his sexist jibes."

Alex gasped. "What a bastard!"

James nodded. "I know. Waltham ignored it though. The WPC got transferred to Plymouth and we got Bayfield. Vickers laid off her though as he didn't want the same thing happening again. So you're getting it."

"Lucky me," Alex muttered. James walked back to his desk as Waltham exited his office again, strolling towards the double doors.

"Sir!" Alex called out, wincing slightly as she felt the baby kick. A surge of pride went through her, but she had to focus on her question. "Will Fenchurch East be at the conference?"

Waltham frowned. "Not that I know of. Why?"

Alex shuffled. "No reason. No reason at all."

Waltham stalked out, his hatred for Gene Hunt growing. That northern dinosaur probably was going to be at the conference. He just hoped to God he wasn't.

Gene himself couldn't really care less about it. He hated stuffy conferences with a load of stuck-up twats that thought they were great, but he thought it would be a good opportunity for his team. Although a div at times, Gene had decided to take Chris to the conference without a need to observe everyone. It was about time the young DC had a shot at making DS, especially if he was getting married to Shaz soon. The lad could really do with the extra money on his salary.

A scary thought passed through Gene's mind as he thought about the timing of the conference. In theory, Alex would have had their baby by then. He would be a dad. And that was scarier than any old career-changing conference.

The months weren't slowing down though. Time continued, as did the world around them.

The time was really ticking on as Fenchurch West strode to impress their Guv. Before they knew it, it was Alex's last day with the team as she was booked on maternity leave for a fair while. It was the ninth of April and Alex was pretty tired. Her bump was huge and her back was hurting, proving that her energy was finally going. She had about four weeks left of her pregnancy and the excited nerves were starting to build up. However, James was out on a case with Vickers and Hughes which meant that DCI Waltham was going to be doing the honours of taking her home in a few minutes rather than her best friend. But Alex could handle that, especially as James, Shaz, Chris and Ray had all promised to come and visit her every day or so. Gene hadn't got in contact, even after prompting from Shaz, but Alex didn't really expect anything different.

Collecting her stuff, Alex felt a stabbing pain in her stomach. Gasping, Alex doubled over on her desk. Her heart hammered. Trying to stand up, Alex felt the pain again. No. It was too early. No.

"Sir," Alex whimpered, "SIR!"

Waltham charged out of his office as Alex moaned, sweat appearing on her forehead.

"Alex? Alex, what's wrong?" Waltham asked, perplexed as Alex groaned. He put his arms around her and tried to comfort her, but Alex just moaned some more, clearly in pain. Alex suddenly let out a gasp as a popping sensation filled her stomach. Then, there was an intermittent trickle of warm fluid.

"Sir!" Alex cried, slumping forwards in panic. "Y-you have to get me to the hospital! M-my waters have just broken!"


	30. Labour

Alex was scared. Really scared. The pain wasn't subsiding and it was a lot worse than she remembered with Molly. But then again, Molly was two days late, not four weeks early. A whole month early. Alex didn't want it to go wrong. It couldn't go wrong. Her baby had to be okay.

"ARGH!" Alex groaned as Waltham tried to manoeuvre her into the front seat. "Oh shit…it hurts…sir, it hurts…"

"You're going to be okay," Waltham said briskly as he drove, sweating, "the nearest hospital is only five minutes away. Keep that baby inside you, DI Drake, and that's an order!"

"Like I have a _choice_!" Alex wheezed. "ARGH! Oh God, you sound like Gene…ordering me not to bloody give birth…"

Waltham skidded round the corner as Alex screamed, feeling a contraction. At this rate she really was going to give birth in her DCI's car.

Alex started to breathe heavily as Waltham felt sick. She took great gulping breaths, puffing her cheeks out in a way that was actually quite comical. But there was nothing funny about what happened next.

Traffic lights. And Alex's second contraction.

As Alex began to whimper, Waltham beeped his horn viciously. Unlike Gene, he did not have the balls to run a red light. Instead, he prayed to God that it would flash to green soon.

As soon as the red flickered to amber, Waltham zoomed forwards and skidded round the next corner. Screeching to a halt in front of the hospital, Alex was now weeping in pain, convinced that something was wrong with her baby and therefore sending her blood pressure shooting upwards. Waltham slammed his warrant card on the dashboard as he parked on the double yellow lines and then sprinted around to the other side of the car in order to help Alex out.

"My baby…my baby…something's wrong, sir, something's wrong!" Alex wailed as another stab of pain shot through her. Waltham supported Alex through the doors, where he began yelling for attention.

"SOMEONE GET THIS LADY SEEN TO!" Waltham roared as everyone looked round in shock. "We have a police officer in labour a month early!"

"Gene…I want Gene…" Alex sobbed as the nurses began to call for the relevant equipment and assigned Alex to the labour ward. She was helped onto one of those beds on wheels that were frequently seen in hospitals just as the fourth strong contraction shot through her. Alex cried out in pain as the nurses dashed about frantically, trying to sort everything out.

"Gene! Please…I need Gene…" Alex wept as she was wheeled away, Waltham jogging to catch up.

He grabbed her hand, rubbing it soothingly, but Alex pulled it away. "I want Gene!" she wailed.

Waltham tried to hide his anger. "What? You want that bastard? The one that put you in this state and isn't man enough to even make contact with you?"

"Yes! Get me Gene!" Alex cried as she breathed heavily.

"It's all right…you'll be okay, Bolly…" Waltham panicked, resorting back to the affectionate nickname given to her by Hunt that he used to rile them both.

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME BOLLY!" Alex screamed as the nurses jumped. Waltham stopped in the hall as the midwife beckoned the nurses into one of the rooms, taken aback.

Alex was in tears as the nurses gabbled away, ushering her into the labour ward. Alex was nearly out of sight. "GENE!" she screamed as the fifth contraction hit her.

A surge of jealousy flooded through Waltham's veins as he pursed his lips. Clearly five months of flirting had accomplished nothing. But hearing Alex cry, he knew he had to phone DCI Hunt. But just as Waltham was about to approach the payphone, one of the nurses hurried out.

"Mr Drake?" she puffed. "We've just received your wife's files through fax from her doctor. Even though your baby will be four weeks early, it's not highly unheard of –"

"So she's actually giving birth?" Waltham gawped, ignoring the mistaken identity.

"She is currently three centimetres dilated," the nurse explained, "but she's not yet in the active stage of labour. When the cervix reaches close to ten centimetres dilated, it will be time to deliver your baby."

"Not my baby," Waltham muttered darkly, "and she's not my wife. DCI Bill Waltham of the Metropolitan Police. My colleague in there is DI Alex Drake."

"Oh," the nurse frowned, "well where is Miss Drake's next of kin?"

Waltham gritted his teeth. "I'm just about to phone him."

The nurse nodded as she hurried back in to help the midwife. Alex's whimpering had got weaker as the contractions slowed down, but Waltham still had a feeling that it wouldn't be long before the baby was ready. Especially as she was getting this much rapid attention.

Waltham reluctantly phoned Hunt's number, half-hoping that he would be out on a job. Much to his annoyance, Gene picked up the phone quite quickly.

"You better 'ave information for me, yer tosser, or I am goin' ter hang you from your ball sack before yer can say –"

"Well luckily for me, I _do _have information."

"Hey? Who the hell is this? Nick yer twat, stop acting like a dickhead and tell me what yer found," Gene's voice barked through the phone.

Waltham rolled his eyes impatiently. "Sorry to disappoint, Gene, but its not Nasty Nick. It's DCI Waltham."

"Oh. What the 'ell do you want?"

Waltham sighed. "I just thought you might like to know, _Gene_, that Alex has been taken into labour and is screaming for you. Closest hospital to Fenchurch West. You know the one? Then get your arse here."

And with that, Waltham slammed down the phone, seething.

His emotions however were completely different to DCI Gene Hunt's.

Gene put down the phone, frozen in fear and shock. His eyes were wide and his heart hammered. Bolly was in labour. Bolly was giving birth to their child. Now. Four weeks early. Shit. He wasn't ready. God, the _baby _wasn't ready…

"SHAZ!" Gene roared as he stormed out of his office, startling the young WPC at her desk. Shaz looked up, panicked as Chris and Ray also turned their attention to their DCI.

"What happens when a baby's born at eight months pregnant?" Gene demanded forcefully.

"What?" Shaz frowned, confused.

"What happens?" Gene barked, feeling scared for Alex and his child as sweat trickled from his brow.

"Well, it's born at thirty-six weeks," Shaz explained, "which is classed as premature. But thirty-seven weeks is classed as full-term, so it shouldn't be too bad. It's okay. Why?"

Gene breathed heavily. "Alex is having the baby now," he spat in worry as he stormed out the doors. Shaz gasped as Chris and Ray's jaws dropped.

"Oh God," Ray said quietly. "Oh bloody 'ell. I hope ter God that everything's okay. Drake can't take anything else going wrong."

Shaz bit her lip. _Please, please just let the baby be okay, _she thought desperately.

**-xx-**

Gene skidded to a halt outside the hospital, deliberately scratching Waltham's car. Slamming the door, he ran up the steps and inside, charging to the reception.

"Alex Drake," he wheezed, "just come in…in labour…she's…I'm the father of the kid…please, where is she?"

"HUNT!" Gene turned at the voice. Clocking Waltham, he saw the fellow DCI beckoning him down the corridor.

"Don't worry," Gene nodded apologetically, charging towards Waltham like a madman.

"Where is she, Waltham?" Gene ordered as they walked briskly by all the different wards.

"In there," Waltham pointed, coming to a stop, "go in, tell them you're the dad. They wouldn't tell me anything once they realised I wasn't the father."

Gene took a deep breath. "Cheers," he muttered, walking in.

"AAAARRRGHHHHH!" Gene gasped as he took in the sight of his beautiful Alex lying on the bed, sweat trickling down her forehead, tears pouring down her cheeks and the midwife hovering between her legs.

"Excuse me!" the nurse gasped. "This is a private –"

"I'm the dad," Gene burst out, "she's…giving birth to my child."

"GENE!" Alex cried out. "Gene…arghhhh!...oh Gene, it hurts so much…"

Brushing past the agog nurse, Gene sat down on the plastic chair next Alex and grabbed her hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it lovingly.

"Hey there, sweetheart," he smiled, his voice brimming with affection as he spoke to her for the first time since she transferred, "come on, yer doing so well…"

"You're almost nine centimetres dilated, Alex," the midwife revealed as Alex whimpered at another contraction, "we're almost ready to push!"

"Make it stop, Gene," Alex sobbed as she squeezed his hand for comfort, "please…owwww! It hurts…it hurts…"

"Yer doing so well…_so well_…" Gene praised her, squeezing her hand and trying not to let on how scared he was.

"She's fully dilated!" the nurse called out to the midwife as Alex screamed with a contraction.

"Okay Alex, on this next contraction I want you to PUSH!" the midwife ordered Alex as she howled with pain.

"Come on Bolls, you can do this," Gene spurred her on, rubbing her hand as her breath hitched with intensity.

"PUSH, ALEX, PUSH!" the midwife instructed her as Alex shrieked. Alex could feel it. The familiar sensation as she began to welcome a life into the world.

"AARRRGHHH!" Alex screamed as her baby began to crown.

Gene was really panicking now. He hated to see Alex in pain, and to know their baby was early was a truly scary thought. But the nurses and midwife weren't too fazed. Surely, surely that meant everything was proceeding normally?

Gene didn't know what to feel as he watched his baby literally be born. He didn't know where to look, so resorted to kissing Alex's hand and muttering reassurances into her ear as she screamed, his heart soaring as Alex gave that final push and the cry of a baby graced the air.

Gene's heart seemed to have stopped as Alex let out a great gulping breath of relief and the midwife delivered the baby successfully. Gene couldn't help it. He reached over and hugged Alex's exhausted, tired body, wrapping his arms around her as he practically lay on top of her, nuzzling into her neck.

"Oh Alex," he whispered, "I am so, so proud o' you, sweetheart. You did it, Bolls. _You did it_. Well done, love. Well done."

"We did it," Alex corrected him, her breathing slowing down as her eyes drooped, physically drained. Gene kissed her forehead and was then interrupted with the cough of the midwife holding their baby in her arms.

"Congratulations," the midwife beamed at the pair of them, "you have a son. A beautiful baby boy."

Gene guided Alex into a comfortable sitting position, her back leant on fluffy cushions as she took their son into her arms. The baby had finally stopped crying and thrashing his tiny little fists around. After a quick clean-up, he lay content in his mother's arms.

"My baby," Alex whispered, her voice cracking with emotion and pride. Gene sloped round to sit on the bed beside her, tentatively putting an arm around her shoulders as he stared at their son in awe. Gene's heart soared as Alex rested backwards into him, relaxed in his arms as he supported her and their baby. The midwife and nurses left them for a second, smiles on their faces as they watched Gene and Alex bond over the little bundle of life in that blue blanket.

"He's beautiful," Gene said quietly, "Bolls…I…"

Alex smiled up at him. "Gene Hunt, are you crying?"

Gene wiped his eyes. "No. Got somethin' in my eye."

Alex chuckled as she leant down to kiss her son's head. "I love you," she whispered to her baby, tears in her eyes.

Gene kissed Alex's head. "Have yer…have yer thought of a name, Bolls?"

Alex froze suddenly, remembering the daunting reality that this was the first time she had seen Gene since she'd transferred. He hadn't been there for her at all. Sure, he was here now, but this was a magical, fairytale moment. Alex knew what would happen when they left the hospital.

"Yes," she said quietly, "Zachary. Zachary Bryan…Drake."

Gene expected that.

"It's…lovely, Bolls," he nodded, "can I…can I 'old him?"

Alex froze slightly, but then reminded herself that this too was Gene's son. Even though he wasn't going to be as involved as she was, he deserved this moment.

Taking baby Zachary into his arms, Gene felt an unexplainable rush of pride, warmth and love. Cradling the little bundle in his arms, Gene pressed a small kiss to his tiny forehead.

"Hey there, little 'un," he whispered, "I'm your dad."

The baby shuffled slightly, his hands in tiny fists, each finger topped with a tiny slither of a nail. He was so perfect.

Alex still lay supported against Gene, itching to have her baby back as they didn't have much time before the nurses would come back to weigh him and do the usual checks before putting him in the nursery. Gene noticed this and carefully transported their son back into his mother's warm embrace.

"My baby," she sighed happily, still clearly exhausted, "my beautiful little Zac."

"He's…goin' ter be okay, ain't he?" Gene asked carefully, stroking Alex's shoulder affectionately.

Alex nodded. "Not that you care."

Gene swallowed. He knew she wouldn't stay sweet forever.

"Alex," Gene said awkwardly, "I'm…well…things were difficult."

"Oh poor you," Alex said sarcastically, "yes, poor you, Gene."

"You didn't want ter see me!" Gene burst out. "You transferred! You told me yer didn't want me in the baby's life, which, by the way, ain't happening love. And I still loved yer. I still do. It was bloody hard, Alex."

"Oh well I _am _sorry!" Alex spat, getting worked up. "I'm so sorry that I overreacted, I mean, you only slept with your ex-wife! You only cheated on me whilst I was pregnant, but hey, life goes on! And I'm sorry, Gene, but not _once _did you make contact. If you really cared about me or Zac, you would have asked how my scans were going, asked to see photos of your developing child, asked me how I was feeling after throwing up every morning, asked me how I was getting on at work with my DCI hitting on me every minute, asked me how I was coping with mood swings and cravings and a sexist team and every other shit thing that was happening –"

"Hey, hey," Gene soothed her, pulling her into his arms as tears slipped from her eyes. One hand resting by Zac and the other squeezing Alex's shoulders, Gene kissed her head. "I know. I'm a bastard. I'm a bloody, cowardly, stubborn bastard. I'm sorry, Bolly. I really am."

Alex sniffed. Gene bit his lip suddenly.

"But ter be honest, Bolls, I didn't really want ter get involved if it meant meeting yer latest lover-boy," he said jealously, eyes darkening.

Alex looked dumbfounded. "What on Earth are you on about, Gene?"

Gene pouted. "That bloke. The one you're always with. I…I was coming ter patch things up on…on Valentine's Day. And you were with him."

Alex couldn't really remember the day in question, but there was only one man Gene could be referring to. James.

"Oh Gene," she sighed, laughing slightly, "that's DC James Farmer."

"Yeah I know, the smarmy bastard."

"Shut up. He's my best friend. He's really helped me settle in but I think of him as a brother and he thinks of me like a sister. Nothing will ever happen. He's ever so protective and loyal and I love him dearly, but I'm not _in _love with him."

Gene felt a hell of a lot better. "Really?"

Alex lightly shoved him, careful not to knock her beautiful baby. "Yes, really. You don't have to be jealous of James. If anything, it's DCI Waltham you should be watching out for. He tries it on non-stop, but in such a way that most of the team don't even realise. James is the only one who picks up on it and stops him if he's going too far."

Gene's blood boiled. "Bastard," he spat. Alex looked up at him.

"But you don't have a reason to be jealous, Gene. I don't belong to you."

Gene pouted. "Yeah yer do," he muttered protectively.

Alex sighed, too tired to argue as she rocked Zac lightly, a smile creeping onto her face as she noticed that he had fallen asleep, breathing deeply.

"He has your pout, you know," Alex grinned weakly. Gene chuckled.

"That's my boy," he muttered. Alex looked up at him once more, hearing voices outside and realising that Zac was going to the nursery soon and Gene would be sent out so Alex could rest.

"I…I really appreciate you being here, you know," she smiled at him, "and…you're right. You do deserve to be in Zac's life."

Gene smiled genuinely back at her, gazing into her huge hazel orbs. Before he knew it, Gene had dipped his head lower and pressed his lips tentatively onto Alex's, smiling into the gentle kiss as they moved their mouths in time with each other.

As the kiss became more intimate, Zac gave out a cry and Alex pulled back. She felt awkward as the midwife entered the room and detangled mother and son. A stray tear leaked from Alex's eye as she and Gene kissed Zac tenderly, watching as he was taken to be weighed.

Hugging her tighter, Gene tried to resume the kiss but Alex pushed him away.

"No, Gene," she said firmly, "I…I can't go through this again. I…I want you in Zac's life. I want him to have a father. But you can't be my partner. We can't be together."

Gene felt crestfallen. "But why?"

Alex smiled weakly. "You know why," she sighed, "it didn't work. I'm not putting myself through that heartbreak again. I want to focus on Zac. He needs me. I want you to be there, but not for me. For our son."

Gene looked sad before he squeezed Alex gently. "I will change your mind, yer know," he grinned.

Alex giggled, relaxing in his embrace. "In your dreams, Hunt. No, I'm happy like this, Gene. Friends. You being there for our son. No barriers between us. It's…nice."

Gene snorted. 'Nice' was Alex underneath him screaming his name. Not parting as friends. But he had to accept her wishes. As painful as it was for him, he loved her.

Gene smiled as Alex's eyes drooped closed and she fell into a blissful sleep against him. Rocking her in his arms and kissing her cheek, Gene vowed to always be there for her and his son. Whether they were friends, enemies, partners, lovers…Gene was always going to be there for Alex. And he was going to help her. He was going to be the best dad in the world to little Zac Drake.


	31. The First Few Weeks

The day Alex left the hospital with her little bundle of joy, she knew in her heart that Gene was not going to let her down this time. Zachary was his son as much as hers and he loved him, and was going to do everything for him.

Over the next month, Gene was determined to prove himself to Alex. It wasn't easy, but they were never under any false illusions that it would be.

Zachary was a little underweight and had to be kept in hospital for a couple of days, but when he was finally allowed home, Gene insisted on driving him and his mother. A lump formed in Gene's throat when Alex led him into the flat. A little cot was placed in the corner of her bedroom with some soft toys. There was a box of second-hand baby clothes and some more baby equipment stored up in her living room that she had not got round to sorting out. The flat was a little messy, but it was homely. Something which Gene's house now was not.

Gene looked away as Alex breastfed, feeling a little bit uncomfortable. He knew it was natural, but he felt slightly out of place. Like he was intruding. So Gene turned to making cups of tea in the kitchen, feeling like a right little housewife.

Alex allowed Gene to spend that first night on the sofa so he was there with her when Zac started crying in the middle of the night. They both shot up to attend to the baby boy, and Alex rested in Gene's embrace as they cradled their young one back to sleep.

However, over the next month the fantasy dreamland of having a baby disappeared. Alex very seriously told Gene that he could spend Saturdays with Zac and pop up to see him any other night he fancied, but he would not be a permanent resident. After a small argument, Gene accepted. It seemed fair, especially as Alex was willing to take Zac to his house at the weekend so Kieran and Tiffany could meet their half-brother.

Alex was on maternity leave and was having four weeks off to recover and care for their son, but she missed the excitement of police life. And as Gene was at work catching scum everyday, he found himself strained between enjoying the evenings in Luigi's with his team and visiting Zac in the flat upstairs. This often caused one of the famous 'Guv-and-Bolly' rows, something which startled Zac and made Alex burst into tears, hormones getting the better of her. But Gene was always on hand with a comforting arm, mumbling 'sorry' into her hair as they sat on the sofa together, Zachary in their arms. This often resulted in Alex falling asleep against Gene, allowing him to take in her beauty as she was in her most vulnerable and blissful state.

Chris and Shaz spoilt Zac rotten. Although their wedding was coming up, they never failed to help Alex out with baby food or toys or little suits for her son. Shaz loved the moments Chris spent with the Guv and Alex's son. His face lit up and Shaz caught glimpses of just what an amazing father Chris would be when they themselves started trying.

Alex was apprehensive when Ray came round to meet the baby. He wasn't the most careful bloke around, and Zachary was only tiny. His eyes widened as Alex held Zac out to him.

"Err…maybe I should just look at 'im, Alex," Ray panicked, feet shuffling. He was just thankful that the Guv was downstairs getting pissed and not up here scrutinising him.

Alex chuckled. "Relax. I'll help you. Look, hold your arms like this. No…yeah. Then I'll just…hey, don't worry, I'm still supporting him. You can't hurt him."

Alex didn't think she'd ever seen Ray look so nervous. He swallowed awkwardly as he enveloped the Guv's son into his arms, a small smile tugging at his mouth as the baby yawned delicately.

"Alex, he's beautiful," Ray nodded, trying not to sound like a poof, "yer did well. Erm, congratulations."

Alex took her baby back, sitting on the sofa with him in her arms as Ray joined her.

"How you finding it?" Ray asked her. "Being a mother again?"

Alex sighed. "Tiring. I'm absolutely exhausted, but I truly love it. I love him. My baby. My beautiful son. And Gene…well, Gene's been great. He's so supportive, but not too heavy about it all. He's there, but he's not suffocating me. He's being a dad, but he's not trying to get me back."

_That's what you think_, Ray thought to himself, trying to suppress a snort. The Guv was still madly in love with Alex. Even Chris could see it.

Gene was so in love with Alex that the jealousy to do with the other men in her life still shone through. Gene had had words with Waltham about his inappropriate sexual feelings towards Alex, and since then the man had not bothered her. Alex didn't know if things would change when she went back to work, but so far he had popped over to see her once and it was just to confirm her leave and return date. He didn't even try to feel her up or kiss her.

Alex had to say something though when Gene began to get really jealous of James. Her best friend had come over for the night to see her and Zachary and fill her in on work. Gene however, didn't see it like this.

Gene had been given a spare key to the flat from Alex to use when he wanted to see his son, but his blood boiled when he walked into the living room in the third week of Zac being born.

Alex was asleep, resting against DC James Farmer. He had his arms around her, fully embracing her, and was tracing small circles on her bare arm as he rested his cheek on her head, eyes drooping slightly. Zac was in his cot in the bedroom, also asleep.

Gene knew he shouldn't feel jealous. Alex had made it quite clear that although he was the father of her child, she didn't want to be in a relationship with him. But he also thought she'd made it quite clear that she wasn't seeing DC Farmer either.

James' eyes shot upwards as Gene's daunting shadow filled the room. He smiled weakly, feeling awkward that the first time he was meeting DCI Hunt was when he had the man's ex-girlfriend in his arms.

Sensing James' arms stiffen, Alex awoke groggily. She smiled. "Hi Gene," she yawned, "Zachary's asleep. In his cot in the bedroom. You can go through if you like, just be careful not to wake him."

Gene snarled at them both. "Yes thank you, Mrs Lady Woman, but I do know how ter look after my son!" he growled, stalking off. Alex sighed deeply as she detangled herself from James. Giving him a kiss on the cheek, she squeezed his hand.

"You better go," Alex smiled, "thank you for this evening, but I think he's in another one of his jealous moods."

"I heard that, Drake!" Gene shouted as Alex winced. Luckily, Zac was a heavy sleeper.

James chuckled. "Okay. I'll pop round on Thursday. You going to be okay?"

Alex nodded. "See you soon. If not, I'm back at work on Monday."

James gave her a hug as he bolted out the door, eager not to run into DCI Hunt again. Alex however had that happy requirement, sighing to herself as she closed the door and walked through to her bedroom. Gene was sulking on the bed, looking at his sleeping son moodily.

"Did you have a good day, Gene?" Alex prompted him, standing by her bedroom door. Gene grunted.

Alex felt awkward, even though she had no reason to.

"Did I hear yer say yer back at work Monday?" Gene glared up at her. Alex sighed, sitting down next to him on the bed.

"Yep. I've had four weeks off. I need to go back to work."

"Well what about Zac?"

"Relax, Gene. I'm part-time."

"Part-time?" Gene wrinkled his nose.

"Yes," Alex replied, "I'm going to work Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. If there's a big case, I might get called in other days, but ideally I want to spend four full days a week with Zac."

Gene pouted. "Well what's 'e goin' ter do on the days you're working? Feed himself?"

Alex looked shocked. "Do you really think I'm the sort to abandon my baby? I've employed a childminder. She's a lovely woman and isn't charging me a lot. She'll be here on the days I'm not. I…I don't like it…that some other woman will be looking after my baby…but…but I have to. I miss my job, and women in the police don't have as long a maternity right as women in everyday jobs…and if I don't have an income, I can't support us…"

"Hey," Gene soothed her, pulling her into his arms, "do yer need more money from me? 'Cos I'll pay yer anything, sweetheart, you know that. If you need more a week, just say. I know yer won't con me, Bolls."

Alex smiled thankfully up at him. "No, I'm okay. Thank you. You've been great, Gene. You really have."

Gene squeezed her, kissing her head. But then his stomach twisted as images of James Farmer doing the same swam into his mind.

"Alex?" he grumbled. "Are you really just friends wi' that twat?"

Alex shoved him. "Don't call him a twat! And yes, I am. Just because I have male friends it doesn't mean I'm shagging them! What are you trying to imply?"

"Nothing, yer dozy tart –"

"They we are, calling me a tart again! You clearly think –"

Gene silenced her by placing his lips on hers, something which caused Alex to respond for about five seconds before shoving him off.

"Bastard," she grinned.

But these disagreements were minor, as Gene had not failed at being a father. Over the month, not once had he missed one of the Saturdays, and not once had he been late. It may have only been four weeks, but it had been four successful and promising weeks. Gene had also made it up to the flat at least three evenings a week to dote on his son, bringing little outfits and rattling toys. Alex's heart soared at the effort he was making, rewarding him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Gene ravished these moments. He and Alex may not have been together anymore, but there were definite hints of a strong friendship building once again. And friendship didn't come without flirting for Gene and Bolly.

**-xx-**

Alex had only been back at work part-time for a week when something bad raised its ugly head. Her baby Zachary was now five weeks old and Alex was starting to put him on a bottle so Gene could feed him too. Breastfeeding Zac had been successful, but Alex was ready to start moving him on. The baby was also starting to push himself upwards as he lay on his tummy, cooing vowel sounds every now and again that made Gene and Alex beam with pride.

Alex herself had lost all of her baby weight. Gene didn't know how she did it, but she was now back in those ridiculously tight jeans without an inch of fat on her. Having said that, she didn't really put much weight on during the pregnancy. He didn't know why she told him she got self-conscious. She was always going to be the most beautiful thing on two legs.

It was a dark and miserable May night, and Alex was sitting in front of the television with Zac asleep in her arms.

Alex was just about to drift off herself so decided to lay Zac asleep in his cot. Dressing him in his cute little blue sleeping suit and removing all toys from the cot, Alex placed Zac to sleep on his back, made sure his feet were touching the edge of the cot and only put the blanket up to his shoulders. Cot death was still fairly confusing and new to the people of the 80s, but being a modern twenty-first century woman, Alex didn't want to take any risks.

Dressing in her black nightshirt, Alex walked through to the living room to turn the television off.

It was then that the phone rang.

The shrill ring echoed around the flat and Alex cursed as she leapt for it, hoping the noise hadn't woken Zac.

"Hello?" she answered. There was a silence, and the feeling of dread and fear crept back into Alex's stomach.

"Hello?" she repeated. Nothing. Putting the phone down, Alex debated whether she should call Gene.

No. It could just be a mistake. The wrong number.

Alex began to walk back into her bedroom, but then the shrill ring assaulted her eardrums again. Jumping, she lunged for the phone and picked it up, slowly bringing it to her ear.

"H-hello?" she croaked, cursing how nervous she sounded.

There was the sound of heavy breathing. The voice sounded wheezy. And almost…angry.

"Hello?" Alex said again. All she could hear was the hammering of her own heart. Alex put the phone down, trying not to let herself get scared. Swallowing, Alex began to walk away.

But then the phone rang again. Alex stared at it, panicking. Picking it up tentatively, she cleared her throat. "Look, just piss off."

"So you had your baby, slag?"

Alex slammed the phone down immediately, whimpering. It was him. Again. He was watching her. He knew that she had moved out of her home with Gene. He knew she was living above Luigi's again. He knew the number. And what's more, he knew about Zac.

Alex had completely forgotten that this perverted sicko knew about her pregnancy before she even told anyone. But these creepy phone calls happened months ago, almost a year ago, way back in late July or early August. Why, just why was he threatening her now?

Alex's fingers very nearly flew over the phone to call Gene, but she found herself hesitating. He would only insist that he came round to stay. Or she went to his. And Alex knew that things would complicate the already hazy lines of their relationship. No. She could deal with this freak. She was more emotionally stable now. She had her son to fight for.

The phone rang again, and Alex grabbed it. Without waiting for him to speak, Alex went for it tooth and nail.

"I don't know who the bloody hell you are," she spat, "but if you don't leave me alone I'll have your number traced and your sorry little arse behind bars for the rest of your days! I'm not scared of you, I don't fancy you and I'm not a slag, so just piss off and annoy somebody who bloody cares!"

And with that, Alex slammed the phone down, her breathing heavy. She hoped to the high heavens that the person ringing was actually her stalker and not James or Shaz or someone, but she was pretty sure she had hurled abuse at the right person. Still sweating and her heart hammering, Alex disconnected her phone and double-locked her doors and windows. She wasn't going to take any chances.

Despite her tough persona whilst putting her stalker in his place, Alex was too scared to go to sleep that night. She found herself subconsciously trying to keep herself awake, and was all too happy when Zachary awoke crying for a feed. It gave her some company. Some noise in the quiet and empty flat.

The lack of sleep took its toll the next morning at work. Debbie her childminder had commented on her red and tired eyes, but Alex had hurried out of the flat before she could say anymore. And of course, none of the men at Fenchurch West noticed at all. It was only James that showed some concern about her.

"Alex?" he prompted her when they were all filling out paperwork. "Is everything okay?"

Alex tucked a strand of her bobbed dark hair behind her ear, smiling weakly. "I'm fine, thank you. I just didn't get much sleep last night."

DS Vickers snorted, winking at DC Hughes. "I told you. _Slaaaag_."

Alex's ears pricked up. Her heart hammered. No…it couldn't be Vickers…could it?

"I'll have you know, DS Vickers," Alex spat, "that I am your superior officer so you need to bloody well show me some respect!"

The other officers chuckled and catcalled as Vickers went bright red. James grinned, winking at Alex in support. Vickers sneered at him, and then buried his face in his paperwork, trying to pretend that he wasn't there.

Just then, Waltham exited his office and stood with authority in the centre of the room. Everyone looked up, curious. Waltham looked around the room, taking them all in, and then began to talk.

"As I let you know a couple of months back," Waltham began, "we have been invited to a conference at the end of this month. One which could earn one of the officers in this room a promotion or a step towards one. It's a weekend event, and an event which I intend to impress at. I have been watching you on your jobs, how you're handling cases, how you deal with suspects and witnesses and how you gain the trust of informants with superiority about it. I told you all I needed someone who would show initiative in front of the board, and someone who would show up any other officer that a rival DCI has brought with them. It hasn't been easy, as I have seen much potential in all of you."

Alex rolled her eyes subtly. Waltham's speech reminded her of the type of thing Simon Cowell would say to his contestants on those entertainment reality shows Molly loved to watch.

"I'm not going to bore you with a list of reasons why I chose the officer I did," Waltham decided, "but you may come to me privately if you wish to know what I believe they had over you. So without any further ado, the officer I have decided to take with me to the conference is none other than our fiery Detective Inspector Alex Drake."

Alex's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as James whooped loudly, pleased for his friend and colleague. Hughes looked like he'd just drank a pot of acid and Vickers looked furious, clenching his fists. Alex's mouth turned to sawdust.

"But sir," she smiled, happy and embarrassed, "I…I haven't really been here, and…well…"

"You're the best, Alex," Waltham insisted, striding over to her, "you deserve it, sweetie. I'll brief you about it later. You'll knock 'em dead."

Alex smiled awkwardly as Waltham squeezed her shoulder, his gaze lingering down the front of her top. Subtly readjusting it and blocking his view from her cleavage, Alex shrugged his hand off and continued writing.

"Thank you," she added, looking up at him as Waltham stalked towards his office.

Waltham grinned back, a glint of desire sparkling in his eye. "No problem, darling."

James noticed the look in Waltham's eye and his protectiveness over Alex bubbled in his stomach. Even though Waltham was his DCI, his Guv…he didn't trust the man. And he especially didn't trust him with Alex.

The day passed with little activity. The only thing remotely exciting that happened was the letter that arrived for Alex, neatly addressed and decorated. Alex's heart soared when she saw what it was and a huge smile crept onto her face.

It was an official invitation to Chris and Shaz's wedding in two weeks time. Alex had known the date for weeks and booked it off specially, but these just made it all the more real. They were decorated beautifully with red and white patterned flowers and excitement bubbled in Alex's stomach.

Ray would be there. And Viv. And the team. And…Gene.

The first Fenchurch East wedding. She wasn't going to miss this for the world.


	32. Wedding Bells

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I've been really busy lately! Anyway, thank you for all the reviews and favourites etc so far and I hope you enjoy this next chapter :D bits of Ray's Best Man speech were taken from online sources (therefore I don't own) as I have no idea what a Best Man would say haha! Also, I don't own the song lyrics :D I only own my plot and new characters! Heehee love Roxannaaaax**

What with having a baby, solving crimes at work, fending off her senior officer's advances and juggling her complicated relationship with the father of her child, Alex couldn't wait to get away from it all, even for just one day.

Chris and Shaz's wedding was creating a beautiful little fairytale bubble that Alex could throw herself into and forget about the real world, and she couldn't wait to celebrate their special day with them. It was now the night before, and emotions were running high.

In the two weeks running up to the wedding, Shaz had been extremely excited. Alex accompanied her shopping for the last minute bits and they talked for hours about the details of her wedding dress. Chris was even starting to get into it as he bought a new suit, and a decent one as Shaz wanted. The weather was beginning to look up as well as the first hints of summer sun began to creep through the day before Chris and Shaz's late May wedding.

Alex had just left Shaz's hen party down at Luigi's and thanked Debbie for looking after Zac. After seeing her childminder out and kissing her sleeping baby boy's forehead, Alex laid out her dress for the wedding. She wanted everything to be perfect for Shaz tomorrow. Gene had promised Alex that he wouldn't let Chris do anything stupid at his stag do, and he'd also promised to keep Ray in line too. Alex didn't want anything to go wrong for Shaz. Her friend deserved the perfect wedding. Chris and Shaz had been engaged for nineteen months, since before Operation Rose and Alex's shooting. They had supported the team through many extremely difficult events, mainly circling Alex, and now the time had come to celebrate their happiness.

Debbie was babysitting Zachary all day tomorrow. Alex wanted her son to be part of the wedding, but he was at that stage where he was crying loudly at random times and Alex didn't want to be the embarrassed woman escorting her baby out just as the vows were about to be uttered. Plus, she new Zac would grab a lot of attention, and this was Shaz's day.

Alex's dress was tight-fitted and a beautiful turquoise colour. It had ruffles on the shoulders with a deep V showing enough cleavage without bounding on disrespectful in the church. The dress finished mid-thigh, and Alex was pairing it with black heels. Shaz was having her younger sister and her niece as bridesmaids with her older sister as Maid of Honour. Chris' Best Man was Ray, and his nephews were pageboys. Alex thought they looked wonderful at the rehearsal.

When Gene asked her to be his date at the wedding, Alex couldn't possibly say no. She made it clear however that this did not mean they were back together or seeing each other and it did not give him license to make a move on her. They were going as each other's dates, but as friends. As a man and a woman who cared about each other, who shared a child, but were friends.

Checking on Zac one last time before she got into bed, Alex smiled to herself. There was so much shit in the world, but things like her baby Zac and Chris and Shaz's wedding just made everything all right again.

**-xx-**

"God Bolls, they haven't even said 'I do' yet and yer already bloody bawling," Gene teased Alex fondly the next day. Alex nudged him playfully, gratefully wiping her eyes on the handkerchief that he passed to her.

Shaz had just walked up to the altar to stand with Chris, a beautiful vision of white. The vicar was going through their vows and Alex was welling up already from her seat in the third row next to Gene.

Chris looked smart, and as did Ray. They had really made an effort. Haircuts, washed hair, clean fingernails, smart suits…and in Alex's opinion, it couldn't be more perfect for Shaz as everyone in the church listened intently to the couple's vows.

Gene slipped his hand down and found Alex's, squeezing supportively. She squeezed back, trying not to smudge her makeup from her tears.

As Ray handed Chris the rings, Alex felt herself welling up again. She had always loved weddings. There didn't seem to be a dry eye in the church as Chris and Shaz tied the knot, and everyone stood up to applaud the happy couple as they kissed. Alex could've sworn there were tears in Gene's eyes too.

The reception was being held in a fancy hotel, paid for by Chris' parents as a wedding gift. It was magnificent, with grand pillars holding up the wondrous ceiling and a golden chandelier sparkling above. In the main hall, the chairs were white with dark pink silk bows around them, giving it that perfect touch. The tables were round with a cream table cloth coating in, topped with a beautiful bouquet of pink and white flowers in the middle of each one. The buffet was across from the dance floor, as was the wedding cake and the small 80s music system and its DJ. Outside, thanks to the May sunshine, there were tables under the protection of those giant, decorated umbrellas and a bar for the alcohol. Wooden steps led into the main hall with the tables, and there was a huge fancy scroll which allocated the tables for the reception plan.

Alex, of course, was sitting next to Gene. She didn't mind this at all as they had been getting on better than ever, but she really didn't want one thing to lead to another. She just hoped Gene would continue to respect her decision to separate and keep his hands to himself.

Dinner was a choice between a chicken and mushroom concoction or a beef stew, with the option of a vegetarian dish instead. Both choosing the chicken, Alex and Gene chatted away to Viv and the other detectives of CID that they had been allocated a table with.

Alex looked up to the top table and smiled as she caught Shaz's eye. The young WPC looked beautiful, as did her new husband and their families.

Music was playing as the reception hall was full with chatter as everyone talked and ate. The excitement and happiness was electrifying, something which Gene and Alex had not felt for a long time.

"Debs got Zac then?" Gene asked Alex through mouthfuls of food. Alex nodded.

"I'm paying her extra for the night," she explained, "he's only seven weeks old, so I didn't think Chris and Shaz would appreciate him crying."

Gene pouted. "Fair enough. Getting on for two months now, 'ey? My little lad. He's growing up."

"He is," Alex smiled, "I love him so much."

Gene looked directly into her eyes. "Me too, Bolly."

Alex beamed, her eyes connecting with his. Suddenly, she wrinkled her nose.

"Mushrooms," Alex said quietly, not wanting to attract attention, "I'm not very keen on them. But I don't want to leave it."

Gene looked round quickly. "Want me to 'ave it? I'll sneak it off yer plate, Bolls, don't you worry."

Alex giggled. Biting her lip, she nodded. "Yeah…please. Here…"

Gene quickly scooped up the mushrooms and stuffed them in his mouth, sauce threatening to spill from his lips.

"Mucky pup," Alex teased him, grabbing a napkin and dabbing at Gene's lips. Gene sniggered as Alex shuffled towards him, placing one hand on his shoulder as the other wiped the sauce from his mouth.

"There," Alex grinned, satisfied, but not moving the hand that was resting on Gene's shoulder. They stared into each other's eyes, neither one wanting to break the connection. Gene moved his hand to place it on top of Alex's on his shoulder, lightly rubbing the smooth skin.

"Bolly…" he murmured, only for the moment to be shattered by the tinkling of glasses. Gene and Alex jumped, tearing their gazes away from each other as Ray stood up to give his Best Man's speech and toast to the bride and groom.

Alex snatched a look at Gene, smiling awkwardly as she turned back to face Ray. Gene smiled at the back of her head, wishing that he could just lean over and kiss her. Sighing, Gene turned his attention to Ray and prayed to God that he wouldn't make a tit out of himself in front of all these people at Chris and Shaz's wedding reception.

Ray stood up, shuffling nervously as all eyes were on him. Looking out to the tables, he caught Alex's eye and she gave him a huge, Hollywood smile, making his confidence soar. Returning the smile, the DI cleared his throat.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen - my name is Raymond Carling and I'm the Best Man," Ray began, "now it's said that being asked ter be the Best Man is like being asked to make love to the Queen – it's a great honour but nobody really wants ter do it!"

Ray paused for the laughter to die down as he grinned in confidence. Gene snorted, resulting in Alex elbowing him with a smirk.

"But, even so, I still agreed to be Chris' Best Man and I'm sure you'll agree that my first duty - that of getting Chris to the church, sober, on time and eventually married - was a complete success. But I wouldn't 'ave it any other way, because as well as being a bit of a twonk, Chris is a damn good police officer and me best mate."

Gene led the claps as the reception began to applaud, smiling slightly as Shaz beamed at Ray and then kissed Chris on the cheek.

"I must say, how this div managed ter get Shaz, I will never know," Ray continued, "she's funny, ballsy, friendly, fun and pretty, and I know they'll make each other very happy. Chris and Shaz share the same core values and I'm sure their relationship will continue to grow. Chris told me that he thinks of Shaz often when he's away from her…especially on police duty when he handcuffs somebody. I'm not sure what that means but I know that no other woman has ever made such an impression."

Gene snorted once more as Alex giggled, lightly resting her arm on his. Gene had to fully concentrate on Ray to stop the blood flowing south as this infuriatingly sexy woman got closer to him.

"The only quality Chris slightly lacks is intelligence. For example, when Shaz came back off holiday once we were due to pick her up from Gatwick Airport. So, as yer do, you ring the airport first to make sure that the flight is going to be on time, but as we didn't 'ave the number I told Chris ter phone directory enquiries, which he did. As we all know when you ring directory enquiries the person answers and says 'DIRECTORY ENQURIES WHAT NAME IS IT PLEASE'. Now, we're all intelligent people in this room, so what would yer say if you were ringing directory enquiries to find the telephone number for Gatwick Airport and the woman at the other end says 'what name is it please?'. If we're on the same wavelength you would say 'Gatwick Airport'. So what does Chris say? 'IT'S CHRIS!'."

The reception erupted with laughter as Chris blushed, joining in with the chuckling in embarrassment.

Ray grinned. "But as much of a div Chris may be, I know he's going ter make Shaz very happy, and she'll do right by 'im. And I can say its an honour to be their colleague and their friend. Now, if you'll please be upstanding for the happy couple, the bride and groom, Christopher and Sharon Skelton!"

Alex beamed with pride as the reception toasted to Chris and Shaz, cheers and claps filling the place. Ray's speech was perfect. She almost felt herself welling up again.

"Tears coming again, Lady B?" Gene smirked at her, placing a hand delicately on Alex's waist.

Alex nudged him. "Oh shush," she muttered with a grin.

Gene put his arm around Alex as they watched Chris and Shaz cut their cake a little while later. Neither of them were drunk, but neither wanted to fully make a move either. Alex didn't want this and Gene respected her too much to try it on. Squeezing her in a friendly gesture, they both applauded the bride and groom as they fed each other bits of the glorious cake.

"And now," the DJ's voice echoed, "the bride and groom would like to share their first dance."

Alex's heart melted as Chris led Shaz onto the dance floor. She smiled as Bonnie Tyler's _Total Eclipse of the Heart _began to play, watching as Chris tried his hardest to dance well enough for Shaz. Shaz giggled when he missed a step, and then kissed him tenderly on the lips. It was so romantic in Alex's opinion.

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight_

Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart

A tear dropped from Alex's eye as Shaz was wrapped into Chris' arms as their parents joined the dance floor hand-in-hand. That was one thing that was missing from her own wedding. Her father never walked her down the aisle. Her mother and father never danced. And Pete didn't even really love her.

Wiping her tears, Alex cleared her throat and touched Gene's arm. "I'm just going to get a drink," she said, trying to sound happy.

Gene picked up on her sadness straight away. "Alex, are you okay, sweetheart?" he worried, rubbing her arm soothingly.

Alex nodded. "I'm fine. I'll be back in a minute."

"Are yer sure yer don't want me ter –"

"No, its fine. I'll just be a sec."

But Alex resigned herself to the corner on her own, sipping her wine delicately as she looked on at the wedding from the side. David Bowie's _Let's Dance _had just played as everyone got up on the dance floor to have a good time, but now everyone was folding into the arms of someone from the opposite sex. Alex realised why as a loving slow song began to play.

_Bah-bah-bah-baaaaah-bah…_

Alex closed her eyes and smiled slightly. She loved this song. Spandau Ballet – _True_.

Watching the couples get closer, Alex's heartstrings were tugged. She missed this. Intimate contact. Romance. Love.

_So true  
Funny how it seems  
Always in time, but never in line for dreams  
Head over heels, when toe to toe  
This is the sound of my soul  
This is the sound  
I bought a ticket to the world_

"Bolly?"

Alex looked up. "Gene?"

_But now I've come back again  
Why do I find it hard to write the next line  
Oh I want the truth to be said  
_  
Gene shuffled closer to her. "How are yer, Bolls?"

Alex smiled weakly. "I'm all right. Thank you."

_I know this much is true…bah-bah-bah-baaaaah-bah…_

Gene looked up from underneath his eyelashes, appearing nervous. "Do you…er…"

Alex tilted her head. "Yes, Mr Hunt?"

_With a thrill in my head and a pill on my tongue  
Dissolve the nerves that have just begun  
Listening to Marvin all night long_

Gene swallowed. "Do yer…want ter dance, Bolls?"

Alex smiled, offering her hand out to him. "I would love to Gene," she beamed. Gene grinned back, taking her hand carefully and threading his fingers through hers. Leading Alex to the centre of the dance floor, he winked at Ray as his DI gave him the thumbs-up in encouragement. Shaz grinned when she saw Gene and Alex together. Gene beamed down at Alex, gently placing his hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, their bodies extremely close. Alex tilted her head to rest it on Gene's shoulder as he kissed her hair, rubbing circles on her waist.  
_Always slipping from my hands  
Sand's a time of its own  
Take your seaside arms and write the next line  
Oh I want the truth to be known  
_  
_I know this much is true_

This is the sound of my soul  
This is the sound...

_I know this much is true  
_  
Alex brought her head up, eyes meeting Gene's. There seemed to be an energy, pulling them closer and closer together. Alex let one hand move from his shoulders to caress his cheek, still staring into his eyes.

_I bought a ticket to the world  
But now I've come back again  
Why do I find it hard to write the next line  
Oh I want the truth to be said  
_

Gene knew he wanted this. Her wanted her. He always had done, and these months had been absolute agony without Alex. There had been no-one else. No casual shags, no one night stands, no revisiting his poisonous bitch of an ex-wife for round two. Alex was the woman he wanted, but up until this moment, he was convinced that she did not want him.

Alex was not drunk. She was in control. She knew what she was doing, yet why couldn't she stop herself? It seemed like an age before Gene and Alex finally closed the gap, their lips mutually meeting as they tasted the wine on each other's tongues, their mouths moving in time with one another's. The kiss was gentle, passionate and loving. It seemed to go on forever as Gene's hands found Alex's arse and she ran her fingers through his hair.

_I know this much is true_  
_I know this much is true_

_This much is true  
_

_I know this much is true_

Alex and Gene broke apart, gazing up at each other. Gene smiled, his eyes never breaking that connection. Biting her lip, Alex couldn't control it. She smiled back.


	33. Betrayal

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! Sorry for the wait again, real life really is taking its toll! I hope to get the final few chapters up quicker. On the home stretch now! :( hope you enjoy the chapter! :D x**

Chris and Shaz had booked a whole two weeks off work to go on their honeymoon, and Shaz was being treated to a blissful time away in Cornwall complete with spa vouchers and a sweet little cottage for accommodation. Alex was so excited for her friend, but now she had to go back to reality.

Only a couple of days after the wedding, Alex was spending the weekend in Leicester for the conference. At this conference, the officers and the divisions would be discussing crime prevention schemes, comparing crime rate figures and giving their opinions on the new proposed crime assessment scheme. Any Detective Inspectors, Sergeants or Constables that seriously impressed the board of Detective Superintendents would most certainly be on the way to a promotion.

Alex had discovered that Gene would also be travelling to Leicester for the conference too when he dropped her home after the wedding reception. She'd been ecstatic, as spending the weekend with only Waltham for company filled Alex with complete dread. With a brief kiss, Alex had said goodbye to Gene and closed the door that night. As much as the old feelings were bubbling back, she didn't want to wade in too deep. That happened last time, and Alex's heart ended up broken. But she couldn't help the tingle her body felt whenever she thought of Gene. The old emotions were definitely resurfacing.

"God, what is that man doing to me?" Alex muttered to herself as she got into bed. Alex hoped the feelings would die down, but they were even stronger when Gene popped round in the afternoon of the day before the conference to help Alex get her suitcase down the stairs and drive her over to Waltham's house. Much to Gene's disgust, his bastard rival DCI would be driving Alex to the conference and spending most of the time with her.

As Chris was on his honeymoon, he had had to pass up the amazing offer of being Gene's partner at the conference. Gene nodded, shaking Chris' hand as he understood and then asked Ray to come with him, something which the DI gratefully accepted. In a way, Gene was glad that Ray was now coming, even though he knew that he was no way ready for DCI having only made DI a year and a half ago due to Alex being shot. But having his beefy right-hand man in Leicester with him meant they could both keep their eyes on that slimy bastard Waltham and make sure he didn't try anything with Alex.

Gene sighed and kissed his son as Debbie the childminder carefully took him from Alex's arms. Alex didn't like the fact that Debbie was spending so much time with Zachary, but it was an arrangement that had to happen. As Debbie left to go back to her own flat with Zac, Alex chewed her lip.

"Hey, its all right, Bolls," Gene comforted her, rubbing her arm soothingly, "Zac loves yer. He knows you're 'is mum. He loves yer."

Alex nodded. "I know…I just…wish that my job was a bit more flexible, you know? This conference couldn't have come up at a more inconvenient time."

Gene pouted. "Hmm. Come on, Bolly, give me yer bleedin' suitcase then. We better get you over to DCI Dickhead's if we want ter get ter Leicester in time."

Alex grinned, shoving Gene playfully. "Be nice, Gene," she tutted. Gene winked at her, and then grabbed her suitcase. He struggled a bit, feigning a look of agony.

"Bloody 'ell, Bolls, what yer got in 'ere?" he asked in shock. "Yer only goin' for a weekend, woman! Not a bloody month."

Alex chuckled as she locked the flat up, standing back so Gene could step down the stairs first, her suitcase in his hands. "A woman has to be prepared, Gene," she grinned at him with a hint of flirtation.

Gene noticed this as he reached the bottom of the stairs, and he turned around to smirk at her. "Too right, Bolly," he pouted lustfully, "you got the condoms then, love?"

Alex burst out laughing, hitting him lightly on the arm. "In your dreams," she taunted him.

Gene winked at her, placing his arm around her waist as the other carried her suitcase. "Oh every night, Bolly," he teased Alex, "every night."

Alex giggled, her face brightening up instantly. She couldn't believe just how far she had come with Gene. They had been through so much together over the last year and she felt so grateful to be back at that stage of friendship and flirtation. Although Alex wasn't sure if she wanted to dive into a relationship with him again, she did know that she wanted Gene in hers and Zac's lives. As a good friend and Zac's dad.

Gene kissed Alex on the cheek when he dropped her off at Waltham's house, a feeling of unease spreading through his body as Waltham grabbed Alex's suitcase off Gene and put it in his car. With a wave of goodbye, Gene promised (much to Waltham's annoyance) to meet Alex in Leicester when they arrived later on today before the conference tomorrow morning. And with a slam of the Quattro door, Gene drove off to collect Ray, leaving Alex alone with her DCI.

"Right Drake," Waltham said briskly, slamming their suitcases into the boot, "anything you need before we hit the road, sweetheart? It's about a two hour journey to the hotel in Leicester where the conference is being held."

Alex shook her head. "Nope. I'm all set."

Waltham nodded. "Excellent. In you get. I'll run the schedule by you when we're on the road."

Alex pulled her seatbelt across herself in the passenger seat as Waltham reversed out of his drive and sped down the streets, ready to drive on the main roads of London and get on the motorway towards Leicester.

As soon as they had got onto the motorway, Waltham stole a look at Alex, smiling at her, before reaching out and stroking her thigh. Alex froze a little bit, but then swallowed and tactfully crossed her legs to shake off his touch.

"This evening and tonight is just about meeting the Supers and making that initial impression," Waltham began to explain, "you know, talking to them at the hotel bars and things. Make sure you wear something short. And show your tits off."

Alex looked taken aback. "Excuse me?"

Waltham rolled his eyes. "Darl', it's a for sure easy way to get noticed and remembered. Flirt. Tease. Then tomorrow in the conference, they'll hang off your every word."

"I'm sure that's not the way it's meant to go," Alex protested, "you're supposed to get noticed and remembered by making good points and proving your division's worth. Owning the floor at the conference, you said. Not acting like a tart."

Waltham chuckled. "I'm just saying we should use the fact you're gorgeous to our advantage," he continued, overtaking a slow driver on the motorway as Alex sighed, looking out the window, "you can bet all the DCIs will have male junior officers with them. And if there are any women, they'll be the beefy, ugly type. There won't be any stunners like you."

Alex let the compliments wash over her, determined not to respond. Waltham was getting slimier by the day, and Alex had to fight the vomit as his hand returned to her thigh and began to stroke seductively again. Snaking his hand upwards, Waltham was going too far, so Alex knew she had to say something.

"Sir," Alex croaked, shuffling away, "can you…not touch me please," she added quietly.

Waltham stiffened, and then replaced the disappointment and embarrassment with frustration and spitefulness. "For God's sake, you're a prude bitch today, aren't you?" he spat, whipping his hand away and placing it back on the wheel.

"Not wanting to be touched up doesn't make someone a prude bitch," Alex shot back, not caring that this man was her superior officer and could have her fired.

Waltham glared at her. Then, a smirk tugged on his lips and he laughed. "You're a feisty one, aren't you, Drake?" he winked. "I like that."

Alex sighed in disgust. The sooner this weekend was over and she could go back to her beautiful son, the better. She was just thankful that Gene and Ray were in Leicester with her too, so she didn't have to spend two days with only Bill Waltham for company.

The two hours in the car passed relatively quickly, and before they knew it, they were checking in at the grand hotel about early evening time. Waltham chivalrously took Alex's suitcase as well as his own and put them down on the floor by the reception desk, Alex following close behind him.

"Checking in, sir?" the smiley receptionist asked.

"Yes," Waltham nodded as Alex appeared at his side, "Bill Waltham and Alexandra Drake."

The receptionist went through some of her files and then found the correct one. Comparing booking details, she then presented them with a key.

"Room 101," the receptionist smiled at them, handing over the key to Waltham, "enjoy your stay."

"Thank you," Waltham grinned as Alex looked aghast.

"Wait! Sir! Stop!" Alex spluttered as her DCI began to walk away. "Sir…one room? We're sharing a room? Why didn't you book two?"

Waltham rolled his eyes. "Drake, our department is not made of money. It's cheaper."

"Gene and Ray have got single rooms!" Alex protested.

"Well like it or lump it, sweetheart, but you are in with me," Waltham said sickeningly, "relax, Drake. It'll probably be a twin room anyway. I don't see the fuss."

Alex bit her tongue to prevent herself from saying anything else. She did not want to share a room with Waltham. No way. Especially not after that episode in the car.

It was a poky little room as well, with a small bathroom on the left as soon as you walked in and then a huge double bed dominating the space in the centre of the main room. A wardrobe was backed against the wall and a dressing table with a mirror and a small TV was placed opposite the bed.

Alex swallowed as Waltham dumped their suitcases by the bed. Not only was she sharing a room with her DCI, but she was now also sharing a bed with him. And there was no sofa to fob him off onto either.

Waltham grinned at her, not sensing her uneasiness.

"No time to unpack now," he decided, "many of the DCIs are having drinks in the bar right now. Some of the Supers might be down there already, and you can bet that arseholes like Hunt will already be sucking up."

Alex's blood boiled. "Gene doesn't have to suck up to people to get good results, sir," she said poisonously. Waltham cocked an eyebrow, but then chose to ignore her comment. Instead, he looked her up and down.

Alex fidgeted self-consciously. She was wearing a tight, short black skirt with the classic black heels and a sleeveless, ruffled white blouse. It showed a little bit of cleavage, but nothing too much.

"It's a good job you look good," Waltham remarked, "it means you won't have to waste our time getting changed and I know what you women are like. No, hitch your skirt up a bit and lean forwards and you'll have the Supers eating out the palm of your hand. C'mon, Drake. Let's go to the bar."

Alex stalked out after him, disgusted by his attitude. Gene may have had a flirt with her and joked about her looks, but he never used her appearance to his advantage. Waltham, on the other hand, seemed to be doing just that.

Down at the bar, Alex found it pointless trying to chat up any Detective Superintendents. They were the old, crabby type and she didn't like the idea of flirting shamelessly in order to get a promotion. No, they were going to prove themselves fair and square. They would prove their division's worth in the conference and participate well with their opinions in the discussions of crime prevention. Alex wasn't going to act like a common tart just to earn her and Waltham brownie points.

Alex spent most of the evening drinking with Ray and Gene. Waltham noticed this, and Alex didn't fail to see the fury in his eyes. Ignoring it, Alex shuffled slightly so that she was closer to Gene at their table and Ray in the seat opposite them blocked Waltham from view.

"It's too bad the only decent bird in 'ere is you," Ray whined as Alex smirked at him, "I mean, there's only four women. DS What's-her-face is about fifty, DC Adams has a face like a pig and that other one looks like a man. You're the only looker in 'ere."

"Hey, hands off," Gene warned Ray, knocking back a swig of beer as he observed the action in the bar. "Bollykecks is off limits."

"Says who?" Ray teased him, winking at Alex as she giggled.

"Says me, and if you disagree with that, I'll smash yer face in," Gene shot back, half-serious and half-joking.

Alex chuckled as Gene squeezed her hand. He then released it, noticing someone stalking towards their table.

"Hey up, DCI Dickhead's arrived," Gene sneered.

Waltham glared at him, and then focussed his attention on Alex. "Drake," he spat, "I asked you to talk to the Supers. Are these two pillocks the Supers?"

Alex swallowed. "No sir, but I really don't see the point. And I don't want to be labelled as the tart who had to flirt with her superiors to get somewhere in life. I'm sorry, but I'll make an impression on them in the conference tomorrow. Just in the right way."

"Wait," Gene said angrily, "you're getting her ter flash her tits at those old bastards? That's low, Waltham, even for you."

Waltham said nothing. He looked furious. "Fine," he spat out, ignoring Gene's comment and storming off. He grabbed a pint from the bar and knocked it back, wiping his mouth sloppily with an aura of annoyance clearly surrounding him.

Alex sighed. She was really conflicting with Waltham's working methods lately and actually wished she could transfer back to Fenchurch East. But she knew their local Supers would not allow it. Especially after how the department suffered during the time when Gene and Alex were in a relationship.

Alex suddenly had a pang of hurt. She had Gene by her side, but it wasn't enough. She missed her son. Her baby Zachary. She missed Molly too, but Alex had accepted that fate long ago. She knew she was stuck here. Molly was safe. With Evan. And the 80s didn't seem so bad now that Alex had her young baby. Weekends and her days off had been magical with her son. And now, due to this stupid conference, one of those times had been snatched from her.

Alex could sense Waltham was not in a good mood with her when they got ready for bed that night. The conference was being held in the morning, but they had to overcome the obstacle of being in bed together before they could even think about that.

After Waltham had showered grumpily, Alex was in the bathroom, showering and washing as Waltham got changed into his pyjamas. Hearing the water run, Waltham tentatively got off the bed, licking his lips. He walked over to the bathroom door and grasped the handle. Damn. It was locked.

Tutting, Waltham stalked back to the bed. He had been hoping to catch a glimpse of Drake's heavenly body in the shower. No such luck. She had brains, that one.

Alex quickly got dressed into her black night dress, putting her silk knickers on underneath. Stepping out of the bathroom and seeing Waltham sprawled out across the bed and on top of the covers, Alex felt quite uncomfortable. She noticed Waltham staring at her bare legs and just wanted to get under the sheets and away from his prying eyes. Why oh why did she always come across the pervy guys?

"Which side of the bed do you want, sweetheart?" Waltham simpered, reeking of an overpowering aftershave.

"Whichever," Alex replied, "this side will do," she added, slipping into the right side of the bed. She shuffled right to the end, pulling the covers over herself and turning her back on Waltham. "Night, sir."

Waltham turned the light off, settling down on his side of the bed. "Night, Drake. Impress them tomorrow. I'm counting you on."

"Yes sir," Alex mumbled into her pillow, begging herself to just fall asleep and not prolong this agony.

Suddenly, Alex's body froze as she felt a hand pat her shoulder.

"Good girl," Waltham purred patronisingly, dangerously close to her. His breath tickled her ear and Alex couldn't help but twitch involuntarily under his touch. Waltham then moved his hand upwards, stroking Alex's hair. Alex shrugged him off.

"Night, sir," she repeated insistently. Waltham settled down to sleep, seemingly getting the message. Alex breathed out. Closing her eyes, she begged sleep to claim her.

Eventually, Alex did manage to drift off. However, she was awoken countless times by Waltham's body pressing against hers. She had a strong suspicion that he was faking being asleep so that he could take advantage, as one time Alex awoke Waltham was spooning her and the next he had his leg hooked over her. Alex tactfully pushed him off each time and just waited for the morning. And no matter how much she tried to push the thoughts out of her mind, Alex couldn't help but wish it was Gene who was lying there next to her.

**-xx-**

"…No, I have to say I completely disagree," Alex said bravely, "informants are not a waste of time and a reason for the increase of crime rate. If an informant tells and blows the investigation, that is a direct link back to the potential of the officers and the department. Clearly, the officers do not demand trust and authority. They don't call the shots, which they should. They let the informants walk all over them, and therefore they let the criminals walk all over them, which is why the crime rate is increasing. It's not the informants. It's the detectives."

The Superintendents began to mutter in agreement, raising their eyebrows at this beautiful young woman who had spoken the most sense this entire morning at the conference. The other DCIs stared at her in amazement and jealousy. Waltham grinned smugly, stroking Alex's leg as she tactfully moved it away. Gene winked at her from his seat across the room, beaming with pride.

Alex cleared her throat to continue. "At Fenchurch West of London's Metropolitan Police, and Fenchurch East I can also speak for," Alex further explained, shooting a little look at Gene and Ray, "we have a strong, tight relationship with our few informants. There's trust. But there's authority. Using informants with these two factors has enabled us to decrease our crime rate by thirty-seven per cent a year if we go by our figures from 1983. We have been able to stop crimes from happening or going too far, thereby preventing them."

"Can you give us an example of this from your division, DI Drake?" one of the cranky Detective Superintendents piped up. Alex flashed him a Hollywood smile, charming the socks off the man as he cracked a small grin.

"Certainly. From my time with Fenchurch West, in the early weeks of December we were able to prevent a murder due to using an informant. We knew the location and the time and got to the woman before the murderer. We ensured our dealings with our informant were small and secretive as to not endanger their lives," Alex explained, feeling at ease with all the eyes on her at last, "and in the summer last year, when I was stationed at Fenchurch East, using an informant allowed us to stop a man selling drugs in a strip club and enabled us to arrest him to prevent that crime going any further. We went undercover, and the operation was wrapped up quickly."

Gene looked down, a sick sensation filling his stomach. Alex was talking about that case. _That _case. The one that ended with him in bed with Diana. The one that lost him Alex.

"So I can confirm that on behalf of Fenchurch," Alex concluded, "that we have the authority and trust to run informants and prevent crime. It's a huge part of the way we work and certainly not a waste. Other divisions may not have a DCI that has earned or demands respect, but we certainly do."

Applause rang out through the conference as Alex blushed red, overwhelmed. Waltham was clapping the loudest, staring round and nodding at everyone smugly, showing Alex off as his officer. Alex found Gene's eyes in the sea of faces, and smiled weakly. That last sentence was aimed at him. Not Waltham. She was talking about Gene Hunt, the one man that always had been, and always would be, her Guv.

Alex managed to snatch a quick hug off Gene as everyone in the conference began to file out an hour later. Waltham was shaking the hands of the Superintendents, all of them looking towards Alex and beaming. Waltham was smug and thrilled. Alex had made a huge impression.

"Just got ter nip to the bogs, Bolls," Gene informed her, holding Alex tightly as she chuckled. "All sorted with DCI Twathead for me ter take yer home?"

Alex smiled. "It's fine," she nodded, "I told him you'd be taking me home this morning."

Gene nodded back. "Ray's in the bar. I'll go meet him there and then you come and get us when you're finished in 'ere with these twats. No doubt they'll want ter speak to yer. See you in a bit, sweetheart."

Alex smiled, closing her eyes in bliss as Gene kissed her on the cheek. With a wave, Gene too filed out of the conference room. It was now only Alex, Waltham and the Supers left.

"I must say, I was extremely impressed with your case today, DI Drake," one of the Supers nodded at her, "you have great potential."

"Thank you, sir," Alex smiled.

Waltham looked extremely self-satisfied. "Just proves I know how to train my officers," he insisted as Alex frowned slightly. Waltham had nothing to do with it.

The Supers began to file out, chatting animatedly and glancing back at Alex. Closing the door behind them, this just left Alex and Waltham.

Alex smiled weakly at her DCI. "Let's go then, sir. I said I'd meet Gene in the bar so we could get on the road –"

"One second, Alex," Waltham burst out, grabbing her arm. Alex looked down at his grasp, and then into his eyes.

"Yes?" she asked.

Waltham released his grip and then sat down on one chairs. "Sit down a minute. I just want to talk to you."

Alex sighed quietly, seating herself on the chair slightly opposite Waltham. He then scraped his closer to hers so that he was very close to her and their knees were touching. Alex tried to shuffle, but there wasn't anywhere to move subtly.

"You've really impressed me today," Waltham declared, "you proved yourself. You showed me just why I chose you."

"Thank you," Alex said gratefully.

"I'm very impressed," Waltham repeated, laying a possessive hand on her thigh and squeezing, "very impressed."

Alex swallowed awkwardly, trying to give a genuine smile. But then, within a blink of an eye, Waltham had leapt off his seat and grabbed Alex's face with his hands, forcing his lips on hers.

Alex whimpered in shock and then began to struggle in protest. She tried desperately to shove him off her and then squeaked when his hand found her breast and squeezed roughly. This was all wrong. Alex didn't want this. She didn't want this at all.

But just as Alex worried that this was never going to end and he was never going to stop, the door opened suddenly. Waltham pulled away from Alex and they both gazed at the door, Alex's lips sore and her face flushed.

DC Adams, the woman that Ray claimed had a face like a pig, was standing at the door, looking extremely uncomfortable. Beside her was her DCI.

"Sorry," DC Adams stuttered, "sorry…"

They both made to leave, the DCI smirking. "So that's how she's a DI…sleeping with the boss…tart…"

The door slammed, leaving Waltham and Alex alone again, and she leapt to her feet in disgust. Small whimpers were still escaping her lips and tears were threatening to fall. Alex stared at Waltham with disbelief in her eyes as he glared at her.

"Get out, Drake," he spat.

Alex gasped. "What? You force yourself on me and now you're acting like its my fault we were caught?"

Waltham sneered at her, collecting his things. "You've been asking for it, love," Waltham snarled, "all tight skirts and low-cut tops…you can't pretend you didn't want it."

Alex wiped a tear, swallowing determinedly. "I _didn't _want it, you bastard. _I didn't_. Y-you…you forced me…"

"This was such a mistake," Waltham growled, "I should've never wasted this conference on you. You may have given a good speech today, sweetheart, but my other officers could have done it just as well."

Alex gasped, horrified. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So you…you…"

Waltham smirked at her. "I only gave you the opportunity to come to the conference because I wanted you," he revealed nastily as another tear slid down Alex's face, "I knew all along I would be taking you with me. I didn't even need to examine anyone. I knew you'd be accompanying me, because I wanted to have you. But I should have realised what a frigid bitch you are. This weekend was wasted with you. I can see now that my efforts will get me nowhere."

"You bastard," Alex sniffed, "you _bastard_."

"Have a nice trip home, sweetie," Waltham grinned maliciously, "you should be proud. You really _earned _this, Alex. Well done you."

And with that, Waltham stalked out and slammed the door. Alex was frozen to the spot, her heart hammering. She felt sick.

And then, the tears were coming hot and fast. She collapsed on the floor, hugging her knees and sobbing her heart out.


	34. Happening Again

"Fifteen minutes. She's bloody been in there for about fifteen minutes. It doesn't take that long for a bunch o' snotty-nosed twats ter tell yer you're amazing. What's taking her so bloody long?"

Ray shrugged, taking a long draw on his cigarette. "Don't know, Guv. Maybe Waltham's talking to her. You told her to meet you 'ere?"

Gene pouted. "Yeah, but I didn't think she'd take a decade about it. I'm going ter find her. Don't bloody move. I can't take both of yer going bloody AWOL."

Ray chuckled. "Yes Guv."

Gene stalked out of the bar, a bit annoyed. Alex knew he was waiting for her, and she knew he wanted to get on the road. So why was she taking so long?

Gene walked briskly back to the conference room, passing Waltham and some of the Supers in the lobby. Gene frowned. If they were out here, then where was Alex?

Gene decided to check the conference room, just in case she was still in there getting her stuff together or something. Bloody women. Always took their bloody time.

But as Gene approached the conference room, he swore he could hear someone trying to muffle their sobs through the heavy doors. Gene felt sick. That sounded like Alex. Alex was crying…she was upset, maybe hurt…

Pushing the doors open forcefully, Gene scanned the room desperately for Alex. He heard a little gasp and then the sound of someone frantically getting to their feet. It was then that he spotted her, standing in the corner of the room, looking extremely upset.

"Bolls," Gene said quietly, striding towards her worriedly, "Bolls…are you okay?"

"Mmm," Alex mumbled, nodding her head furiously, determined not to cry. She couldn't let him see she was upset. She fiddled with her blouse self-consciously. Gene noticed this, and stroked her arm soothingly. Seeing Alex dip her head and stare at the floor, Gene lightly cupped her chin and lifted her head up so that their eyes met.

"You can't kid me, Alex," he said calmly, "I can see it. Yer eyes…you've been crying. Come on, you can tell me, Bolls. What's wrong? What's happened?"

Alex took a deep shuddering breath, stepping back from Gene slightly. "Gene, am I a slag?"

Gene's eyes flew open wide. He gawped at her. "_What_? Bolly…Alex…no. No, sweetheart, of course not. I…I know I call yer a tart, but yer not, Bolls. What the bleedin' hell's brought this on? Who's said that to you?"

Alex whimpered, tears threatening to fall as Gene pulled her into his arms. She gulped back her tears as she relaxed in his embrace, trying to calm her breathing.

"It…it's just…those blokes last year thought I was. That's w-why they d-drugged me…and they all thought they could do what they wanted…because I was dressed like such a slag…"

"You _weren't_, Bolls," Gene said firmly, kissing her hair, "you looked lovely. Gordon and those dickheads were bang out of order. It shouldn't be a crime ter look good, especially when someone as gorgeous as you can't help it."

Alex smiled weakly, a little laugh escaping her lips.

"But Bolly, what's brought this on? Oliver and those dickheads did that to yer last year," Gene frowned.

Alex swallowed. "He's another one. Oliver thought I was a slag. A whore. A slut. Even your ex-wife said so! And everyone believed I was a hooker at that strip club…so I must have been pretty convincing! And…and that caller…that stalker…maybe I just give off the vibes that I want it…"

"Alex! This all happened last year! Why the bloody hell are yer bringing it up now?" Gene snapped at her. She suddenly dropped her gaze from his, shoving him off her as she slid down the wall and to the floor, the tears finally flowing freely.

Gene sighed, settling down next to her and pulling her into his arms again. He kissed her head as he rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

"Sorry Bolls," he muttered, "but why are you talking about it now? After blowing them away at the conference? You haven't heard from that stalker since…"

Gene suddenly trailed off, realisation dawning on his face.

"He's contacted you again, hasn't he?" Gene said, very quietly and very dangerously. Alex looked up, whimpering a little bit. Gene's eyes were black with fury. Slowly, Alex nodded.

"Well why didn't yer say something, yer dozy cow?" Gene erupted. "When was this? What did he say? How did he get your number? Fucking hell, Alex, you should've told me!"

Alex shuddered, trying to string a coherent status together. "I…I didn't think it was important," she stuttered, "he…he just said the same. That I was a s-slag. And he knows about Zac…"

"When was this?" Gene demanded, clearly riled now.

"It…it was only about two weeks ago," Alex told him, wiping her eyes, "but I haven't heard anything since."

Gene sighed. "Well next time you do, you phone me straight away, got it? I can't risk anything happening ter you or my son. That nutter on the phone is messed up. We need ter catch him, not let him get away with it. Did yer tell anyone?"

Alex shook her head.

"Not even yer pal James?" Gene frowned. Alex shook her head again.

"What about Waltham? Surely he should be concerned about the safety o' his officers!" Gene scoffed. Suddenly, he noticed Alex clam up. Her gaze dropped to the floor again and her shoulders began to shake with sobs.

Gene stared at her, slowly putting two and two together.

"Alex," Gene said seriously, "what happened when I left you with Waltham?"

A small whimper tumbled from Alex's lips. Gene's stomach tightened.

"Did he hurt you, Alex? Did he?"

Alex shook her head, taking a deep breath as a few more stray tears fell. Her gaze was still fixed on the floor and she wasn't even aware that Gene had shuffled closer, protecting her even more in his tight embrace.

Gene swallowed, not quite believing her. "Did Waltham make you cry, Alex? Alex, answer me, sweetheart."

There was a moment of nothing. And then, Alex nodded slowly.

Gene's blood was boiling. "What did he do?" he growled threateningly.

Alex remained silent.

"Bolly," Gene prompted her, "did Waltham…did Waltham touch yer, Bolls?"

That did it. A sob erupted from within Alex, a meek but gut-wrenching sob that caused more tears to tumble down her cheeks. Then, she nodded.

Gene's arms were wrapped fully around her, feeling sick to the stomach at thoughts of what Waltham could have done to Alex whilst alone with her. She didn't deserve this. The 1981 Alex would have just given the pervy bastard one of her right hooks…but after the trauma she endured last year…nearly being raped by those men and of course the sexual assault and attempted rape inflicted by her ex-boyfriend…it was no wonder that she now cowered away from a man's unwanted touch. Alex was a lot stronger now, but things like this would always bring those horrific memories back to her.

"He…he kissed me," Alex whispered, "and…grabbed me, touched me…" she stuttered, gesturing to her breast in explanation as Gene comprehended thunderously, "then…then someone came in…and saw…and when they went, W-Waltham said I asked for it…all t-tight tops and short skirts…"

Gene pulled Alex closer to him. How _dare _someone say that to his Bolly. How dare they force her to do _anything _she didn't want to do.

"A-and then he said I only g-got the c-c-conference because he wanted to sleep with me!" Alex squeaked, mortified. "I didn't earn it at all, Gene…I'm just a slag who uses her looks to get somewhere…"

"Don't you _dare _say that about yourself," Gene ordered her, carefully taking her face in his hands, "don't put yourself down, Bolls. You're a beautiful woman who just happens ter be sex-on-legs and some blokes can't take that. They take advantage. They want yer so much that they don't care if they hurt yer. You're not a slag, Alex. Don't let the bastards change yer. They're in the wrong, not you."

Gene tentatively leant forwards, capturing her lips with his in a slow, sensual kiss. "You're beautiful, Alex," he told her again, "and don't you worry, sweetheart. I'm goin' ter get him for this."

"Oh Gene," Alex smiled through her tears, throwing her arms around his neck. Gene rubbed her back, loving the feel of her in his arms. He kissed her cheek.

"You're all right though? Nothing else happened?" Gene checked desperately.

Alex wiped her eyes, finally calming down. "No. No, nothing like that. I'm fine."

Gene nodded. "Good. Now, if we're quick, we can still find the bastard in the lobby."

The colour from Alex's face drained. "Please Gene…I…I don't want to see him."

Gene kissed her nose, his face brightening when she giggled. "Yer don't have to, sweetheart. Tell yer what, I'll take yer to the bar. Ray's there. He'll protect yer. You can sit with him whilst I go and sort DCI Dickhead out. Okay?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded, smiling as she and Gene got to their feet, "just…don't do anything stupid. Please, Gene."

Gene winked at her. "You know me, love. Man of words, not actions."

Alex laughed. "Yeah right."

Gene put a protective arm around her as he guided Alex back to the bar. With strict instructions to Ray to look after her and a quick peck on Alex's cheek, Gene left seconds later, storming off to the lobby furiously.

Waltham was on his own, checking out of the hotel. Gene was thankful for this, as he didn't especially want the Detective Superintendents to witness what was going to happen.

Waiting as Waltham finished checking out, Gene then followed him out of the hotel and into the car park.

"All right, dickhead!" Gene bellowed at him, causing Waltham to jump and turn around suddenly. His face cracked into a smirk as he placed his suitcase down on the pavement.

"Gene," he sneered, "and to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Gene snarled at him, walking towards him threateningly. And then, Gene swung his fists and punched Waltham squarely in the face, causing the man to gasp in pain and clutch his face, blood staining his hands.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Waltham hollered. "You crazy bastard!"

Gene landed another furious blow to Waltham's stomach and then stood back, seething. His breathing was heavy and his eyes full of hatred.

"That's for Alex," Gene growled menacingly, "and if you even think about goin' near her again I'll have you strung up by your bollocks! Do I make myself clear?"

Waltham wheezed, anger etched upon his face. "Oh come off it, Hunt! She's my DI."

Gene clenched his fists. "You know what I mean, you piece o' scum. You put your 'ands on her again and you'll really fucking regret it, sunshine. And as for being yer DI…we'll see about that when I convince her to report yer for sexual harassment. You might even find you're the one who's the DI after that."

Waltham visibly paled as Gene walked away. Wiping his nose furiously, he gritted his teeth. "Keep your slag!" he roared. "Like I want the frigid bitch!"

Gene stopped in his tracks. Thunderously, he stalked back to Waltham and grabbed him, slamming him into his car with his neck in a vice-like grip. Waltham struggled, grasping Gene's hands desperately.

"_Never _– call – her – a – slag," Gene seethed. Waltham nodded, looking genuinely scared as Gene flung his hands away, turning his back on Waltham for good.

Striding back into the lobby, Gene was surprised to see Ray and Alex waiting there worriedly. Upon seeing Gene, they leapt to their feet and Alex charged towards him.

"Gene!" she cried. "What did you do? Where's Waltham? Oh Gene…your hands, your knuckles…Gene, what happened?"

"Calm down, woman," Gene hushed her, "its okay. I'm fine. DCI Twathead will probably be sporting a few bruises, but the arsehole deserved it."

Ray winced at the state of his Guv's knuckles. "Yer need me ter drive, Guv?"

Gene stared at him. "What sort o' poofy, wimpy, sissy, nancy-boy do yer think I am, Raymondo?" he scoffed. "You are _not _driving my Quattro!"

Alex smiled weakly as she followed the two men out. She couldn't describe how happy she was that this conference was finally over. She didn't care at all whether the Detective Superintendents got in touch about a promotion or not. All she cared about was going home and finally being reunited with her gorgeous baby son.

**-xx-**

Alex couldn't hide the joy on her face when she collected Zac from Debbie's flat. The little baby held out his chubby arms to Alex, cooing a string of incoherent words as he smiled at her, giggling. Alex's heart soared as she kissed her son, taking him in her arms instantly. This little bundle of joy was a constant reminder that everything she went through in 1983 was worth it. Here, in the last few days of May 1984, Zac was almost two months old and continuing to make her life worth living. Of course, Gene was a huge part of that too. All though no longer her lover, the man had worked his way up to being one of her best friends once again.

On the Monday after the weekend conference, Gene had fully supported Alex when she gave a statement against Waltham. Alex was nervous about reporting her superior officer, but Gene gave her that encouragement and was right there in the room with her. The Superintendent had listened to her words and Gene and DC James Farmer had also supported her by giving evidence of Waltham's inappropriate behaviour as witnesses.

However, as Waltham was a highly respected officer of the Metropolitan Police with no previous form, the Super reached the arrangement that Waltham would remain DCI, but would be transferred effective immediately to another London police station. Waltham was furious about this, but went quietly as he did not want to be demoted.

A new DCI was being stationed at Fenchurch West by the start of next week as Alex had turned down a promotion. As much of an honour as it was, she knew a DCI would have to be available at all hours and put a lot more work in, and she just couldn't do that part-time. As much as she loved her work, Zachary came first.

The weekend was upon them again, and Alex was really looking forward to work Monday morning as she was eager to meet her new DCI. But firstly, Alex was spending the sunny Saturday afternoon in early June with her baby boy, Gene, Kieran and Tiffany. They were having a picnic in the park so that Kieran and Tiffany could enjoy some quality time with their little brother. Other families were dotted around them, so everyone could relax and just let all their inhibitions go.

Alex couldn't help but smile as she observed Gene making baby faces at Zac and then grinning ear-to-ear when the baby started to giggle hysterically. It really was something magical. Something she was privileged to see, as at work he was the scary Manc Lion.

"Who's a handsome chap?" Gene cooed to his son as Tiffany watched fondly and Kieran rolled his eyes. "Goin' ter be a right little footballer. Play for Man City, not a poofy team like United. Yeah. My son."

"He was convinced I was goin' ter be a footballer too," Kieran muttered to Alex as Gene carefully eased baby Zac into Tiffany's arms, "until I said I support Manchester United, and then 'e went off the idea."

Alex chuckled, repositioning herself on the rug as the sun beamed down on them and Kieran made a start on the sandwiches. She had to admit, they did look like the perfect family to an outsider. Mother, father, son, daughter and their newborn baby. But no-one actually knew just how complicated their little unit was.

"Look, 'e likes me!" Tiffany beamed as Zac began to tug on her long blonde hair with a dopey grin on his face. "Ah, bless 'im. He looks like you, Dad. Got Alex's eyes though."

Gene smiled as he watched his daughter cradle his youngest son. Tiffany was right, Zachary really was the spitting image of Gene. He had tufts of sandy-blond hair on his head and an identical pout. But the eyes. Those full, hazel eyes were Alex's.

"You want ter 'old yer brother, Kieran?" Gene asked his first son. Kieran shrugged.

"Nah. Maybe when he's bigger. And can kick a football round the park."

Gene chuckled. "That's my boy. Right, let's get started on this nosh then. Alex love, what would yer like?"

"Oh I'll feed Zac first," Alex smiled, "then I'll just have a few nibbles."

"Can I help you feed Zac?" Tiffany begged, carefully edging over towards Alex with Zac still in her arms.

"Of course you can, sweetie," Alex said eagerly, "if you just hold him in your arms like that, then I'll get his bottle…right, you hold that was this hand, and then angle it like this…there! You see his little mouth? You're a natural, Tiff."

"Just don't go getting any ideas," Gene warned her as the two girls laughed. Gene winked at Alex, enjoying seeing her bond so well with his daughter. Gene was seriously impressed with the way she had continued to make an effort with his children even if they weren't together anymore. She'd happily made a personal appearance with Gene at Tiffany's fifteenth birthday party only a week after Zac was born in mid April and popped round to see Kieran on his seventeenth in early May. She didn't mind sharing her son with them and didn't get funny when Gene wanted days out like a regular family. The only thing Alex refused to do was go anywhere near Diana, something which Gene understood completely.

"Look at him gulping it down!" Tiffany giggled as Alex looked on happily.

Gene smirked proudly. "Goin' ter be one for the beer, my lad. Just like his old man."

"Although I'm not letting this one start the fags," Alex grinned back at Gene as her former partner chuckled.

"You will _not _deny my son of 'is rights," Gene teased her, "he can smoke if he wants ter smoke. Kieran does, and he's still running round fit as a fiddle on the football pitch."

"That's because he's seventeen, Gene," Alex sighed, "he won't be at thirty at this rate."

"Oh shush," Gene smiled at her, "speaking of which, I could bloody do with a fag."

"Not around the baby," Alex said firmly.

Gene rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Kieran me lad, take a walk wi' your old man an' a fag?"

"Yeah," Kieran nodded as the two of them got to their feet, lighting their cigarettes.

"Back in a jiffy, Bolls," Gene said to her, ruffling Tiffany's hair as they left the two girls alone. Tiffany smiled at Alex as she passed the baby back into her dad's ex-girlfriend's arms.

"Dad still really loves you, yer know," Tiffany sighed, "a lot."

Alex swallowed awkwardly, stroking her son's hair as the baby relaxed in her arms. "I…I know. And, well…I do love him. I do. I just…I'm just not sure if I want to go there again, you know? Our relationship is so perfect at the moment. Zac sees his mummy and his daddy and his half-brother and sister without any ill feelings. I don't want to ruin that."

Tiffany nodded. "Well…why did you break up then if you still love each other? Dad was miserable for months. Even on Christmas and New Year. He was just thinking of you."

Alex froze. "He…he never told you?"

Tiffany shook her head. "Dad doesn't really talk about 'is feelings, yer know? But I could tell he was sad. What happened then? Why did yer break up? If Dad can't be with me mam, I want him ter be with you."

Alex's heart clenched painfully at the mention of Diana. "I…I don't think its really for you to know, Tiff. I'm sorry. But…if Gene, your dad, wants to tell you why we split up, then he can. But…I don't think he'd really thank me for telling you."

Tiffany stared at her, working it out. "So it was Dad's fault?"

Alex smiled weakly. "I'm not going to say. But the important thing is, is that we're friends again now. We care about each other and our son and have come a long, long way. If…things get…more intimate between me and Gene, it would truly make or break us. I'm not sure I want to take that risk right now."

Tiffany nodded as she saw her dad and brother approach. "Well I hope you get back together," she said sincerely, "Dad loves you. He really, really loves you."

Alex gazed at Gene as he walked towards them, an open smile on his face. Alex smiled back.

"Yeah," she sighed, "I know."

**-xx-**

Alex fell asleep that night with thoughts of Gene. It was a hot night, so Alex lay on top of the sheets in a blissful sleep. Gene had kissed her when he dropped her and Zac home after the picnic. Really, properly kissed her and Alex loved every minute, every feeling. It was no wonder that Gene was the only man in her dreams.

But then, the dreams were interrupted by the shrill, piercing ring of the telephone.

Alex jumped wide awake, her detective instincts still strong. Grabbing the phone, Alex brought it to her ear groggily.

"Hello?" she croaked. Her heart hammered in fear when she heard angry, furious breathing on the other end of the line.

"You slut bitch!" the man spat. "You dirty slag, you fucking dirty whore! I saw you, slag; yes I _saw _him with his lips on yours and his hands all over you. I saw you, bitch!"

"Leave me alone!" Alex squeaked in fear. "I'll…I'll tell someone, you'll get c-caught for this!"

"Not such a frigid bitch when you're with that bastard, are you, slag?" the man roared, angrier than she had ever heard him before. "Well, you better watch yourself, sweetheart. I'm going to take what's mine. You won't know when, you won't know how, and you won't even know who I am. Just watch out, slag, because I _will _have you, do the things I've dreamt of to you…"

"Stop it!" Alex yelled, petrified. "Just stop it! Go away, please!"

"Shut up, you fucking slag," the caller sneered, "or I'll make sure something happens to that kid of yours as well. Two months old…not even had a life yet…"

"Don't you dare!" Alex screamed down the phone. "Don't you dare threaten my son! Gene…I'm calling Gene, he'll g-get you!"

"I don't think you really have the time, sweetheart. Look up, slag. Look at your window. Someone didn't draw their curtains tonight…"

Alex looked up in rigid fear, and then screamed.

Holding his radio telephone, the caller was staring right back at her, tapping on her bedroom window with a dangerous glint in his eye. Reaching underneath the window as he balanced on the roof of Luigi's, Alex cried out in terror as she registered what was happening.

He was coming in.


	35. All is Revealed

**A/N: So sorry for the wait! I'm moving out :( Well guys, here's the penultimate chapter :O :( only one more after this! Thank you so much for the amazing response to my previous chapter. I really hope you enjoy this one :D x**

Alex's mind went into overdrive as that man began to prise open her bedroom window. She had to defend herself; she had to protect Zac. Thinking fast, Alex lunged forwards and slammed her window down on her caller's fingers, causing him to shriek out in pain.

This was when Alex gasped; realisation bubbling in her stomach angrily. As the man let out a string of swearwords, the obvious began to dawn on her.

That voice. Those cruel, hurtful words. The knowledge he had that she couldn't comprehend.

"Fucking bitch!" the man hollered as he wrenched the window open determinedly and climbed into the room. "You will have me!"

Alex darted a fearful look at her son in his cot, but then realised that her caller was not after him. Alex backed off, her back hitting the wardrobe with anger and fear in her eyes. The man advanced on her.

It was Waltham.

"I told you you'd have me!" Waltham roared dangerously with an almost monstrous look in his eye.

Alex panicked, and in defence she brought her knee up swiftly, catching Waltham in the crotch as he howled with pain.

"Oh I don't think so!" Alex fought back. "You perverted bastard! You sick creep, who the hell do you think you are?"

Alex landed a furious kick to Waltham's stomach as she leapt over him, running for her baby. Now that her stalker had a name, an identity, and one that she knew…Alex wasn't as frightened. The fear of the unknown had vanished – this was Bill Waltham, her former DCI. She could handle this messed-up creep.

But Alex wasn't prepared for him to grab her feet as she ran. With a scream, Alex toppled to the floor. She fought desperately as Waltham climbed on top of her, a furious and manic glare in his eyes.

"Oh how I've wanted you, Alex Drake," Waltham sneered as he began to claw at her nightdress, "and all the times you've said no…well you may have said no now, but I'm going to have you anyway!"

"GET OFF ME!" Alex screamed. She slapped at Waltham blindly, wriggling beneath him. She fought desperately as the images of that night with the drunks began to flash back into her mind…that time where Oliver Sarouche had sexually assaulted her on his bed…the unwanted touch, the sick feeling in her stomach and the fear seeping through her veins as the men all took what they wanted…

Alex wasn't going to let this happen again. Not when she had her son to fight for. Gene. She had Gene. She had rebuilt her life since that trauma, and it was not going to be shattered.

Especially by Bill Waltham.

Alex fought harder than she ever had before, forcing all the strength through her blood and bones and pushed violently against Waltham. Scrambling beneath him as he tried to lift her nightdress up, Alex wriggled her legs with brutal determination and finally brought a leg up high enough to once again kick him where it hurt.

This time was much more forceful as Waltham's shriek of pain pierced the air, resulting in him rolling off her in absolute agony and Zac erupting with scared cries. Alex leapt to her feet, breathing heavy and heart pounding. Scrambling towards Zac with a slight limp where the bastard had grabbed her ankle, Alex grabbed her son from his cot and bounded out of the bedroom, heart leaping in terror as Waltham's ear-splitting scream of fury assaulted the air.

Alex knew that she wouldn't have time to phone anyone before Waltham got back up again so she just raced for the door. Alex shoved Zac into his coat and pulled on some shoes for herself before scrabbling for the door, panicking in fear as she heard Waltham begin to charge towards her.

However, Alex let out a blissful cry of relief as she bashed straight into Ray, Chris, Terry, Poirot and Bammo on the landing.

"Oh my God!" Alex cried, the overwhelming realisation that she was safe hitting her hard as tears began to leak.

"Alex!" Ray burst out, enveloping his former colleague and her son into his strong, protective arms.

Alex whimpered in relief. Of course. She lived in a flat above a restaurant that was filled with coppers at night. It was only twelve o'clock, and her friends from Fenchurch were still enjoying their Saturday night drinks. They were saved.

"Alex, what's happened?" Ray demanded as the DCs looked around in bewilderment.

"In there!" Alex stuttered, hugging Ray tightly as she snuggled her baby into the safe embrace. "It's Waltham, it's Waltham…he tried to…oh please get him!"

Alex shrieked as Waltham pelted out of her flat door, but Ray dragged her backwards to safety and Chris, Bammo, Terry and Poirot lunged forwards, capturing the enraged DCI in their arms as he hollered in complete and utter fury.

"YOU BITCH! YOU SCHEMING BITCH!" Waltham roared as he fought in the arms of the DCs. Ray backed off some more, never letting Alex and Zac go from his embrace.

"Bloody 'ell," Ray whispered in complete shock as Alex shivered against him, still trying to calm the cries of her frightened little boy.

"DCI Bill Waltham, you're nicked," Chris spat as Waltham seethed with rage.

"Get 'im to the station!" Ray ordered Chris and the others. "Put 'im in the cells, the crazy bastard! I'm phoning the Guv. Bloody hell…"

Alex's heart rate had still not calmed as Chris and his fellow DCs forced Waltham down the stairs and out of Luigi's. Alex whimpered, burying her son's head in her chest as his cries softened. His little fists reached upwards, grabbing at Alex's bobbed dark hair. A tear dropped from her eyes as Ray approached her once more in an enveloping hug.

"Christ," he muttered as Alex shook with tears in his arms, "Alex…what the bloody hell was that about?"

Alex wiped her eyes hastily. "Take me to Gene's," she begged in a whisper, "please, Ray…I need him."

Ray nodded. "Get a coat, love. We'll be there in ten minutes."

**-xx-**

"That sick, perverted, loopy, filthy piece of bastard scum!" Gene seethed, standing up in complete rage. "I should've known…bloody hell, I should've picked up on it…that messed-up sicko!"

Alex cradled her sleeping son in her arms as she sat on Gene's sofa. Ray had dropped her off there in the safety of the Guv and insisted Gene stayed with her as he went to join Chris and the others with the arrest of DCI Bill Waltham. Gene didn't protest. There was plenty of time to beat up that bastard Waltham, but right now he was needed with his Bolly and his son.

"I'm the one that should have noticed," Alex mumbled sadly, "for God's sake, I'm the bloody psychologist…and I don't even recognise signs like this."

"Yer weren't to know, sweetheart," Gene soothed her, putting a comforting arm around Alex as he pulled her and their son into his arms.

"But I should have realised!" Alex burst out. "Waltham hinted that he knew about my pregnancy last year in the bloody DIY store…remember? I thought it was just a dig…but then I got the phone call. Taunting me about my baby. And…we asked Waltham to trace the number, didn't we? He practically begged for the job!"

"And he never found anything," Gene said quietly, the obvious dawning on him, "shit…convenient, wasn't it? Because he was the one that bloody did it!"

Alex sighed. "He was jealous for months that I was pregnant with your baby. He tried it on at least once a day. And then…only a couple of weeks or so after I'd had Zac he phoned again. It was nasty, threatening…and jealous. God, I should have recognised that voice!"

"It's all right," Gene comforted her, "it's all right."

"It was terrifying," Alex whispered, "tonight. When he called me. I don't know what possessed him. I know he fancied me, but I never thought he'd go that far. He'd just been transferred for harassment. Why would he do that? He's just destroyed his career."

"I don't know," Gene muttered, "crazy bastard…"

"Still, I'm so glad Zac's all right," Alex sighed, "that's all I was worried about. I had to make sure my baby was okay."

Alex and Gene remained silent as they stared at the little two-month-old bundle of joy asleep in Alex's arms. His pout was firmly set on his lips. So delicate, so defining…so Gene.

"Gene," Alex said quietly, "what happens now?"

Gene looked at her, running his fingers through his sandy hair. "Well Bolls," he sighed, "DCI Dickhead is getting put away, I'll tell yer that. Harassment, breaking and entering, the assault of a police officer and for just generally bein' a class A wanker. Ray and the others were witnesses. You've got a bruise…and as much as I'm livid about that, it'll be good evidence for the court. And…well, that's that. Yer free of yer stalker. Got a new DCI starting on Monday anyway. Zac's fine and won't remember a thing about this night when he's older. You're okay. And you've always got me if yer need me."

Alex stared at Gene, her eyes brimming with tears. Finally, a small smile crept on her face as she leant delicately across her son to give Gene a gentle, tender kiss on the lips.

What could have been a beautiful moment was brutally interrupted by an insistent knock on the door. Gene frowned, getting to his feet. It was the early hours of the morning, so who the hell would be knocking?

Swinging the door open, Gene's jaw dropped as Tiffany and Kieran pounded in.

"How DARE that bastard threaten my brother!" Tiffany gasped indignantly, brushing past Gene and running over to the sofa. "Oh God, Alex are you okay? What about Zac? He's my brother, the vile creep!"

"What in the blazes –" Gene muttered as Kieran too stormed past him, settling down on the other side of Alex and demanding to see his brother. Alex couldn't help but grin at the situation and the look of pure confusion on Gene's face.

"He's fine," Alex smiled to Kieran and Tiffany, "he's asleep, bless him…but no harm came to him. I made sure of that."

"You're okay, aren't you?" Kieran checked worriedly. Alex nodded, touched by his concern.

"I'm fine, thank you," she said softly.

"Er, excuse me!" Gene said loudly, still with his hand clasped on the handle of the open door. "But how the bloody hell did you two find out about this? It's stupid o'clock in the pissin' morning! Raymondo been telling the entire neighbourhood or something?"

Tiffany smirked, and then pointed a finger outside the door. Gene turned, and his blood ran cold as he saw who was still standing on the porch.

It was his ex-wife. Diana Hunt.

"Gene," she said weakly, "can I…come in?"

Gene let her in reluctantly, closing the door behind her. Alex's face paled when she saw Diana, and then she looked down, busying herself with brushing away imaginary stray strands of Zac's hair.

Kieran and Tiffany remained either side of Alex and their brother, tension soaking the air. Gene sat down in one of the armchairs, nodding at Diana to take the other. She sat down awkwardly.

"I…I couldn't believe what I heard," Diana said slowly, "I was in the pub. Luigi's. Having a drink wi' my new fella but keeping away from your lot, mind. I really didn't think Bill would sink this low. I'm sorry. I really am."

Gene frowned and Alex looked up in confusion.

"Yer sorry?" Gene queried. "What the 'ell for?"

Diana swallowed. "I…when I moved down ter London with the kids last year…I met Bill, and…he was my boyfriend for a bit."

"_WHAT_?" Alex and Gene shrieked in shock. They looked at each other, aghast.

"I didn't think it would get this out o' hand," Diana insisted, carrying on with a sad look in her eye, "but…but I saw yer buy a pregnancy test, Alex. Last summer. And I was so angry. So fucking angry. The thought o' you carrying my Gene's child…so I told Bill. I knew he knew of yer both, bein' a copper an' all. I got him ter taunt yer a bit. Tease yer about a baby that may or not 'ave even been there."

"The DIY store," Gene rumbled in realisation. Alex breathed heavily.

"Then…he asked for your number," Diana continued, fiddling with her blouse uncomfortably, "he said he just wanted to play a prank. A harmless joke. I didn't think he'd make yer cry. It wasn't funny anymore after he scared yer."

"Too bloody right!" Gene spat angrily. Kieran and Tiffany were frozen in shock. They knew that their mother had dated DCI Bill Waltham, but they had no idea to the extent his nasty antics went.

"I got roped into goin' ter that strip club with him," Diana continued, "yer know…that night. But I finished with him there, as all 'e was doing was eyeing up Alex. I told 'im it was over. He didn't seem to care, said he wanted Alex anyway."

"Bastard," Gene growled as Alex stared at Diana in shock.

"That's why I did what I did," Diana said sadly, "I know it ain't no excuse…but I was fucking tired of always bein' second best. Losing out to _her_."

Alex's blood prickled as Diana sent a snarl her way. She didn't care if a million of Diana's lovers fancied her. Nothing gave her the right to do what she did that night. To destroy Alex and Gene's relationship.

"I lost contact with him after that," Diana sighed, "but I knew he was probably still doing things. He was so jealous. He told me that he's liked yer for a long time, Alex. And…these names don't mean anything ter me but…Oliver Sarouche? Rick Gordon?"

Alex's blood ran cold. "What – what about them?"

Diana bit her lip. "Apparently they were two of 'is best mates," she revealed as Gene drew in a sharp breath, "they told 'im lots about you. How good you looked. And about your, erm, _skills _–"

"Yes thank you, we get the point," Gene spat defensively. Diana glared at him.

"Well of course you'd know all about those skills, wouldn't you?" she sneered at him as Alex blushed. She swallowed awkwardly.

Diana turned back to her. "Waltham always wanted yer. He was jealous of Rick and Oliver, and then became jealous of Gene. But I swear, if I'd 'ave known that bastard was capable of doing the things his mates did ter yer then I would 'ave said something. If I knew he'd have the fury inside 'im ter break into yer flat, I would 'ave let yer know. I'm sorry."

Silence hung in the air as the information buzzed around everyone's brains like angry bees.

It all made so much sense to Alex. The mish-mashed puzzle had finally been connected. It was horrible, daunting and at the same time _annoying _that it had not been worked out sooner – but there it was. And maybe, just maybe now it could all be laid to rest.

Diana left the house still very much an enemy to Alex, but it was only when she unexpectedly turned up in the court room a week later to give evidence that the woman finally began to redeem herself. With a witness statement confirming the threatening phone calls, Alex's bruise from Waltham's attack, the paperwork from the report of sexual harassment and the witness statements from Ray, Chris, Terry, Poirot and Bammo, DCI Bill Waltham was stripped of his rank and jailed for six years.

It felt like a weight had been lifted off Alex's shoulders as she relaxed in Gene's embrace after they had won the trial. She nodded in Diana's direction as Gene's ex-wife left the room, and was then bombarded with hugs and kisses from Shaz, Ray, Chris and DC James Farmer. Finally, Alex turned round to face the one man she really wanted to be hugged and kissed by.

"Come on, Bolls," Gene smiled, "let's get you home."

'Home' Alex thought would have been her flat above Luigi's, but Gene pulled up in the drive of his house – the one they used to share together. And funnily enough, it didn't feel unnatural. It felt…right.

"Debs is inside with Zac," Gene explained, "we can 'ave a cuppa or something and then I'll drop the two o' you off home."

Alex ached with sadness. Home had never really felt like home without Gene. It was this house, with those memories and those experiences that had made her feel like she belonged. Happy times, like when Gene and Alex were painting their front door bright red and they decided to splash each other with the paints. Sad times, when Alex had been called by Waltham for the first time and Gene had come in to comfort her. Angry times, when Alex had been dropped home by Ray after a dangerous undercover operation to find Gene in bed with Diana. And loving times, the best times of her life when Gene and Alex just lay in bed, passionately making love, cuddling, kissing and embracing each other like they wouldn't dream of letting the other go.

A lone tear slid down Alex's cheek as these memories came gushing back to her. Gene saw Debbie out thankfully as he put Zac in his cot for an afternoon nap and then closed the door on the world, stopping suddenly in shock as he saw Alex sitting sadly on the sofa.

"Bolly?" Gene asked tentatively, approaching her. "Alex, what's wrong?"

Alex shook her head, wiping the tear fiercely. "It's nothing. I'm just being silly."

Gene sat down next to her, both their bodies tingling as their knees touched. "Yer not silly, Bolls," Gene said softly, "come on. What is it?"

Alex gazed up at him. "I miss you, Gene."

Gene froze. "What? Bolls…I see yer nearly everyday…"

"No," Alex interrupted, "I miss you. I miss this. I miss _us_. I miss waking up every morning feeling secure in this house. I miss tottering down the stairs to make you some breakfast. I miss looking out into our green garden and seeing the street stretched out in front of us. I miss waking up in that bed, _our _bed, and waking up in your arms. I miss waking up every morning and just feeling _safe_, because you're there, you're with me. I miss it, Gene. I…I thought I could fight it, I could cope, and I _was _coping until you did exactly what you do best."

Gene was stunned, itching closer to Alex on the sofa. "And what's that, Bolls?"

Alex smiled weakly. "You charmed me, Gene. You charmed me once again. You charmed yourself back into my life and caused me to fall in love with you all over again."

Gene's heart soared. Those words…without sounding like a poof, Gene had dreamt of hearing those words for months. It had been a slow process, winning Alex back. Since they started flirting again after Zac was born, it had been two months of trying to deny the feelings that were bubbling back. Gene's hand caressed Alex's, squeezing lightly.

"Alex," he said softly, softer than Alex had ever heard him before, "I never, ever stopped loving yer. Never. I've been in love with you for a long time, Lady B. I cocked it up and…yet yer still want ter know me. Our son needs 'is parents, and you respected that. You let me back into your life. Yer the most amazing woman I 'ave ever met, Bolly. And that's the truth."

Alex couldn't take it anymore. Leaning forward, she claimed Gene's lips forcefully with her own, stroking his cheek tenderly as he wove his hands into her hair.

Their tongues danced and battled for dominance, but at the same time they were equally submissive. Suppressed groans filtered through the air as Gene and Alex proved once again just how deep their love ran.

Neither of them knew where it was going to go from here. But they both knew that they would be embarking on the journey together.


	36. Loved

**A/N: Here it is, short but sweet. The final chapter x**

As long as they lived, Gene Hunt and Alex Drake would never forget the journey they had taken in order to get to where they really wanted to be. The ups and downs, the highs and lows, and the hard and strenuous but amazing and rewarding road of love and parenthood that had been mapped out for them by the stars. Two souls that were meant to be together would always find each other, no matter what happened or what the circumstances were.

Two years and ten months had passed since Alex and Gene finally rekindled their love. They had taken things slower this time, not rushing anything and wanting to savour each moment they had with each other.

Alex had moved back into Gene's house after two months of being together once again. Zachary, being four months old, had adjusted to the changes well and was only too happy to be around his mummy and daddy 24/7. Debbie the childminder was still on the scene when both Alex and Gene were working, but the evenings and weekends with their son made up for this lost time.

It was now April 1987, and things had changed, people had moved on and others had grown up. Ray was still very much Ray, Detective Inspector for the Metropolitan Police and playing the field with all the women that apparently couldn't resist him. However, he had been seeing this Spanish woman for about a week now, and no-one had ever known someone last this long, so maybe things were finally looking up for the northern copper.

Alex had decided not to transfer back to Fenchurch East as she began to really gel with Fenchurch West since Bill Waltham's departure. Being part-time allowed her to spend half the week with Zac, and DCI Richard Peterson was a strong character with a good heart. Married with three kids, the man made Alex feel completely at ease and there was a good bond of trust during their work. DS Vickers had transferred and James Farmer had been promoted to Detective Sergeant, so along with DC Hughes still in the same rank and one of the WPCs joining him with a promotion, it had created a well-working and relaxed environment to rival Fenchurch East.

Gene was still the DCI of Fenchurch East and still loved every minute of it. The scum of the streets gulped in fear when they heard his name and with the assistance of Ray, Chris and Shaz, the criminals were always caught and locked up at the end of a case.

Chris and Shaz had been happily married for nearly three years and were still very much working in the Metropolitan Police, but both had received promotions. Shaz had been promoted to Detective Constable last year and Chris had finally made Detective Sergeant a couple of months ago, using his brains and achieving his potential. Also, the couple had a one-year-old daughter, Emma Skelton. The spitting image of her dad but with the smile of her mother, Emma was a credit to them both and reminded people that there was some good in the world.

On the subject of good, Diana Hunt had moved back to Manchester only a couple of months ago, leaving her children down in the bright lights of London. Kieran was now a man of nineteen years old, turning twenty in May, who was living with his friends in a flat in south-east London and working in mechanical engineering. Gene often took the famous Quattro up to where his son worked to get it cleaned or touched up for a cheaper price.

Tiffany was now a blossoming young woman approaching her eighteenth birthday in the upcoming week and she was living with her boyfriend in central London. Right now, Gene's daughter was revising for her A-levels but already had a place at one of London's top drama and dance schools to start in the coming September. Gene smiled whenever he thought about it. Both his older children had achieved what they wanted, and he couldn't be prouder.

And Gene's youngest son, of course, had just turned three years old. Christened two years ago as Zachary Bryan Hunt, this little terror had a cute and giggly personality that was combined with a determined drive to get what he wanted. With his father's looks and his mother's eyes, he was going to be a right little heart-breaker when he grew up. Zac brightened up everyone's day, loved his parents and managed to make everyone smile. It was an evening to remember on the ninth of April 1987 when everyone in CID had turned up in Luigi's to celebrate the little one's third birthday.

Decorated with party accessories, lights and tables of food, Luigi's was full to the brim of people to celebrate their Guv's son's birthday. Kieran had popped in for a quick drink and gave his half-brother a toy train for his present before going off to a club with his friends, and Tiffany had stopped by with her boyfriend to give Zac a set of toy cars. Chatting merrily at the tables were the officers from CID such as Terry, Bammo and Poirot, all laughing and joking as they held back on the alcohol due to the fact they were there for a three-year-old. Ray, his girlfriend Leona, Chris, Shaz and baby Emma were all there too, smiles dancing on their faces. James Farmer and his new fiancée Helena were there as well, along with Luigi himself and the most important people of the evening – Gene, Alex and the birthday boy Zac.

"Ah, buon compleanno!" Luigi cried excitedly, wishing Gene and Alex's son a happy birthday in Italian as the 80s pop music began to blare. "Si, si, and a many happy returns!"

"Fanks Uncle Luigi!" Zac beamed gleefully. "I'm _three _now. _Three_! I'm older than I was yesterday!" he announced proudly.

Alex giggled as she helped Zac into his seat, straightening down tufts of his sandy-blond hair. "What do you say to Uncle Luigi for your present?" Alex prompted her son, smiling.

Zac grinned. "Fank you, it was very nice of you," he reeled off, looking smugly up at his dad as Gene presented him with a chocolate bar for dessert.

"Gene, that's too much chocolate," Alex scolded her partner as Zac smeared chocolate all over his face, "he's going to have to brush his teeth for an extra minute tonight."

Gene snorted. "Relax, Bolls," he winked at her, rubbing her leg, "it's the lad's birthday. Let him enjoy himself."

"Here y'are, little fella," Ray said with a grin as he gave Zac his present, "happy birthday, little lad."

"Fank you Uncle Ray!" Zac squealed. "I'm three now, Uncle Ray, did you know? That means I'm nearly old enough to be a policeman too!"

Alex choked on her drink. "Not _quite _old enough, Zac," she reminded him, "anyway darling, don't you want a nice, safe job? Like a doctor?"

Zac wrinkled his nose as he hugged Ray's present close to him. "_No,_" he scoffed, "I don't like doctors, Mummy."

"Good lad," Gene nodded with a chuckle. Alex glared at him.

"Why don't you like doctors, sweetie?" she asked, genuinely confused. Zac never had any worries about getting injections or check-ups. He was actually quite interested at what they were doing.

"Because doctors _fancy _you, Mummy!" Zac grimaced, pulling a hideous face as Alex blushed and Ray, Chris and Shaz burst out laughing. "And I can't _fancy _my _mummy_."

"You got told, Drake," Ray winked at her as Alex flushed crimson.

"They do not fancy me!" Alex spat insistently, embarrassed.

"They do!" Zac protested, gasping indignantly. "They do! Uncle Ray said so, because all they do is look at your boobies –"

"ZACHARY HUNT!" Alex yelled as Ray's eyes widened in horror. Zac sniggered as Gene suddenly perked up, his eyes flaring.

"Who stares at yer?" Gene demanded. "When did this happen? The pervy bastard!"

"Gene!" Alex snapped.

"Ummmm! Daddy _swore_!" Zac laughed.

"He always does," Chris giggled from his table. Shaz laughed, cooing over her one-year-old daughter who was sitting up happily, eyes on Gene.

"Bas-tard!" she squeaked, clapping her hands together. Gene and Ray couldn't contain their laughter as they spluttered, nearly choking on their beers as Alex and Shaz looked aghast.

"Guv!" Shaz complained. "Not around Emma, please! Great, she's going to be saying that all week now…"

Zac giggled, pulling a face as Gene leant in and kissed Alex firmly on the lips. "Yuck, Daddy is kissing Mummy. I'm opening Uncle Ray's present."

Tearing the wrapping paper off excitedly, Zac's eyes widened with joy. "Toy dinosaurs!" he roared happily. "Uncle Ray, you're the best!"

"Cheers Ray," Gene nodded at his DI, a smile on his face, "appreciate it."

"Don't mention it, Guv," Ray smiled back.

"This is the best birthday ever," Zac announced, "oh, Daddy! Can I have my bandanas now?"

"Yer what, son?" Gene chuckled.

"My _bandanas_," Zac repeated, an exasperated tone to his voice.

"You mean your _banners_, sweetheart," Alex corrected him, "and you've got them darling, look! All strung up across the restaurant. Just for you, my darling."

Zac looked around madly, nearly toppling off his seat. His grin stretched from ear-to-ear as he climbed onto Alex's lap, throwing his little arms around her neck as she hugged him close.

"I love you, Mummy," Zac said happily, "you're the bestest mummy in the entire _world_."

Alex's eyes watered as she held on tight to her little boy. Swallowing down the waves of emotion, Alex pressed a kiss to her son's head.

"And you're the best little boy," she whispered, "I love you. _I love you_. Happy birthday, sweetheart."

Zac pulled back, beaming at his mum. He turned to Gene. "And Daddy is the bestest daddy!" Zac declared. "You catch _all _the bad guys! And save Mummy. And I help, I help don't I? When you told me and Mummy to get back last week, I did, I did, I pulled Mummy's hand and led the way. I saved Mummy like you do, Daddy!"

Gene's eyes nearly clouded over then as he squeezed his son's hand proudly. "Yeah, yer did," he nodded, "right little tough one you are."

Zac grinned smugly, hopping down from Alex's lap and going over to play with Emma. Alex wiped her tears, emotions of love and pride flowing through her.

Gene threw his arm around her, pulling her to his side and embracing her. "Love you, Bolls," Gene murmured, "never forget that."

Alex smiled up at him. "I don't think I ever will. I love you too, Gene. Our son…can you believe he's three years old already? So brave, so confident. We're going to have to watch him at school if he's anything like you, you know."

Gene kissed Alex's hair, rubbing her arms soothingly. "He'll be fine. He's done us proud, Alex. And it's only just beginning."

Alex pulled back, staring into Gene's eyes. "Yes," she breathed, "it is."

Gene couldn't wait another moment before capturing her lips with his own. Running his fingers through her hair, Alex moaned into his mouth as their tongues collided.

"Love you, Bolls," Gene said breathlessly, deepening the kiss as his fingers found their way up Alex's top, "love you…"

"Love you too," Alex moaned, her breathing becoming more irregular as Gene traced light patterns on her skin, "oh…Gene…"

"OI!"

Alex and Gene leapt apart, their hearts hammering in embarrassment as their cheeks flushed. Looking round, they saw Ray and Leona and Chris and Shaz smirking at them, trying to keep the laughter under control. Zac was standing facing them, hands on his hips and a grossed-out expression on his handsome little face.

"Mummy and Daddy," Zac said sternly, "will you stop BLOODY KISSING!"

Gene and Alex joined in with the laughter as Zac looked positively furious. Relaxing in Gene's embrace, Alex ruffled her son's hair as he skipped off once again. Leaning back with Gene's arms around her, Alex realised that here, she truly belonged. Luigi's, the CID team, her own division, her friends…and most importantly her family. 2008 was a distant dream, a memory…but here with Gene and Zac, her partner and son, the most important people in her life…Alex truly felt happy. Gene Hunt had also managed to find happiness and contentment in his life. It was as if the long, winding, difficult paths they both took had finally met and combined.

Alex and Gene kissed once more – tenderly, lovingly and gently. A statement of their affections for one another, as Alex Drake and Gene Hunt had both finally found what they thought they would never find.

Love. And to be loved in return.

**The End**

**A/N2: AAAAAHHHHH OMG IT'S FINISHED! Wow. Wow, wow, wow. I would just like to take this opportunity to say a massive thank you to everyone who has added to favourites or alerts, read or reviewed this fic. It means so much to me, especially to the ones that have followed it from start to finish with nothing but positive comments. I truly am very grateful.**

**I'd also like to say a big thank you in general to anyone that has read any one of my fics. I started writing for Ashes to Ashes around October last year, so it's been an amazing year of writing all the different stories and getting all the positive feedback. Thank you.**

**Sadly, this will most likely be the last story from me. I'm moving away to go to drama school (AAAAH!) and will unlikely have any time to write. You may however get the odd one-shot from me at around Christmas or Easter (: but seriously, thank you to everyone, and please let me know what you thought of the final chapter or of the story as a whole. One last review would really make my day :D thank you.**

**Lots of love, from Roxannaaaax**


End file.
